


All Our Secrets Laid Bare(中译）

by katie0309



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Blow Jobs, Curry, Duelling, Falling In Love, First Time, Getting Together, Glasses, Hats, Investigations, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mystery, Office Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Tea, Trapped, Wandless Magic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 235,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie0309/pseuds/katie0309
Summary: 德拉科六年的傲罗经历里死了四个搭档。哈利·波特被派去作为他的新搭档，目的是调查其中真相。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Our Secrets Laid Bare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227880) by [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound). 



Chapter 1

 

 

哈利·波特讨厌星期一。他是真的讨厌在经历了周末轮班后的星期一。他尤其讨厌和一个该死的傻蛋搭档度过了煎熬的周末当值后的星期一。而这个搭档是一个——

 

“该死的懒惰垃圾废物。”哈利大声地抱怨，刚好经过的一个女巫吓了一跳，狠厉瞪了他一眼。“呃，不是你。不好意思。早上好！”他对着她匆忙离去的背影大喊，她没理会他，径直离开长廊。他叹了口气转身。这回大概是要被投诉上报了，这些垃圾事总是会被记录在案。

 

哈利慢悠悠地往前走，心里默默把这件事也怪罪在赫普纳（Heppner）头上。那个傻蛋。

 

他昨晚才睡了几个小时就不得不把自己从床上拖起来上班，到办公室时看到金斯利的一个‘召唤令’已经在等着他了。哈利想只不过迟到了一个半小时，这还是可以理解的。毕竟他到快凌晨四点的时候都还没躺在床上，不过金斯利估计也会这么说。他长叹了口气，脚步走得更快了一些。

 

哈利去傲罗首长的办公室路上成功地避免了第二次对路人不经意的中伤。他敲了敲门，门直接就打开，像是在等着他，而哈利就直接踏进办公室。

 

“你要见我？”

 

金斯利正在埋头看着桌子上摊开的案卷，听到哈利声音后才抬起头，合上面前的文件放到一边后说，“把门关上。”

 

金斯利严肃的语调让哈利不禁皱眉，但还是照做了，关上门的时候感觉到门锁扣上时自动施下的隔音咒魔法的轻微刺痛。他本来以为金斯利的语气会更暴躁，可能还会很沮丧，因为他又要给波特的‘永无终点的搭档列队’招揽新人，这是罗恩的说法。当然这项工作并不难，毕竟祈祷着和这个时代最伟大的传奇人物做搭档的男巫或女巫永远都不可能被算是紧缺资源。

 

但他们也很快就发现和‘天选之子’工作并不和想象中一样。一半的前任搭档很震惊地发现哈利并不是简单地接手案子后一个响指就能结束工作，而哈利也希望他们能对工作上心，天哪，只是真正地 _做点事_ 。而另一半的搭档就是，哈利只不过站在他们面前，他们就感觉幸福到昏厥，哈利说的任何话他们都无条件地跪倒在他面前抱紧大腿点头同意，就算他说的只是些垃圾话。这群人还非常不理解；为什么自己对哈利的话表示同意后，他还这么生气，他们总是会花费很长时间困惑。

 

赫普纳是第一种类型的人，他们也搭档了将近三个月。这不是哈利的最好记录，但肯定也不是最差的。（阿米莉亚·霍姆斯泰德，四天，而且他还不小心把她惹哭了。）不管怎样，在这么短的时间里金斯利不太会给他安排个新的拍档，而且哈利很不明白他何必为这件事这么阴郁。

 

他决定过度礼貌一点也不是什么坏事。“能否允许我解释我的行为，长官？”

 

金斯利叹了口气揉了揉眼睛。“你可以放下这些官话，波特，你没闯祸。不过我觉得关于傲罗赫普纳的事，如果我不说你两句，那我也算是不称职。”

 

“他让我们的工作陷入很危险的境地。”他妈的在盯梢的时候，那个傻蛋一直在不停地发牢骚，抱怨着不想加班之类的无聊破事，还差点让哈利被袭击。赫普纳的声音被听到了，哈利逼不得已要直面敌人，这是他在五年半的傲罗经历里碰到的最可怕惊险的对战。

 

“你的搭档被你 _定身_ 还 _捆着_ 在那。”

 

哈利皱眉。“我在他周围施了一个幻觉咒，还留下了我的守护神保护他。他非常安全。”

 

“不管怎样，标准程序规定…”金斯利话音渐弱，无奈地捏了捏鼻梁。“我不想跟你谈这件事。如果你真的认为把你的搭档定着困在一条巷子里是可接受的行为的话，我建议你 _努力_ 学习规章制度。”

 

还有幻觉咒，哈利在脑内悄悄添上，但没敢大声说出来。一想到傲罗规章制度手册，他就无法摆出个好脸色。那本书又重又厚，估计所有人都敬而远之，哈利上一次用的时候还是在训练期间，那时为了应付每天的小测才看的，而现在那本书被他用来抵着门。

 

“无论如何，”金斯利继续说，“我叫你来不是为了谈关于你的行为。”

 

这句话把哈利的思绪拉回来了，“长官？”

 

“是关于傲罗马尔福的事。”

 

哈利心脏轻微地被拉扯一般警觉，“他怎么了？”

 

“不是他。”金斯利说，他的眼神和表情一样深沉和严肃“而是他的搭档。”

 

“噢，天哪。”哈利低喃着往后坐在办公室里不舒服的讨厌的客椅上。

 

马尔福和哈利是傲罗同期生，他们一起接受了训练。而在他们训练结束后的五年半之中，德拉科是唯一一个搭档数量可以和哈利媲美的同事。大部分被分配和他搭档的人放不下他的黑魔标记，都尽可能地调走。而剩下的部分都被马尔福的尖牙利齿吓得离开。第一年是最糟糕的（他一年里换了十四个拍档，哈利换了十二个）。但那之后马尔福尽力保持低调，不那么傲慢，他的搭档也坚持得更久了。

 

然而，意外开始发生，流言也在魔法部蔓延。马尔福工作的第二年和第三年，他的两个搭档看起来确实是死于意外。一个是出差的时候摔下楼梯，把脖子摔断了，另一个是死于心脏病突发。如果其他人在一年里连着失去两个拍档，他们得到的会是同情和体谅。马尔福，毕竟是马尔福，他得到的只是怀疑的目光还有人们在背后质疑的窃窃私语。

 

但其实是直到一年半后的第三起死亡案件发生后，谣言才真的风生水起。马尔福和他那时候的搭档，一个刚从训练毕业的年轻男巫，他们一起去一个原食死徒被遗弃的屋子里调查。在突如其来的面对面战斗中，不知为何，一个黑魔法诅咒直接击中那个男孩的后背，他在圣芒戈躺了两天后就去世了。

 

和其他人想的一样，哈利也觉得马尔福会辞职或者被开除，或者从此销声匿迹。他，还有其他人，都完全没有想到一个有二十年傲罗经验还带着坚毅眼神的中年女巫会自愿和马尔福搭档。为了监视他，她说，因为总得有人做这件事。他们才合作了一年，即使他们大半年时间都把憎恨摆在表面上，直到最近他们才真正成为像样的有效率的搭档。人们的流言变得越来越少，哈利也猜想意外不会再次发生。

 

“她…”他开口，但嗓子好像堵着了什么，他清了清喉咙，再次开口，“她怎么了？”

 

“她死了。”金斯利平淡地说。

 

哈利深吸了一口气，无力地靠着椅背。他隐隐觉得金斯利会这么说，但真正听到后还是感觉内脏都痛苦地扭曲了一阵。“那和我有什么关系？”

 

金斯利双手交叠放在桌面上，倾身靠近哈利，眼睛定定地看着他，“你要去做傲罗马尔福的下一个搭档。”

 

“我…什么？”哈利眨眨眼。他设想过和金斯利的谈话会走到什么方向，但和马尔福搭档从来没在他的大脑里出现过。

 

金斯利更贴近桌边，“傲罗帕森的死亡被报道之后，公众会爆发我们很长很长时间没见过的大混乱。他们想要看见我们处理这件事，但如果我们直接和傲罗马尔福对峙，或者直接开除他，却没有任何一点有用的证据逮捕他，那我们就变得被动了。我需要你，哈利，去找到证据。”

 

哈利缓缓地吸了一口气藏住他的惊讶，“你觉得是他做的。”

 

金斯利靠回椅背，“哈利，一次可以当做是意外。两次可以当做是巧合。三次算是嫌疑。四次，好吧，四次是在是太多太过分了。他们的死亡越来越残暴，而你是我唯一相信不会成为第五个受害的人。”他严肃地看着哈利的眼睛，“我完全不希望留下他，但我们不能冒险让他离开这里。我需要他在我能监视的范围，而你，傲罗波特，必须要成为我的‘眼睛’。”

 

“马尔福不会喜欢我调查他的。”哈利说。

 

这句话算是很保守的说法了。即使马尔福和哈利的关系终于可以称为‘客气’，但他们能做到此，仅仅是因为他们的生活几乎没有交集。除了傲罗训练的第一周他们尴尬的一次谈话里，达成了一个很关键的所谓‘停火协议’，终结了贯穿了他们学生生涯的仇恨。从那以后，如果他们在走廊里碰见，之间的交流也不过一个礼貌的点头；如果刚好搭上同一班电梯，他们也只有生硬地谈谈天气。所以说，哈利认为马尔福不会喜欢自己这么突然闯入他的生活。

 

 

“马尔福不会知道你在调查他。”金斯利轻叹口气说，然后告诉哈利他应该自己找到方法完成这个工作。“会有人告知他因为你…和赫普纳闹翻了，所以很需要一个新的搭档。而且一旦傲罗帕森的死讯被公开后，公众会很愤慨我们为什么不开除他，而和你搭档可以保护他，让公众的怒火平息一些。”

 

“他也不会喜欢这样。”哈利说。

 

“不会。”金斯利附和，“但他必须要接受。”

 

哈利长叹口气，“什么时候开始？”

 

 

 

德拉科低头盯着一大堆文件乱糟糟地摆放在办公桌上——现在应该算是他以前的办公桌了——然后突然感觉热泪刺痛了眼眶。他眨眨眼抬起头看着天花板，缓缓地吸进空气，又呼出空气，让自己冷静下来。马尔福家族的人不可能哭，即使是在他们自己的私人办公室里。或是他们以前的办公室里，他苦涩地提醒自己。

 

德拉科的确是一个有很非凡自制力的人，他努力逼回眼泪，强迫自己关注眼前的文件。但他的思绪仍然不肯听从。它们不停地回想帕森，不顾他是否费劲精力拉回注意力。他和她不算很亲近，连朋友都算不上，但在好几个月的敌对状态后，他们才艰难地处理好工作关系。到最后，他甚至都开始有点喜欢她了，而且他觉得她可能也有点喜欢自己。至少已经可以忍受他，不再对他那么冷冰冰的了，这也正是近来德拉科对其他人的最大期待。但是现在帕森去世了。

 

他的职业生涯也这么跟着结束了，傲罗工作是他每天大早起床的唯一动力。没错，他一开始选择这个工作仅仅为了重建家族声誉，毕竟在战争中他的父亲彻底毁掉了他们家族那么长时间的积淀。但出乎意料的，他渐渐地开始爱上他的工作。这是他人生中第一次，感觉自己在做 _好事_ 。

 

好吧，已经不再会有这样的机会了。发生了这种事后，他们肯定会开除他。在第三起死亡之后，他就已经是最大的嫌疑人了，而帕森的死亡刚好把事情推到不可解释的边界之外。所以他早已经开始整理他的私人物品，就算他使劲把东西重重砸进箱子里，也没有人再来反对他、和他吵架了。

 

不是吗？现在，他只需要把剩余的一点文件给整理归档好…

 

一阵敲门声打断了他的思绪，他抬起头看，还没来得及做任何事，更不用说应门邀请外人进来，门就直接打开了。看到来人是波特时，考虑到他的不讲礼节，德拉科不应该这么惊讶。但德拉科震惊地盯着他，他张开嘴，然后没说什么就又闭上了。

 

最近几年里，德拉科好几次发现自己在波特魅力散发范围内时，他总是会被波特现在的帅气面容给惊得说不出话。比起在霍格沃兹读书那时，波特壮了很多。一整年的高强度训练加上六年活跃的傲罗经历，他原来瘦弱的身躯现在铺上了一层健壮的肌肉，而他仍然藏在愚蠢的笨重镜框下的绿眸依旧像往常一样明亮，德拉科有种疯狂的冲动，他想冲上前，摸摸波特那乱糟糟又带着‘欢迎来摸’意味的黑发。当波特的嘴唇皱起，扭曲成很迷人的待吻状时，德拉科才意识到自己一直在盯着看。

 

德拉科突然感觉心脏被一股愤怒绞紧。不久之前他才对自己承认他喜欢男人。但该死的，这可是 _波特。_ 他用了几乎全部少年时期来憎恨波特，工作后还一直回避他。他也确实成功避开波特了。他们偶尔会在走廊遇见，而德拉科总是遵循必要的礼节简单点过头后，小心翼翼地低下头避免眼神接触。他们也在电梯里碰到过，不过只有三次，并不是说他在留心计算或什么的。每一次搭乘电梯的时间都像是比上一次要长一些，而他也刻意地避免和波特对视，只是盯着墙上的按键，看着上面的亮光一层层地变化，同时还努力忽视波特身上的肥皂味，还有他因为早上冲浴后弄湿的贴在后颈的卷曲头发，该死的迷人。而现在波特就站在他面前，看起来很自满，帅气，遥不可及，还有——

 

德拉科刻薄地冷笑一声，对上波特的视线，懒懒地说，“我早该猜到他们会派 _你_ 来，波特。”

 

他是真的该想到会这样。这就像是点缀在灾难顶端的一颗樱桃，试图美化整件事，就像他的人生一样。

 

“派…我来？”波特愣怔地重复，眉头的褶皱变得更深，像是搞不懂德拉科在说什么。

 

“噢，我打赌你很享受这样的工作，不是吗？”他的语气很嘲讽，双手紧握成拳。“好吧，你不需要费力气，我知道你为什么来这。”

 

波特眨眨眼，“你知道？”

 

德拉科怒瞪着他，“我当然知道。你可以省省力气回去告诉他们我下午就走。”

 

“你要走？”波特再一次眨眨眼睛，视线离开德拉科，扫了一眼房间。他看到了空空的书柜，打开的箱子，还有一沓文件，然后才又一次看向德拉科的脸。“你在收拾东西。”

 

“知道这对丑陋的眼镜除了毁掉你的脸之外还发挥了一点作用，我放心了一点。”他喃喃自语，“现在，不好意思失陪了，下午离开之前我还有一些事要做完。”他拿起桌面上的一大叠文件纸，飞快地翻阅着，故意无视波特。

 

“你为什么要走？”波特问，听起来十分困惑。德拉科从来都不知道他是这么优秀的演员，“是关于帕森的吗？我确定如果你需要——”

 

德拉科突然尖利地笑了一声，崩溃地感觉他又要哭了。他低头看着他的文件。“说真的吗，波特，我知道你很享受这样，但你可以不用再演了。我知道我被开除了。”

 

“你以为我来这里是要告诉你这件事吗？”波特问。嘴唇诱人的小扭曲又回来了。

 

德拉科嘴唇也跟着皱起，不过他很肯定他的一点都不诱人。“你不是来这告诉我这件事的吗？”

 

波特目光垂下看着地面，脚尖隔着鞋磨着地毯。“呃，不是。你没有被开除。但是，嗯…”

 

“快说，波特。”德拉科不耐烦，心里满满升起恐惧。

 

波特不自在地晃着身体，犹豫了一下才深吸口气，把话一口气说出来。

 

“我是你的新任搭档。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

在接下来的五秒钟里，马尔福的脸上变换了各种不同的情绪。首先，他惊得目瞪口呆，然后又迅速变成惊悚，紧跟着的是恐惧，但只一刹那，这恐惧又明显被怒火替代，而怒火也很快被他克制，最后只是很冷酷的暴怒。他一下子从椅子上站起身，可怕的目光让哈利都不由自主往后退了一步。

 

“你！说！什！么！”一个字一个字地从他嘴里蹦出来。德拉科的视线强硬如铁，哈利感觉那视线仿佛都穿过自己的头盖骨了。

 

“我，呃，昨晚好像失去了我的搭档。”噢，该死的愚蠢的 _臭嘴_ ——“呃，和你的失去不一样，嗯…他离开了，还有关于。嗯。帕森还有其他的因素，金斯利觉得这样能让媒体少烦你，所以…我是你的新搭档。”

 

他以为马尔福的神情不可能变得更生气了，但不知怎的，哈利在胡言乱语时他的怒气更加剧了几分。

 

“不，你不是。”

 

“是的，我是。”

 

“不，你不是。”

 

哈利皱眉看着他，“是的，我是。”

 

“不，你不是。”马尔福似乎没意识到他现在看起来有多幼稚。

 

“是的，我是！还有，在你再一次告诉我‘我不是’之前，我要先告诉你，我是！”哈利也被激怒，“傲罗长官沙克尔分配的，我们没办法做什么。”

 

马尔福紧紧盯着哈利好一会儿，然后从他身边快步走到长廊，哈利几乎没反应过来。

 

“你去哪儿？”哈利小跑着跟上他。

 

“去见傲罗长官沙克尔。”马尔福厉声回答。“如果是他安排你来的，那他该死的也能把你安排 _走_ 。”

 

哈利张嘴想反驳，但很快就想起这可是马尔福。和他斗嘴的唯一结果是更激怒他。那最好还是让金斯利来处理他好了。哈利叹了口气，和马尔福并肩走在一起，偶尔偷瞄他一眼。

 

哈利已经有一段时间没和他靠得这么近了，他以为马尔福是故意躲着他。并不是说他有什么理由要见他，说真的。马尔福不喜欢他，即使从霍格沃兹毕业了，这个事实也不会改变。从外貌来看，马尔福并没有变化太多。他的脸庞依旧是尖刻的样子，四肢瘦长。他的头发比那时候要长，束成一个短短的小尾巴翘在颈后，但头发还是短了些，两边一些头发没扎起来，只是碎碎地散在两边。马尔福毕竟是马尔福，即使这个样子还是很好看。头发随意又艺术地散在额前和太阳穴，修饰他的脸庞，微微蓬乱的样子足以让人想起，想起…

 

哈利慌忙摇了摇头。

 

…好吧，让人想起了一些他绝对不该联想到新搭档身上的事情。尤其他现在的新搭档是马尔福，如果他知道自己对他好身材的一点小心思的话，肯定会朝自己丢一大堆咒语，说不定就要躺到下周二都起不来。胡乱的想法让哈利不禁倒吸了口凉气，抖了抖故意把那思绪推到一边。

 

他们走到了金斯利的办公室，马尔福急躁地敲着门。

 

“进来。”

 

话音未落马尔福就直接把门推开冲进屋子里。哈利跟在他身后，顺手把门关上，触发了屋子里的隔音咒。这样能减少一点尴尬，他们每个人的。

 

让哈利惊讶的是，马尔福没有开始吼叫。他只是站在那，双眼燃烧着怒火，等着金斯利完成他面前的文件。哈利坐在他十分钟前还坐着的椅子，等着他们之间矛盾的爆发。

 

几分钟后，金斯利才把文件放到一边抬头迎上马尔福的视线。“有什么我可以帮你的吗，傲罗马尔福？”

 

“我希望能重新安排傲罗波特的职位。”

 

哈利真的很惊讶，马尔福的声音很自制。不算是冷静，能清楚地听出怒气就在表面下翻滚，但他并没有像哈利半怀期待的那样直接大喊。金斯利瞥了一眼哈利，然后又看回马尔福。

 

“那你希望傲罗波特被安排到哪里？”他温和地问。

 

“我不在乎，只要离我远一点。”这一次马尔福成功把明显的怒气控制下来。他听起来很冷静，即使他的双眼背叛了他，清楚地表达出他的感受。

 

“我亲自把他安排和你搭档。”金斯利说，不再那么温和。“你，只做了六年傲罗，觉得你有资格告诉傲罗长官他做错了调任决定吗？”

 

马尔福犹豫了一下，才克制地说，“没有，长官。”

 

“那就这样。傲罗波特不会再重新调任，只能和你一起工作。”金斯利伸手拿过文件。

 

“我不想他和我一起。”马尔福说。

 

“你再说一遍？”金斯利的声音低沉而冷静，他抬起头看着马尔福。哈利微微畏缩了一下；他知道这语调代表的警告。

 

马尔福肯定也听出来了。他犹豫了一会儿才继续，“我不想和他。他说他是被派来保护我避免媒体的干扰，但事实上这是在保护你。那样，当媒体知道帕森的死讯时，大众会觉得有人在拴着我。我不想——”

 

“傲罗马尔福，你越界了。”金斯利严厉地说，“没错，我做的是我认为最大程度保护我们部门的事情。这不是你能做的决定，你要不和哈利搭档，那你今天下午五点前把你的辞呈放到我的桌子上，你明白了吗？”

 

马尔福身体僵硬了一下，他的肩膀笔直生硬，下巴也微微抬起。“明白了，长官。”

 

马尔福瞪了一眼哈利，哈利只能无奈地耸肩回应。他第一次意识到金斯利之前对他是有多么的忍耐。金斯利从来没有这样直接地给他下命令。这个认识让他有一点不舒服。

 

“你做好决定了吗，还是说你需要时间来考虑？”

 

“我留下。”马尔福轻轻说，然后又加上，“长官。”

 

“很好，正好我这里有一个案子，作为你们新搭档的第一个案件。”金斯利从桌面朝哈利滑过一个薄薄的文件夹。

 

哈利打开文件夹快速地翻阅了一下。一场巫师对决在繁华的麻瓜伦敦街上爆发。对决双方被带到魔法部收监了。当场的麻瓜群众也被聚集起来等着被清除记忆。哈利再翻了翻，但还是看不出什么东西。

 

“长官，这个案子看起来已经处理完了。”哈利说。

 

“没有。如果你没注意到的话，那里还要一百多个麻瓜等着清除记忆。”

 

哈利除了愣愣地看着他什么都说不出。他们被分配的任务是 _清除记忆_ ？自从训练生毕业后他就再也没有被安排到这样的任务。一般来说这些事都是魔法执法巡逻队的职责，但如果他们觉得部门工作太紧张了，他们会分配一些案子给傲罗部门，而傲罗本应该要处理的是更危险更复杂的案件。如果真有这样的情况，那这些分配过来的案子都会交给傲罗训练部，让新生快点混熟工作。他从来没听说过一个历练了全部培训的傲罗还会浪费时间做这些如此琐碎的工作。

 

他还沉浸在震惊中时，马尔福抓着他的袖子粗暴地把他拉起身，从他手里拿过文件，把他拖出门外。

 

“我们会处理好的。”马尔福对金斯利说。

 

“他妈的。”门关上后，哈利轻声骂。

 

马尔福翻看了一下文件，抬头不耐烦地看了他一眼，“你又在撒娇什么，波特？”

 

“我们被派去做打扫工作！天哪，太荒谬了。自从我们训练结束后都没再做这样的工作了。”

 

“不。”马尔福苦涩地纠正他，“自从 _你_ 训练结束后， _你_ 就没再做这样的工作了。”

 

哈利的脚步停了下来，然后又快步跟上马尔福，“什么？”

 

“我是说，他们并不信任我做任何其它的事。”马尔福说，然后转身面对哈利，脸上闪过一个邪恶的笑容，“希望你不要对你以前得到的刺激案子有强烈的感情，因为和我搭档之后，你不会有机会得到那样的案子了。我的工作基本都是巡逻队做不完包括剩下的。我的意思是，连巡逻队都觉得是浪费时间的工作也会交给我。”

 

哈利皱眉看着他，“但这根本不合道理。”

 

“还是和以前一样蠢，是吗，波特。让我来启发启发你。”马尔福讥笑地说。他把哈利扯着停在一边，“我可以在这里工作到一百五十岁，但他们看到的只是一个食死徒。我根本不被信任做任何除了清洁工作之外的事，因为他们不！相信！ _我！_ 事实上，我觉得能被录用已经够幸运了。”他又开始往前走。

 

哈利又快步跟上他，“但你是傲罗。他们不能——”

 

“很显然，他们可以。”马尔福酸涩地说。

 

“但是——”

 

“这不重要，波特，我还是个食死徒。”马尔福尖刻地说，然后低头盯着地面。这个话题让他看起来突然变得很不舒服，即使是他自己提出来的话题。“我选择了错误的一方，现在我只能接受这样的结果。无法改变。”

 

哈利小心翼翼地看着他，“我当时在你的审判庭上，你知道。”他轻声说，“你还是个小孩子。他们是你的父母，你别无选择。”

 

马尔福笑了一声，苦涩又粗哑。“我们一直都能选择，波特。我选择和我的家人在一起。我们可以不要再谈这件事了吗？”

 

“好吧，马尔福。”哈利说，大胆地扫了一眼他的脸。马尔福看起来很冷漠，他的面庞轮廓似乎都变得更尖刻，显得很愤怒。哈利内心的某种东西驱使他想伸手抚去那些尖刻的线条。“只是…那不算是一个选择，不是吗？我不怪你。我从来都没怪你，真的。”

 

马尔福瑟缩了一下，仿佛哈利朝他投掷的是坚硬的石头而不是温和的话语。“啊，来自救世主本人的原谅。我终于能好好睡一觉了。”他嘲笑，“不幸的是，世界上其他人不同意。走快点，我们快到幻影移形站了。”

 

魔法部的幻影移形站点还要走好长一段路，但哈利没有反驳。马尔福显然想结束这个话题，而哈利也正好可以用一点时间来思考。他被分配到马尔福身边是为了监视他并且调查他是否是凶手。但这个任务开始还不到十分钟，看吧，他就已经想要为马尔福辩护。哈利，他本人，想在所有人面前为马尔福辩护。

 

这太搞笑了，马尔福永远都有轻易惹毛他的能力，这还是个独一无二的能力。如果觉得从霍格沃兹毕业八年就能改变这个事实的话，他就真的是太愚蠢了。好吧，他最好还是记住这一点，尽可能保持客观地来调查，证明马尔福是有罪的或者是证明他是无辜的，然后远离他继续自己的生活。

 

对，就是这样。

 

 

* * *

 

 

走到幻影移形站点的一路上，德拉科一直紧抿嘴唇，似乎这样能防止从嘴里漏出更多愚蠢的话。他知道波特时不时关心地偷瞄自己，但德拉科懒得和他眼神接触，脚步走得快了些。和他告诉波特的相反，幻影移形站——一个小房间，这里魔法部的魔法屏障能允许幻影进出——还有些距离。但惊讶的是，波特很礼貌地没有指出来。

 

在他的大脑里，他似乎还能听到波特声音的回响，他善良的语气，像是他带着永恒坚定的信念相信德拉科值得被原谅，他过去的错误应该留在过去。但他也能听到他自己的声音，仅仅一个词：食死徒，这就代表了无尽的地狱，没有人能逃过这个词所代表的无期徒刑，无论是不是真的在监狱里。他让自己被这个词打上烙印，而这也是世人所看到的自己。现在没有什么能挽回，只能努力收拾残局，带着全世界的恶意尽力往前走。

 

除了波特，显然。但这是大难不死的男孩，黄鼠狼、泥巴种、半巨人、发狂的鹰头马身兽的朋友。就算多一个没用的人当朋友也无所谓吧？

 

而且，德拉科隐约觉得事情这样发展也不错。若是被逼着躲在圣人波特的羽翼下，他感受到的大量沸腾的愤怒之下，还埋藏着很小很小的一点点喜悦。波特能给他一些很好的感觉，还有一些熟悉感。就像是靠近他就意味着所有事最后都会走向好的方向。而他和自己说话的方式，梅林，德拉科不值得他这么客气，尤其德拉科对着他除了嘲讽其他什么礼节都没有，而且还想要把他调走，还讽刺他和自己搭档以后只能拿到巡逻队漏下的案子。这个搭档关系真的没有个特别好的开始。

 

而哈利仍然把他视为平等的同事，像平等的人那样和他说话。仿佛他看到的德拉科不是以前霍格沃兹的那个纯血傻子，也不是被媒体标榜的邪恶食死徒。有个人把他当合格的傲罗对待感觉还挺好。

 

在越想越远之前德拉科赶紧打断自己的思绪。波特于他已经有了愚蠢的生理吸引，没必要再刺激它了。

 

他们终于到达了幻影移形站点。

 

“你知道我们要去哪吗？”波特问。

 

“我当然知道我们要去哪儿。我看了那该死的文件。”德拉科尖刻地回答。

 

“噢，好。那就一起？”他向德拉科伸出一只手臂。

 

德拉科犹豫了一小会儿。他以前对于和其他的搭档‘随从显形’完全没有问题。但这可是波特。而德拉科真的，真的不想碰他。“我想你可以自己解决好。”他说，把文件甩到波特前胸。然后转过身直接离开。

 

他出现在一间麻瓜咖啡厅。其他穿着制服的傲罗封锁了入口，整个屋子都是麻瓜。对于被关起来，还对于刚刚见证的对决很困惑、很生气，或很震惊，他们都在大声嚷叫着抱怨。德拉科内心小小挣扎着要不要施个咒让他们安静下来，但还是决定省省力气。该死的，接下来的工作很需要体力。

 

“你是来这做收尾清洁工作的吗？”身后传来一个声音。

 

德拉科转身看到一个身材瘦长的巡逻警，比他年轻一点。他叫不上他的名字，但他的脸看起来很熟悉，而且很亲和。这很罕见。

 

“噢，马尔福。”巡警说，好吧，现在德拉科有点内疚自己记不住他的名字。“感谢上帝他们派你来了，我很担心他们会派…”男孩一看到波特突然出现在德拉科身边，他的声音就一下停住了。“你…”

 

“我的新搭档。”德拉科敷衍地快速说，刻意地看了一圈拥挤的店铺，“我们要从哪开始？”

 

年轻的男孩看了好几眼波特，嘴巴张开又合上，德拉科可以明显看到他的纠结。冒着激怒德拉科的风险说一些和波特有关的话，或者无视这个黄金男孩，和德拉科站在一边。他看着德拉科，指示着在房间另一边狭窄的门。聪明的小伙子。

 

德拉科简单地点头后快步走到门边。里面是一个塞得满当当的储藏室。灯光昏黄，到处都落着灰，但刚好能派上用场。哈利跟着他走进房间里，不小心撞到一大摞牛奶包装箱，他脸上浮现出不耐和烦躁。通常来说他的这幅样子会让德拉科特别开心，但现在这一点作用都没有。他心里暂时把所有和手上工作不相关的事都搁置到一边。储藏室的门突然打开，一个穿着昂贵西装的年轻男人走了进来。

 

“发生了什么？我要——”

 

“一忘皆空！（Obliviate）”

 

这个魔咒重重地击倒这个男人，他往后跌撞了几步，困惑地眨眨眼，然后不带任何感情地对着他们微笑。

 

“波特，你他妈干嘛？”德拉科大骂。

 

“我在做 _清扫_ 工作。这不是我们该做的事吗？清扫一个对决留下的记忆？”波特面带愠色，声音听起来很沉闷。

 

“不是这样的。”德拉科怒视着他说。那个男人迷茫地走出小门，接着一个身材娇小的女人被带了进来。德拉科勉强挤出一个愉快的笑容，转身背对波特，“你好，你叫什么名字？”

 

“麦吉。”女人回答，困惑地眨眼看着周围。“这是怎么了？”

 

“噢，只是常规的回访。我知道你看见了一些很有趣的事。”

 

她警惕地点点头，“是的…”德拉科抬起魔杖时她停住了声音。“你干什么…”麦吉的声音渐弱，双眼变得迷糊。

 

“你从来没来过这个地方。”德拉科用他最温和最抚慰人的声音说，“你提前下了班。这是一个很美好的下午，阳光很温暖。你打算傍晚的时候去公园，这个傍晚也会很舒适。在回家的路上你在这个小咖啡屋逗留了一会儿，和你喜欢的服务生聊了几句。一个很帅气的男人，你觉得他对你也很有兴趣。或许明天你还会来这里再见见他。”

 

麦吉微笑，“当然，听起来很不错。我现在该回去了，不应该浪费这么好的天气，对吧？”

 

“当然不能。”德拉科温和地笑着，“去吧。”

 

她走出门，身后的波特倒吸一口凉气，“这是违法的。”

 

德拉科一眼都不愿意看他，下一个麻瓜也紧接着走进来。阴沉着脸，不开心的青少年。梅林，他以前也是这个样子吗，讨厌所有事情，对所有事都很愤怒，但又因为太年轻而根本不懂愤怒是什么意思。他希望他以前不是这样子，但很怀疑他就是这样。

 

“你会告诉我发生了什么吗？”

 

“噢，当然。”德拉科简单地说，然后把脑内的想法清理干净，抬起魔杖。

 

“怎么…”面前孩子的声音慢慢减弱。

 

“学校下课后你直接回家，因为又一次错过了公交车而只能走路回去。”再次，德拉科把声音放得很低很稳。“其实这样也很好，你能有一些时间好好思考早上和妈妈的争吵，你觉得自己可能反应太过度了。你以后还可以去无数个不同的聚会，但你只有一个妈妈，而且她真的没有这么坏。明年你就要去大学了。她可能真的很爱唠叨，但妈妈总是会这样。她很爱你，不要生她的气。”

 

年少的男孩缓缓点头，还是很迷茫。“反正凯特的派对总是很无聊。”他低喃，垂头走出门外。

 

下一个麻瓜进来之前，波特就先伸出头去交代站在门外的巡警等等。他一下子扇上门，转身看向德拉科。

 

“我不能看着你做这样的事。”

 

德拉科不高兴地绷着脸，“看着我做 _什么_ 事？”

 

“这样的事！”波特说，手甩了一下示意这间昏暗狭窄的储藏室。

 

德拉科咬紧牙想控制脾气却也是徒劳，“我正在做我们需要做的工作。”他大喊出声。

 

“用违法的方式！”波特也大声喊叫，一只手烦躁地理着黑发。但他完全没整理好，反而比之前更乱。“你完全是在乱搞他们的大脑。”

 

“我只是用了一点点摄神取念咒来编造一些可信的故事，替代我抹去的记忆。”德拉科讨厌他现在的声音，很正式又很戒备。此时此刻，他更讨厌波特让他的声音变成这样。他已经很长时间没这么讨厌一个人了，他很讨厌波特把他这一面给逼出来。“我向你保证这非常安全。”

 

“非常安全？”波特重复他的话，像是根本就不相信他。“你在——”

 

“我他妈的在做我的工作！”德拉科打断他，“没错，我很清楚这不算合法。还有，我不在乎，外面的巡警也不在乎，因为我非常擅长这个工作。这比你的方法要好得多了，你显然只是用了遗忘咒让他们忘记现在的事，跌跌撞撞地回到外面这个美妙的世界。刚刚的第一个男人很可能在到处晃荡着感觉他的头塞在了自己的屁股里，而且我能想象到明天他肯定会头痛到崩溃。我的方法不会让他们痛苦，也不会让他们觉得缺了一大块记忆而不停回想。”

 

“还命令他们做其他事？那样也很好吗？”波特的眼里似乎闪着怒火，就像他们以前在霍格沃兹那时他常有的眼神。德拉科感觉他的血液也沸腾着回应波特，正如霍格沃兹旧日时光。

 

“噢，这就是你担心的吗，担心我修改得太过分了？扮演上帝的角色？”他的双手握紧成拳。“我叫他们去做的事是他们本来就打算做的。我并没有利用摄神取念逼他们去做任何不乐意的事。只不过给他们一点刺激。不管我说的是什么，他们中的一半走出去五分钟就又说服自己不去做。而就算他们真的做了，我也没有让他们去自首承认自己是纵火犯或者立马去跳下泰晤士河。他们能得到什么？终于鼓起勇气去和他们喜欢的男人搭讪？一个不和妈妈吵架的晚上？告诉我，我伤害了他们什么？”他的声音越来越大，但他来不及在意控制。

 

“所以说你是在做好事？我以为你根本不在意麻瓜。”

 

波特嘲笑他的样子让他早已高涨的怒火变得更旺盛，甚至似乎还变成了某种实质的东西，德拉科感觉他内心深处仅剩的一丝自控一下子就断裂了。“我不在乎麻瓜，我在乎我该死的愚蠢的工作！”他大喊。“我估计这对你来说不重要，对伟大的哈利·波特或者其他被分配做这样的傲罗来说，你们只希望快速完成工作，而不在乎用最好的方式来完成，因为你们觉得这是很 _低等_ 的工作。毕竟这只是 _清扫工作_ ，但这是我能得到的所有，我会用我最大的努力来完成，或许会有人他妈的终于注意到我有多——”德拉科咬下最后几个字，感觉他内心的脆弱赤裸裸地跳出来，就横在他们之间，可以看得一清二楚。波特凝视着他，惊讶得双眼睁大，显得尤其地绿。德拉科颤抖地吐出一口气，又深深吸了一口气。“这就是我工作的方式，波特。”他说。那个过分正经，戒备的语气又回来了，这一次德拉科保持这样的语气。“如果你不喜欢，那你最好还是滚开。”

 

他转身背对着波特，打开门，探出头。巡警还站在门外，早先说过话的那个年轻的男人（巡警温特，德拉科脑子里突然闪现这个名字）在努力地假装他没有听到任何东西，但他脸上的深红和紧张的目光背叛了他。不管怎样，德拉科很感激他的努力，然后点点头。

 

“能帮忙把下一个见证人带进来…？”

 

温特点头回应，“好的，长官。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

三个半小时之后，最后一个麻瓜走出房间。哈利轻松地站起身伸展了四肢腰背。半个下午坐在一大堆空空的牛奶包装箱上对他一点帮助都没有。和他的后背一样的，他的屁股也在抱怨着酸痛，不过他感觉自己要比马尔福感觉好多了。一个小时左右之前，马尔福已经在咬着牙；半小时之前他已经在揉着太阳穴。现在他看起来被蹂躏了个遍，全身精力都被抽干，有一点痛苦。他小心地一小步一小步走出房门，走到咖啡厅里。

 

哈利跟在他身后，感觉有一小缕内疚感浮起。如果他的搭档帮忙做了部分工作的话，马尔福不至于这么糟糕。但在第一个小时的时候，哈利更执着于证明自己的道理，而不是配合完成工作。等到第二个小时，他终于想要帮忙，但马尔福的死亡凝视让他只能闭紧嘴巴看着他做事。

 

马尔福慢悠悠地走到门边，走到年轻的巡警边上停了一下，拍了拍他的肩膀，那个男孩点头回应。“谢谢你，温特。”马尔福嗓音低哑，继续往前走到街上。

 

“等等，马尔福。”哈利开口，马尔福回过头斜眼看着他时，他尴尬地停下话，犹豫了一会儿才继续说，“已经快五点了。或许你应该直接回家。你看起来很…嗯。”

 

马尔福的笑声粗哑，“我看起来‘很，嗯’？不需要特意说什么好话。我看起来很糟糕，我可以告诉你我感觉更糟。我只是需要回到我的办公室，在那里我放了一些能帮上忙的药水。”

 

“这样的事经常发生吗？”哈利问。

 

“比我希望的要经常。但还是值得的，做些正经的工作。”他注视着哈利似乎是在等着他的挑衅。

 

“对，呃，那‘随从显形’一起回魔法部？”哈利伸出手臂，“你看起来很需要帮忙。”

 

马尔福犹豫着，哈利也能看到他脸上的踌躇不决。但马尔福的精疲力竭占了上风，只能紧紧地环着哈利的手臂。他身上很好闻，马尔福一靠近哈利就注意到了，带点香辛的刺激，很可能是昂贵的须后水混合着淡淡的洗发露的味道。他意识到他就定定地站在那， _闻着马尔福_ ，这太滑稽了，他猛地转过身想着魔法部。没有给马尔福一点点预警，他们突然就幻影回到魔法部。他们出现在幻影站点时，马尔福踉跄了几步，差点就要摔倒。哈利下意识地抱住他的腰，鼻子轻撞他的头顶，吸进满满一肚子的马尔福头发好闻的味道。闻起来像酸甜的苹果，他甚至都流口水了。

 

哈利往后跳了一步，又一次太突然让马尔福差点失去平衡摔倒。

 

“我…对不起，我只是——”

 

马尔福抬起一只手打断他，“请不要再说了。”

 

他们安静地走回马尔福的办公室，脚步缓慢而小心。哈利靠在门框看着马尔福脚步蹒跚走到其中一个箱子前翻找。他找到那瓶亮黄色的药水后小声地庆祝了一下‘啊-哈！’。他轻轻拔出木塞，一口喝下。哈利坚决要否认在马尔福喝下药水的时候自己一直盯着他的脖子。

 

“嗯。好多了。”马尔福塞上木塞，把它塞回箱子里。

 

他确实看起来好多了，之前的疲惫和痛苦都退去了。“那是什么？”哈利问。

 

“我自己做的。”马尔福回答，语气很得意。“基于各种提神药剂，还有一点止疼药，防头疼，再加上一点冷静剂，因为我希望也能冷静下来。”

 

“噢，你还在做魔药吗？”哈利问，因为他感觉他得说些什么。

 

“一点点。”马尔福说，“我偶尔会做。”

 

“噢。”哈利说，“我总以为你最后会成为魔药专家。”

 

“显然我没有。”

 

这正是哈利害怕的场面。摆在两人面前的不是马尔福的痛苦，而是他们之间尴尬的沉默，持续得越久越难打破。马尔福不安地站在原地，重心左右脚移动，目光扫着房间里打包得差不多的箱子。

 

哈利清了清嗓子，“我的更大。”话没过脑子就直接说出来了。

 

马尔福猛地转头看着他，哽了一下说，“什么？”

 

哈利意识到话里暗示的意味时感觉脸颊烧红，“我的办公室。”他解释了一下转身背对马尔福，用敞开的箱子盖遮挡着自己。“如果我们搭档，那我们就要用同一个办公室，对吧？我的办公室比你的大，而且你已经收拾得差不多了，所以…”

 

“我搬去你那里。好吧，我等会收拾完后在你办公室见？”他听起来很慌张。

 

哈利点点头。他的脸颊还是潮红，不敢回头面对他的新搭档。“好，那我先回去我的办公室看看赫普纳收拾好没有。”哈利觉得他应该早就收拾走了，毕竟被捆着丢在盯梢现场。但他在脸变得更红之前他只能想到这个理由逃出马尔福的办公室。所以他就扯了这个借口然后飞快地跑走了。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“我的更大。”

 

这句话在德拉科脑内不停回放，他边想着这句话边收拾桌面剩下的文件放在箱子里。波特脸颊上和脖子上的潮红代表他肯定不是故意说得像这个样子。再说了，真的，波特不像是那种到处炫耀吹嘘他大鸟的人。但当时那一秒，心跳骤停的那一刻，德拉科真的认为波特是在吹嘘他的大公鸡，然后一转头看到波特脸上明显的羞耻，他马上就觉得心脏骤停的仅仅一秒钟的乱想太愚蠢。

 

不过他一定要为自己辩护，这几年里他的好多性幻想确实是以这句话开头，一般这句话也都是他来说的，而且波特从来也没在他的幻想里扮演过什么角色。好吧，除了一场魁地奇比赛后在更衣室淋浴间的那一次，波特那次不小心看了一眼德拉科。那之后，德拉科就心里默默告诉自己，尺寸不意味着全部，并不是说 _他的_ 尺寸很差，非常感谢。波特人生中其他的所有事都比他优秀这么多，那么他的阴茎有什么理由不比他的要壮硕呢？

 

梅林。他必须要停止想象波特的老二。他必须要停止想象任何人的阴茎。他甚至必须要停止想这个词，阴茎。阴茎，阴茎，阴茎。

 

操。

 

德拉科低吼着把剩下的一叠文件丢在箱子里。他把不好的脾气怪罪在自己三个小时施展巧妙高级魔法耗尽体力的荒谬工作，另外，帕森的死亡让他的神经依旧很敏感，再加上他的新搭档是哈利·该死的·波特。那个老二很可能比德拉科的大得多的人。

 

操操 _操_ 。

 

药水压制的头疼感似乎又要回来，他翻着乱糟糟的物品找到另一瓶药水，即使他知道凌晨三点还睡不着的时候他肯定会很后悔。不像之前那样一口喝下，他先是喝了一小口。尝起来有点浅淡的香蕉味，还莫名的有阳光的感觉。药水滑下食道时，散发出很有抚慰作用的温热感觉，直到他的胸腔。他甚至没意识到之前他脖颈处的肌肉绷得紧紧，好在也放松下来。德拉科缓缓地深呼吸，然后不到半分钟里他就几乎开始忘记波特和阴茎，尤其是波特的阴茎。

 

几乎。

 

德拉科把箱子缩小塞进他的黑色工作包里。他把包甩在肩上回头最后看了一眼空荡荡的办公室。现在已经是‘曾经’的办公室了。他才没搬进来这里多久，但他很快就适应下来了。一开始并不容易，帕森和他感觉一样。两个人为了自己的好处都太他妈的固执。但等到他们适应了彼此。等到他的文件一摞一摞放在柜子上，墙上也挂上自己的照片之后，帕森也慢慢了解他。他开始对她展开了一点内心，倾述他的过去，关于他的家人，关于他在战争中的角色。她也说了些关于那糟心的前夫还有她很少见面的女儿。渐渐的，他们也不再试探对方，慢慢地一步一步走向默契。他们本来合作得很好，但现在她走了。

 

德拉科的胸口绞紧，但好在之前两瓶药水发挥了作用让他冷静下来可以呼吸。事情发生后第一次，他允许自己回想他的搭档。他们没有特别亲近，即使到了最后。不像其他傲罗搭档，感情至深甚至还比一些婚姻更复杂更深刻。他逐渐信任她的工作能力，就像她信任他的那样。她是一个很好的女巫，他很尊重她。

 

这里是他最后一次见她的地方，就在他的办公室，四点五十，她当时就站在她的办公桌后，伸展双臂，收拾她的东西准备离开。

 

“今晚有约会？”他看了一眼时钟，打趣地问。

 

“没错。”帕森回答，两根手指比划了一下，“就这个。”

 

“呃。”他说，“太恶心了，别这么粗鲁。”

 

她大笑了一声，很真挚的发自内心的笑，双眼也满是愉悦。他很喜欢她的笑容，甚至在他喜欢她之前。“太容易戏弄到你娇柔的纯血神经。拜托，马尔福，今天是星期五。你今晚要不就早点下班，回去好好享受周末。这一周都活在文件堆里，你该好好休息休息。”

 

但他只是摇头，“我快完成了，不会很长时间的。”他不知道她为什么要这么对她说；她知道他喜欢在周末前把事情处理好，让周一开始得舒服些。

 

“随便你吧。”她回答，然后停在门边，“不过，我俩中的另一个人准备要去白鹿酒吧喝上一两杯。你要不要一起来？”

 

他顿了一下。帕森从来没有邀请他出去过。从来没有人邀请他出去。但最后他还是摇了摇头，“不了，谢谢。”他翻了翻口袋拿出一个银西可抛给她，她干净利落地接住。“替我给你的约会对象买杯酒，好吗？”

 

她疑惑地看着他。他对着她摇了摇手指，她后仰着头又一次发自内心哈哈大笑。他微笑着回应。

 

“好吧，再见，马尔福。”她走出门，也彻底离开他的生命。

 

三个小时后他还在工作，然后一群人来到他的办公室告诉他帕森的尸体在距离她准备要去的酒吧几个街区外的巷子里被找到。她甚至都还没到达。如果他接受了她的邀请，提早下班和她去喝几杯酒，如果他陪她去酒吧，如果——

 

不，再这样下去，他知道他会发疯。梅林知道他年少时候就花费足够多的时间来做事后假设。如果他能更聪明，更敏捷，更强壮就好了。或许如果他们相遇的第一天波特就接受他的握手，如果他能留下更好的印象，如果，如果，如果。但他再也没有时间去想‘如果’和‘或许’。现在，他只能做出一个很简单的选择，之后会出现什么结果都和他没关系了。

 

德拉科长吸一口气再慢慢吐出，让药水的冷静效果再次席卷他的身体。他轻拍了背包里的小箱子，然后转身离开。在门口的时候他犹豫了一下，回身再看了一眼空空的书柜和桌面。

 

“再见，佩内洛普。”他轻声说，然后把过去的事情都留在背后，朝着未来前行。

 

他的未来，他走进新办公室时看到了他的未来，正在试着把一个吃了一半的三明治塞进已经满溢出来的垃圾桶里。

 

“你说的没错。”他脱口而出，“你的确实更大。”

 

噢操，他又要开始老二话题了，但看到哈利猛地回过头，双眼撑得又大又圆的样子还是很值得的，哈利看着德拉科试着揣测他是否是认真的或者只是开玩笑，或者，天哪，在和他调情。但德拉科只是面无表情，哈利根本看不出。

 

“呃，我就说嘛。”他终于还是成功地说出话了。

 

波特的脸颊又变得通红，德拉科觉得他也保持不住正经的表情了。他转过身把箱子放到新书桌边上的地面，收回缩小咒。他转身仔细检查新办公室时，波特似乎也控制住自己了。真遗憾，德拉科总是很喜欢波特失去冷静，慌张忙乱的样子。

 

“那么，”他说，双手塞在裤袋里，扫了眼波特那边的东西。“就是这里。”

 

“嗯。”波特一只手理了理头发，“我试着收拾了一下。”

 

“真的吗，看不出来。”

 

波特那一半的办公区域很乱，至少可以这样说。书柜塞得满满当当，摞的高高的文件摇摇欲坠，任何一个不留心的动作就能一下子把东西全部推倒。波特的桌面乱七八糟都是纸张和文件夹，还有乱放的羽毛笔，连墨水瓶的塞子也随意放着，用过的没清洗的茶杯有七八个，而这是德拉科站在门口就能一眼看到的。门的对面摆着一张小沙发，刚好在他们相对的书桌中间靠着墙摆着。至少德拉科可以看出在堆得满满的脏乱衣服和空的外卖盒下面是张沙发。德拉科向前走了几步，把一双脏黑的运动鞋往波特那边推了一点，震惊又恶心地注意到左边的鞋子里塞着一块发臭的司康。他没问；他不想知道。

 

他开始整理自己的东西之前要先把这堆垃圾收拾干净。他觉得面对这堆垃圾山是无法好好工作了，这只会让他很焦虑。

 

“我正在整理。”波特低声说。

 

起初德拉科以为波特看到了他的想法，但才意识到自己脸上明显的反感已经说得很清楚了。“好吧，嗯——”

 

德拉科的话被猛地打开的门声打断。完全没有预先敲门或者等着被邀请，他看到韦斯里像发狂的鹰头马身兽一样快步走进来。显然，格兰芬多不太熟悉进门前要敲门的礼节。

 

“哈利，你在这啊。你太倒霉了，我听说了关于赫普纳的破事还有和——马尔福。”他终于注意到房间里不只他和波特两个人时停下了话。

 

他和韦斯里瞪着彼此看了好一会儿。韦斯里从霍格沃兹毕业后没有改变多少，不过他似乎长高了一些，如果有可能的话。依旧是那么红，那么‘雀斑’，那么‘瘦长’。至少他不再穿别人穿过的旧衣服了。韦斯里的傲罗制服剪裁得很好，不过那上面薯片的红色油渍和他的肤色可怕得很相衬。

 

同时，波特只是目瞪口呆地站在他们中间。梅林的大胡子，如果谁都不做任何动作，他们可以就这么呆着在这一整个晚上，而德拉科已经受够了。他伸出一只手。

 

“韦斯里。”最后是他主动打招呼。

 

韦斯里只是简单地回复，“马尔福。”然后握着他的手，按着礼节保持了好几秒，才收回手看着波特。“哈利，我听说你今天还挺糟的，你和赫普纳怎么了。我还听说你被困在一个已经解决好的案件里做了一下午的清扫工作。”他摇着头，为哈利打抱不平，救世主不应该被困在案子里的小细节里，而应该去追逐邪恶的巫师，拯救小狗狗，或者继续他以前干的不管什么事。“赫敏今晚要加班，你想不想以前买点咖喱和啤酒带回我家一起吃。”

 

“好啊。”波特说，和德拉科在一起的一整天里第一次这么开心。“听起来不错。”他朝着门走了好几步，然后回头看了一眼德拉科，像是才记起他的搭档还站在拿儿。“嗯，就是，要不我先帮你收拾好？”

 

德拉科换上了他最惊恐的表情，“你想要我这边也变成 _你那样_ ？”他质问，甩着一只手指着包围波特那半边办公室的垃圾。“我想还是算了吧。”

 

波特翻了个白眼，“好吧，随便你。我只是想友好一点。”他蹭过韦斯里直接走了出去。

 

“说真的，真的有点乱，mate.”韦斯里跟着走出去之后，德拉科听到他的声音。

 

“闭嘴吧你…”波特的回答被关门声和触发的隔音咒给打断。

 

德拉科叹了口气，看了看四周。好吧，最好还是快点开始工作。他有好多事要做呢。但他先去休息室待了一会儿喝了一杯茶，计划好后，德拉科坚定地先把波特推出大脑，继续他繁忙的夜晚。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

拥有一个比自己还了解自己的朋友真的是一件很美妙的事。他微弯下腰把吃的一干二净的餐盘放在咖啡桌上，和罗恩五分钟前放下的餐盘放在一起。辛辣的咖喱和一瓶啤酒确实能缓解一整天的压力。

 

“ _现在_ 我们能谈谈了吗？”罗恩问，语气不耐又急切。“我一整天都在听各种流言。我真的很想知道真相是什么。”他刚刚已经问过了哈利，但他没回答，只是推脱说饿着肚子什么都不知道。

 

哈利还是没说话，拿起那杯啤酒喝下最后一口，感觉胃部都在发热。“再给我一瓶？嘴巴太干说不出话。”

 

罗恩翻了翻眼睛，拿起他自己喝干的啤酒杯到厨房去加满。哈利背靠着沙发叹了口气。罗恩和赫敏的公寓和他自己的家一样舒服，但柔软的沙发和配套的椅子，厚重的地毯和暗色的火壁让他回想起了霍格沃兹。他曾经向赫敏说了他的发现，但她只是笑笑，哈利猜她是故意这么装修的。罗恩拿着两瓶新盛满的啤酒杯回来，给哈利递了一杯，坐下后喝了一口。他抹了把嘴边的泡沫，摆了摆手让他先说。

 

哈利喝了一口手里的啤酒，重头开始说他的故事，从周末的加班追捕说起，说到他是怎么把混蛋赫普纳定身留在原地，然后自己去追了犯人。当他描述到他和金斯利的谈话，说起他是怎么被分配去收集马尔福的证据时，罗恩打断了他。

 

“等等，所以沙克尔觉得是他做的？”罗恩皱着眉问。

 

“显而易见。”哈利耸耸肩说，然后继续说他的故事。他告诉罗恩他是怎么和马尔福谈话，还有他们第一次的任务。当他告诉罗恩关于马尔福对麻瓜用了摄神取念时，罗恩又一次打断他。

 

“这是违法的。”

 

“我也是这么告诉他的。”哈利叹气，然后说起他们两个人的争执，最后又说回他们回到魔法部，让马尔福搬到他的办公室。他没提起下午的那个尴尬的插曲，也就是他对马尔福说他的办公室更大，还有马尔福来到他的办公室时也表示了同意。哈利还是无法确认马尔福具体指的是什么。小混蛋有一张绝妙的扑克脸，哈利不得不给他这个荣誉。在那疯狂的一刻，哈利甚至以为马尔福真的在和他调情，但最后他猜马尔福只是在开他玩笑。至少他更熟悉后者。

 

他期待地等着罗恩说些什么，但房屋里只有寂静。

 

“嗯？”最后他不耐烦地问出声。

 

罗恩拿起他的酒杯，喝了一大口，然后放回咖啡桌上。“不好意思，我还在想为什么金斯利觉得马尔福是凶手但还把他留下来。”

 

“他担心如果开除马尔福，他会逃跑。”哈利叹气，也喝了口啤酒。“他需要逮捕的证据，同时他希望马尔福还在他的监视范围，或者说，在我的视线范围，我猜。”

 

“所以他让你和他搭档？天哪，哈利，我知道你注定是‘大难不死的男孩’，但…”罗恩声音渐弱，捏了捏鼻梁，“你觉得他是有罪的吗？”

 

“不。”哈利说，一点不经思考，然后又一次，更坚定地说，“不觉得。”他想起好多年前在天文塔上的马尔福，那时候他放低了魔杖。“他不是一个杀手。他根本就不是那样的人。”他斜着眼看了罗恩，“你觉得呢？”

 

“我不知道，我真的不知道。我想他很可能有能力做，也有合理的动机。但我也觉得他不可能蠢到策划杀死他的搭档却没有先给自己留一个确凿的不在场证据。而且这可是四次。”罗恩说。

 

“我根本不觉得他会杀了他的搭档。”哈利说，“他真的很在乎他的工作。他知道人们是怎么看待他的，除了食死徒什么都没——”

 

“这也是另一个让我觉得很可疑的事。”罗恩打断他，“你不觉得马尔福只对你敞开心扉这件事很奇怪吗？你知道斯莱特林是什么样的。他们不会没有目的地做任何事。”

 

哈利陷在沙发的靠枕上，脚踢了一下咖啡桌，反正赫敏不在。“我们已经从霍格沃兹毕业那么多年了，mate. 我觉得我们该放下学院的区别。”他说，“而且他确实有原因。他只说了所有员工把他当做食死徒，也不相信他，不愿意给他像样的案子，还说我和他搭档后是不可能得到一件刺激的案子。而关于后面的他说的对待工作很认真的部分，嗯，那是我的错。看起来我还是能像以前那样轻易惹毛他。他很生气，而且根本无法思考，等到他意识到他说了什么的时候就马上闭嘴了。”

 

罗恩叹气，“那如果他只是展示给你他觉得你想看到的一面呢？”哈利开口要反驳之前他赶忙先说，“Hey，等等，你应该考虑所有的角度。我想说的是你需要认认真真地关注这件事。一方面，我理解，这是马尔福。他一直都很让人讨厌而且反感，但大多时候没什么实质伤害。但另一方面，他的四个搭档都死了。这下面肯定有什么事情，沙克尔也认为他是有罪的，而且——”

 

“好好，我知道了。时刻保持警惕。”哈利嘟囔着。他们沉默了几秒钟。

 

“那你真的不觉得是他做的？”罗恩问。

 

哈利摇头，“不，我真的不觉得。”

 

罗恩仔细地看着他好一会，一双蓝眼闪烁着关心。“你敢拿你的生命打赌吗？”

 

哈利翘着嘴角朝他的朋友笑了笑，伸手去拿啤酒，“我也没什么选择，不是吗？他现在是我的搭档。”他轻叹气喝了一小口酒。“但我会留心的，不要担心。”

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

德拉科把最后一摞文件整理好放进柜子里，往后退一步满意地欣赏自己的工作。还剩一些要做的整理，但他觉得先把文件夹按日期归档好已经可以算是拿到第一个合格。梅林才知道波特是怎么在一大堆废墟里找到有用的东西。或许作为大难不死的男孩拥有一个神秘的超能力，不论何时只要他需要什么都能立马找到。德拉科无聊且漫不经心地想象波特闭上眼睛，一只手直接插进高高的文件和羊皮纸山丘里胡乱摸个一分钟，然后扯出他想要的那个文件，嘴里还大喊着‘啊哈！’至少这个能力非常有用，或许比他经常被称赞的杀死黑魔王的能力有用。毕竟那似乎也只是个一次性的事儿。

 

好吧，不管有没有神奇的‘找到东西’能力，德拉科根本无法在不整洁的环境里专心、认真工作，所以很简单，波特必须要学会像一个正常人那样处理文件并且找到它们，就像是按日期摆放在书柜上，或者交互索引…嗯。德拉科今晚没有时间按照交互索引来归档了，不过他很肯定不久后他会完全整理好的。

 

德拉科叹了口气手臂高举过头伸展了一下，想要舒缓僵硬的颈椎和肌肉，然后放下手臂，双肩前耸，还是个伸展的动作，他听到后背什么地方轻轻喀嗒一声，瞬间感觉舒爽多了。他还花了几分钟整理捋顺衣服，一件象牙白的纽扣开衫，一件和他今天领带很搭配的浅绿色西装马甲，然后才穿上那厚重的红色傲罗长袍，系着纽扣时顺便扫了一眼时钟。刚好过七点。德拉科又叹了一口气。他知道喝第二瓶药水确实是个很糟的主意，但一个晚上不睡至少还完成了大致的整理。

 

现在他觉得时间还是能允许他回一趟家，冲个澡换身衣服，在波特来之前他还有时间在休息室待一会儿喝杯茶。德拉科觉得他是不可能在失眠状态对付波特的，除非他至少至少要先好好享受一杯茶。做好了小计划之后，德拉科最后看了一眼办公室就离开了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

哈利周二早上去上班时脑子依旧在回响他和罗恩的谈话。他乘着电梯去到办公室楼层时，他又想起了昨天在咖啡厅里和马尔福的争执。罗恩怀疑马尔福是在操纵他，但哈利想了一遍又一遍，还是说服不了自己信服罗恩的观点。马尔福是很精于算计，没错，但他并不是这么厉害的演员。当然，他确实有那令人抓狂的瞬变完美无表情扑克脸的能力，但隐藏自己的情绪和伪装另一种情绪是有区别的。他眼里瞬间闪过的愤怒，他喊叫时由于沸腾的憎恨而颤抖的声音…哈利只是认为这不是能伪造出来的东西。

 

‘叮’的一声电梯到达哈利的办公楼层，也把哈利拉出自己的思绪。上班时间正式开始前，走廊到处是三五聚在一起聊八卦的巫师们，哈利艰难地挤出一条通道走出长廊。这是他和马尔福正式搭档的第一天，他发现自己已经非常迫不及待。他推开办公室的门正准备走进去，但又立马停了下来。他皱着眉往后退了一步，确认了一下门上名牌确实写的是‘傲罗H·J·Potter’，才又一次小心翼翼地走进去

 

“他妈的搞什么鬼。”

 

之前桌面上所有高摞的文件全部从视线内消失，通通跑到书柜里和原先就在里面的卷宗放在一起，成行摆放得整整齐齐，正好和新搭档的办公桌周围书柜里文件摆放的一样。吃干净的外卖盒还有包装的锡箔纸也一起蒸发了，同时不见的还有他收集的一系列脏污的空茶杯和一杯他特意留着探索能变成几种颜色的橙汁。所有他随意丢弃在沙发上的衣服现在也利索地叠放一起就放在他的书桌后面。哈利跌坐在办公椅上。他甚至还看到了他的吸墨纸，好像这是他搬过来第一次见到这个东西。左手边桌面上放着两个托盘，分别用精确优美的字体标记着‘收件箱’和‘发件箱’，他的右手边放着墨水瓶和羽毛笔。说真的，他都忘记罗恩和赫敏结婚那天舞动的纪念照被他放在银色的相框里带来办公室了。哈利伸手抚摸了一下相框玻璃，和他桌面上的台灯灯罩一样，上面的灰尘都被清洁干净。他手指轻抚着灯罩边沿，讶异于马尔福收拾得有多彻底。

 

他站起身晃悠着走到马尔福那半边。他显然也把自己的东西都方方正正地整理好了，所有文件放满了一大半的柜子，桌面也和哈利的桌面摆放一样，台灯正下方也立着一个相框。哈利顺手拿起来，期待着会看到父母或朋友的照片，或者女朋友的照片。不论如何，他从来没想到里面夹着的是一张报纸。

 

‘ **食死徒审判开庭** ’，报纸头版头条上的加粗放大的字体写着，那下面是略微模糊的审判庭图片。哈利看着图片上里的高大的门猛地被打开，绷紧脸庞的傲罗押送着卢修斯走进来，低着头看着地一副听天由命的样子。后面跟着的是纳西莎，下巴微抬，双眼噙着眼泪。马尔福也跟着进来，看起来很瘦小很年少而且恐惧得要呕吐的样子。他们并排站在中间一个狭窄的通道上，两边是满满当当的愤怒人群，几秒种后这一切又消失重新回到门被打开他们被押送进来那刻，然后一遍遍循环。

 

哈利还记得那天，当最高巫师法庭念出他的判决和对于他命运的商议结果时，马尔福看起来有多脆弱有多恐惧。他依旧是傲慢地抬起下巴，但嘴唇的颤抖扭曲、两手捏着大腿的样子，还有眼底下的乌青眼圈却和他的高傲完全矛盾。哈利不自觉地很同情他，也正是那一刻他觉得他们荒谬幼稚的敌对关系太过分也持续得太久，没必要再继续下去了。所以傲罗训练的第一天，他一看见马尔福走进训练室里，下巴翘起但双眼下仍旧乌青，他就遵守自己的诺言，径直走上前和他交谈，那时候他们都同意要把过去留在过去。哈利沉浸在自己的思绪里，静静地看着报纸上的马尔福一次又一次被押进审判庭。

 

办公室的门突然打开，哈利转身看到马尔福拿着一个茶杯，手臂下还夹着一叠薄薄的文件走进来。

 

“你整理的。”他觉得自己很可笑，一大早见面没有像个正常人一样说‘早上好’，而是说了什么莫名其妙的话。哈利内心默默叹了口气，等着马尔福骂他笨蛋。

 

“不整理的话，我也可以放火把那堆乱七八糟的东西烧了。”马尔福回答，坐在自己书桌后的椅子上。他的语气要比哈利预计的轻快愉悦多了，毕竟考虑到他看起来像是在这里熬了一晚上，收拾干净哈利的办公桌，还把他的文件都归置好。“这两个选择里，整理赢了那么一点点，先跟你说一声。”

 

“你还帮我擦干净了台灯。”哈利几乎要咬到舌头，什么傻瓜才会说这种和‘委婉’离得十万八千里的话，什么人才会说这种不合时宜的话。说真的，他该闭嘴了。

 

好吧，现在马尔福确实是在绷着脸瞪着他，而至少这还是他熟悉的一面。“可别习以为常了，波特。我不是家养精灵。”

 

哈利摇摇头，“不好意思，就，我不敢相信你会做这些。”他又看了一圈办公室。

 

马尔福长吁了口气，喝了口茶。他把茶杯放在茶托上，一声清脆的叮当声。“你在找的那个词是‘谢谢’，我收到了，不客气，但我不是为了你才做的。如果我们要搭档的话，这是你必须要知道的第一件事。我容忍不了乱七八糟的东西。现在，我帮你调整好了正确的有条理的方向。你可以选择保持，否则下一次我就直接给你的桌子放一把火。我已经把你的文件档案严格按日期整理好了，希望你可以适应。”

 

“不错，呃，非常好。”哈利说。按照他的收纳方法，以前他如果想找个旧案卷，他的寻找过程几乎和考古挖掘没有差别。马尔福的方法要好得多了。“我想我们今天就先完成昨天案子的文书工作，然后去取今天的任务安排。”他看了一眼收件箱，确认了里面没有出现新的紧急案子，然后内心悄悄感叹能只看一眼收件箱就知道有没有人给他寄通知真是一件很奇妙的事情。在这之前，确认收件箱需要一系列变形魔法加移动魔法，还要花大力气瞎摸索好一会儿才行。

 

“做完了，都做完了。”马尔福敲了敲面前薄薄的文件说。

 

“你已经做了文书报告？”从马尔福皱紧的眉头哈利可以看出自己又问了一个愚蠢的问题，但这一大早的他实在是一下子接受太多‘离奇’的事。

 

“我刚不是说过了吗？还有，你跟我工作的第二件事，波特。就是，文书报告我来做。对于文书工作，我有非常具体精确的标准，说实话，我不觉得你能完成好。昨晚收拾你的文件之后，我对你的手写字体有了很清楚的了解，而我用 _手写字体_ 这个词来形容你盖在所有纸上的潦草涂鸦是非常的不严谨。”他紧紧盯着哈利，眼神严厉得不允许他反驳，然后语气强硬地说，“相信我，这是最好的选择。”

 

哈利以后都不用再做报告，繁琐的文书工作交给马尔福，他的样子反而却像是哈利帮了一个大忙？他有点懵，“呃，好。”他说。

 

马尔福点头，“那就太好了。很高兴我们在这件事上达成了一致。现在如果你可以把我的相框放好，我们就可以开始今天的工作了。”

 

“噢，对。呃，抱歉。”哈利说，笨拙地把相框放回马尔福的书桌上。“不好意思，我只是，想看看上面是谁。”

 

“哦，现在你看到了。”马尔福冷淡地说，修长漂亮的食指优雅地轻推，把它放到最完美的位置。

 

“为什么？”哈利随口问，完全无心。但话已经说出口，他只能逼自己继续，“你为什么要放在每天都能看到的地方？”

 

马尔福沉默了好久，哈利以为他不会回答了，但下一秒他轻声说，“为了提醒我自己。”

 

哈利不知道该怎么回应他的话，但马尔福刚好也拯救他，他嘴唇紧抿成一条线，没等哈利回答，一把拿起桌面上的文件甩向哈利。

 

“今天的案子。已经过了九点了，波特，我们在工作，时间不多了。”他语速很快。

 

“好吧，我们要做什么？”哈利问。他一屁股坐在沙发上，后背撞到沙发突起的弹簧，不禁‘嘶’的一声倒吸口气。他稍稍调整了一下姿势，又刚好坐到最不舒服的硬邦邦坐垫上。啊，他现在才想起来为什么最开始他要把这该死的东西给埋起来。

 

马尔福靠在椅背上，手指翻着文件。他扎在脑后的小马尾微松，一缕头发散在侧脸，他伸手把那缕发夹在耳后。“嗯，我们收到了怀特先生的报案，今天早上他的窗户被打碎了，他说是‘该死的一伙小混混，老是在我家门口晃荡，还大声喊叫，就像是野蛮粗鲁的麻瓜暴民’弄的。”他暂停了一下瞥了一眼哈利，“你见过怀特先生吗？”

 

哈利摇摇头。

 

“噢，你一定会很满意的。”马尔福狡猾调皮的笑让哈利有点紧张。“反正，他希望那些人都被抓起来。接着看看还有什么案子，噢，多德森夫人的店铺又被抢劫了，可怜的夫人，她想要有人去那边做个记录，看看有什么东西不见了。还有利维夫人的猫被绑架了。我建议我们从这个开始。”马尔福夸张地倒吸口气，顺便翻了个白眼，“一个绑架案，天哪！听起来很紧急，你不觉得吗？不知道他们有没有留下勒索赎金的字条。”

 

“等等。”哈利无奈地说，他的大脑还在试图跟上马尔福的话。“她的 _猫_ 被绑架了？”

 

“我提醒过你，叫你忘记你以前被分配到的大型刺激犯罪案。”马尔福说，然后停了一下喝下杯子里最后一口茶。在把杯子放到一边前，他快速地施了一个清洁咒。“不过今天的还可以。一天三个案子还挺忙，不是吗？和‘大难不死的男孩’工作果然是有点好处。”他站起身。“快走吧，波特。最好还是快点开始工作。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

利维夫人住在一个小小的白色木屋里，前边是一个修整干净的小花园。德拉科环着波特手臂出现时，她就站在门阶上等着他们。还没站稳，德拉科就着急地放开波特的手，快步走上前。

 

“噢，感谢上帝你来得这么快！”她哀伤地哭叫着。“我可怜的宝贝被绑架了。隔壁住的是赫德森先生，他一直都不喜欢我可爱的小女孩。我要求你们马上去审他！”

 

波特目瞪口呆地看着利维夫人，就像看着一个完全失心智的人，实际上，这是德拉科的原话。德拉科站在波特面前，挡着利维夫人的视线，不让他看见波特和波特美妙的惊讶表情。没错，利维夫人可能有点疯疯癫癫，但德拉科可是 _专业_ 的。

 

“你有没有…嗯…受害者的照片？”德拉科问，身后的波特发出像是呛到的声音。

 

“噢，有，当然。你们当然需要这个，不是吗？请跟我来。”

 

利维夫人带着他们走进屋子里，有那么一瞬间德拉科感觉他像是走进了乌姆里奇的办公室。客厅里的所有东西都是粉色和白色的，墙上能看到的地方都贴上了照片，都是同一只胖乎乎的虎斑猫，毛绒绒的小脸上各种不开心的表情。

 

“这就是我的小公主。”利维夫人说，手臂一摆示意屋子里的照片。

 

波特，与此同时，对着屋子的装饰瞠目结舌，不加掩饰的样子就像典型的‘海格出现在一个精巧狭小的茶馆’那样。

 

“好。”德拉科伸手进挎包里拿出一个小小的笔记本和羽毛笔。“嗯，受害者的名字是？”

 

“威敏斯特·塔比”利维夫人骄傲地说，“她有非常尊贵的血统——”

 

“只需要简单的信息就行，不好意思。”德拉科温和地打断她的长篇大论，手上不停地在记着她的话。“你是怎么知道塔比夫人被绑架的？你收到勒索信了吗？”

 

一边的波特咳了一声，听起来就像是想掩饰笑声，演技又太差。德拉科努力不着痕迹地肘顶了波特的肋骨，又在笔记本上扒拉了几个字然后递给波特，利维夫人继续说着，没有任何字条，接着开始唠唠叨叨地埋怨起他的邻居。波特又一次清了清嗓子，把笔记本递回给他，德拉科翻了翻合上本子，挡住自己写的那行字‘如果你没有一点自控能力，那请帮我个忙把你自己搬出屋子里’。

 

“如果你不介意，我和我的搭档想到处看看，然后，啊，搜集点证据，接着再去审问你的邻居。”

 

“好的。”利维夫人说，“请便。”

 

十分钟之后，他们在她主人的竹篮里找到了睡的正香的威敏斯特·塔比，还抱着一团灰色的毛线团。

 

“好吧。”他们毫发无伤地走出门后波特说，“这真是…”他说不下去，显然是找不到合适的词来描述他们刚刚的经历。

 

“没错。”德拉科轻叹着同意。“确实。”他又叹了口气，从包里拿出放着记录案子的文件夹整理了一下。“下一个，怀特先生。窗户被打烂了，地痞流氓，想把他们都抓起来。”他把文件再塞回去，向波特伸出手臂，“和我一起？梅林知道我去了多少次，都熟悉路了。”

 

“好吧。”波特缓缓说，圈着德拉科的手臂。

 

波特的手很暖和，抓着德拉科手肘的力度很强劲。德拉科努力忽略手臂上的感觉，闭上眼睛描绘出怀特先生离奇古怪的小房子，然后经过一阵恶心恐怖的身体被吸引的感觉，轻轻的一声‘嘭’昭示着他们的到达。他睁开眼睛，放开波特的手，拿出自己的笔记本翻到崭新的一页，然后踏上曲折的砖石路走向着那小小的砖块房。他在门前暂停了一下，整理好自己的表情，清了清嗓子，然后摁响门铃。

 

德拉科的手还没收回门就打开了，他发现自己是要低头才能和怀特先生对视。站在一边的波特放松了一点点。毕竟，一米五而且看起来年过半百，还撑着拐杖的怀特先生似乎没那么可怕。他有很可爱的圆圆秃脑袋，像是一个家养精灵，大大的眼镜显得他的眼睛很突出。德拉科在门口的垫子上用力蹭了蹭鞋底。怀特先生很满意地点点头退开几步让德拉科走进屋子里。

 

“擦擦你的脚。”波特跨进门槛时，德拉科低声对他说。

 

波特随意地蹭了蹭，然后也跟着进来。 _啪！_ 怀特先生的拐杖打向波特的小腿肚，波特惊叫一声往后跳了一步，跌撞地退出门槛，差点就要摔了个屁股墩。德拉科不自禁幸灾乐祸地咧嘴笑。

 

“早跟你说要擦脚了。”

 

波特的怒瞪实在是太能让人愉快了，德拉科的微笑弧度咧得更大。

 

“怎么回事？”怀特先生质问，毁了德拉科的享受时刻。“之前那个有礼貌的好女孩去哪了，你为什么和这个白痴混在一起？”

 

“先生，这个白痴是 _哈利·波特_ 。”德拉科说，刻意把声音放得很大但又低沉，保持得很平稳，那样他不会被认为是在咕哝抱怨。“你看，先生，我们魔法部很重视你的投诉，所以他们把非常著名的 _哈利·波特_ 调任过来，亲自调查你的案子。”波特愤怒的视线更加灼热，他只能努力克制自己的想要上扬的嘴角。

 

“哈利·波特什么鬼东西。我不管他是不是英格兰的什么乱七八糟的女王，他都必须得有点礼貌给我把鞋给擦干净才能进我的房子！”怀特先生怒骂，“你是什么人，小男孩，从小活在粮仓里的人吗？”

 

“是一个橱柜，其实。”波特淡淡地说，一边还在垫子上彻底地擦蹭了鞋底。

 

德拉科皱了皱眉。波特奇怪的幽默感这时候可帮不上他的忙。

 

如他所想，怀特先生挥起拐杖，看到波特往后瑟缩了一下让德拉科又一次莫名开心。“别跟我耍贫嘴，小男孩！”

 

怀特先生还朝着波特的方向甩棍子，嘴里还不停骂着现在的年轻人多么不懂礼貌，他那个年代完全不一样，而波特恐慌地看了德拉科一眼。德拉科非常小心翼翼地站进波特和怀特先生的拐杖中间。

 

“先生，如果你方便的话，我想看看犯罪现场。那样我们或许能在那群混混再来捣乱之前抓住他们。”

 

经过长时间的练习，德拉科终于能保持平静的表情说出‘小混混’这个词，他默默在心里叹了一口气。德拉科有点担心波特的窃笑会毁了他强忍出来的真诚，就像他们在利维夫人的房子一样，但好在波特迷糊地像个松垮的傻子，定定地站在那不知道该做什么。他可能更习惯人们冲着救世主的名声而在他脚边谄媚，而不是像今天这样，救世主的名字吸引到的只有拐棍的抽打。

 

怀特先生极其缓慢地带着他们走进厨房时，嘴里还在嘟囔着‘没礼貌’和‘我年轻的时候’。

 

“这就是他们弄出来的。”他说，手里的拐杖猛敲犯罪现场的地面。

 

德拉科看了一圈，厨房的流理台上还放着吃到一半的早餐餐盘。一个鬼飞球（Quaffle）就在旁边地面，周围是无数玻璃碎片，水池正上方的窗户被砸出一个大洞。德拉科仔细地做着记录，怀特先生在一旁详细地讲述发生的事，每一个小细节都照顾到了，包括案发之前他是怎么泡的茶，他咬了几口吐司。然后他要求要看德拉科的笔记，花了几分钟批评他的书写——德拉科突然后悔没叫波特来做记录，因为 _那_ 肯定会很好笑——接着又一次申明要求要把那些混混抓起来收监。最后给惊奇又害怕地看着现场的波特一个外号后结束了他的演讲，“没用的大土豆，只会看没点能力！”

 

关上门后他们走回到前院小路上，德拉科拿着魔杖在本子上轻敲了一下，快速地施了个火焰咒把最顶上的那面化为灰烬。波特缓缓摇了摇头。

 

“波特？”他们一起走到路边，德拉科边问边掸了掸本子上的灰。

 

“我…他说我是大土豆。”波特的嘴唇抿出一个小小的褶皱，看起来很困惑。“从来没有人这样叫过我。”

 

他听起来很迷茫，德拉科又控制不住自己的笑。“他对你算好的了。我第一次，我是，‘一个自命不凡的，没用的花花公子，很可能是恶棍的头头。眉毛里都有邪恶的味道。’说实话，到现在我都不知道那是什么意思。”

 

波特惊奇地看着他，德拉科才意识到这是他有生以来第一次对波特微笑。当然，他以前总是翘着嘴角邪笑地看着波特，或者是笑得很得意或残酷或讥讽，但他从来没有像现在这样对着波特露出这么真诚的微笑，而波特现在的目光就像是他觉得德拉科失了心智发了疯。也许他确实是疯了。德拉科清了清嗓子目光移到路面，加快脚步似乎是想赶紧走出着尴尬的时刻。

 

“它们是弯弯的。”他们正好走到怀特先生院子篱笆边上，波特突然说。

 

“什么？”

 

“你的眉毛。我觉得他是这个意思。”波特仔细看着德拉科说，“它们真的是弯的，上面有点尖。让你看起来有点顽皮，我觉得。”

 

“我…”德拉科实在不知道该怎么回应波特对他眉毛的评论，而这暗示着他花了足够多的时间观察他的眉毛。

 

“没事的。”波特低喃，视线紧紧盯着前面的路，不再看着德拉科。“刚好和你尖尖的脸很搭。”

 

啊，侮辱的话。就像是回到了他们彼此熟悉的领域。

 

“我想回报给你一个对你的眉毛的分析，但因为你丑陋的眼镜和你称作头发的鸟窝，我根本不记得我有见过你的眉毛。”德拉科回嘴。说完话他急转头看向隔壁房子。“我们到了。那群混混。”

 

“这里？你确定吗？”波特看着这间干净整洁的小木屋问。“那些，呃，混混住在这里？”

 

“我不是刚说过吗？可能只有梅林才知道我来这里多少次了。”德拉科厉声说，他们一起走上门前的几阶微陡的阶梯。

 

德拉科也觉得这不像是捣乱分子住的房子，外墙粉刷成淡蓝色，前院走道两边是修剪整齐的洁白花床，窗户打开迎接初春微凉的风，白色的蕾丝窗帘随风飘出窗外。但是德拉科很清楚，他平稳下呼吸摁下门铃。紧接着，屋内传来重重的脚步声，还伴着大喊“来了来了！”

 

“你在这里会有家的感觉，波特。”德拉科轻声说。

 

波特没来得及回复门就打开了，德拉科自然地低下头看着两张一模一样的圆脸蛋，头发还是一模一样的乱糟糟的棕色头发。他们都抬着头对德拉科笑，其中一个（塞西尔？科林？德拉科永远都分不清谁是谁）的门牙掉了，和德拉科上一次来的时候看到的一样。

 

“你好。”另一个牙口完好的男孩微笑着打招呼。

 

“我跟你们说过多少次不要谁敲门都开！”后面一个女人大喊的声音传来，“你永远不知道——”一个看起来疲惫不堪的妇人走出来，手臂里还抱着一个小宝宝，她一看到德拉科就翻了一个白眼。“噢上帝，他们这次又做了什么？”她的身后还跟着两个孩子，一个刚一岁的女孩，可能要比那对双胞胎小一些，还有一个蹒跚学步的小孩像个小鸭子一样跟着走过来，德拉科从身上粉红色的上衣猜也是个女儿。

 

“不好意思，爱丽丝。又是怀特先生。”

 

爱丽丝又翻了一个白眼叹气。“一直都是这样，不是吗？他们这次又做了什么？”

 

“看起来像是一场失控的魁地奇比赛。他们打破了窗户。”德拉科说。

 

爱丽丝瞪着那对双胞胎。“魁地奇？你们怎么能玩魁地奇？上周我都没收了你们的扫把。”

 

上一次德拉科也在现场。怀特先生当时从后面走到他的草药园时，双胞胎其中之一（德拉科很肯定那次塞西尔是闯祸的那一个）正飞在半空，运动鞋鞋底几乎就踹到怀特先生的头顶。“他差点就要杀死我了！”怀特愤怒地说了不下十次，德拉科就站在那尽职地做着记录，心里热切地希望塞西尔真的杀了他。或者至少把他撞晕，因为那样怀特先生会被送进圣芒戈，而德拉科可以更享受地度过一天。帕森，那个幸运的混蛋，石头剪刀布里她赢了，所以她去隔壁‘抓捕那群混混’，而爱丽丝拿了刚烤好的司康明目张胆地贿赂她。帕森甚至都没想过要给德拉科留一点。

 

“我们没有玩魁地奇！”其中一个男孩坚持说。

 

“我们只是在练习投鬼飞球。”另一个男孩加上。

 

“它砸飞向窗户根本不是我们的错。梅丽才是那个负责找准目标的人。”第一个男孩说。

 

“梅丽。”爱丽丝大喊，一只手指着旁边摇晃走着的小孩。“才 _两岁_ 。”

 

“就跟你说你应该做守门员。”双胞胎其中一个男孩对另一个说，还轻轻推搡了一下。

 

爱丽丝沮丧地喊了一声，似乎没有语言可以表达。“塞西尔，科林，你们马上回你们的房间。你们真是惹了大麻烦。”

 

两个小男孩闷闷不乐地转身，爱丽丝生气的目光跟随他们的回房间的脚步。他们消失在楼梯拐角时，爱丽丝叹了口气转身面对德拉科。“我很抱歉。”她开口。

 

德拉科抬起一只手，“没事。他没有那么生气。我们等会儿就回去他那里把窗户修好，没有什么实际伤害。你想把鬼飞球拿回来吗？”

 

“不了，你最好也把它给火化了， _因为直到你们去霍格沃之之前，我们家再也不可以有魁地奇！_ ”最后的话是朝着楼梯上喊的。“可惜他们没等到下午再闯祸，我还没烤好司康。”她对着波特眨了眨眼睛，似乎才刚注意到他。“你是哈利·波特。”

 

波特不适应地扭了扭，“嗯，是的。很高兴认识你。”

 

“嗯，好吧。”德拉科突然插话。他的好教养逼着他做一个正式的介绍，但爱丽丝眼睛亮闪闪地看着波特，德拉科不觉得现在的自己能忍受亲眼见证一轮‘波特崇拜’现场。“我们最好快去怀特先生那里把事情解决好。”

 

他几乎是扯着波特走出前门，留下教育双胞胎儿子的爱丽丝。离开前门后，他又先走在前头直接走到人行道上。

 

“你说我会很适应这里是什么意思？”波特问。

 

这话听起来像是挑衅，但德拉科看着他的搭档只找到波特好奇的眼神。“他们让我想起了你们韦斯里。尤其是那对双胞胎。除了红头发，当然。”他耸肩。

 

“确实是，有一点。”波特留恋地回头看了一眼同意地说。“我真的还要回去那里吗？你就不能…？”他对着怀特的房子摆了摆手。

 

“我们现在是搭档，波特。我去哪里，你就去哪里。”德拉科对着怀特站着的阳台方向点了点头。“另外，现在太迟了，他已经看到你了。”

 

“我看到你没有抓捕他们。”他们一走向他的房子，怀特就大声嚷嚷。

 

“是的，嗯，魔法部不许傲罗逮捕六岁的孩子。”德拉科回答。

 

“这正是问题所在。”怀特说，接着巧妙地又开始新一轮的‘我年轻的时候’，德拉科站在旁边想他上辈子做了什么让他这辈子要承受这些苦难，而波特，伟大的巫师届救世主，缩在他背后，躲开拐杖的半径范围。“那现在我的窗户怎么办？”他最后说。

 

“你很幸运，先生。”德拉科开朗地说，把波特拉到旁边。“除了击败黑巫师，伟大的哈利·波特还是英格兰最优秀最专业的窗户维修技工。”

 

“我——什么？”波特转身瞪着他，根本不配合德拉科的话来营造一个假象。德拉科尽力不被发现地踢了一脚波特的脚踝，但波特又一次不配合他巧妙的动作，他转身瞪着他说，“嗷，你踢我！”

 

“是的，先生！”德拉科无视波特，对着怀特大声说，“无论是走上歧途的巫师，还是需要维修的窗户，哈利·波特是你最好的选择。”他把波特往前推。“快去，波特，别让这个可怜的男人等着。”

 

“专业修窗户的技工？他有拿过家居维修证书吗？”怀特怀疑地看着他。

 

“噢，当然。”德拉科简单地说。“所有证书都在魔法部的档案里。”他挤出一个笑容，在波特笨蛋准备走进屋子里之前轻声又急促地提醒他“鞋子！”

 

波特愁眉苦脸地看着他，然后刻意热情地在垫子上蹭了蹭鞋底。几分钟后，窗户修好，那个鬼飞球也消失了，他们就匆忙逃离怀特的房子。

 

走回到人行道上，德拉科解开傲罗袍子上的一个扣子，把手伸进去拿出怀表。刚过十点，午饭前他们还有很长时间来处理最后一个案子。波特依旧看起来被前两个案子吓得有点震撼痴呆，而德拉科一晚未眠也终于开始起效果了。

 

“我们可以先休息一会儿再去处理多德森夫人的室内抢劫案。”德拉科把表放回衣内的口袋后提议。

 

“天哪，太好了。”波特说。“一直都是这样的吗？我是说你的案子？”

 

“差不多。”德拉科说，“但平时我一般就一次接一个。一天里同时三个确实有点超标。来。”他伸出手臂。

 

波特环上他的手肘，德拉科带着他幻影移形到对角巷一处安静的街区，这里有很多小店。

 

“那里又一家茶店。”他指着一家店说，“远一点还有一个咖啡屋。我要去那里，我需要咖啡因。还有这里，”他指着他们面前的一家窗户铺满灰尘的店，上面有一个褪色的标志写着‘多德森的奇妙屋’，“这是多德森夫人的店。我们，嗯，十五分钟后在这里见？”

 

“可以。我刚好需要走一走。”波特说，“十五分钟正好。”

 

他转身走开，德拉科走向相反的方向，走向神圣的意式浓缩咖啡兴奋剂。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

哈利不懂马尔福怎么能每天都做这样的工作。搭档后才不过三个案子哈利就已经想把头撞到离他最近的硬邦邦的墙上，但马尔福还是能很好地处理好所有事——吃力不讨好的清洁扫尾工作，疯癫的养猫夫人，吓人的挥杖老男人——哈利从不觉得自己能有他那样的能力，超凡的冷静自若，和极强的自制力。而更令人惊讶的是，马尔福似乎也把这两个能力运用到他们的新搭档关系里。坦率地说，在昨天的这个时候，哈利几乎都要压下所有金库里的钱赌他们会直接揍成一团。但相反，马尔福把他的办公室打扫得一干二净，而今天他们都成功地对彼此保持客气和礼节。他们之间还是有吵嘴，而且如果他能再好好提醒他把鞋子擦干净的话，哈利会更感谢，但总体来说马尔福对他实在是太客气了。

 

哈利停下来看了一眼店铺窗户，但没真的用心去看里面的陈列，然后心里决定，如果马尔福能够努力和自己好好相处，那至少自己也可以努力和他好好相处。

 

不管怎样，这能让他们的调查更容易。

 

十分钟后他返回‘多德森的奇妙屋’看到马尔福已经在等着了。“如果你准备好了，那我也准备好了。”他叹了口气。

 

“高兴点，波特。我把多德森夫人留在最后是有原因的。”马尔福边推开门边说，门上的铃铛响起清脆的声音。

 

店铺里的东西和从外面看起来一样都是灰尘而且昏暗，屋子里的摆设几乎辨认不出一点设计痕迹，十几张桌椅和柜子都拥挤地摆在一起，最惊奇的是，所有桌面墙面都堆放着很多废旧物和零碎的装饰物。自从最后一次离开霍格沃兹的有求必应屋之后，他这是第一次见到纯粹 _堆积_ 的房子。他颤抖了一下，回忆起灼烧的热度、跳跃的火焰，还有心跳加速的恐慌。马尔福似乎没有被这个记忆影响，哈利尽可能地把脑子里的画面推到一边。

 

“你好？”马尔福大喊，小心地往前走。脚下老旧磨损的地板吱吱嘎嘎地叫起。

 

一个年长的夫人从一个装满瓷器和陶器的柜子后面蹒跚走出来。她个子矮，因为佝偻着腰显得更矮，雪白的头发被一根白色的羽毛笔挽成一个略松的发髻，一只关节突显的手握着一根擦亮的木拐杖。她脸上挂着一个大大的笑容，抬起头看着他时，头上挂着的方框眼镜镜片反射出光亮。

 

“噢，你来了，德拉科亲爱的。我很高兴你能来。”

 

即使她的语气听起来更像是在和歇脚喝茶的客人打招呼，而不像是应对傲罗的调查，哈利依旧控制不住自己；他一看到她和她的拐杖接近，就立马往后退了一步。马尔福转身瞪了他一眼，然后转身对着妇人微笑。

 

“多德森夫人。”他的声音很温暖而且很放松，哈利第一次听到这么‘非典型马尔福’的语气。“今天发生了什么事？”

 

她叹气摇了摇头，“他们又闯进来了，我很害怕。”

 

“啊，我知道了。”马尔福说。双手随意地搭在身后握住，把哈利的注意力都吸引到他臀部的曲线上。哈利赶忙移开视线。“你知道他们拿走了什么吗？”

 

哈利根本不相信会有人能记住这间屋子里放了什么东西，但多德森很明了地点头，“他们变聪明了。他们拿走了我的眼镜，那样我就不知道他们还拿走了什么。”

 

马尔福没有掩饰自己的笑——那个在怀特先生屋外人行道时惊讶了哈利的非常真诚的微笑——他伸出手从她的头上拿下方框眼镜。“你说的是这个吗？”

 

多德森夫人‘啧’了一声，给他一个自嘲的微笑，然后把眼镜架在鼻尖上。她看向哈利，眨了眨眼，静静地看着他。“有没有人说过你看起来很像哈利·波特？”

 

马尔福轻哼了一声，肩膀因为咬住笑声而轻轻抖动。

 

哈利还在想着该怎么回答时，多德森夫人继续说着，“我敢肯定你听说过他，毕竟他还挺出名的。但你比他要高一点，我觉得。”她顿了一下仔细观察他的脸，“而且你的头发更乱。”

 

马尔福不得不转过身，把笑声憋回去还咳嗽了几声掩饰，而哈利也在强忍着给他的后背肩胛骨来一大巴掌，假装配合他的咳嗽。但多德森夫人的注意力已经先转回到他身上。

 

“德拉科，亲爱的，你还好吗？你需要来点水吗？”

 

“不，不用了，谢谢，我还好。”他成功地把话说出来，又跟着咳了几声，“抱歉。那你还注意到有什么东西不见了吗？”

 

“我需要先到处看看，至少我把眼镜找回来了。”多德森夫人说，巧妙地回避问题，说不定那些东西根本都没离开她的房子。她对哈利又眨了眨眼睛，皱眉问“你为什么和他在一起？以前一直和你一起来的好女孩呢，德拉科？”

 

那一分钟里，像是整间店铺都屏住了呼吸，然后马尔福轻叹说，“她死了。”

 

又是几秒钟的沉默，多德森夫人点头回应。“我给你煮点茶。”她缓缓离开，灵活地在拥挤的桌子和柜子间绕着，哈利觉得很惊奇，毕竟一个拄着拐杖的人很难得这么灵活。她在柜台旁边的小门停了一下。“蛋糕盘子。”她说，“那个边边印着很多小蝴蝶的盘子。”话一说完，她的身影就消失在门后。

 

“蛋糕盘？”哈利重复，有点困惑。

 

马尔福对着他冷笑一声，“是的，波特，蛋糕盘子。边上印着很多小蝴蝶的盘子，你有在听话吗？”他绕着走了一个小圈，在屋子里仔细搜寻。

 

“我听得很清楚，我只是不知道这是什么意思。”哈利反击，然后突然记起来关于‘前搭档的死亡让马尔福很不好过’和‘马尔福很努力表现友好’还有‘自己也要努力友好’。他又尝试了一下，“呃，那个小蝴蝶的蛋糕盘子。”

 

“我们正在找啊。”马尔福沿着自助餐桌缓缓走着。他停了一下看了眼碗柜，然后又继续检查旁边的拉盖书桌。

 

“在这里？”

 

马尔福给他的眼神似乎都能冻住牛奶。“是的，在这里。”他缓慢地说，就像是在和小孩子说话。“当然如果你想去看别的地方，随意。”

 

哈利吞下自己沮丧的咆哮，“但是如果被偷走的话为什么会出现在这里？”

 

马尔福哼了一声，“好问题，波特。”他现在在一个堆满茶壶和花瓶的桌子边，锐利的眼神扫视着。

 

“我的天——”哈利双手抛起，暴走到屋子的另一边。显然是在找那个印着小蝴蝶的盘子。

 

几分钟后，哈利弯下腰胸前抱着一个装满茶巾的大箱子，马尔福走到他身边说，“这就像是寻宝游戏。”

 

哈利抬头看着他，“什么？”他眨眨眼，被马尔福突然在自己身边出现和他轻快的语调吓了一跳。

 

马尔福挥了挥手示意整间屋子，“这些。一直都在这里，你知道。”

 

“那个蛋糕盘子？”哈利真的觉得很难跟上他的思路。

 

德拉科的嘴角我微微翘起几乎算得上是一个微笑。“那个蛋糕盘子，或者带提手的钟，或者勺子，或者任何其它不见的东西。它们都在这，只是需要找出来。”

 

哈利皱了皱眉，感觉并没有更明白一点。“但是，她说这里被入室抢劫。什么样的小偷会闯进一个店铺只为了把东西藏起来呢？”

 

“那种会一周拜访多德森夫人好几次的小偷，显而易见。”马尔福重重地叹了口气。“我觉得后面会有一大摞陶瓷。我要去那边看看。”

 

他话说完就走过去，哈利花了多几秒才意识到这算是一种形式的道歉，即使马尔福没有真的把‘对不起’说出口。哈利想不出其他理由能让马尔福告知自己他打算去后面看看那堆陶瓷亲。罗恩偶尔也会这样，当他们发生争执和矛盾的时候。他们都会各自生气好一会儿，然后过了一会儿罗恩会出现然后很随意地提起魁地奇比分或者提议下班后去喝杯酒，或者其他无关紧要的问题，代表现在矛盾都过去了。

 

“好吧。”哈利对着大箱子低喃，然后拿出另一大把茶巾，“我也在努力。”

 

多德森回来的时候，那个蛋糕盘子还是没有出现，她挣扎地端着一个盛着满满茶具的餐盘，餐盘上还有一个碟子装着小小的三明治。马尔福快步走上前接过餐盘，然后直接端着放到前窗下面的小圆桌。桌子两边摆着两张藤条椅子，马尔福和多德森夫人各自坐在一边。

 

马尔福抬头看着尴尬地站在一旁的哈利。“右边靠墙那里还有一张椅子，就在装着很多烛台的瓷器橱柜和刻着地精的落地老爷钟中间。”他转头继续对着多德森夫人说。“为什么会有人想要一个刻着 _地精_ 的老爷钟，我完全无法想象。”

 

哈利翻了个白眼，“并不是所有人都和你一样有完美的品味，马尔福。”他自言自语着走到橱柜和钟之间。

“不是所有人都像你一样有典型的品味，亲爱的。”哈利听到多德森夫人对马尔福说，他掩饰不住自己的轻哼，最后变成了像是被呛到一般的咳嗽。

 

“你还好吗，波特？”马尔福大喊。

 

“非常好！”他大喊回复。他就在马尔福描述的地方找到了椅子，然后好奇马尔福到底来过这里多少次。

 

他小心地把椅子抱回去，然后放在桌子旁边，正好赶上多德森夫人给他倒茶。他喝了一口，吃了一些小三明治，听着马尔福和多德森夫人漫不经心地聊着天气和最近的八卦，让哈利很惊异的是，他们还聊了最近关于女士帽子的潮流，而马尔福显然很熟悉这方面领域，有特别坚持的观点，包括帽缘的尺寸，缎带的数量，还有羽毛装饰最合适的长度。

 

“闭上你的嘴，波特，你这样会招苍蝇的。”马尔福生气地说，哈利赶紧把嘴闭上。他都没意识都自己在盯着马尔福看。他低下头拿起另一块小三明治放在嘴里。

 

茶喝完的时候他们的谈话也正好结束，然后他们离开桌子接着去找东西，让多德森夫人收拾。十分钟后，哈利从一个婴儿鞋盒里挖出了一个蓝黄色印着小蝴蝶的盘子。

 

“这真是最奇怪的一天。”他们一走出门哈利就对自己说。

 

他没打算要开始一个对话，但马尔福叹了口气说，“这就是我平常的一天，只是比平常忙一些，但和你分享这一天确实很奇怪。”

 

“多德森夫人看起来很好。”他们走在路上时，哈利说。

 

“多德森夫人 _是_ 很好。”马尔福说，“很多人觉得她精神失常，但我觉得她只是很寂寞。”

 

马尔福语调里都某种东西抓住了哈利的注意，他转头看着他的搭档。马尔福僵硬的肩膀不知怎的放松了一些，他盯着前方，脸上的表情依旧是中性的不喜不悲。而哈利怀疑…

 

“马尔福，这听起来肯定很愚蠢…”哈利声音渐弱，被强烈的求知欲望和求生欲望折磨快疯，他害怕马尔福会朝他施咒。

 

“你从来没停下说愚蠢的话。”马尔福的语调很轻快，似乎在逗弄他，而这更让古怪的一天变得更离奇。

 

但这不可能变得再更奇怪了，所以哈利还是直接问了出口，“你不，呃，你不戴女士的帽子吧，是吗？”

 

接下来的一秒钟，马尔福只是瞪着他，他的脸又一次皱成熟悉的样子。“不，波特，我不戴女士的帽子。从来没有过，而且没有任何想戴的想法。”他哼了一声，再一次生气地扫了一眼哈利。“你没错，这确实很蠢。”

 

“只是你看起来知道很多相关的事。”哈利追着说。

 

“我跟你说过了。”马尔福说，语气又变得很恼怒。“我非常怀疑多德森夫人报了这么多入室抢劫的案子只是因为她很寂寞。如果我被分配到她的案子，而她也想要谈关于帽子的事…”他重重地叹了口气。“那我他妈的为什么不去了解。”

 

“嗯。”哈利说，嘴唇抿紧藏住微笑的弧度，因为他觉得他就要笑开了。

 

他觉得多德森夫人不是唯一一个觉得寂寞的人。而哈利怀疑自己并不是唯一一个发现的人。

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

这一周剩下的几天就在琐碎的小事中过去了。周二，他们又被派去帮忙做清洁工作，这次是一个年轻的麻瓜出身的巫师在熙熙攘攘商场中央意外爆发了魔法。

 

周三，哈利从一棵真正的树上把一只真正的小猫给救了下来。哈利爬上树的时候，马尔福笑到快吐出来，他在树上紧贴着枝干来回咒骂马尔福和眼前的小猫。每一次哈利伸手去碰它，它都会一副很生气的样子，举起它非常非常小巧的爪子打掉哈利的手，还一直挠他。最后他安全地回到地面时，双手满满都是细细抓痕，而笑到累的马尔福只能不停喘气，发出奇怪的声音，不得不坐下休息。哈利很想对他发脾气，但相反能让马尔福笑成这样他感觉温暖，看着他笑到脸颊粉红眼泪都要流出来，他也感觉挺开心，虽然他本意并没有要逗他笑。接下来的一整天里他都被自己的这个认识惊吓住了。

 

周四又是多德森夫人。他们花了近一个小时整理他的店铺就为了找一个银色的手持镜子（“不是那个，亲爱的，是那个柄上印着玫瑰的。”）还有一对白色的绣着蓝色的小星星丝绸婴儿鞋。

 

周五，哈利像平常那样从床上爬起来洗漱穿好衣服坐下来吃早餐，等着同样的案子。但当他打开自己的那份《预言家日报》，看到头版上印着关于佩内洛普·帕森的死亡事件，他根本都不需要有占卜的能力就知道今天肯定会很糟。他抓起傲罗袍子急忙赶到办公室，桌子上的一盘鸡蛋没吃几口就留在那了。

 

尽管他比日程要早半个小时到达，但走进办公室的时候就看到马尔福早已经在那了，金色的脑袋低着头，面前是一大叠羊皮纸，他一只手紧握着笔在边缘写着什么，黑色羽毛笔笔尖在那上面摆动着。

 

“Hey，马尔福——”他开口。

 

马尔福猛地抬起头，魔杖快速挥舞着。“ _Incendio_ _！_ ”他大喊，接着哈利手里的报纸立马就变成了灰烬。

 

“Hey！”哈利大叫，甩了甩手，灰烬都落在地上。

 

马尔福再一次挥舞魔杖把灰都清理掉。“沙克尔要见你。我猜和帕森有关。”他低下头接着对着桌面上的羊皮纸重新开始狠狠地写着。

 

哈利退出房间关上门。他擦了擦手，仔细检查发疼的手掌。手有点发红但没有真的烧到。哈利捏着自己的手指，眉毛皱起。马尔福施了一个很强的烈火咒，让手里的报纸能在一秒内变成灰，但又精准得避免烧到哈利的手掌。哈利脑子里想了想这个问题。他从来没想过这样程度的精准魔法是可能出现的，但马尔福确实一眨眼间就做到了。真的是一眨眼。

 

他盯着关上的门，大脑荒唐地选择这个时候认表扬他们终于把马尔福的名牌挂在他的名牌下面了。上面简洁清晰地刻着‘D.B. Malfoy, Auror’，哈利甚至瞬时疯狂地真的在考虑回去办公室问马尔福名牌上的B指的是什么。他赶紧后退一步。

 

“因为你还没喝杯茶。”他自言自语，摇了摇头，走向傲罗首领的办公室。哈利把自己的疯狂怪到茶上面，不然另一个解释就是他的确失去理智了。

 

他到金斯利的办公室门前，简单地敲了敲门等着金斯利的允许。他走近去后把门关上看着他的上司。金斯利今天早上看起来很阴沉，哈利想他最好还是收敛一点保持尊敬和客气。

 

他没有坐下，等着金斯利抬头，然后问，“你要见我，长官？”

 

“你没看今天的报纸？”

 

开门见山，好吧。“看了，长官。”他说，又赶紧加上，“他们写的所有东西都是猜测。”

 

金斯利手肘撑在桌上，手指尖敲着桌面，期待地看着哈利，“你有没有找到比猜测更多的东西？”

 

哈利皱眉。“呃，不算，不。我是说，我查了他搭档死的时候他在跟的案子。前三个搭档被杀的时候他查的前三个案子一直没有被破解，而且那些都是从巡警队渠道匿名转过来的案子。”哈利不太确定这代表了什么，但他的直觉告诉他这很重要。三次不可能是巧合。“但帕森显然和这样的模式不同。那时候他们正负责的是一个魔药案的咨询，而那一次她甚至都没有真的参与。”哈利暂停了一下。“而她被谋害的时候，马尔福正在魔法部。我确认了所有的出口，他一直都没出现在任何一个出口点，只有在被当做帕森生前最后见到的人询问后他才从出口离开回家。”

 

“那你不觉得很可疑吗？”金斯利回答，“他的搭档被杀的时候，我们去盘问他，他刚好就在办公室？”

 

哈利的眉毛皱得更紧。“那，你觉得他为了破坏之前的模式，所以雇了某个人去杀她，让自己有不在场证明？”

 

“我觉得这是其中一个可能，而我希望你能查得更深。”金斯利说，“除了这些，你还知道什么？”

 

“呃，没有更多的了。我们只在一起工作几天，所以我还没真的对马尔福有什么了解。”哈利承认。

 

金斯利挑着眉说，“那让你给我写一个报告也不行？”

 

哈利想过要写报告，但总是因为做别的事而拖延，像是要治疗他被挠伤的手还有找宝宝的鞋子这类事。“对不起，长官。我今天就写好给你。”

 

“关于那件事你说的没错。”金斯利说，“而且你一定会有很多时间来写好，因为今天我给你们安排的都是案头工作。下周也都是很轻松的案子，直到这件事解决好。如果能解决好的话。”他消极地说。

 

哈利压下自己想叹气的冲动，顺便压下问他的上司他的工作怎么可能还能比这周的更简单的冲动。“好的，长官。”

 

“你可以走了。”

 

哈利站起身朝门口走了一步，然后犹豫了一下转身面对上司“长官，我…”他深吸一口气然后继续他的话，“我真的不觉得马尔福是有罪的。他不是一个杀手。”

 

金斯利的表情暗了几分。“你有证据吗？”

 

“嗯，没有，但是…我了解他。我知道他做不出这样的事。”

 

“哈利。”金斯利严厉地说。“我经历过两次战争。我见过食死徒做了很多恐怖的，难以描述的事情，而且两次战争的最后我也见证了卢修斯·马尔福逃开了阿兹卡班的刑罚，仅仅因为那些巫师用生命保证他们 _了解他。_ 证明他做不出那种事。他们说他做不出夺取魂魄、勒索威胁、变换形态这些事。他别无选择，他被逼无奈，他遭受陷害。这都是那些人说的。”金斯利的声音越说越大，哈利明白他的沮丧和无奈。卢修斯·马尔福做了那些事，他应该被关进阿兹卡班。而看着卢修斯能第二次找到避免审判的方式，哈利和他一样沮丧。

 

“但马尔福不是他的父亲。”哈利说。

 

“那就给我找出证据。”金斯利说。“同时，我等着你的报告。”

 

哈利咬着舌尖离开了他的办公室。如果这个早晨暗示了今天的走向，那这一天他心情不好地和马尔福被关在一个房间毫无疑问会是一个很长很痛苦的一天。他只能努力做好，保持冷静不要让马尔福激怒自己。

 

到中午的时候，哈利的最后一根神经紧绷几乎到了爆裂的极点。带着难以理解强迫症的马尔福在他办公的这一边用交叉索引的方法整理哈利的所有文件。不仅是依据罪案的类型，还根据地点和罪犯来归档。哈利真的觉得这有点太夸张而且还过犹不及，但他聪明地保持嘴巴紧闭。如果马尔福想要按照犯罪者的内裤颜色来整理卷宗，他还是很欢迎，因为这样能让他安静，也算是能让他有事做。那样他们能和平地度过这非常长而劳累的一天。

 

持续了很长时间的工作后，马尔福整理的时候，哈利被赶到世界上最不舒服的沙发，他再次努力调整适应全世界最松垮的弹簧。他斜着身体，背靠着沙发臂，双脚抬起放在沙发垫上，膝上放着一叠羊皮纸看着，嘴里还叼着羽毛笔笔头若有所思。金斯利显然是想要哈利把马尔福不寻常的事报给他，但说实话哈利只想起马尔福目前为止没有想要对他施咒的倾向，还想起他知道大量的关于女士帽子的时下潮流，除此之外的事哈利真的想不出任何其他的事。而且哈利很确定这不是金斯利想知道的‘不寻常’的事。

 

他沉浸在自己的思绪里，马尔福把一大摞厚厚的文件砸到哈利桌上，一声响亮的‘砰’吓得他几乎要跳起来。

 

“看在仁慈的梅林份上，你能不能把那该死的东西拿出你的嘴巴？”马尔福怒视着哈利，眼睛眯着，嘴唇也皱起来。

 

哈利看着他，又低头看了眼羽毛笔脏污的末端，然后又抬头看着马尔福。“什么？”

 

“你已经咬了那鬼东西快有半个小时了，真的实在太恶心了。如果你非要我看你继续这样做的话，我不保证对我接下来的行为负责。”他蛮横地对着哈利挥了挥手。“看着你穿那样的东西已经够糟的了。你真的实在太不专业了。”

 

几个小时前哈利脱下了傲罗袍子，想着如果他要被困在办公室里一整天，那他最好还是让自己舒服一些。他制服底下只穿着普通的T恤，牛仔裤，还有运动鞋。马尔福没有对他的麻瓜服装彻头彻尾地点评时他还很惊讶而且开心，但显然，他只是省着晚点说。

 

“这根本就没什么问题。”哈利说，“而且不管怎样，大多数时间都被制服盖住了。”

 

“这很不专业。”马尔福重复着，嘴唇扭曲成很蔑视的样子、

 

“好吧，如果你不喜欢，那就别看。”哈利反驳。他知道这不是最好的选择，但他还是非常刻意地把羽毛笔笔头塞回嘴巴里。

 

马尔福恼怒地叫了一声，迅速拿起魔杖。不到一秒钟，那支羽毛笔就消失了，哈利吓得嘴巴张开，他猛地坐起身。

 

“该死的混蛋，这是自动出墨的笔。”

 

“我不管你是不是亲自从鹰头马身兽屁股上拔下来的毛做成的！”马尔福骂他。“很显然你根本就不珍惜它，不要你不会这么浪费。”

 

哈利感觉他的怒气也迅速上升，他正努力把自己控制住。“我的东西我怎么用和你没有关系。”他说。

 

“我被逼着看着你的时候就和我有关系。”马尔福还嘴。

 

“没有人逼着你做任何事。”

 

“你知道吗，波特？”马尔福讽刺。“这是你人生中说的唯一完全正确的话。”

 

马尔福离开的时候把门重重砸上，哈利一直瞪着紧闭的门。一分钟后，他用了个简单的召唤咒把公文包召过来，花了几秒钟在里面翻找，才找到一只圆珠笔。他把笔盖打开，坐下来摊开羊皮纸开始写，‘德拉科·马尔福是个超级大混蛋。’而因为他穿着麻瓜的衣服坐在这里，还用麻瓜的笔来写字，他继续用麻瓜的说法写完了整个句子，‘如果房子塌了砸到他身上也是他活该。’这时候，哈利放弃继续思考马尔福过去一周有没有什么可疑的行为，他反而直接把所有事都写了下来。如果金斯利想找到什么可疑之处，那他妈的还不如自己来找。

 

一个小时之后，大概五点钟，马尔福还是没再次出现。哈利甩了甩因为握着笔而酸麻的手，还伸展了一下。他复制了一份写好的羊皮卷，把原始那份塞进‘最高机密’的亮橙色文件夹，写上标签，‘德拉科·该死的·马尔福’，然后丢进自己的包里。他几乎就要走到沙发那拿起他先前甩在那的傲罗制服袍，但又决定就放在那，最好能激怒马尔福。他绕到书桌后放着一大叠衣服那里，他这一整周本来是打算把这些衣服带回家的，但他从那堆衣服里拿出一件浅灰色的卫衣，闻了一下。只有一点点旧衣服的味道，所以他直接套在身上，盖住底下的T恤。

 

哈利从抽屉里翻找出另一个‘最高机密’的文件夹，把自己要给金斯利的报告塞进去。在报告正面潦草地写上金斯利的名字，然后丢到‘发件箱’里，随着一声小小的‘啪’文件夹就消失了。他的‘发件箱’托盘传出一声愉悦的‘叮’告诉他，他的报告复印本已经到达金斯利的‘收件箱’了。完成好这件事后，哈利离开办公室去找罗恩。

 

罗恩办公室的门半开着。争吵辩论的声音传到走廊。当然，与他和马尔福的争吵相比，这听起来只算是一次平常的交谈，但至少他之前有把门关紧，隔音咒也完全启动。他加快脚步，简单地敲了敲门，里面的声音立马就停下了。

 

哈利探头进去。罗恩和他的搭档，马提亚斯·斯密斯（Matthias Smith），两人面对面站在屋子中央。罗恩两只手臂紧紧抱在胸前，斯密斯的脸变成了很有意思的猪肝色。他把脸上散乱的金发甩开，眯起黑色的眼睛看着哈利，这神情莫名让哈利想起他的弟弟扎卡赖斯·斯密斯（Zacharias Smith）。这混蛋基因似乎在这个特殊的家庭里占了上风。

 

“我们能帮你什么，傲罗波特？”他咬着牙说。

 

“只是看看罗恩有没有准备好要走。”哈利说，目光在这两人之间扫了扫。“如果你们在忙的话，我等会儿再来。”

 

“不。”罗恩打断他，“我们做完了。”

 

“但是——”斯密斯愤怒地说。

 

“我们做完了。”罗恩重复，把他的话打断，然后从门边的衣钩上把衣袍拿下来。

 

他们把门紧紧关上，走出走廊，罗恩沮丧地乱喊几声。“混蛋。”他说。

 

哈利安慰地拍了拍罗恩的手臂。“至少他不是马尔福。”

 

罗恩只是叹了口气。“没错。”他们走向幻影移形站，罗恩瞥了眼哈利。“我早上看到报纸了。”

 

“他也看到了。”哈利揉了揉太阳穴。“我觉得这个话题可以等到我拿着一杯啤酒后再说。”

 

罗恩点头。“好吧。”

 

一次幻影移形到无人的巷子加上半个街区的散步，哈利和罗恩才踏进‘红橡木’。一走进温暖而喧闹的屋子里，哈利瞬间就感觉一天的紧绷感像闸门开启泄洪般流失掉了。每个周五晚上，他和罗恩，还有一些他认识，一些他不认识的其他十几个傲罗一起来到‘红橡木’喝个几个小时，把努力工作一整周的紧张感全部释放。

 

“赫敏今晚出来吗？”他大声地问，店里的笑声和聊天声实在太吵闹，要说话就不得不大声喊。

 

罗恩摇摇头。“还是在加班。但这周她就可以完成急救科的轮班，然后接着开始在儿科工作，回到正常人的作息时间，感谢梅林。”

 

哈利不自禁笑开。他很想念和赫敏一起出来玩的周五晚，而且很期待她再次加入他们。他依旧觉得把她当做治疗师看待有点奇怪——所有人都以为她最后不是做政治家就是做学术研究者——但是她在医学院的班上是第一，现在也快要完成在圣芒戈的住院医实习。她现在还没确定要选择哪个科室，但接下来的几个月可以好好想清楚。这么好的成绩，她怎么选都没问题。

 

“去找张桌子。”罗恩的话把哈利拉出自己的思绪。“我去吧台给咱们拿点东西。”

 

哈利点头然后走向最远端的墙边，他们常坐的位子。他刚坐在角落常坐的椅子，入口门上的铃就响了起来，整个酒吧的人转头看着门边站着的两个人，所有人瞬间都安静下来。

 

“今晚的主角是埃文·坎贝尔！”门边的其中一个人大喊，拍了拍旁边同伴的肩膀。

 

话音刚落，酒吧所有人就跟着大声欢呼，哈利礼貌地拍了拍手，即使他只在走廊和坎贝尔打过一次照面，完全不知道他这周去鬼门关走了一遭。有一个久远的传统，没有人记得什么时候或是怎么开始的， 任何一个在当周出任务时面临千钧一发境况的傲罗都会特意摇铃宣告，而其他所有人都要在当晚给他或她买杯酒。罗恩拿着两杯啤酒回来坐在他面前。

 

“坎贝尔怎么了？”哈利喝了杯子里的啤酒问。

 

“你没听说吗？”罗恩喝了一口啤酒，舔干净嘴唇上的啤酒沫后说。“一些不想被关起来的混蛋朝着他身后的墙施了一个粉碎咒（Reductor Curse）。整面墙都崩塌了，差这么一点就砸到坎贝尔。”他手指比划出一根发丝的宽度。“你知道，自从你上次差这么一点死掉已经过去很长时间了。就是十二月份你差点被爆破咒打中那次，记得吗？”

 

“那次是我们两个。”哈利指出来，“自从，呃，十月份？你就没好好休息过了。这已经快过去六个月了。不管怎样，我现在很安全很健康。”

 

“我不敢确定。”罗恩缓缓说，哈利做好要听他怀疑马尔福是凶杀犯的准备。“下一次你再救一只猫咪的时候，它很可能会成功地把你挠死。”

 

哈利倒吸了口气，“好吧，我猜至少要等到下周。”

 

“对。”罗恩笑着说，又喝了一口酒。“或许下周你要救的是一只小狗。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

德拉科并没有对媒体能很快放过帕森谋杀案抱太大希望，但在看到报纸又一次给他留了头版头条时还是很失望。 **前食死徒仍然和杀人案有关？** 头条很没必要地用了大写加粗的字体，下面跟着三个专栏完全胡说八道的废话。德拉科用他引以为傲的自制力才没有一个爆炸咒把那愚蠢的东西炸成纸屑。相反，他把报纸丢到垃圾桶里，然后去更衣准备回庄园吃午餐，他每周一次的固定活动。

 

他穿的和他每天上班穿的一样，一半出于习惯，另一半原因是他知道麻瓜服装会惹恼他的父亲。他选了一件深灰色的长裤，搭配一件浅灰的衬衫和暗红色的马甲。他把搭配好的领带系成完美的半温莎结，然后扣上马甲扣子，把怀表放好，用了一点时间把怀表链调整成优雅贴在腹部上的弧线。最后，再穿上擦亮的黑色皮革休闲鞋。在对着镜子看了一分钟后，德拉科从衣柜里拿出纯黑色的长袍套上，为了表示对巫师时装的认可，也为了让母亲脸上少点不满的表情。衣袍前面的系扣全部敞开，他就这么离开自己的房间。

 

几分钟后，他从庄园的‘飞路’走出来，直接走向餐厅，看到他的父母已经在桌子边坐好了。让他非常惊讶的是，他们两人都没有提起那讨厌的预言家日报上的报道。他们反而是很不自然地礼貌聊些日常话题，关于天气，还有关于花园里的花因为好好喂养后开得有多漂亮。但德拉科知道这些话题最后的走向，他也越来越紧张。

 

他们刚吃完饭，卢修斯就说，“什么时候能看到你递辞呈？”

 

好吧，来了。德拉科压住一声叹息。“我不会辞职的。”

 

“卢修斯。”纳西莎温柔地说，但当卢修斯抬起食指示意她时，她就服从地没再继续说。德拉科眯着眼看着眼前这一幕。他讨厌他的父亲把母亲当成孩子来对待。他更讨厌的是他的母亲就这么顺从一切的发生。

 

“德拉科，我们对这个愚蠢的想法容忍了很久。这次的死亡案还是无法说服你你的位置在这里，在这个庄园吗？”卢修斯倾身靠着桌子，目光严厉。“在你之前，从来没有一个马尔福出去 _打工_ 。这些死亡案是告诉你已经是时候放弃这个工作，回来做你生来就该做的事。娶一个妻子，生出一个继承人，然后继承‘庄园主人’这个名号。”

 

这是德拉科听了几百万遍的同样老旧说辞，但这一次，这些话蹭到了他早已敏感紧绷的神经。“我没有要结婚的意愿。”在能控制自己之前话就脱口而出。

 

卢修斯猛地往后倒就像是德拉科击中了他，而纳西莎惊讶地小小吸了一口气。

 

“你对这个家庭有责任——”卢修斯开口接着说，但德拉科再也忍不了了。他这一整周已经太多次咬着舌头控制自己，如果他要继续这个谈话，他肯定会说出让所有人都后悔的话。

 

他往后推了推椅子站起身。“我该走了。”

 

“我送你出去。”纳西莎温柔地说，卢修斯还在一边愤怒地唾沫横飞胡乱骂着。

 

“妈妈。”出到走廊后他说。

 

“不用说了，亲爱的。”纳西莎说。她的手圈着德拉科的手肘，“你父亲本意是好的，你知道的。他看到这个工作有多么折磨你。他只是想要你稳定下来快乐地生活。我们都是这么想的。”

 

德拉科咽了口唾沫。对于和父亲对峙他完全没有问题；在卢修斯和黑魔王制造出的一大堆混乱之后，卢修斯现在没有任何权利来教他怎么生活。而且不知怎的战后他变得有点精神错乱，还过度专注于逼德拉科辞职，希望他接手庄园所有财产，坚持要德拉科重建家族名声，但又拒绝看到德拉科正在做的事。德拉科作为傲罗努力在做的工作就是在重建家族名声。但纳西莎，她温柔的话语和真诚的双眼，他做不到让她失望。

 

“我知道，我很感谢你们。但我现在是成年人了，我可以自己做决定。而且我真的很热爱我的工作，就算我偶尔不是那么喜欢它。”

 

纳西莎的双眼闪烁着。“那么固执。你和你的父亲有时候真的很像。”她抬起冰凉的手，把他额前散落的几缕头发往耳后理好。“我很高兴看到你决定要把头发留长一些，德拉科。很适合你。”她微笑着，有点忧郁。“他在你这个年纪和你这个样子很像。”

 

德拉科点点头，轻吻她的脸颊。“再见，妈妈。”

 

回家路上他停在一个店铺把头发剪了。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

哈利周一早晨工作之前决定要和马尔福好好相处，不管他是不是决定要保持做一个大笨蛋。各家纸媒还在发表关于他的一些垃圾文章，但也逐渐落到报纸第二页，分量也减轻到只剩两个专栏，不算太大的进步，但无论如何也算是下降的趋势。他看到马尔福早就来到办公室开始工作了，像是变成了日常的节奏，马尔福坐在办公桌前在翻看一大摞文件。他看起来不一样了，而哈利花了一分钟来思考哪里不一样了。

 

“你剪头发了。”

 

马尔福猛地抬起头。“噢，很好的发现，真不错！”他大声说。“有这么敏锐的观察力和绝佳的口才来说明这么明显的事实，难怪你最后决定要成为傲罗！”

 

对于这个明显的诱饵，哈利没有上钩，马尔福继续翻看面前的文件。哈利把衣袍脱下随意丢在他那一大叠衣服上，又在脑子里提醒自己要把衣服带回家，然后坐在桌子后，用上述提及的敏锐观察力来边工作边不那么明显地看着马尔福。他没有看见过马尔福的头发这么短，虽然他觉得长发更适合他，但这个样子也不差。至少他没有像以前在霍格沃兹那样很夸张地把头发全部往后梳。相反，他的头发松散着，大部分往左边梳，稍短的头发散在额前。他这个样子看起来更端正更专业。同时又比他上周看起来更冷漠更难以靠近。哈利叹了口气。马尔福听到他的声音后抬起头瞪着他。哈利又叹了口气，提醒自己要友好。

 

但他的决心只维持了几个小时。到午餐时间的时候，他们开始对彼此大喊。

 

“你根本就不明白这是什么感觉！”马尔福大喊，在那一秒钟哈利只能不敢相信地看着他。

 

“你该死的疯了吗？你是不是忘记了你在和谁说话？”哈利大喊着回答。“我可能是唯一另外一个知道这是什么感觉的人！”

 

“噢，拜托。”马尔福讽刺地说。“这根本就不一样。他们都崇拜你！”

 

“对，这周。”哈利回击，“你到底看了他妈的该死的报纸了吗？就在上周他们还在怀疑我做傲罗是为了实现控制世界的阴谋。”

 

马尔福双臂抱在胸前。“喜欢你的人更多。”

 

“他们在指点我的生活并不会因为有人喜欢我而让我更享受！”哈利大喊，然后开始引用那些头条。“ ** _大难不死的男孩去酒吧喝了杯酒；翻到第五页继续阅读天选之子的酗酒情结！哈利波特被目击购买一个玩具填充熊；难道我们的救世主有了秘密的家庭？”他甩了甩手臂。“头条新闻，哈利·波特去杂货店购物_ ！**”

 

“至少他们没有指责你杀了人！”

 

“对。”哈利又说了一次。“这周。那只是因为他们被你吸引了注意力。”

 

他们同一时间意识到门被打开。

 

“不好意思，我打扰你们了吗？”罗恩站在打开的门边问。

 

“敲门声很可能会打扰我们，但感谢你他妈的没有费心去敲门！”马尔福厉声地讽刺罗恩。

 

哈利无视他。“不，罗恩，你没有打扰我们。”他揉了揉额头。“你想要什么？”

 

“我只是来看看你要不要去吃午饭。”他不太确定地在自己的朋友和马尔福之间扫视着。

 

“对，午饭，太好了。”哈利抓起长袍快步走向门边，马尔福还在继续瞪着他。

 

“我在想要不要去几个星期前我们去过的那家有麻瓜炸鱼薯条店？”罗恩提议。

 

“听起来不错。”哈利说，然后把长袍往他认为的沙发方向随手一丢。

 

一秒钟后，他的长袍从后面砸中他的背后。他快速地转过身，笨拙胡乱地折了两下，看到马尔福站在书桌后手里拿着魔杖。

 

“我不是你他妈的家养精灵！”他大喊。

 

“我希望你是！”哈利也大喊。“因为那样我就可以 _这样_ 做，然后甩掉你！”他把长袍朝马尔福愚蠢的轻蔑脸上甩，顺手把门重重砸上。

 

罗恩，很聪明的，在哈利暴走的时候没有说一句话。在电梯里时也保持沉默，走向幻影移形站点路上让哈利安静地冒着怒气。到达站点时，罗恩沉默着伸出手，哈利圈着他的手臂，让他带他们幻影到无人的巷子。他们走了一小段距离走到那家餐厅，坐在吧台边上的椅子。服务员来到他们边上点单，哈利先点了一杯啤酒。

 

罗恩挑眉看着他。

 

“不要说话。”他说，食指指着罗恩。“我知道工作日喝酒违反规定，但我可以确定地向你保证，制定这个该死的规定的人从来没有和正在发火的德拉科·该死的·马尔福工作过。”

 

“我什么都没说。”罗恩轻声说。

 

服务员端着他们的饮料回来，一大杯给哈利的酒，还有给罗恩的水，哈利一拿到后就喝下大半杯的酒。他叹了口气，把酒杯放在桌子上。

 

“他真是要逼疯我了。”他说，手指顺着杯身滑落的水珠移动。

 

“看得出来。”罗恩喝了一小口水。“你想谈谈这件事吗？”

 

“我想假装他不存在。”哈利重重地叹了一口气再喝下一大口酒。“我想假装我有一个正常的不会把我逼疯的搭档。罗恩，我从来不敢相信我会这么说，但他真的让我很想念安德鲁。他让我想念米尔白（Millburne）。上帝，我宁愿和赫普纳一起工作。”

 

罗恩点头，对着端来两个装满炸鱼薯条篮子的服务员小声快速地说了一句谢谢。他先把醋浇到薯条上后才看向哈利。

 

“我知道这不会长久的。”他叹了口气说。“你上周太乐观了，但你和马尔福之间的事什么时候顺利过了？”

 

哈利往嘴里丢了个薯条嚼了嚼，刚出锅的食物马上就烫到他的舌头。他赶紧咽下去。“他之前还好，直到那该死的报纸又叫他杀人犯。然后他就变得…”他摆了摆手。

 

“《预言家日报》编一轮关于你的新垃圾出来后你也是这样的，”罗恩把一根薯条放嘴里，舔了舔手指上的盐和醋。

 

哈利斜眼瞥他，“你为什么要帮他说话？”

 

“我没有啊。我说这些只是想解释为什么他的行为更像一个混蛋而不是正常人。这对他来说肯定不容易，毕竟所有人都怀疑他杀了他的搭档。”罗恩耸耸肩咬下另一根薯条。

 

“呃！”哈利说，“我打赌他没有杀任何一个人。我猜他们都是为了逃开他而自杀的。”他叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛，把眼镜往额头上推。“抱歉，抱歉。我说的太过分了，我不是这个意思。”他把眼镜重新架好，看着罗恩。“你看到他把我逼成什么样了吗？就我跟他吵架的时候，像那样的话很可能就直接脱口而出，然后我们就会开始打架。 _真实的打架_ ”

 

“谁知道。”罗恩说，“或许那也有点用。”

 

哈利眼神阴沉地瞥了他一眼，头垂到桌面上。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

星期三，德拉科决定要更努力地和波特好好相处。这天早上关于他的文章被放在第六页而且只有半个专栏，比起之前的夸张的文章也少了很多稀奇古怪的猜测。他感觉自己比起上周五新闻被爆出来那是冷静自控很多，也很想保持住。惹怒波特是一件很简单的事，但如果德拉科想要保持镇定，那他就一定要停止和波特争吵，而这确实需要更努力。

 

这天早上他做的很好，他想。至少他们今天没有朝对方大喊大叫，而相比于一整周的争吵，德拉科当然会把这当做一个胜利。事实上，他们几乎都没有真正和对方说话。只要他想做到，那他就会努力采取任何方法。

 

德拉科叹了口气站起身伸展身体。他找不着他最喜欢的羽毛笔，想着会不会是上回又一次帮波特归档整理时落在他的桌子上。他绕到搭档的办公桌那边，看到波特依旧没带回家的一堆脏衣服叹了口气——而且说真的，从顶上乱放的那件很陌生的红色 _东西_ 看得出来他不仅没带回家，反而还增加了新的——然后转身看着桌面。波特显然对他的文件又做了 _一些事情_ ，乱七八糟的各种文件夹几乎又要把整张桌面给遮盖住了。德拉科没有克制这次的叹气，他把文件夹一本本叠好，埋在底下的一个亮橙色文件夹吸引了他的注意。德拉科知道‘最高机密’文件夹是长什么样的，即使没有人会信任他给他最高机密的案子。他手指敲着桌面上一叠常规案卷，盯着下面那个正面朝下的橙色文件夹。或许这是一个很老的案子，但他扫了一眼手下压着的文件夹，一本是怀特先生的案子，一本是多德森夫人的案子…这都是最近的。

 

德拉科的手不自觉伸向它，又在要触到之前及时收回手。然后犹豫着。看里面的内容肯定是错的，而且还会违反十几条不同的规章制度。但或许他可以就把它翻个面看看上面的标签，看看这个案子是关于…他的手又一次伸向橙色案卷。

 

德拉科感觉很荒谬，又很生自己的气，他把文件夹摆了摆，让它正正地摆在吸墨纸的中央，然后把其他的文件夹整齐地放在一边，接着从台灯旁的笔筒里扯出他遗漏在这的羽毛笔。梅林，他出了什么毛病？毫无疑问，波特作为傲罗肯定会被安排无数个‘最高机密’案子。这一个很可能只是他前任搭档留下来的，他不会和德拉科分享这个案子，因为这和德拉科一点关系都没有。他快步走回自己的书桌边，重重地坐回自己的椅子上，坐垫上的弹簧还吱嘎响了一声。不管波特是不是不留心地把那个文件夹放在这里，也不管他是不是信任德拉科，这都不重要。德拉科是专业的。而如果波特确实相信他，那德拉科不想毁了这份信任。

 

说到信任，或许德拉科给他一点信任也会有一点好处。他又站起身，很快地把傲罗袍子的纽扣解开脱下，魔杖轻巧一挥就把衣服整齐地挂在门边的挂钩上。这个样子他看起来就更好相处也更让人舒服。一石二鸟没错的。他顺了顺今天穿的黑底浅银条纹的西装马甲，调整了一下崭新洁白的衬衫袖口，确保能完全遮住手腕后才坐下来。

 

十分钟后波特又一次出现了，带着一身煎炒味道。他脱下自己的衣袍，甚至都没看一眼德拉科。脱下衣袍后露出的是另一件那种T恤，配着他经常穿的牛仔裤。还有，为什么麻瓜坚持要把五颜六色的打底衫当做正常的T恤，德拉科可能永远都无法理解。波特今天穿的衣服那上面很夸张的红色的大舌头伸出夸张的大红唇，图画上面还印着一行字‘滚石乐队（The Rolling Stones）’。波特转身把长袍挂在门边墙上，即使德拉科没有催他。德拉科感觉一阵温暖的成就感涌上来。德拉科只有五次把波特乱丢的长袍往他头上砸，他就学会要好好放衣服了。只要使劲敲打足够次数，即使是最顽固的木头人也会学会的。

 

哈利看到旁边已经挂上的另一件长袍皱了皱眉。他把自己的挂在一边，转身看着德拉科，他的表情瞬间变得很疑惑。

 

“你穿的是什么东西？”

 

尽管德拉科之前不停提醒自己要用好的态度对待波特，但还是自动反应地瞪他，“衣服，波特。从你桌子后面正在增长的东西里可以看出你很熟悉这些东西。”

 

波特扫了一眼桌后那一堆衣物。“我今晚就拿回家。还有我不是这个意思。”他指着德拉科，抓到他犯罪的样子。“你穿了麻瓜的衣服！”

 

德拉科挑眉傲慢地看着他，“然后呢？”

 

“然后？”波特大喊，“你一直说我穿麻瓜的衣服，而你竟然也穿了！”

 

德拉科把羽毛笔放在一边，手臂交叠着放在桌面。“我从来没说过关于你的麻瓜东西的话。我只说过你穿的很不专业。我现在还保持这个观点。现在，能不能请你顺便把那个东西带走一起回你那半边的办公区域？我感觉它一直在盯着我看。”

 

波特低头看着衣服上的卡通嘴巴，像是自己都忘记了自己穿的衣服。对于波特穿这样的衣服，德拉科真的觉得难以置信，因为这个图画实在太诡异了。波特抬起头看着德拉科时，嘴角微微翘起，像是被逗乐，而他的笑把德拉科的怒火尽数浇灭。“它不能盯着你看，马尔福，它没有眼睛。”

 

“但我还是觉得很讨厌而且很没礼貌。快走开。”他朝波特的办公桌挥了挥手。

 

“至少这是当下的流行，呃，算是吧。”波特说，双臂抱在胸前，仁慈地遮住了一部分那愚蠢的大舌头。“你已经过时了快一百年了吧，我是说，怀表？认真的吗？”

 

德拉科皱眉，“我喜欢确认时间。”

 

“你从来没听说过正常人戴的手表吗？”

 

“那我要不停地把袖子拉起来才能看到。”他说。

 

波特翻了个白眼。“这可真是很难的…”他开口，又很快停下来，表情开始变得不安。“因为你要戴在左手。对不起，我是个傻瓜。”

 

“这个观点我没反对意见。”

 

波特站在那扭来扭去，重心在左右脚来回移动，德拉科知道这个傻瓜又在试着想些什么能让现在情况变好的话。因为他可是哈利·该死的·波特，而这就是他爱做的事。和德拉科想的没错，一分钟后波特说，“只是想让你知道，这对我来说不重要。你的，呃。你知道的。”

 

德拉科右手拇指滑到左手袖口里面，直到碰到第一条突起的伤疤末端。“是的，嗯，没这么简单。”

 

波特点头像是理解他，“是的。”

 

他不理解的，他怎么会理解呢？他不理解德拉科是怎么连着犯下一个又一个愚蠢鲁莽的错误。而德拉科宁愿死了也不要让别人看到，即使是波特。尤其是波特。万幸的是波特只是叹了口气就回到自己的位子上。他看到桌面整齐的文件时僵住了，猛地转头看着德拉科。“你整理了我的桌子。”

 

“我把羽毛笔落在那里了。”德拉科皱眉说。波特为什么这么在意？德拉科无数次强调自己不是家养精灵，不负责收拾整间办公室，但这也不是他第一次整理波特的桌子，而梅林保佑这恐怕也不会是最后一次。然后德拉科看到波特的手掌保护似的压在橙色文件夹上，他一下子就明白了。然后愤怒又猛地蹿上来。

 

“我没看你的东西。”他不客气地说。

 

波特只是很为难不安地看了他好一会儿，然后才点头。“我相信你。”他说。他坐下，然后把橙色的文件夹放在办公桌最上面的抽屉里。

 

波特是否相信他这真的并不重要，但他的话确实让德拉科心里涌上什么温暖又欢愉的东西跳动着。看起来像是他不小心把文件夹落在那里的，但波特似乎也很信任德拉科。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

这周五上午他们又去了‘多德森的奇妙屋’这已经是这周的第六次——周二那天他们被叫去了两次——马尔福告诉哈利这是她的新纪录。这更证明了哈利早先的怀疑，他之前想过为什么这位年老的巫师会报这么多入室抢劫案，尤其是周二《预言家日报》报道的关于马尔福的那些编造的文章之后他们被叫来这里。她一直没提及任何和那些文章相关的事，但就是坚持让他们在找到当天“被偷”的东西之后，多留一会儿喝杯茶。马尔福似乎在她的关照下放松了很多，而那些茶也是他们这不正常搭档关系中的平静安全岛，他们就坐在一起喝着自己手里的茶，整个半小时以内成功地不向对方大吵大闹。

 

不过哈利发现周三之后他们也没再怎么吵架了。自从他那天和罗恩吃午饭回来看到德拉科脱下厚重的红色傲罗制服坐在自己的椅子上休息后。自从那次，之后他都会把长袍脱下来，底下的衣服总是各种各样仿维多利亚时代的风格。今天穿的是一件明亮的钴蓝色马甲，还绣着细微的金色花饰，搭配着淡蓝色的衬衫，完美地衬出他白皙的肤色。当他们被派去查多德森夫人的案子，马尔福穿上制服长袍遮住底下的蓝色套装时，哈利才感觉松了口气。

 

哈利叹着气把装满瓷器的柜门关上，他刚刚一直在翻着想找到一个粉红色的贝壳状玻璃糖果盘。他顺着晃动的橱柜走着，那橱柜顶上被好多皮革装订的书和精致的玻璃雕像压弯。在柜子的另一边，刚好是视线触及不到的地方，他可以听到马尔福在翻找着一对旧衣服，而哈利五分钟前已经找过了。

 

他正准备走过去时听到了走动时衣袍蹭动的声音和敲打木地板的声音。

 

“德拉科，亲爱的。”多德森夫人说，“你脸色很差。”

 

哈利默默在心里同意。即使那蓝色的衣服确实穿在马尔福身上很好看，但帮不上他眼底下的乌青和这些天一直不消去的眉心褶皱。哈利站在原地不动，为了听清马尔福的回答他几乎都不敢呼吸。

 

“我很好。”他顿了一下低声说，然后接着翻找工作。

 

多德森夫人轻叹，“我知道这周对你来说很不好过。”她停了一下，然后低声继续说，“你和其他人谈过吗？”

 

“没有。”德拉科低声回答。

 

哈利问过，其实就昨天。但马尔福用那种很幽深暗黑的目光看着哈利，担心再吵起来，所以就很快地转移话题。

 

“我不…”马尔福停下，然后又尝试了一次，“我不能…”

 

这时候哈利明白了，因为如果情况是反过来发生在他身上，他也不会很急切地信任马尔福而告诉他所有事。

 

“马尔福？”他大声叫，从橱柜后面绕过来，马尔福和多德森夫人都吓了一跳。“不好意思，不是故意吓到你们。只是想告诉你我想休息一下去街头那边喝杯咖啡。十五分钟后再回来。”他们都盯着哈利看，而哈利只点了一下头就转身走出店铺。

 

他给了他们快二十分钟时间，确保安全。但当哈利回来时，他看到他们坐在拥挤的小沙发上，马尔福斜着身体几乎要面向多德森夫人那边，他的膝盖也几乎要蹭到她的膝盖。马尔福双手紧抓着大腿，而她只轻轻把手掌覆在他的手背上。这让哈利想起了更年幼的马尔福，那时候他对着一个幽灵倾诉，因为他找不到其他任何人；看到他这方面没有多大改变，这让哈利莫名感觉不舒服，马尔福只是把桃金娘换成了年老的巫师。哈利走进来时，他们的话也就停下来了，而哈利只径直走向柜子那边继续找那个丢失的糖果盘子，没有多看他们一眼。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

二十分钟后波特找到了那个玻璃糖果碟子，手帕安稳地包裹着放在一个抽屉里。这让德拉科松了口气，他现在想做的事就是回到办公室里把自己屏在自己高叠的文件后面。但他们一走出店铺，他就看到波特关心的眼神，而多德森夫人建议他对搭档更敞开心扉一些的话又在他脑海里重复。

 

“我知道你刚刚在干什么，波特。”他们一走上街道德拉科就开口说。

 

“我不知道你这是什么意思。”波特说，又看了一眼德拉科。

 

德拉科叹气。“我知道你偷听我们说话。而且我知道你为什么要离开。”

 

波特耸肩，一副坦然不后悔的样子。“我想你可以和某个人谈谈，如果我在边上的话你又不愿意说。”

 

“你可真的非常机智敏锐。”德拉科说。

 

波特对着他咧嘴笑开，绿色的双眼在镜片下闪烁着，德拉科移开视线。“毕竟是傲罗。”他停了一下，“把你的制服脱掉。”

 

德拉科猛地回头面对他。“不好意思，你再说一遍？”

 

“脱掉你的制服。”波特重复，自己已经开始解开长袍的系扣。“我带你去吃午餐，那里是麻瓜的店。”

 

“我不…这完全没必要。”德拉科说，结巴地想找个借口。“我还有很多文书工作要做。”

 

这是假话，他们都心知肚明。“拜托，马尔福。”波特说，“你还是可以花半个小时吃个午饭。我知道你今天早上就没有吃早餐。”

 

德拉科皱眉看着他。“你怎么知道？”

 

他又笑开了。“我非常敏锐，记得吗？”波特说。“另外，你自己也说了。快点吧。你这周已经够糟的了，就让我请你吃午饭。”

 

他们就这么注视着彼此好几秒，然后德拉科轻叹，“好吧。”他知道波特固执的个性就像整个魁地奇球场一样难以征服。除非德拉科妥协不然他就会一直骚扰对方。德拉科快速地解开扣子，然后缩小塞到口袋里。

 

波特朝他伸出手臂，德拉科环住，然后波特带着他幻影到了一条狭窄的巷子里。他们没走多久就到了一个挂着亮蓝色和黄色遮阳棚的小咖啡厅。波特把门打开先让他走进去。

 

“去给我们找张桌子，我去点单。”两人一起走到长队末尾时，波特说。

 

德拉科控制不住地对这话冒了点火。“你不用帮我付钱。”

 

“噢？”波特说，然后低下头对着德拉科的耳朵问，“那你有麻瓜的钱吗？”他温热的气息搔着德拉科的耳朵，德拉科努力压下自己的颤栗。

 

“没有，但是——”他开口。

 

“那就去给我们找张桌子。”波特说，肘顶了一下催着他走。

 

德拉科皱着眉后退。波特靠这么近他根本难以保持清晰的头脑。“那我至少可以自己点我要吃的东西吧？”

 

波特微笑着摇头。“不行。我之前来过这里，所以我知道什么是最好的。相信我。”

 

梅林啊，但德拉科还是不继续坚持了。“好吧。”他说完就走开了，小心翼翼地在拥挤的人群和小餐桌小椅子夹缝中移动。他找到了一个靠窗的餐桌，那桌人刚好正收拾东西准备离开。他在边上等了几分钟，然后他们一走他就直接坐在一张椅子上。他快速地看了一眼周围，确认没有人在看着他，悄悄施了个咒把桌面清洁干净。

 

几分钟后，波特找到他然后把一碗热气腾腾的鸡肉汤面放在他面前，还有一碟切好的厚片酵母面包。他给自己点的也是一样的。

 

“小心烫。”他坐下后提醒德拉科。

 

“我知道。”德拉科轻声说，没有一点真正的恶意。他拿起勺子舀起胡萝卜和汤，轻轻吹了吹才送进嘴里。他的眉毛扬起，“这挺好吃的。”

 

波特点头微笑着像是被取悦了的样子，然后才把注意力转回自己的午餐。波特吃的时候德拉科悄悄看了他几眼。波特撕下一大块面包先浸到汤里，然后勺子舀起一大勺面条和蔬菜，就着面包一口吃下去。德拉科想要点评波特可怕骇人的餐桌礼仪，但波特的某些神态削弱了德拉科的想法。波特低头在餐食上方，左手几乎侵略性地撑在桌子上大碗旁边，还有他几乎没嚼几口就直接吞咽下去的吃法，就像是他觉得午饭随时会被抢走。

 

波特抬起头抓到他在看着自己，德拉科低下头接着喝着汤，对波特的奇怪行为还很困惑。波特吃的比他快，当然。而即使那碗汤很美味，但德拉科并没有什么胃口，感觉他的胃都在扭曲着不愿意配合他。沉默了好一会儿后，他随意把勺子搭在碗的边缘，刻意叹了口气吸引波特的注意力。

 

“多德森夫人觉得我应该多和你谈谈。”他一口气快速地说，因为他觉得如果不快一点说的话，他一个字都说不出口。“她现在认为我没有任何朋友。”他犹豫地看了一眼波特。

 

波特沉默地看了他一分钟。“那你有吗？”他问，语气有点太随意了。

 

“我当然有。”德拉科说，目光又转到窗户上。波特没有说话，过了一会儿后德拉科叹气，“好吧，只是点头之交。我有很多这样的朋友。”他的肩膀塌了下来。“我很可悲，对吗？”

 

他没打算把最后那句话大声说出来，但波特严肃地回答他，“不可悲。你只是一个不太外向的人。”

 

他可以听出来波特是在尽可能地委婉表达，但德拉科还是皱眉瞪着他。“因为他们都讨厌我。”

 

“这就变成了循环。”波特微微倾身说，“因为他们不喜欢你，所以你把自己关闭起来，而他们不喜欢你是因为你根本都没给他们机会了解你。”

 

德拉科感觉眉头皱的更紧。“你怎么得出的结论？怎么你突然变成了什么心理治疗师吗？”他话说完后才恍然想起自己是要努力对波特保持好态度的，但波特只是微笑着看着他。

 

“噢没错。”波特顺着他说，“正是我。大难不死的男孩，纸上谈兵的心理专家，还有专业窗户修理技师。”

 

这让德拉科不自觉浅浅笑开，而波特也微笑着回应。“我不记得我有给过你机会让你了解我。”

 

“然而，尽管你尽了最大努力不让我了解你，但我似乎还是了解你了。”波特说。

 

德拉科把勺子放在碗里，‘咔哒’一声，他低头盯着碗。“那又怎样。你想做我的朋友，小波？”

 

波特叹气。“我想做你的搭档，马尔福。那意味着我们还需要更多层面地了解对方，为了能更好地一起工作。”他说，他的话听起来很有道理让德拉科难以回答。

 

德拉科手臂交叠抱在胸前，又一次转头盯着窗外。让安静的一分钟走过后他才开口，“她想要我向你道歉。”

 

波特眨眨眼，“道歉？为什么？”

 

“因为我对你太坏了？因为我在保持自我？”德拉科耸肩。“我猜是因为故意和你吵架。”他犹豫了一下。“你可能注意到我最近的压力很大。”

 

“因为那些报纸吗？”波特问。

 

德拉科点头，又一次犹豫。这真的并不容易，但多德森夫人是正确的。他的人生中的确需要某个人来听他倾诉。而如果他无法信任圣人波特，那他还能信任谁呢？波特看起来是愿意为了工作而和他好好相处，而虽然在短期内把自己保护起来和波特保持一定距离是很容易，但从长期来看，或许冒一点险把自己放开一些也会有好处。德拉科很讶异于自己想尝试的想法。

 

“还有…和我的父母。”他最后还是说出来了。“他们想要我辞职，呃，安稳下来开始制造下一代小马尔福。”他小心地看了一眼波特，又转头盯着窗户。视线不接触会更容易说出来。“再加上你是我的新搭档。”

 

万幸的是波特选择更关注他说的最后一部分，而不是问关于德拉科和他父母之间紧绷关系的问题，也没有深挖他不愿意结婚的原因。德拉科不太确定他能处理这么私人的谈话，即使是他自己首先提及的。“因为是我，还是因为你担心我也会死？”

 

德拉科‘哼’了一声，“说实话，波特，到现在我都不确定你懂不懂怎么死掉。”他费了一些心力，他把视线从窗户转开，迎上波特的眼睛。“是因为跟你工作很难。我们一直都没办法好好相处。”

 

波特压住一声轻柔的笑。“这还算是保守的说法。”

 

“你把我最坏的一面给激出来了，我觉得。”德拉科说，他自己听来都觉得很挑衅。

 

“嗯，好吧。我和你在一起也不总是阳光和鲜花积极正能量。但看看我们现在。”波特摆手示意两人之间的桌子。“我们刚一起吃过午饭，现在我们正在很正常地聊天，没有大喊大叫没有乱扔东西。我觉得我们可以顺利搭档的。”

 

德拉科后靠着椅背。“你说这话的时候，我几乎就要相信你了。”

 

“我认真的。”波特浅浅笑着说。“我们几年前已经决定要让我们的过去停留在过去，而且只要你不故意扮演一个混蛋，你也没那么糟。”

 

德拉科皱眉。“我觉得你的话里好像有在夸我。”

 

“听着，我想说的是你现在已经不是我在霍格沃兹那时讨厌的人。你很聪明，认真对待工作，而且说实话，我觉得你是…”波特的声音渐弱，眨了好几次眼睛。等到再次开口说话时，他的声音带了一点惊讶。“你很可能是我目前搭配过的最好的搭档。”

 

德拉科不自觉翻了个白眼。“现在我知道你是在开我玩笑了。”

 

“不，说真的。”波特说，“我是说，你也听说过我和赫普纳的事了吧，对吧？”

 

“不好意思，没有。我不习惯听办公室八卦。我不是那种在休息室待着聊天的人。”德拉科干干地说。

 

“噢，好吧。他就是我刚好能和你搭档的原因。”波特说。“我们那时候在值班，他一直在抱怨发牢骚的周末轮班。那天周日我们终于抓到我们一直在追踪的罪犯，而赫普纳一直说着我们快到下班的时间了，应该要等到周一再继续查。不管怎样，我们就正好在那个男的后面，离他不到十英尺的门边守着，说真的，当他说到五点了的时候，我真的以为他会为了这个案子加班。然后当然那个巫师听到了我们的话，最后我就和那个混蛋打了起来。”

 

“我猜你赢了。”马尔福说，因为这是正常的故事走向。

 

但波特的话让他有点惊讶。“并没有。他跑了。我追上去，但又花了两个小时。”

 

“我猜赫普纳不会太高兴。”德拉科说。

 

波特伸手揉了揉后颈，神色有点乖顺不好意思。“嗯，呃，他没有和我一起去追。我很生他的气所以我就把他丢在巷子里了。”他犹豫了一下才承认。“呃，定着身还被捆着。”

 

接下来的一分钟里，德拉科只能盯着他。“定着身还捆着？”他重复。

 

“我在他身上施了一个幻觉咒才走的。他非常安全。”波特为自己辩护着，而德拉科只是在大笑，波特也朝着他微笑。“反正不管怎样，他活该。所以你看，这就是我的搭档。被安排和我搭档的人一半觉得和我工作他们都能‘搭便车’，另一半都像崇拜明星那样同意我说的所有话。我不想要这样的搭档。”

 

“你想要什么样的？”他问，头微微歪到一边，静静看着波特。

“做好自己分内的事，而且不要盲目崇拜我，我在犯傻的时候能站起来直接告诉我。”波特说。“你就是这样的。所以，没错。你确实是最好的选择。”

 

“波特，如果我和一屋子小矮人站在一起，我也不会变成巨人。”德拉科生硬地说，但内心非常，非常开心。“但感谢你的赞同。”

 

“不客气。”波特说，还带着那个小小的笑容，扯动着德拉科的心。

 

德拉科叹了一口气，把脑子里那些荒谬的‘波特魅力’给赶走。“顺便跟你说一声，我想你也不是那么让人生气。”

 

波特轻笑。“我觉得你的话里好像有在夸我。”

 

“好好享受，波特，这不会再次发生的。”德拉科拿起勺子又回到他的汤。

 

他拿着勺子往碗里舀了一大勺吃了一口，汤依旧很温热，但比不上波特温暖的话语那样抵达他内心。多德森夫人确实是对的；对波特敞开心扉确实是很正确的事。下一次见到她的时候他会记得告诉她的。或许下周三。她总是会在周三报案。德拉科越过桌子发现波特在看着自己，而波特只对他笑了笑就看向别处。德拉科默默给自己一个微笑，接着吃着面前的食物。

 

自从他们被分配到一起搭档，德拉科第一次觉得他们是真的可以顺利走下去的。

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                       


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

回到办公室后，哈利整个下午一半时间用来看钟，另一半时间都用来看马尔福，而且全程都要假装在忙着处理文书来掩藏他的注视。马尔福一直在专注地重新整理更多的文件，这次是他自己的。只要能让哈利坐在自己的位子，不论马尔福做什么他都很不介意。马尔福自己建立了一个什么很复杂的色彩编码的系统，他想要和哈利解释，而哈利甚至懒得让大脑接受他的话，懒得理解。这个系统导致的情况就是马尔福的桌面上到处散乱着各种不同颜色的小标签。

 

马尔福现在看起来比前几天要好多了。哈利依旧想不出多德森夫人到底对马尔福说了什么，能让他像那样和自己说话。但哈利觉得或许他需要感谢她。他很惊讶当马尔福没有像带着一个盾牌那样带着憎恨脸庞时看起来有多不一样。哈利不知道这样的放松坦率能否持续下去，但他决定只要马尔福这幅样子能多持续一天他就多享受一天。

 

哈利继续看着马尔福，后者拿出大叠文件，大概翻看了几下，然后用不同颜色的标签贴在上面，接着放到该放好的位置上。时钟指向三点半时马尔福已经翻阅整理了一个半柜子的文件夹，这时候马尔福的收件箱‘叮’的一声响起，出现了一个新的文件夹。

 

“噢！”马尔福的语气像是有人给他寄了一个出乎意料的生日礼物。他把手里的高高一叠文件放在桌子上，边上五颜六色的标签像是散花般被吹起落在地上。他拿起收件箱里的新文件翻看着，嘴角渐渐展开一个微笑。

 

看到马尔福微笑有点奇怪，哈利想，但是这奇怪是好的方面。这让他看起来更年轻，更无忧无虑。哈利不禁想着，如果马尔福有不一样的人生，那他会变成什么样子的人呢。

 

“是什么？”哈利问，刻意把自己从思绪中拉出来，并不是真的想知道那文件夹里到底是什么。

 

马尔福转身，那微笑现在就正对着他，哈利的心一个‘不是完全不舒服’的震颤，他实在不想去努力思考其中的原因。“一个案子。嗯，不太算一个案子。更像是清洁工作，我估计你会这么说。”他站起来扫了一眼时钟，然后去拿傲罗制服长袍。

 

哈利也跟着站起身拿上自己的制服。“是什么？”他又问了一次，因为马尔福并没有真的回答问题。

 

马尔福抬头看着他，手还系着扣子就停在一半。“嗯？噢，你不需要一起来。帕森从来都不跟我一起的。”他的手指继续扣上下面的扣子。“这会是很无聊又很琐碎的工作，你帮不上忙的。我很肯定你会觉得很无趣。”

 

“你以为我不会抓住任何能离开这该死的办公室的机会啊。再说了，你去哪，我就去哪，搭档嘛。”哈利说着，和他一起走到走廊。“你还没告诉我具体是什么。”

 

“不好意思。”马尔福说。“巡逻队搜查到了另一栋食死徒的藏身房。”他斜瞥了眼哈利，继续往前走着。“我们搭档的第一天我可能没有对你完全诚实。还记得我是怎么告诉你的吗，我得到的案子都是那些巡逻队不想处理的转流过来的案子？”

 

“记得？我一直干的就是这些工作。”哈利酸涩地说。

 

“虽然我做的大部分都是那些工作，但我还会被叫去一些大案子给他们做咨询。”马尔福继续说着，“只要涉及到黑魔法，我就有点价值了，尤其是任何关于食死徒的事。我很确定他们把我留下是为了这个。”他翻了一下文件。“有时候我也会被叫去参与魔药案件，但大部分都是和食死徒有关的。”德拉科顿了一下，露出一个很讽刺的表情。“我的食死徒专业知识在部门可是无人比肩的。”

 

“是可以从这个角度看。”哈利低语，来不及停止自己。

 

马尔福威胁般地瞪他一眼。“你想说什么就说什么，但那确实让我很有用。”

 

“对不起。”哈利赶紧说，然后继续，“那么，我们要做的事和食死徒的藏身屋有关系？”

 

“没错，”马尔福活泼地说。“整个英格兰有好几百间这样的房子。不同的食死徒建起的都是不一样的，所以没有人知道所有房子的地点。如果有一个食死徒被抓到了，他/她就没办法把其他人给供出来。如果死在牢里就更没办法透露出一点信息。”马尔福皱眉，表情不太好。“黑魔王实在太偏执。”

 

“更像是神经的疯子。”哈利插嘴。

 

“没错，是这样的。”马尔福同意。“我要说的是，即使大部分的地点都是秘密，而且大部分的建造者都死了，这么多年后这些屋子还是能不断地被发现。不管什么时候巡逻队或者傲罗队不小心发现了，他们会先大致检查，只要确认这是废弃的藏身屋，他们就会把信息发来给我。我很了解食死徒最可能在他们的屋子里施下的屏障陷阱魔法是什么，也有能安全解除这些魔法的经验。”他们转过最后一个拐角，马上就到幻影移形站，马尔福停了一下，继续说，“也就是说牺牲我也无所谓。”

 

一开始哈利以为马尔福是在开玩笑，但他的表情保持严肃。“你不是这个意思。”

 

“我是。如果我猜错那里的咒语，没有解开，我还被炸成几千个碎片的话，估计没有什么人会为我流眼泪吧。事实上，我觉得会有一条长队的人等着在我坟头跳舞。”马尔福耸耸肩。“他们很可能还会拿来卖票挣钱。”

 

他的语气听起来十分冷静，就像是在讨论天气或是最近的一场魁地奇球赛，这让哈利感觉一阵刺痛，很同情他。“人们不会这样做的。”哈利说。

 

马尔福挑眉看着他。“记得提醒我给你展示我收集的骂我的信件，波特。啊，到了。”他把手里的文件缩小塞进口袋里，然后朝哈利伸出手臂，“准备好了吗？”

 

哈利圈好他的手臂。“准备好了。”

 

一声轻轻的‘嘭’，他们就从魔法部离开了，哈利站在路边人行道上，面前是一个大房子，只比豪宅差一点。房子的窗户全部都是紧闭的，窗台上落了一层厚厚的灰。庭院里杂草丛生，边上围着的铁篱笆高高立起，像是插进天空。马尔福已经拿出了他的魔杖，开始判断施在铁门上的魔咒是什么。确认好后，他满意地快速施了一个‘阿拉霍洞开’开门咒，大门一下子就开了。哈利准备走进去，但马尔福抓住他的手肘拦住他。

 

“几条基本规则，波特。这个地方很危险。”他说。“非常危险，而且都是那些无所谓给别人带来严重不可逆转伤害的人施下的魔咒。你记得我亲爱的阿姨贝拉特里克斯吗？”他认真严肃地注视着哈利。“她 _最大_ 的爱好就是设计藏身屋。她觉得这给她很大的满足感。”

 

“噢，”哈利说。“操。”

 

马尔福嘴角翘起，邪笑着看着他。“没错，我猜这个说法能让你知道这里面有多危险。外面的诅咒和魔法是想把人拦住。但在里面的诅咒是会让人残废、受重伤、甚至死亡，或者困住任何想进来的人，那样能让住在里面的食死徒有足够的时间逃跑。”

 

哈利点头，抬头看了看房子，突然间感觉看起来变得更壮观。“明白。”

 

“好，规则。你不能独自一个人任意走动。任何时候都一定要在我的手脚能触及的范围内。你只能踩我踩过的地方。你只能碰我…事实上，你不能碰任何东西。一点点都不行。你明白我的话了吗？”

 

哈利有点震惊，因为马尔福这样的命令，和这样的语气，就像是妈妈在带着孩子去对角巷购物之前定下的基本规定，但哈利压下自己的想法，点了点头。他们两个人之中，马尔福当然是这方面的专家。“非常明白。”

 

“好。”马尔福转身面对房子。“那就走吧。”他先在砖石路上施了几个咒语，直到前廊入口处，才踏上脚步往前走。

 

哈利跟着他一起走向房子。他从大门穿过时，感觉脊椎蹿上恐惧，不禁一阵颤抖，惶恐似乎变成实质的东西在身体里扇动。多走两步，颤抖就变成了带着刺痛的压力，压在他的后颈，而那恐慌变成了恶心感。再往前走三步，整个大脑开始疼痛，眼前变得模糊。再多一步，他的全身开始冒冷汗，头疼难忍，牙齿上下打战，连肠子都在绞痛。马尔福继续往前走着，丝毫不受影响。哈利突然感觉头昏眼花，他往前又跌撞着走了一步。他试图喊出声，但他嗓子里发出来的只有痛苦粗哑的声音，苦涩的胆汁都往上涌，接着双腿酸软疼痛支撑不住他。

 

哈利摔在地上，粗糙的砖块剐蹭着他的手掌和膝盖，他的胃在不停翻滚，恐惧感拼命地想要吞噬他。又一阵晕眩让他的视线变得模糊，他又试着喊住马尔福。身体绝望而震惊地想往大门爬去。

 

“噢操，操。”马尔福的声音从小路上某处传过来。他听到在砖石地上的焦急的脚步声，然后一双温暖强壮的手架在哈利两只手臂下把他拉起来。“操。”马尔福又咒骂了一声，在努力半抱半拽地把哈利搬到外面的人行道上。

 

他们一出到门外，哈利瞬间就感觉被美妙的解脱感击中，力度几乎和刚经历过的痛苦感一样强烈。他脚步不稳地挣脱开马尔福，找到一个下水道口，猛地跪下开始狂吐。马尔福没有说什么，只是蹲在他旁边等他缓过来。哈利感觉胃终于平复下来，他倒坐在地面上，马尔福伸手递给他一杯水。

 

“谢谢。”哈利说，这时候的声音粗哑不堪。

 

哈利喝了满满一大口清水，漱了漱口，然后吐在下水道里。接着又一遍遍重复漱口又吐掉。马尔福拿着魔杖在杯口轻点，用清水咒（Aguamenti）往杯子里又添满了水。

 

“喝口水，一会儿后应该就会好一点。”他边说边站起身。“我真的很抱歉，波特，我没想到…”他叹了口气。“我习惯自己一个人做，所以我没留意到。”

 

“那到底是什么？”哈利想要站起来，但感觉这时候还是没能力起身。不敢再经历另一波晕眩，所以他还是坐在原地喝着手里的水。

 

“你知道我们常用来阻挡麻瓜或其他人进入的一般魔法吗？”马尔福等哈利点头后继续说。“这里的魔法比那些要可怕多了。它们是要确保其他人一步都不能踏进去，而且也完全没兴趣再回来一次。”

 

“确实很有效。”哈利说，庆幸自己的声音现在没有那么沙哑了。他抬起头看着马尔福，“但对你没作用。”

 

“我被 _标记_ 了。”马尔福说。“这些魔法只为了拦住那些没有被标记过的人。不过，往好处想，这些屏障意味着我们面对的不是贝拉特里克斯的房子。她喜欢设置诱惑人进入的屏障。”他小心地看着哈利一小会儿，哈利从来没看过他那双灰色的眼眸这么温柔的样子。“我真的很抱歉。我真的犯蠢了才没检查。”

 

“没关系。”哈利说，马尔福这么真诚的道歉让他有点混乱也有点不舒服。不管怎样，他的身体还在微颤，心里还为被这么强大的魔法效力影响而微微沮丧。“虽然很不舒服，但没什么伤害。真的，我经历过更糟糕的。”

 

“这点我不怀疑。”马尔福说，嘴角一抹浅浅的微笑。“你在这等着。我要用几分钟来消除这个屏障。”

 

马尔福重新走进大门，转身面对它，站得笔直，脚掌紧紧撑在砖块上，手里拿着魔杖，施下一个接一个的魔法，他双眼微眯，眉头紧皱，非常专注于工作，嘴唇也紧抿成线，冷酷坚毅的样子。他像是拿着指挥棒般快速而流畅地挥动魔杖，划破空气传来‘嗖嗖’的声音，他也伸出了左臂，手指在空中像是在弹竖琴般拨动着。他看起来很强大，很有才干，而且非常自信，哈利感觉胸腔里似乎因欲望而微震了一下。他赶紧转开头喝水。

 

几分钟后，马尔福退出大门。“我觉得应该可以了。”他朝哈利伸手把他扶起来，然后在杯子上敲了两下变形回他的怀表。

 

哈利瞪着他，“ _应该_ 可以了？”他重复。“你是说你不确定？”

 

马尔福咬着下唇看了眼大门。“很难说。有时候更深处会有第二层屏障。但我确定我都处理好了。你就，走慢点。”

 

好吧。哈利深吸一口气然后再次走上砖块路。他因恐惧而感觉皮肤刺痛，但他不确定这是因为他自己还是因为魔法屏障。接着走了一步，一步，再一步。他回过身看到马尔福正紧张地看着自己。

 

“我感觉还可以。”他说，松了一口气。

 

马尔福也深深呼出一口气。“好，那就跟着我走。”

 

哈利跟着他走完了剩下的路程，走到三阶陡峭的阶梯，走上前廊。他们停在那里，马尔福又施下了一连串的魔法才爬上去，踩过干脆的木质地板传来‘吱吱嘎嘎’的声音，然后走到了前门。

 

“千万不要碰前门。”他一边施下开门咒一边说，然后拿着魔杖在门上划了两下，门上立马出现了大大的红色的‘X’。再一次挥动魔杖，门就开启了。“不要碰门把手，不要蹭到门框，不要踩到门槛。”他越过门槛走进屋子里。

 

“你怎么知道？你都没有施任何魔法。”哈利跟着马尔福走进入口。

 

“我不需要做任何事。前门永远都会有陷阱，因为只要想进门，最有可能碰到的第一个东西是什么？是门把手、门环、门槛、还有门本身。”马尔福转身连施下三个闪着蓝光的魔咒，接着施另一个闪着红光的魔咒。“啊哈。”他说，然后转身往入口的窗户上划下几个大大的‘X’。“如果你碰了门，旁边的窗户会立马爆炸，玻璃碎片会直接飞向你，就像磁铁被吸引一样。”

 

“厉害。”哈利说。赶紧把自己拖离门边。“那你不解除吗？”

 

“没时间。我进到每个房子的第一件事是查找确认有没有定时炸弹。”马尔福又施下几个魔咒，小心地走进旁边相邻的客厅。“一些房子设置了咒语，房子一旦被入侵，那就会马上启动。一般是十分钟，而且被很明显标记，当然如果你知道你要找的是什么的话。所以我们现在要找那个，然后再回到起点重新开始。”

 

哈利跟在他后面，仔细地跟着马尔福在灰尘路上留下的脚印走。和屋子外面看起来一样，里面也是一副破旧被抛弃的样子。白色的床单披在为数不多的几件家具上，所有表面都落满了灰尘。各个角落结着蜘蛛网，墙壁上也有一些。透过布满污垢的玻璃窗进入房间的阳光很微弱而且显得很沉闷。马尔福连着几个蓝光魔法后，继续往餐厅走去，厨房正好连着餐厅。

 

在厨房里，他花了一点时间往橱柜和地板上施下许多魔咒，然后才把注意力转移到半开的门上。魔杖一挥，门就缓缓打开，上面的锁链传出沉重的声响，门后展示出陡峭的阶梯，引向黑暗。

 

“这里。”马尔福说，指着最顶上的一层阶梯，那上面有人凿出了三条长长的沟。“这代表着跨三级阶梯走。”他一挥舞魔杖，漆黑的地窖就亮了起来。再一次挥舞，每三级阶梯就标记着红色的‘X’。

 

“如果我不这么做会怎样？”哈利问。

 

“你会走捷径，但非常不舒服的直达底下。”

 

他们不自然地在被标记的阶梯上跳着，走下地窖。他们踩着水泥地上粗糙的沙粒走着。马尔福经过一个设置在旁边的小房间，甚至没多看一眼，而哈利站在小房间外面犹豫着。房间很小，只有五英寸宽，七英寸高，而且很昏暗，但他觉得他看到了…某个东西。最里面某个地方。

 

“Hey，你漏掉这个了。”哈利在马尔福身后喊，然后走进小房间里想仔细看清楚里面是什么。

 

“不！”马尔福大喊然后朝他冲过去。

 

哈利很惊讶地转过身，但往后跌撞了几步，失去平衡把马尔福也一起带了下去。他们重重地撞到地上，哈利被压在他下面，马尔福的手肘顶在他的胸口，感觉把肺部的空气都挤出去了。一声‘砰’，门猛地关紧，甚至还在小房间里回响着。马尔福把自己从哈利身上推开，用力打着门，两只手都在门上敲打着。哈利终于痛苦地吸了一口气站了起来。

 

“噢，操，不，不。”他又打了一下。“操！”马尔福用力踢着门转身面对哈利，双眼睁大，眼神阴冷。“我们被困住了。”

 

“但我们可以直接…”哈利抬起魔杖想施开门咒。

 

“不！”马尔福大喊，用力扇了下哈利的手，几乎打掉他手里的魔杖。“不能有魔法。”他双手捂着眼睛。“我们被困住了，不能用魔法，操。”他的声音令人担忧地颤抖着。

 

“马尔福？”哈利小声问。他很紧张地意识到自己搞砸了。“你吓到我了。怎么了？”

 

“怎么了。”马尔福轻柔地说。“就是我们完蛋了。彻底完蛋了，而且很可能要死在这里。”他叹了口气。“我告诉过你，我他妈的告诉过你不要走任何我没走过的路，我没走进来这里是因为这里他妈的是一个大陷阱。门框上有一个标志。”他根本都没提高音量，听起来很疲惫而且已经放弃了，这更让哈利害怕。

 

“对不起，我以为我看到了…”哈利扫了一眼最远处的角落，他以为他看到了什么东西。但那里什么都没有。他转身面向马尔福。“那…会发生什么？”

 

“这是一个烤箱陷阱。看他们设置的速度有多快，过一段时间温度就会升起，两到六个小时以内我们就要被烤死在这里。”

 

“那我们不能施魔法离开这里吗？”哈利看了看四周空白的煤渣墙面。他们或许可以用爆炸咒爆开墙面走出去。

 

“这就是这里的美妙之处了。这间房间放置了一个魔法吸网。我们施下的任何魔咒都会被吸收进网里面，然后屋子会以更快的速度加热。在我们能从这里闯出去之前就被烤死了。”

 

马尔福看起来是在太冷静，不像是马上要死的人。“但你可以解除，对吧？”哈利追问。

 

“我当然可以。”马尔福说，指了指门。“从外面。”他叹了一口气，垂下头。“我就应该让你走进来，然后我从外面开门。我都不知道我当时在想什么。对不起，哈利。”

 

马尔福用了他的名字，这让哈利的紧张瞬间变成恐慌，连肺都开始疼了。“不。”他说，强忍着让自己不要摔倒在地上。“不。我经历了这么多伏地魔的烂事之后不应该就这么死去。这不可能。肯定有什么办法能出去。”

 

马尔福叹气。“我们在这里什么都做不了。门已经被锁上了。我们不能用魔法。等到有人注意到我们失踪或者想着要找我们的时候，已经太晚了。”

 

“等到那时候…”哈利重复着，感觉一个希望闪烁着耀眼的光芒出现在他眼前。他大喊，“今天是星期五。”他说，大笑着，所有恐惧都消失了。“马尔福，今天是周五！”

 

马尔福瞪着他，像是看着一个精神错乱的人。“是的，今天是周五。”他小心地附和着。

 

“不不不，今天是 _周五。_ 周五晚上是酒吧之夜！每周五我都会和罗恩去酒吧！”哈利说，他能看到马尔福跟上他的思路时眼里闪着的光芒。“我从来都没有错过酒吧之夜，而且如果我迟到的话，我也一定会给他发个信息。如果我没有出现，而他知道我和你去了哪里，他肯定会来找我们的。”

 

马尔福拿出怀表看了一眼。“现在刚过四点。你们一般什么时候见面？”

 

“如果我们没有在魔法部见面的话，我们会准时六点在酒吧碰面。”哈利告诉他。“这是我们的一线希望，我们现在要做的就是等。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

怀表显示一个小时之后，德拉科已经确定这座藏身屋的主人是卡卢斯兄弟。阿米库斯（Amycus）和阿勒克图（Alecto）两个人都非常喜欢设置爆炸窗户，也就是他之前在门边找到的那个，这是德拉科不可能会分享的秘密。万一他们其中一个人真的需要一间藏身屋呢？他们会不会急忙逃到这里时只看到门口满地撕烂的肉体，就像是欢迎光临的门垫那样等着他们？说真的，这些陷阱的意义只在于把人赶出去和保护整个房子，这两个目的完全不需要黑魔法就可以做到。毕竟，德拉科以前也有责任去设置安全屋，而他完全可以高效地做好，没有任何嗜血的目的，他不像其他人那么喜欢摧毁其他人的肉体或生命。就是那时，他觉得自己对血和内脏没有一点热情，这让他成为不合格的糟糕的食死徒。

 

但他很快就接受了这个想法。

 

狭窄的房间另一边，哈利重重地叹了口气站起身。他简单地伸展了一下，双臂举高到头顶，衬衫跟着被拉起了一点，露出一小块白皙的腹部。他放下双臂，绕了绕肩膀，然后又一次开始缓慢仔细的房间巡视，在墙边一英寸一英寸寻找着不存在的出口。那一分钟，德拉科机会就要压制不住自己朝他大喊的冲动，他想叫哈利 _坐下_ ，不要再坐立不安 _走来走起_ ，但他还是花了一些力气克制住了。他明白他想要 _做点什么_ 的冲动，即使他什么都做不了。而且即使大喊大骂在短期里可以让他得到满足，但从长期看完全一点好处都没有。他们还需要在这里待上多一个小时，直到韦斯里意识到哈利错过了他们的会面，而德拉科努力保持礼貌或许能让这段时间好过一点。

 

德拉科把他焦躁的怒气怪罪在房间里的温度上。他和波特都已经把厚重的傲罗长袍脱掉了，几乎是一决定等待是就马上脱掉了，但自从那时候房间的温度也开始上升，空气变得极具压迫性的闷热潮湿。德拉科从口袋里拿出一条手帕，擦了擦汗湿的眉毛然后又放回口袋里。他瞄了眼波特，后者正蹲在一个角落观察着什么，德拉科突然感觉一阵嫉妒升起，嫉妒波特愚蠢的T恤和他愚蠢的裸露的双臂。德拉科的长袖衬衫袖口还牢牢地扣在手腕。

 

波特叹了口气站起身，伸手揉了揉汗湿的额头。“什么时间？”他低声问。

 

德拉科掏出怀表，“快五点。”然后一下子把怀表‘喀嗒’一声盖上。

 

波特又重重地叹了口气，德拉科又快忍不住想叫他憋着，但波特低骂了一声“操”，然后伸手抓着上衣下缘，用流畅的动作一下子把衣服拉过头顶脱下。

 

德拉科的话堵在喉咙，他看着波特把鞋子踢掉，袜子脱掉，然后手放在腰带上。德拉科一下子闭紧双眼，但他屏蔽不了波特的皮带系扣金属碰撞声和解开的声音，接着是拉链拉下的声音，裤子脱下时布料摩擦的窸窸窣窣，还有落在地上时轻轻的‘嘭’。他还在听着会不会又更多的脱衣服的声音，但只听到波特坐在临时坐垫，也就是叠起来的傲罗长袍上的声音。

 

现在，德拉科，和几乎全裸的哈利·波特，被困在一个非常小的房间里。几乎全裸的哈利·波特。该死的他现在该做什么？接下来的一个小时他不能就这样闭着眼坐着，他也不能睁开眼，因为他一睁开肯定就会看着波特。几乎全裸的波特。坐在离他不到几步的几乎全裸的汗湿的波特。

 

几秒钟后他觉得自己这个样子是在太荒谬。他有很引以为傲的自控力，对吧？而且管他的，他们很可能真的就死在这里了。只不过是看着脱掉衣服的哈利·波特，比这更糟的事可多了去了。德拉科脑子里轻骂了一声‘不管了。’然后睁开眼睛。

 

嗯。

 

嗯，操。

 

德拉科找回自己的“面具”，小心地管理好表情，回到不怒不喜不悲的无表情状态，因为他完全没做好看到眼前这一幕的准备。波特依旧算是瘦的，他的锁骨很突出，胯骨很容易就能看见，正好在内裤上方——内裤是淡蓝色的，还点缀着许多震颤着的金色飞贼，这应该是德拉科看见过的最荒唐的东西——但作为傲罗这么些年，他纤瘦的躯体上也铺上了一层肌肉，尤其是腹肌和手臂肱二头肌。波特的膝盖也一点没变化。仍然和在霍格沃兹那时候一样有着粗糙疙瘩，左膝盖上还有童年时一些意外留下的半月牙状的浅淡伤疤。德拉科以前挺喜欢这些疤痕，他发现现在他依旧喜欢。这让波特更讨人喜欢，更像普通人。比起那愚蠢的眼镜和糟糕的发型，德拉科一直觉得他身上的伤痕不可思议的很迷人。

 

波特突然把头从面对这墙转回来，他瑟缩了一下。“这算是什么事？”他完全毫无逻辑地突然说。“我是说，这到底有什么 _意义_ ？为什么不直接杀了我们？”

 

波特问这样的问题算是很荒谬的一件事；黑魔王对戏剧性的偏爱正是波特成功逃开他这么多次的原因，不过哈利最后也打败他了。“黑魔王脑子不正常，我相信我们都同意这个观点。”德拉科说，控制声音听起来很轻很不在意，这让他有一阵成就感。

 

波特伸手揉着汗水湿透的头发，德拉科也想伸手去碰他的黑发。“他折磨我折磨的还不够吗？”

 

德拉科觉得很好笑，这话竟然从一个十几年来把他逼疯的人嘴里说出。波特总是能够以一种其他人从未用过的方式接触他。他总能挑起德拉科本能的发自内心的身体反应。德拉科记得在霍格沃兹时他有多少次想把波特的牙齿打掉的冲动，这冲动强烈得德拉科几乎要被淹没。现在波特又挑起了他内心另一种本能反应，虽然一样强烈，一样是身体反应，一样和波特的嘴巴有关，只不过这次——

 

“呃，马尔福？你还好吗？你一直，呃，在盯着我…”

 

德拉科眨眨眼找回意识，意识到自己的目光在看着…噢操。他感觉脸颊瞬间烧红，把视线从波特藏在薄薄布料的底裤下的浑圆的臀部移开。

 

“你穿的到底是个什么东西？”他问，把自己的窘迫感埋藏在最底下。

 

“什么，这个？”波特低头看着大腿。“噢。不要评判我。这是我的，呃，这是一些觉得很这有意思的人送给我的礼物。我已经很久没洗衣服了，所以这是我仅剩的一件。”

 

“真的很荒唐。”德拉科说，又瞄了一眼。一个小小的金色飞贼在波特性器轮廓上飞过，他赶紧又移开视线。

 

“反正别人又不会看到。”波特烦躁地说。“几点了？”

 

德拉科叹着气拿出怀表，感谢还能把视线移到一个无伤害之地。“刚过五点。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

马尔福慢慢变成大概每过五分钟就要确认一下怀表。把表盖打开又快速合上，哈利认为这算是很紧张才会有的行为，当然马尔福不会说自己在紧张。每看一次，他就要把时间告诉给哈利。五点二十分时，马尔福终于屈服于高温，把马甲给脱下，鞋子，还有袜子，而自从这时，哈利就一直盯着马尔福的脚丫。

 

哈利小学的时候，他模糊记得当时其中一个老师有介绍过关于在维多利亚时代时的女人不敢裸露她们的脚踝。哈利一直觉得这很蠢，因为，露出来又怎么样？只不过是脚踝，谁他妈的会在乎脚踝？好吧，现在他明白了，因为他的视线根本无法从马尔福的脚和脚踝移开，尽管他的内心和大脑一直喊着叫他看别的地方。

 

马尔福的脚和他其他部分很搭：白皙，纤细，完全贵族式，脚背弓起的弧度和脚趾的长度都这么优美恰到好处。最抓着哈利注意力的是其中一根脚趾。他的第二根脚趾比大脚趾要长一点，有一点弯曲，最后的小脚趾有点朝中间弯。不知怎的在他完美的脚丫上的这小缺点让哈利更喜欢它们了。

 

他的脚踝，噢天哪，他的脚踝。纤瘦而完美，小腿骨末端浑圆顺滑，像被刻意打造般突起，哈利很想舔上去。那里的皮肤甚至要比他的手和脸更白，白得他可以看出那骨头上淡蓝色的血管痕迹，精致又脆弱。哈利也想舔舔那里。

 

哈利手指滑到镜片底下揉了揉眼睛。他刚就干坐在那仔细观察着马尔福形状美好的脚踝——他很确定他这一辈子从来没有把什么东西形容成‘形状美好’——还有想 _舔_ 的冲动？可能是房间里的温度要烧坏他的大脑，除此之外，哈利真的想不出来会是什么原因。

 

房间另一边，马尔福又一次打开怀表，通知他，“五点三十。”

 

马尔福拿着表看了好几秒，似乎在期待着能有什么变化，然后又塞回口袋里，拿出手帕擦了擦眉毛。他这个动作的频率和他看表的频率一样，那小块亚麻布估计现在已经湿透了。马尔福看起来实在太痛苦了，汗水浸湿头发，本来漂亮的铂金色头发变成了暗沉的寻常金色，上衣衬衫上也出现了湿透的痕迹。只是看他一眼都让哈利觉得更热了。

 

“把它脱掉，马尔福。”他说。

 

马尔福猛地抬头。“你说什么？”

 

“你的衬衫。”哈利说，“脱掉吧。我不在意你有没有被标记。”

 

马尔福的表情变得严肃。“没有这么简单。”

 

“就是这么简单。”他坚持。“这里很热，你很痛苦。如果你把那该死的衬衫脱掉你的痛苦会减轻一点。”哈利顿了一下，然后把视线移开，马尔福还在看着他。“我可以闭上眼睛，如果这能帮的上忙的话。”

 

马尔福又看着他好几秒后才缓缓呼气。“没必要。”他听起来像是屈服了。

 

慢慢地，他站起身把长裤脱下，露出修长白皙的双腿，蓝色的刚好和今天的套装很搭配的底裤。哈利觉得很有意思，显然马尔福连打底的衣物都要配好，不过他不那么惊讶。马尔福犹豫地解开衬衫的扣子，露出底下白色的几乎因汗水而完全透明的打底衫。他定住了，双手抓着衬衫，然后很僵硬地把衣服脱下来。他把它放在地上，正好在长裤边上，然后坐回原地。

 

哈利试着不去看他的手臂，但这就像是想躲开房间里的大象那样难。他的双眼不听使唤地看向他的手臂。但他看到的不只是他所预期的丑陋黑色标记，马尔福手臂内侧有一片明显的粉色的伤疤，上面还有一条条突起。

 

哈利穿过屋子蹲在他旁边，根本来不及制止住自己。“该死的他对你做了什么？”

 

马尔福右手慌张地去遮挡手臂，然后叹了口气耸耸肩，把手臂伸出来给哈利看。“这不是他做的。这是我对我自己做的。”

 

哈利小心翼翼地抓着他的手腕，把手臂翻过来更仔细地看，手指尖轻轻滑过手臂的伤痕。感觉平滑又有点硬，像是皮革的触感，下面的黑魔标记变得模糊，但很黑很吓人。“看起来像是被烧着了？”他的目光看向马尔福的莲藕，但只看到他在盯着另一面墙，下巴紧绷着。

 

“是的。”

 

哈利放开他的手腕，马尔福两只手臂交叠放在腹部，挡着手臂内侧。“怎么了？”哈利轻柔地问。

 

马尔福沉默了几乎有一分钟，他的目光定定地停在对面的墙上。等到他终于开口时，声音低沉而僵硬。“战争结束后，我希望它也能消失。我想要它离开我。我查了很多资料，问了每一个愿意看我的治疗师，然后再查更多的资料，什么结果都没得到。有一天晚上我喝醉了，很绝望，而且，呃，大部分原因是我非常醉。然后我不知道发生了什么，我只是疯了吧。我用防水咒把手上其他地方掩盖住了，然后拿了我父亲最好的威士忌往标记上倒，施了我能做到的最强的烈火咒。”他又沉默了几秒。“一个家养精灵把火熄灭了。”

 

一股非常不合时宜的想大笑的冲动充满他的胸腔，哈利咳了一声清清嗓子压制住这股冲动。“一个家养精灵。”他重复。

 

马尔福终于看向他，眉毛挑起。“他们是很忠心的生物，你知道的。”

 

他一本正经的语气让哈利又咳了一声压制另一个大笑。他完全不想知道如果他现在笑出来马尔福会对他做什么。“呃，对。他们，嗯。他们确实很忠心。”

 

马尔福仔细看着他的脸好一会儿，然后低头看着手臂，叹了一口气。“有点讽刺。那些治疗师告诉我，我很幸运没有把手的功能给毁了，没有把整只手臂给毁了。黑魔标记在保护它自己的时候，顺便把我的手从我愚蠢的行为里救了下来。”

 

哈利咽了口唾液。他觉得他该说些什么。说些安慰的宽慰的话，像是“我们都会犯错误。”或者“你那时候还年轻。”或者“我不怪你。”

 

但最后说出口的是，“痛吗？”

 

马尔福再次抬头看着他，脸上是熟悉的表情，高傲，又不敢相信哈利 _竟然能_ 这么弱智，这表情反而安慰了哈利，他知道马尔福现在的状况还好。

 

“波特。”他用和弱智说话的语气说，“我在自己身上点着火，当然会痛。”

 

哈利转头看向别处。“对不起，蠢问题。”

 

马尔福又叹了口气。“没这么糟。我说过的，这个标记保护我没收最大的伤害。是很丑，但实际没这么糟。我也不会让其他人看。”

 

“你让我看了。”哈利说，当下这一刻很想找到自己的一只袜子往嘴里塞，那样他就能不继续说蠢话了。

 

马尔福瞪着他，但眼里没有实际的怒火。“是的，好吧，你总是喜欢不一样。”他停了一下。“而且我们很可能会死掉，所以也不重要了。”

 

“我们不会死掉。我不知道该怎么死，记得吗？”哈利说，但马尔福又看向对面的墙。哈利等着他说点什么，但他什么都没说。“这对我来说不重要的。”两人沉默了一会儿后哈利开口。

 

“真棒。圣人波特不受我毁容的影响。”马尔福说。他没有真的在嘲讽，虽然话确实是讽刺的话。

 

“我不知道你为什么觉得我会在意。我是说，我知道你的标记。这个，嗯。就是。我并不惊讶或是什么的。”噢天哪，他是不是出了什么 _毛病_ ？能说出这么烂的话…“我说错了，我是说…”但他并不是真的知道他想表达什么，只想让马尔福知道他真的不介意那些伤疤。但他完全不知道该怎么做。

 

“啊，是的。你不惊讶。你怎么会惊讶呢？”现在马尔福肯定是在嘲讽。“这就是我会做的事，不是吗？每一段时间就把我的生命置之度外。”

 

“这不是我的意思。”哈利无奈又坚决地说。

 

“当然不是。”马尔福说，脸上的愤怒离去，换上了空白的表情，那个完美的无表情面具，哈利讨厌的面具。马尔福的脸不管是因厌恶、愤怒、敌意而变得扭曲都比这空白的脸要好得多。

 

“我的阿姨和姨夫讨厌我。”哈利突然说。“他们讨厌我的父母，他们讨厌魔法，他们讨厌我。他们比我为他们工作，为他们做饭打扫，如果我做错了或者慢了，他们就会把我锁在我的橱柜里。”

 

“你的橱柜？”德拉科注视着他。那面具消失了；完全没有遮掩地表露出惊讶。

 

“对，楼梯下的柜子。我就睡在那里。”他的内脏都因这个记忆而纠结绞痛，他低下头发现自己的手握成拳头。“他们没有给我自己的房间，直到我拿到了霍格沃兹的信，到那时候也只是因为他们害怕我，害怕魔法。而且我也长大进不去那个柜子里了。”

 

“操，波特，你为什么要告诉我这个？”马尔福质问他，声音有点恐慌。

 

哈利耸肩，不看他的研究。他不想从他眼里看到同情，可能和他之前眼里的同情一样，逼得马尔福只敢看着墙。“我知道你的秘密，那你应该知道我的一个秘密，这样才公平。”

 

“你不怕我去告诉《预言家》吗？”

 

“你不会的。”

 

马尔福沉默了一分钟。“我不会的。”他同意，然后说，“你知道，这不算是公平交易。”

 

哈利试探地看了一眼马尔福，发现他正不确定地看着自己。“什么？”

 

“你的秘密比我的要大得多了。我是说，我的…”他扬了扬受伤的手臂。“震惊！德拉科·马尔福做了另一个愚蠢的决定。”他翻了个白眼。“但大难不死的男孩有着被虐待的童年？他被锁在一个该死的橱柜里？”

 

“我们真的没必要再接着讨论这个了。”或许一开始提出这件事就是个错误。但哈利想让马尔福感觉好过一点。他根本不知道他妈的刚刚在想什么。

 

“我的父亲从来不打我。”马尔福的话把哈利拉出自己的思绪。“他不会脏了自己的手，不会用这么 _麻瓜_ 的方式来体罚。我小的时候，他喜欢用准确的刺痛咒，等到我去霍格沃兹的时候，他用的是钻心咒。每一次都不会超过一秒或两秒，一般不会造成永久伤害。他觉得这样能准确表达他对我的不满，也算是能提前做好面对黑魔王的准备，那样黑魔王用同样的咒语打我时，我就不会给他丢脸了。他做的，我都懒得记他做了多少次。”

 

马尔福的语调很平稳，几乎不带任何感情，当他说完话后，他挑眉看着哈利， ‘你敢发表任何评论’的表情.

 

所以哈利没评论。“他们也经常让我挨饿。”反而继续说自己的事，马尔福的眼里突然亮起理解，哈利不确定自己喜不喜欢这样的反应。“我想这是我为什么不是很高的原因。至少，比我本应该的身高要矮。我爸爸很高，超过六英尺，但我才五点一英尺。我希望我能再高一些。我是说，长到本应长到的身高。”

 

“这…”德拉科开口，又停了下来。他深吸一口气。“我闯过的最大的祸是四年级的时候读了一本书。我从一个低年级的拉文克劳手里拿了那本书，埃德加·爱伦·坡（Edgar Allan Poe）。我不应该在假期的时候把它带回家，我父亲发现了。我真的说不出他是因为我看了麻瓜写的诗而生气，还是因为这是一个美国人写的而生气。”说到这他大笑了一声。“而且你也没有 _那么_ 矮。我就比你高了两英寸。”

 

哈利心跳得太大声，他几乎没听到后面的话。“我听说过一本禁书。”他说。他已经很多年没想起这本书了，但突然间这本书的记忆就蹦到他脑子里。“《曾经和永恒之王（The Once and Future King）》T.H.怀特写的。达德利一个朋友在他生日的时候给他的礼物，只因为封面上有一把剑。我的阿姨和姨夫一发现这是有关于梅林和魔法的书，他们就马上丢掉了。”

 

哈利记得他把垃圾桶拖到路边，他瘦弱的八岁身体硬撑着那沉重的重量。那个垃圾桶倾倒，里面的垃圾全部洒出来。还记得路边人行道有多冰冷，他跪在地上捡起来时，粗糙的地面磨蹭着他的膝盖，他找到了那本崭新的书，除了上面还留有阿姨的茶叶留下的印渍。还记得他是怎么把书塞在裤子的腰带里，那是他第一次也是唯一一次庆幸达德利的裤子穿在他身上有多松垮，宽松的上衣完全能遮住他腰间的矩形的鼓起。

 

那天晚上起他就开始读那本书，缩在他的橱柜里，破裂的门缝刚好够宽能漏进一点光线，照亮三行字，不多不少。他看的很快，很紧张，小心翼翼地把书抬得高一些，让光线照到下一行，接着下一行，翻到下一页时他甚至要屏住呼吸，担心被发现。

 

“我看了无数遍。我觉得我和Wart很像。我以前假装总有一天我也会成为一个很重要的很著名，很强大的人。”他轻声笑。“从来没想过会真的发生。没想到会这么快。”

 

“你也被抓到了吗？”马尔福问。

 

哈利摇头。“从来没有。我把它塞在最底下的阶梯。现在可能还在那里，估计。”

 

他们的对话还在继续，一半在竞争，一半在自白，完全古怪。

 

马尔福告诉他每一次赫敏（“一个没用的泥巴种，根据我父亲的说法。”）拿到比他高的分数，他都会被惩罚。

 

哈利承认了他对黑暗的恐惧（“那种完全，彻底的，‘就算手在眼前都看不见’的黑暗。”）这或许是因为在楼梯下的橱柜里成长的后遗症，到现在即使是白天，他都必须要把窗帘打开才能睡觉。

 

马尔福承认了自己对鹰头马身兽的恐惧，会死人的恐惧（“这就是为什么我会对海格的神兽那样子的态度。我觉得如果我假装受很重的伤就能掩盖我像一个女孩一样尖叫的事实。”）到现在，他都不可能再靠近它们。

 

哈利说了他有多讨厌报纸每天报道他日常生活的每个细节，还有战争结束后他甚至还幼稚地相信他可以不再是大难不死的男孩，而可以简单地做‘哈利’本人。

 

马尔福说了他有多沮丧于父母不断地逼他去结婚，还有他讨厌让母亲失望，但他人生中第一次，他活的和他们的期望不一样。他说了一些和他父亲之间紧绷的关系，而从他说的话中，哈利可以看出马尔福并不介意让他的父亲失望。

 

哈利说他偶尔还是会做噩梦，可怕的会让他大叫着惊醒，满身大汗。马尔福说他也会这样。

 

他们说的一些事很琐碎。哈利告诉马尔福他吃的第一个魔法世界的糖果是巧克力蛙，到现在他还在收集巧克力蛙卡片。马尔福告诉哈利他喜欢柏蒂全口味豆（Bertie Bott’s Every

Flavor Beans），最喜欢的是信封胶水味的糖豆。哈利说这很恶心，但马尔福只是笑着说，“可能吧。”

 

他们还在继续说着说着，哈利发现自己一次又一次地被奇怪的感觉击中，让马尔福知道这些很内心很私人的事感觉很好，有些事甚至连罗恩和赫敏都不知道，这他妈的太奇怪了。而马尔福对自己吐露了这么多？展露出这么多私密的一面，像是闭着眼跳进一个无助的陷阱，还拉着马尔福和他一起跳下来？这种超现实感让他感觉晕眩。

 

“我第一次上床是在二十岁。”四十分钟后哈利说。

 

“我还没有。”马尔福说。

 

哈利忘记了他准备要告诉马尔福他是同性恋这个事实，他的下一个坦白。“你还没有？”他皱眉。“你自愿的？”

 

马尔福难以置信地瞪着他。“波特，我是个二十四岁的男人，你真的认为这是我自愿的吗？”

 

哈利能感觉他的脸颊更升温了几分，不是因为房间里的温度。“你当然可以…我是说，你——”他咬着舌头，阻止自己大声把这话说完。即使房间里的高温很让人痛苦，脸颊的粉红甚至都不均匀，头发汗湿粘腻，马尔福还是很漂亮。“呃，你不是没有魅力的。”他结巴地说。

 

“谢谢你，波特。”他干干地说。“但我还是一个食死徒。并不会有人排着队等着和我上床。”

 

我会，哈利想。然后做出决定，管他的。他已经把其他所有事都告诉马尔福了，人生中其他所有的尴尬、痛苦、私人的事，就算多说一件又会有什么不一样呢？直接说出来，直接告诉他：马尔福，我是同性恋，我会和你上床。

 

哈利咽了口唾沫，感觉嘴巴突然变得很感。他的心脏疯狂跳动，腹部也在跟着震颤。“马尔福。”他说，“我——”

 

“嘘！”

 

一阵很失望的疑惑涌上哈利胸口，他才注意到马尔福站起身走到门边。他短暂地被马尔福的屁股吸引了目光，翘而圆，而且和哈利之间只隔了一层薄薄的蓝色布料。“什么？”

 

“闭嘴！”马尔福说，他把耳朵贴在门上。然后脸上露出一个大大的笑容。他敲着门。“在下面！”他大喊。“我们在下面这里！”

 

然后哈利也听到了。头顶上传来脚步声，穿过厨房的地板到地窖的天花板，然后听到了门吱吱嘎嘎打开的声音，踩下楼梯的声音。哈利也赶紧站起身。

 

“哈利？马尔福？”

 

“罗恩！”他大喊着，感觉人生中从来没想这时候这么高兴能听到他朋友的声音。“罗恩，感谢上帝！”

 

“等我们真的出去后你再晕倒，波特。”马尔福骂他，然后提高音量喊，“韦斯里。不能用魔法！”

 

“什么？”

 

“不能用魔法。”马尔福重复。“我们被困在这里，现在这里面在升温，要把我们烤死。如果你用魔法把门强硬打开，我们会死在这里的。不能用魔法，明白吗？”

 

“不能用魔法，好。那我要怎么做？”罗恩的声音从外面传来。

 

“有一个能打开这个门的咒语，对吧马尔福？这不是你之前说的吗？”哈利插嘴。

 

“对啊，快告诉我是什么，我马上把你们救出来。”

 

“我可以告诉你咒语，但没有魔杖动作也没有效果。”马尔福说。他烦躁地揉了揉头发。

 

“那就描述给我。”罗恩告诉他。

 

“这很复杂。”

 

“那就按细节描述给我。”哈利光听就知道罗恩在翻白眼。

 

马尔福转身面对哈利，伸出食指。“这是魔咒的动作。”他说，食指快速向下一划，然后画了一个圈，然后又向下画了一个古怪的螺旋状，最后扭曲着向前一指。

 

“呃，罗恩？他刚给我展示了动作。你是听不明白描述的。”哈利的希望陷下去了。罗恩完全没办法真的帮到他们，那他来有什么意义？

 

“还有谁知道这个咒语？”罗恩透过门大喊。

 

“任何食死徒都知道。”

 

哈利体内的恐惧越来越大。“根本没时间再去阿兹卡班找一个食死徒来。文书报告都——”

 

“那他就要去找一个不在阿兹卡班里的食死徒。”马尔福说。他看起来很痛苦。“韦斯里。”他叫，“你去找我的父亲。”

 

一秒钟的沉默后，“他会听我的吗？”

 

“只要保证你提到了他唯一的儿子和继承人面对着马上死掉的危险。”马尔福厉声说。“那样能准确描述情境的紧迫性，你不觉得吗？”他怒视着门，就像是他的视线能穿过门板插进罗恩的脑子里。

 

“好，马上去。”罗恩话音未落，幻影移形的声音就传来。

 

马尔福转身离开门边，穿上长裤。他一只腿套上裤子，然后飞快地把另一边也穿上。他等着哈利。“穿衣服。”

 

但哈利正忙着盯着马尔福的腰，看着他弯下腰捡起地上丢弃的衣物。他的左腰侧又一片暗色的阴影，就在肋骨处，隔着潮湿的底衫模糊地显露着。淤青？哈利不记得他有没有打到他的肋骨，而他最近也肯定没有接什么很危险的案子。“那是——”他开口说，马尔福把他的牛仔裤朝他脸上丢打断了他的话。

 

“我叫你穿衣服。”他骂着。“我的父亲随时都可能来到，我最不希望他看到关于我的一件事就是和你全裸着在一起。他已经快相信我是同性恋，就因为我不结婚。我不需要你再给他更多的这方面的想法。”

 

马尔福语气里的厌恶深深伤到哈利，他突然很庆幸自己把这个特别的秘密藏好。“好吧。”他说，然后开始穿上裤子。

 

他们沉默着穿好衣服，过去的四十五分钟的亲密交谈就像是从来没有出现过。刚刚是德拉科在说话。现在这里的是马尔福。而马尔福把自己关起来又和他保持距离，就像他以前那样。哈利叹了口气，马尔福瞪了他一样。好吧，果然是回到平常了。

 

他穿好衣服后的几分钟过得很慢。房间里的空气变得极其热，而穿上的衣服让热度更难以忍受。一颗汗珠从哈利的胸前滑落，另一颗汗珠从后腰滑落。哈利控制不住地烦躁走动，拉扯着衣服。而马尔福纹丝不动地站在门前，从他身上散发的紧绷感强烈得哈利似乎都感觉皮肤因此刺痛。

 

接着他们听到了头顶传来的混乱脚步声，走下楼梯，然后罗恩含糊的声音。“就在这里。”

 

即使他已经好多年没听到卢修斯的声音，自从审判庭之后，但当他念出咒语解开门锁时，哈利还是马上就认出他的声音。我不害怕，哈利告诉自己，然后站直。马尔福的姿态更加僵硬，哈利根本想不到还有这种可能。门一下子打开，清凉甜美的空气猛地涌进来。他跟着马尔福大步走出去，深深地吸了一口新鲜甜蜜的空气。

 

罗恩被房间里高温的空气刺激得往后退了一步。卢修斯早就已经做好避开的准备。

 

“德拉科。”他说，完全忽略了哈利。“我想这还是不足够说服你，是吗？”

 

马尔福的表情又一次空白。“我不想在这里和你谈这些。不。”他打断自己。“我一点都不想和你谈这件事。”

 

卢修斯俯视着他，嘴唇扭曲着。“我不会让你没有必要的浪费生命——”

 

“这不是没有必要的！这他妈的是我的工作！”马尔福打断他。“现在我的工作的规章制度告诉我，在发生了意外后，我马上要去圣芒戈报告治疗。所以不好意思，失陪了。”

 

“那我要怎么告诉你母亲？”

 

“告诉她我星期日去见她。”马尔福说，然后幻影离开了。

 

“我，呃，我很感谢你把我们救出来。”马尔福突然离开后，哈利打破尴尬的寂静说。

 

卢修斯转身面对他，用冷酷的眼神盯着他。“我向你保证，波特先生，如果只有你一个人，我根本都懒得来。”然后他也幻影离开了。

 

“好吧。”罗恩说，“他们真的是很有爱的一家人，不是吗？”

 

哈利回想起马尔福信任他而告诉他的一大堆关于他父亲的小秘密，马尔福的紧张和突然的怒火一下子就变得合理了。“他们的事很复杂。”他说。“走吧，和我一起去圣芒戈？快把这件事熬过去。”

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

复制了一部分豆瓣上的关于哈利提的那本书的书评。（关于亚瑟王的书）

版权归作者所有，作者：布克多拉玛（来自豆瓣）

来源：https://book.douban.com/review/8474962/

 

 

Wart，从小生活在骄傲的Kay的阴影下，没什么自信，谈不上勇敢。但他天真，充满好奇，有责任心。和Merlyn在一起简直是一对活宝，一个吃着胡子织着毛衣絮絮叨叨，一个每天期待下一次会有怎样的冒险，是会变成鱼，还是蚂蚁，还是大白鹅。

 

直到取出Excalibur，他想的依旧是Kay会不会因为自己随便找了一把剑而生气。殊不知从这一刻起，他不再是默默无闻的Wart，而是Arthur, King of England。

 

在Merlyn的启发下，他开始思考战争的意义，开始思考Might和Right，并兴致勃勃又有些羞涩的提出了建立自己的Order of Chivalry，确保Might is only to be used for Right。他广集天下英才，其中当然有如同关羽一样战无不胜的Lancelot，将自己的理想推广到英格兰每一寸土地甚至更远。一时清平世界朗朗乾坤。英勇的骑士匡扶正义，圣杯的传说流传四海。

 

然而邪恶的种子从未停止过萌发。他注定要与同母异父的姐姐生下Mordred。控制狂姐姐之前的四个孩子绞尽脑汁想证明母亲的爱，虐待和忽视也被当成了爱的象征，最终以Agravaine的弑母而告终：我爱你就不容许你爱别人。Mordred成为了她的活人坟墓，一心复仇。

 

当然还有Lancelot和Guenever的公开的秘密。

 

最终，兄弟相杀，家庭破裂，亲友离散，父子相残，冤冤相报，烽烟四起。一生的心血付诸东流。

 

Arthur始终是那个天真乐观的Wart，到生命最后一刻仍相信人性本善，相信战争总会消失，相信宽恕的力量，相信未来仍有希望。每一个乐观主义者的悲剧都在于，面对多少次命运的打击和摧残，多少个无解的难题，多少次在无眠的深夜痛哭，第二天他还会如太阳照常升起。他不是无坚不摧，不是毫不在意，甚至他比更多的人对痛苦更敏感，因为他有更强的同理心，但他会在生活的泥淖中笑着站起身，再被击倒，再站起。尽管在狂风中摇曳不定，他仍会守护内心微弱的烛光。

 

他没有一蹶不振的能力。他做不到绝望。他必须要温柔，如同上了弦的钟。

 

This world doesn't deserve you.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

圣芒戈的检查比哈利想象中快得多。当然还是有很多毫无必要的戳戳点点，加上治疗师和医药师的唠叨和谄媚。但最后他们还是宣告他除了身体脱水，其他一切正常，健康强壮，开了点针对脱水症状的药水后就让他出院了。

 

“我猜你是要回家？”罗恩问，他们正走在医院走廊上，朝大门走去。

 

“家？”哈利重复，“你开玩笑吧？我今天经历了这样的垃圾事，我还不喝一整夜的酒吗，而且有了脱水症药水，我猜我很可能可以逃过宿醉的痛苦。”

 

“如果你确定的话。”罗恩这么说着，但还是笑着面向哈利，“你很幸运赫敏今晚加班，她不会来唠叨你应该直接回家休息。”

 

“可惜，我本来以为今晚能见到她。”哈利说，他们刚好转过最后一个拐弯处，走到喧闹的前厅。“不过她不在最好，不用在我边上不停咯咯催促我。我只想放松然后…噢。”

 

当看到门边有一个熟悉的金色脑袋时，他的话停在一半。马尔福还在这？他似乎是在等什么。就在这时，马尔福注意到他，抬手小幅度地朝他挥了挥，然后穿过稀疏的人群朝他们走过来。

 

“你怎么还在这？”哈利问。“我以为他们一放你走，你就离开了。”

 

“我只是想确认你还好。”马尔福冷冷地说，但双眼里满是不安。

 

“轻微脱水，但其它的还好。”哈利说，“他们给了我一点药。”

 

马尔福点头。“我也是。”他顿了一下。“好吧，那就。我想，嗯，周一见。”他转身离开。

 

“马尔福，等等。”哈利说，小跑了几步跟上他，“今天是周五。”

 

马尔福转过身时，嘴角有微弱浅淡的笑容。“是的，波特，我觉得我们很早就确定今天确实是周五。”

 

“周五是酒吧之夜。”哈利微笑着说。“你想不想一起来？”

 

罗恩吓得猛一转头，他盯着哈利就像盯着个失心疯的人。“你在想——噢！”哈利用力肘顶在他的肋骨，打断他的话。

 

马尔福带着深意看了眼罗恩。“谢谢你的邀请，但我想我不太受欢迎。”

 

“我希望你来。”哈利坚持，然后暂停几秒，被自己话里的真诚惊到了。他是真的想和马尔福多待一会儿。“再说了，我们有一个传统，如果你在这一周里经历了千钧一发的境况，其他所有人今晚都会请你喝酒。你应该来的。”

 

“我…”马尔福眉毛皱在一起。“我想我会去的。不过就待一会儿。”

 

哈利控制不住脸上大大的笑容。“太好了！我们去‘红橡木’。你知道那里吗？就在对角巷最末端那里。”

 

“我见过。”马尔福微微点头。

 

哈利的笑还挂在脸上。“好。我现在回家去换身衣服，待会儿在那里见？”

 

“好。”

 

“Mate，”马尔福一走开罗恩就赶紧说，“你到底在干什么？”

 

哈利瞥了眼他的朋友，两人并肩走向大厅左侧墙边的飞路。“邀请马尔福出来和我们喝酒。他是一个傲罗，还是我的搭档，他差点就和我一起死掉了。为什么不该来？”说出来的话比他所计划的更显得有攻击性。

 

他们一起走进飞路网，然后走出哈利的客厅。

 

“‘他是马尔福’这个事实呢？‘他可能是个杀手’这个事实呢？你都不在乎？”罗恩追问，哈利只在一边把衣袍上的灰掸掉。

 

哈利翻了个白眼，走向卧室，罗恩跟在他后面一起走进去。“他没有杀任何人。”哈利坚持。

 

哈利直接走到浴室，把淋浴头的开关直接拧到最大。在等水加热时，他把身上汗湿的衣服脱掉，随意地丢在浴室地垫旁边地面上。

 

“你根本没办法确定。”罗恩的声音从卧室传来。

 

“我可以确定。听着，如果他想杀我的话，他今天就可以杀了我。”哈利回答，他站在浴室里伸手试了试水温。水温足够热之后，他才走到花洒下。

 

一听到浴帘拉上的声音，罗恩知道哈利已经进去开始冲浴，他就来到浴室靠在洗手池边。七年里住在同一间寝室加上同一个帐篷里的经历让他们彼此之间几乎没有一点羞怯感，这也是让赫敏非常生气的一点。

 

“我像个傻瓜那样摔进那个陷阱里。”哈利边把头发完全弄湿边说。“他一下子就跳过来，想把我拉住。”他把洗发水的瓶盖打开，往手心里倒了一点。“直接让我关进里面然后施魔法把我烤死在里面，然后假装自己什么都没做，那样会更容易。”

 

“他不可能逃脱嫌疑，在帕森死后这么短的时间里。他可聪明多了。”罗恩指出来。

 

“好吧，那就这样看。在和我一起困在一个烤炉里两个小时后他还是没杀我。”哈利在头上揉出泡沫。

 

“那真的非常糟糕。对于你来说。”

 

“并没有，真的。”哈利说。“有点尴尬，有时候。”他犹豫了一下，在斟酌着和马尔福度过的那么长时间，分享的那么多事中有多少可以告诉给罗恩。然后决定了，管他的。如果他可以像那样对马尔福敞开心扉，那他当然也可以告诉给他最好的朋友。“我们大部分时间都只穿着内裤。”

 

“ _什么？_ ”

 

不过再想一想，或许他不该从这里开始说起。

 

“噢，闭嘴，你感觉到那里有多热了。”

 

沉默的几秒钟过去了，然后罗恩问，“应该不会刚好是外面这里的这些内裤吧，蓝底，上面还有小金色飞贼的那件？”

 

“噢， _闭嘴_ ，你知道的，大卫觉得他自己很有幽默感。”

 

“他要是知道马尔福看到你穿着那些内裤。你会告诉他的，对吧？因为如果你不说，我会去说。大卫一定要知道这件事。他肯定会笑傻的。”

 

不管大卫能笑到多疯狂的程度，都不可能比整个韦斯里家庭的笑声还要响亮。哈利还记得去年圣诞节他当着大家的面打开礼物盒的时候他们掀翻屋顶的笑声。

 

“我下一次见到他的时候会告诉他，不管是什么时候。我之前还听说他在希腊，至少要到五月，但他一月就回来了。他已经很久没给我写信了。”哈利把头伸到花洒下面冲洗，然后加快速度往身上擦肥皂。

 

“啊，自由解咒师漂泊的生活。”罗恩叹气。“你没有劝他去古灵阁工作吗？他如果在那里工作的话，他就能经常回伦敦，而且那样你们两也能像对正常情侣那样交往。”

 

哈利耸肩回应，即使透过帘子罗恩根本看不到他。“他喜欢旅游。”这根本都不算是一个答案，但罗恩没继续问。哈利冲洗干净后把帘子拉开一点。“毛巾？”

 

罗恩把毛巾给他从浴帘上方丢过去，哈利接过后围在腰间，然后把帘子掀开走到卧室，罗恩跟在他身后。哈利回到卧室后把衣柜顶上的抽屉拉开发现里面是空的。操，还是要洗衣服啊。他翻遍把洗衣篮几乎埋起来的脏衣服小丘，找出了一件皱巴巴的内裤，哈利穿上时罗恩礼貌地移开视线。

 

“允许我问一下你和马尔福在里面做了什么，就穿着内裤干坐着吗？”

 

哈利又找到了一件牛仔裤穿上。“我们聊天。”接着套上一件干净的T恤和一件自从上次洗干净后只穿过几次的黑色卫衣。“真的很诡异，罗恩。我们聊了所有事。”

 

罗恩怀疑地看着哈利，“给我一个‘所有事’的定义。”

 

“我是说 _所有_ 的所有事。他脱下衬衫后我看到他的黑魔标记，然后…”他无法告诉罗恩关于那里的烧伤疤痕。他没有资格分享马尔福的秘密。“他很不舒服，所以我就不知道为什么，开始说起了讨厌我的阿姨和姨夫。我真的不知道为什么说起这件事，但然后他也说起他在学校里看了麻瓜的诗集后被惩罚，所以我就说了我很害怕黑暗，他没有嘲笑我，然后他说…嗯。就这么继续下去。大概，呃，一个小时。”

 

罗恩目瞪口呆，“我理一理你说的话，你算是把你的所有秘密都告诉德拉科·马尔福了？”

 

“几乎。”哈利耸耸肩。“我没有告诉他我是同性恋。”

 

罗恩无奈地往上抛手。“我都不知道该和你说什么了。我都不明白你怎么能告诉马尔福——”

 

“他也告诉我他的秘密了。”哈利为自己辩护。

 

“你怎么知道他真的坦诚？”罗恩质问。“或许他只是在编造一些瞎话，骗你把你的秘密说出来。这就是斯莱特林干的事。”

 

“我们已经离开学校很久了。”哈利叹气。他走回浴室拿起之前穿的牛仔裤，然后把口袋里的东西拿出来放到现在穿着的裤袋里头。“他没有撒谎。我知道的。”他打断罗恩的反驳。“因为他真的很不会说谎。”看到罗恩的表情后，哈利不自禁咧开个笑容。他把牛仔裤往篮子的大致方向一抛，然后走出浴室。“他很擅长于误导和隐藏事情。你知道的，隐藏部分事实，那种类型。但他做不到凭空扯谎。”

 

“那你是怎么知道的？”罗恩怀疑地问。

 

“因为我已经和他工作了两个星期？”

 

罗恩皱眉“他工作的时候这么喜欢撒谎？你不该上报给谁吗？”

 

哈利翻了个白眼。“不是对其他的傲罗说谎。而是对外人。大部分是像，‘我没看到今天早上报纸上关于我的报道。’或者，‘把你女儿的猫从树上救下来一点都不浪费我们的资源。’或者‘哈利·波特是全英格兰最专业最著名的窗户修理工。’这种事情。”

 

罗恩眨眨眼，“等等，窗户修理工？”

 

“我的重点是，我见过他说谎，而他这方面非常糟糕。他的声音变得假。不是很明显的假，而且有一点太冷静太平稳。然后他的视线会看向一边，就一秒钟。我是说，别人不太可能看出他在说谎，但如果你足够了解他的话，就能发现这些迹象。”

 

“而你已经足够了解他了。”罗恩的声音满是怀疑。

 

哈利耸肩，“我猜是的。”他叹了口气。“听着，我知道你可能有很多问题想问，但你今晚或许还是可以对他好一点？”

 

罗恩瞪着他。“好一点？对 _马尔福？_ ”他严肃地问，似乎这些字都不像是从同一个世界里的同一本词典里出来的，更不用说能放在用一个句子里了。

 

“嗯，对。”哈利心烦意乱地揉了揉后颈。“这会，呃，让我的调查更容易？”

 

罗恩盯着他的样子告诉哈利，他根本不买账，但罗恩还是点头说，“好吧。”和赫敏叫他帮忙把垃圾倒了，他敷衍回答的声音一样。

 

这已经是哈利期待得到的最好反应了，他点点头。“他会努力的。你也试试。我只有这点要求。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

回到家后，德拉科真的不确定他之前在想什么。同意加入波特的酒吧之夜？之前的高温肯定烧糊涂他的脑子了。他甚至都不知道他最开始为什么要在圣芒戈等波特。只是先前头上传来的韦斯里的脚步声打破了他们之间脆弱的和谐，而那是德拉科急切希望能回来的感觉。

 

他叹了叹气，把傲罗长袍放进洗衣篮里，把怀表摘下来放到书桌上，然后走进浴室。他先把淋浴的开关扭开，然后把西装马甲、衬衫，长裤都一一脱下。身上只剩下内衣裤，他暂停住转身面对水池对面的全身镜，像波特今天看到的那样看着自己。当然，首先是丑陋的标记和留有伤疤的手臂。他的视线总会先落在那里，波特的视线也是。他花了一些精力才把目光移开，和镜子里的自己对视，灰色的双眼因为眼底的乌青衬着，似乎显得更暗。漂亮的金发要比平时他出现在公众面前要乱得多，他上一次头发这么乱还是他参加完魁地奇比赛，从扫帚上下来的样子，但平时的样子显得年纪更大，现在这会儿反而显得年轻。双腿很长，对于一个成年男人来说还是太瘦了。他的手指捏着里衣下摆，然后皱着眉把衣服更贴近皮肤，能更清楚地看到左腰侧的那片暗色的阴影，透过湿透的棉质布料能看到浅浅的轮廓。好吧，这比他想象中的更清晰。那么爱管闲事的波特竟然没有问关于这个的问题。他都问了其他所有的事。

 

德拉科把上衣拉过头顶，随手丢在一边，手指抚摸着自己的肋骨，腰侧的黑色小龙伸展身体扇了扇翅膀。在那间房间到最后他几乎就要把打底衣脱掉，并不只是因为房间里难耐的高温。还是因为他想给波特展示他的小龙纹身，就像他表白他对信封胶水味糖果的（不可否认的很莫名令人作呕的）爱。因为这是他内心深处的另一个秘密，一个他从来没有和任何人分享过的秘密，但他又突然发现自己很渴望去揭开的秘密。这还是自从六年级前的那个暑假他第一次拥有了这个魔法小龙纹身之后第一次这么渴望。他想要波特做第一个看见它的人，因为他觉得只有波特，在全世界所有人之中，能明白其中的原因。

 

他轻轻叹了口气，转身面对水池上的镜子，手指掠过胸骨上一小块平滑没有任何痕迹的皮肤，四道横在胸膛的伤疤圈住一块几乎完美的钻石形状的皮肤。白癣没有完全把那些伤疤抹去，但还是能让它们不再是明显而丑陋的粉白疤痕的样子。那时候他没有太在意，因为当时被其他事给占据了注意力。他记得从医院的病床上清醒，对于波特没有成功杀死自己而非常愤怒；死掉的话他的生活能省事多了。

 

等他终于想起来要检查胸前的伤疤时，他还庆幸着他的纹身没有被影响。他不知道那个黑魔法的咒语如果和纹身墨水交汇的话会发生什么，但他想应该不会是很好的结果。德拉科戳戳肋骨，小龙拍了拍尾巴。就连现在，都隔了这么多年，不管小龙怎么在皮肤上乱动，它都不会去碰上面的伤疤。

 

他拒绝去展露这个秘密纹身是因为这是他根本不想谈的话题。波特肯定会非常愧疚（他应该的，德拉科大脑某个角落很坚定这个想法，毕竟他从来没有为自己差点杀死德拉科而道歉。）然后又会带来很尴尬的对话，像是 _‘对不起’‘我不知道这个魔咒有什么效果’_ ，而德拉科完全不想听任何这样的话。他几乎都要相信他们快要死掉了，而他不想人生中最后几分钟变成回忆他糟糕的过去。他想听更多波特糟透的童年生活，他最深的恐惧，还有他的爱情生活。他想听所有波特甚至都没告诉他最亲近朋友的事，想告诉波特他从来没向别人说起的自己的说。就像是学校里的小男生交换巧克力蛙那样交换秘密。

 

所以他全程没脱掉上衣，把这几个秘密紧紧抱在胸口。

 

很可惜。他真的很想波特看到他的纹身。德拉科感觉这是他六年级时做的仅有的几件正确的事之一。拥有这个纹身肯定是他永远不会后悔的事。

 

镜面开始起雾，德拉科脱掉内裤走到花洒下。他冲洗着头发，揉搓身体直到皮肤发红。洗好后他关掉水走出来。用了几个干燥咒后，他回到卧室穿上一套干净的内衣裤。他穿上一件浅灰色的长裤，然后近乎自动地去找淡紫色的上衣衬衫，他一般都这么搭配，但手又停在了衣架上。动作缓缓地，他走到另一边的衣柜，往里面翻找着，直到找到一件蓝色的套头针织毛衣，他至少一年没有穿过这件衣服了。他甩了甩，又往上施了几个平整咒，把折叠痕迹消除掉后往身上套，之后回到浴室对着全身镜检查。

 

还不错。真的还不错。休闲但依然文雅，虽然有点书呆子的感觉。不过也刚好让他的学院风更彻底。他想伸手去拿魔杖才意识到他把魔杖落在卧室。他紧紧盯着门口，一只手伸长， _凝聚心神_ 召唤来他放在马甲口袋里的眼镜。他一边把金丝眼镜戴上好好对着镜子观察自己，一边想着，真搞笑，不管他和波特聊了多长时间，他依旧还是存有那么多秘密。不过这一个秘密他根本都不打算分享，因为在嘲笑波特的眼镜这么多年后他怎么好意思说出自己戴眼镜这件事？不过，这难道不算是一件很遗憾的事吗？毕竟德拉科戴眼镜真的 _超级_ 好看。当然，波特是不可能注意到的。他歪着头观察自己镜子里的样子，如果波特注意到的话也挺好的，不是吗？

 

“你越来越荒谬了。”他对自己说，然后把眼睛摘掉。“就算他喜欢男人，他也永远不可能多看你一眼。”

 

他回到房间里先把眼镜和怀表一起放在桌面上，然后穿上一双黑色的龙皮靴子，接着从床头柜拿过魔杖，幻影移形去往对角巷。

 

他在‘红橡木’门外犹豫地站着。温暖的灯光和笑声透过门窗传出来。他不属于这里。波特可能只不过去出于同情才邀请他来这里，因为德拉科下午告诉他所有事之后，波特怎么会不同情他呢？最明智的，最正确的事是立马转身直接回家。他盯着门想着。

 

“你真的是非常荒谬。”他告诉自己。“你都已经到这里了。就直接进去，喝一杯酒，然后离开。”

 

在改变主意之前，德拉科把门一下子推开走进屋内。当他一进去，店里的喧闹声是真的减弱了？还是说那不过是他的幻觉？他很肯定站在吧台那群人怀疑的目光不是他的幻觉，也很确定吧台服务生黑暗排斥的眼神不是他的幻觉。噢，这真的是一个糟糕的决定。确实是很不明智的决定，他应该赶紧离开…

 

“马尔福！”

 

噢，棒极了，以防有人没注意到他的到来，波特的大喊确保了这里每个人都知道他的出现。德拉科想要转身逃跑，但又像是有人往他靴子底下施了一个‘黏胶咒’，让他无法移动脚步。所以他做了他能做的唯一一件事；他站直身躯，挺直腰杆，傲慢地抬起下巴，脸上换上一副浅浅嘲讽的表情。一些人看到他的神情后，本来警惕的目光变得更紧张，但波特看向他，一点未受影响。他洗澡了，德拉科从他潮湿贴在太阳穴的迷人卷曲的头发看出来，德拉科还刻意防御波特香皂的微微刺激的味道对他的影响。不过当波特抓住德拉科的手肘把他拉到身边时，没有预料到的德拉科深吸了一口波特身上的气味。波特把他拉到拴着摇铃的墙边，用力一摇，清脆的铃声让整个酒吧瞬间陷入安静。

 

德拉科现在是真的想逃跑了。他想把波特握在自己胳膊的手打掉，把他推开然后赶紧跑掉，因为他面对不了这样的场景，他承受不住这么多双眼睛朝他射来的质疑指责的目光。他感觉他像是回到了审判庭，完全暴露地展示在众人面前。那时候他讨厌那种感受，而他现在也依然讨厌。

 

“德拉科·马尔福是今晚的主角！”波特大喊，德拉科想朝他愚蠢吵闹的大嘴施咒。“他那时候和我在一起，一个小时前我们差点就要被闷死在一个陷阱里。”他重重地拍了拍德拉科的肩膀。“如果他那时候不和我在一起，我现在肯定都不可能站在这里。”

 

零星犹豫的掌声响起来，不过那些黑暗指责的目光还是没有减弱，之前的交谈声慢慢回来了。

 

“波特。”德拉科说，耸肩把他的手甩掉。“你他妈的在干什么？”

 

波特无辜地看着德拉科，眼眸闪烁，目光温暖。“做个宣告，让他们知道今晚要给谁买单。这是这里的传统。而且他们真的应该知道是你救了我。”

 

德拉科仔细地观察着波特的脸，意识到他很可能已经喝下几杯酒了。他的脸颊有点潮红，双眼有点过于明亮，笑容显得过于懒散。还有他穿的到底是个什么东西？稍微宽松的长袖黑上衣，前面腹部那里还缝了一个大口袋，背后还有一个大帽子晃悠。麻瓜的衣服，明显是，但穿这种衣服是 _认真_ 的吗？是不是过分了点。

 

“来吧！”波特过于热情地大声说。他用力握紧德拉科的手腕，牵着他穿过拥挤的人群和桌椅，来到酒吧后面角落的小圆桌子处，那里有四张椅子围着桌子。

 

德拉科坐在最靠里面的椅子，靠在墙上时刚好能看清楚整个酒吧。波特一屁股坐在他对面的椅子上，面前桌子上摆着半杯酒。波特拿起酒杯，仰头喝了一口，然后放下，微笑着看着德拉科。

 

“我很高兴你今晚能来。我以为你不会来了。”

 

“我说过我会来的，不是吗？”德拉科还嘴，虽然对于波特希望他来而莫名感觉很开心。

 

正好这时候韦斯里回来了，他手里拿着两杯满满的冒着白沫的啤酒和两杯白酒。他把酒杯放在桌面上，然后坐在德拉科和波特中间。

 

“喝吧。”他说。“这两杯啤酒是我请的，我今晚的任务完成了。威士忌是那边的理查德请的。”他竖着大拇指越过肩膀后朝着吧台方向指了指。

 

波特举起他的白酒朝那边大致的方向示意，一个身体强壮的金发男人挥挥手回应，德拉科猜他就是理查德。德拉科礼貌地微点头，得到一个审慎的点头回应。

 

“来，马尔福。”波特说，举起酒杯朝德拉科的方向晃了晃。

 

德拉科缓缓拿起自己的酒杯。“我不太喜欢喝酒。”

 

“你今天差点就死了，如果有什么必须喝酒的理由的话，这就算是了。”波特顿了一下，眼神变得温柔。“是不是因为…？”他看了一眼德拉科的左臂。“我可以保证如果你打算施烈火咒的话，我会把你的魔杖拿开。”话说出口的当下这一秒，他像是才听到自己的话，吓得嘴都合不上，神情变得很恐慌。

 

德拉科的回应只是大笑，他不知道自己更惊讶还是波特更惊讶。德拉科想或许他稍微有点吓到波特了，因为波特真的以为他会很不开心，但实际上他还挺喜欢看到波特涉及到私密事情时变得很尴尬脸红的样子。显然波特以为德拉科几杯酒下肚后会变得神志不清。

 

“不是，没关系的。”

 

一说完他就仰头喝下一大口酒。威士忌一路经食道灼烧到胃，波特微笑着看着他，也拿起酒杯喝下一口。

 

“我感觉我好像错过了什么事。”韦斯里的目光在他俩之间扫来扫去。

 

“你总是错过一些事。”德拉科对他说，然后拿起另一杯啤酒喝了一口，压下喉头发痒想咳嗽的冲动。

 

果然，韦斯里的脸瞬间变得和他的头发一样红。“Hey，我在努力保持好态度——”

 

“信不信由你，罗恩，但马尔福现在确实是很好的态度。”哈利插嘴。

 

韦斯里瞪着他看了一会儿，“或许你是对的。毕竟，他可是马尔福。”

 

这一次德拉科毫无疑问地感觉到了冒犯，他体内燃起一丛怒火。但当他张开嘴准备说出以韦斯里为主角的侮辱话语时，他不经意捕捉到波特忧虑地看着他的目光。所以他把自己的不满放到一边，挤出一个微笑。“没错。我这么可怕惊人的美貌，加上我各种各样疯狂的亲戚，作为一个马尔福，确实意味着我完全不可能有什么好态度。”

 

点亮波特脸庞的愉快笑容告诉他，他说了正确的话。“这可不对。”波特说，“你有时候还是很好的。”

 

德拉科挑眉看着他。“那么了解我啊，是吗？”

 

“他应该的，毕竟在霍格沃兹的时候他一直盯着你看。”韦斯里自言自语。

 

波特一下子就脸红了，很可爱的样子，看着他结巴脸红，德拉科也变得很开心，目光里都能看得出明朗的笑意。

 

“并没有很长时间。而且只是因为我以为你正在预谋什么事。”他顿了顿，然后不安地看了一眼德拉科。“说实话，你确实有。”

 

德拉科没有试着掩藏他的微笑。在学校的时候，他就总是想得到波特的关注；当知道他确实得到过波特的关注，这让他真的很高兴。

 

韦斯里‘哼’了一声。“我不知道你为什么觉得好笑，马尔福。你也经常盯着他看。”看到德拉科惊讶的神情，他得意的笑了笑。“噢，你总是很小心不被他看见，但你从来没注意我有没有在看你。”

 

现在，德拉科能明显感觉自己的脸变成粉红色，人也变得慌乱。他赶紧坐直身体。“我那样看他只是因为他是个巨大的傻瓜。”他瞥了一眼波特。“说实话，你现在还是。”

 

波特大笑着举起酒杯。“干杯，马尔福。”

 

突然桌面上投下一片阴影，一个深金发色的高个男人出现在他们桌子边上，手里拿着三杯清澈的酒水，眼神带着敌意。

 

“晚上好，韦斯里，波特。”他对着他们点头问候，刻意忽略马尔福。

 

“斯密斯。”波特点头回应。“你见过马尔福了，对吗？”他看了眼德拉科，然后加上，“马提亚斯·斯密斯是罗恩的搭档。”

 

“我不认为我有这般荣幸。”斯密斯说，如果‘荣幸’这个词形容的是完全不同的其他事情的话，德拉科也许还会相信一点。

 

他把其中一杯酒放在波特面前，把右手的另一杯酒给德拉科之前故意朝里面吐了口唾液。在座的三个人瞬间僵硬，波特双眼眯起，而韦斯里双眼睁大。德拉科缓缓站起身，以过人的迅速敏捷的动作越过桌子伸手把斯密斯左手里的第三杯酒一把夺过，难怪在学校时他能在斯莱特林魁地奇球队里担任找球手。

 

“谢谢，斯密斯。”他斜着嘴角挑衅地笑，然后坐回到椅子上。他举起酒杯对斯密斯示意，然后仰头一下子喝下一杯酒。呃，伏特加。他讨厌伏特加。但德拉科还是挤出个笑容，然后把空杯子放在他面前摆着的另一杯威士忌边上。

 

波特和韦斯里还是没有动作，但斯密斯狠狠瞪着马尔福。说真的，他以为他瞪着的人是谁啊？德拉科自从稚嫩的十二岁开始就一直瞪着波特，那眼神还不断在进步。德拉科又笑了笑，明亮放松的笑容就像是在说着‘懒得陪你玩幼稚的小游戏，气死你气死你’，看着斯密斯手里拿着那杯唾沫威士忌恼火地大步走开时，德拉科心里的满足感无限放大。

 

“他真是个很好的同事。”德拉科对韦斯里说，“给你送上我最真挚的同情。”

 

“呃，谢谢，马尔福。”韦斯里似乎不知道该怎么说。

 

德拉科拿起自己的啤酒喝了一大口。“另一方面，”他慢吞吞地说，“我很确定这肯定让你和波特有一大堆话题可以聊，毕竟你们现在都有这么恐怖糟糕的搭档，我说的对吗？我现在都能看到画面了…‘噢波特，你根本无法想象斯密斯今天是怎么瞪着我的！’还有然后，‘说真的，韦斯里，自从我们十一岁，马尔福就一直在我身上练习他带着恨意的刻薄眼神。他现在只靠挑眉都能表达[波特是个大傻瓜]这句话’，然后韦斯里又会说，‘没错，但是斯密斯根本连一点 _礼貌_ 都不懂。就算马尔福叫你呆头呆脑的傻大个，至少他有无可挑剔的品味和良好的教养。’”德拉科的话突然停下，他意识到可能酒精已经影响到他的大脑了。

 

出乎意料的是，韦斯里仰着头开怀大笑，让德拉科想起了帕森，不由得瞬间僵硬。然后韦斯里咧嘴笑着对德拉科说，“你知道吗，我想我开始理解为什么哈利到现在还没有对你施咒。”

 

“为了避免那些文书工作，你是这个意思吗。”德拉科聪明地回答道。“只要一涉及到文书工作，波特简直就是一团糟，我能想象到诅咒搭档的话需要写多少文书报告。”他带着深意看了眼波特。“噢，我想你肯定知道有多少，不对吗？告诉我，你对你的前搭档施咒把他捆在巷子里，这种情况下是不是要填不同的表格，还是说，只需要填一个就够了？”

 

韦斯里又大笑出声，这一次波特也跟着笑起来。直到看到波特的肩膀放松下来时，德拉科才意识到波特有多紧张。他希望他们两个能好好相处，这个想法突然击中德拉科。他的搭档和他最好的朋友友好相处，这对波特而言很重要。德拉科也轻笑几声，因为觉得和韦斯里开玩笑实在太怪诞诡异了。

 

不过如果他早知道他只需要自嘲加上嘲笑波特就能做到的话，他几百年前就会这么做了。

 

“嗯，你们的案子怎么样了？”笑声渐弱，几个人都静下来后，韦斯里问。

 

波特拉长了脸，“我应该要给你一个多德森夫人这周‘被偷’的东西的完整清单吗？那些我们在她的店铺各个角落里又找到的东西？因为除了差点被闷死之外，那就是我们今天真正在做的事。”

 

“那个斯坦米勒的案子呢？”

 

“一直被拖着，自从…”波特的声音渐弱，顺手拿起伏特加，把剩余的喝完。

 

…自从你和我搭档之后，德拉科在脑子里替他把句子完成了。他还感觉到了一点内疚，但这点内疚很快就被一大片愤怒冲散。波特和自己困在一起不是他的错，被分配到那些垃圾案件也不是他的错。

 

“你手上没有其他的案子了吗？”韦斯里问。

 

波特摇头。“没有，我手里唯一的案子就是，呃，嗯。”他慌张地拿起啤酒喝了一口。

 

“就是那个‘最高机密’案子？”德拉科问，很高兴看到韦斯里惊讶地瞪大眼睛。

 

韦斯里转向波特。“你告诉他了？”

 

“没有，我当然没有！”波特大声为自己辩护，脸庞又开始通红。

 

“他把那个文件夹落在书桌上了。”德拉科帮忙解释，希望能看到波特的脸变得更红。波特的脸的确很顺从他的期望。

 

“你把那个文件夹落在书桌上？”韦斯里的声音变大。

 

“可能吧，但是——”

 

“‘最高机密’被你落在书桌上。哈利，有时候我真的很好奇你他妈的在…他看了吗？”

 

“我当然没看。我很专业。”德拉科轻蔑地说，“我甚至都没看上面的标签。”

 

“你还标注了？”韦斯里几乎哽住了。“用名字标注？”

 

波特在椅子上不安地扭了扭，“没错，嗯，听着——”

 

“等等。”德拉科说，把韦斯里愤愤的神情和他渐渐升高的音量综合思考了一下，“你知道那个案子是关于什么的？”

 

现在韦斯里看起来变得不太自在。“嗯…”

 

德拉科皱着眉看着波特。“‘最高机密’，你告诉他但没告诉我？我是你的搭档。”

 

“我并不是不想告诉你，我只是不能说。听着，那非常无聊，而且完全是浪费时间的东西。我告诉给罗恩只是因为我向他抱怨。”

 

德拉科眉头皱得更紧，双臂抱紧在胸前。

 

波特叹了口气。“好吧，好吧。”

 

“哈利…”韦斯里警告。

 

“嘘，罗恩，听着。”波特倾身靠近德拉科，压低声音。“是关于食死徒的案子。愚蠢的食死徒，他们的案子没办法解决，因为根本没有能支撑的证据。他们觉得没必要把你卷进来，因为他们感觉你可能没办法客观地看待整件事情。满意了吧？”

 

德拉科并不满意，一点都没有。“你为什么要告诉我这些？‘最高机密’这几个字对你来说一点意义都没有吗？”他从想要哄骗波特说出案子细节，变成了很抵抗波特透露案子，这连他自己都觉得很傻。但说实话，难道这里所有人里只有他是守规矩的吗？“你不应该告诉我这些！你根本都不应该告诉他这些！”

 

“说真的，他告诉了我所有他不应该说的事。”韦斯里自言自语，沮丧的语气显得他似乎经受过了很长的折磨。然后又抬头对着波特笑。“Hey，你还记得五年级那年，你一直在反反复复说着你的一个幻想——”

 

“罗恩。”波特有点绝望地打断他。“闭嘴。”

 

“我们被困在陷阱里像一群吵吵闹闹的一年级女生那样互相倾诉我们内心最深处的秘密时，你都没提起过任何幻想。不过说实话我们才刚聊到关于性的事情，韦斯里就打断我们了。”

 

他本来期待韦斯里会有更大的反应，但是波特肯定已经跟他说了很多他们的对话，因为韦斯里只是叹了口气，对着自己的酒杯咕咕哝哝发牢骚。当下这一分钟，德拉科整个人都恐慌了。波特究竟告诉了他多少？晚上在医院的时候韦斯里对他的态度还和以前没有分别，还是同样的粗鲁没礼貌，就像以前在魔法部碰面时候一样。

 

“你是不是告诉他关于…？”德拉科轻轻拍了拍左手手臂。

 

“别绕弯了，马尔福。”韦斯里翻了个白眼说，“又不是有人不知道你被标记了。”

 

德拉科无视他，反而只是坚定地盯着波特。波特给了他一个微乎其微的摇头回应。没有，波特是不会说的。说实话，德拉科也没想过他会说，因为德拉科掌握了足够多的勒索资料，那些事情足够让《预言家日报》所有编辑乐疯，但能得到肯定的回应，德拉科还是松了口气。他翘起嘴角，给了一个小小的微笑和点头。

 

“我只说了我能说的。”波特轻声说。

 

“就像是‘最高机密’案子？”韦斯里干干地说。

 

“我很乐意听关于那个幻想的故事。”德拉科说，喜欢把谈话中心换成某件能让波特脸红的话题。

 

韦斯里在面前这两人之间犹豫地看来看去，显然是在衡量是要说出来羞辱他的朋友还是要晾着德拉科。“好吧——”

 

波特伸出食指指着他。“罗恩，我认真的。你要敢说，我就把你塞到你的啤酒杯。”

 

“我不觉得他的大脑袋能装进啤酒杯里。”德拉科说出了重点。

 

“我可以试试。”波特的语气很认真，像是经过了深思熟虑。

 

“我真的希望你不会尝试。”德拉科叹了口气。“不然我就只能被逼无奈地把你逮捕，因为你醉酒闹事，扰乱治安，而且还对一个啤酒杯图谋不轨。”

 

“对啤酒杯图谋不轨？”韦斯里重复，“这都不是个罪名。”

 

“很大程度来说这确实是一个罪名。而且还是我最喜欢的其中之一。另一个我最喜欢的罪名是用巨大的雨伞攻击人。这一个可能是专门为海格加上的，我猜。噢，还有一个是对一件小裙子的重大过失。现在重新想想，这可能才是我最喜欢的罪名。”

 

“现在我知道你是在逗我玩。那不可能是真的。”韦斯里说。

 

“这都是真的。”德拉科坚持，然后清了清嗓子，开始他的教学模式。“早在1827年，我记得是十一月，一个名为朵拉·多斯博格的女巫冒险闯进麻瓜伦敦，因为她注意到——”

 

“你怎么会知道这些事？”波特插嘴。他的语气听起来非常感兴趣。

 

“我读书，波特，这对你来说不算是一个很陌生的概念吧。如果我总是被分配接受巡逻队的案子，那我就应该要熟悉他们的规章制度，不是吗？而且我必须要承认，这反而变成了我的一个兴趣，我喜欢去找最古老最久远的罪犯的案件。回到我刚刚讲的，在1827年11月，年轻的朵拉——”

 

“天哪，mate，”韦斯里对波特说。他听起来就像是被吓到了。“这就像和赫敏一起工作。一个尖刻的金发赫敏。”

 

“这肯定不可能是真的，她是…”他突然顿住，看到对面两个人专注地看着他，眼神里还有不同程度的焦虑，很可能是在等那个词‘泥巴种’从他嘴里说出。他清了清嗓子，“我的头发比她的好看多了。”

 

“你剪头发之前确实比她好看。”波特说，然后表情瞬间变得不自在，似乎才意识到自己说了什么。他赶忙举起酒杯，就像是想在这一秒钟把说出来的话全部塞回嘴里，他以为这样就不是对啤酒杯图谋不轨了吗…

 

一阵尴尬的沉默在桌面上蔓延。波特盯着他的啤酒杯，韦斯里轻轻叹了口气，而德拉科再也受不了这种尴尬。他必须要说点什么，但他不知道该说什么。他几乎不了解韦斯里，而且他也才刚开始了解波特。魁地奇，他们都玩魁地奇，不是吗？德拉科似乎想起在学校的时候韦斯里总是穿着完全不合时宜的橙色衣服，他好像是很坚定地想让自己变得更红火，红火的吓人，或者——

 

“这个季度火炮队怎么样？”德拉科问。

 

“还不错。”韦斯里说，表情瞬间就亮起来。“我觉得他们今年真的是到了爆发年。”

 

波特翻了个白眼。“根本没有，罗恩。任何有点脑子的人都知道普德米尔联队今年一定会赢。他们今年刚把汤布里奇招来做新的找球手。”

 

“呸！”韦斯里说，激动地捏紧手里的酒杯，几乎要往波特腿上甩。“汤布里奇甚至都找不到尿尿的屌。”

 

“那你觉得火炮队用古德来当找球手就能赢了吗。我真的想不出这个男的为什么还能在队伍里。”波特说。

 

“或许是因为没有人能贿赂队伍来替代他的位置。”德拉科回答。

 

韦斯里的脸瞬间扭曲成奇怪的表情，混合着很顽固的愤慨，还有被击败的接受，特别好笑。“他不是——”

 

“罗恩。”哈利插嘴。“那个男的有一次把大黄蜂当成金色飞贼。一只 _大黄蜂！_ ”

 

“那都是几年前了。几年前！”韦斯里似乎更焦虑了。

 

“那你支持谁？”德拉科问波特，希望能把话题从火炮队转移开，也希望能把韦斯里从中风边缘救回来。

 

“霍利黑德哈比队。如果我不支持的话，金妮会杀了我。罗恩可以因为他是她的哥哥才能逃过一劫，而且他已经是火炮队的粉丝好多年了。还有，我怀疑他还是小孩子的时候就誓死支持火炮了。”

 

“那就能解释为什么他觉得火炮队有机会赢了。”德拉科忍不住要加上。

 

“那你的队伍很厉害？”韦斯里轻蔑地问。

 

“并没有。”德拉科耸肩说。“科斯特（Kestrals）都五连败了，但我支持他们只是因为他们的衣服装备是绿色的。”

 

韦斯里翻了翻眼睛。“你真的是斯莱特林。”

 

德拉科笑开，“毕竟我穿绿色的衣服非常好看，我控制不了我的魅力。”

 

“如果这是唯一的原因的话，那你真的应该支持特兹丘龙卷风队。”波特说。

 

德拉科皱着眉看他。“他们的队服不是绿色的，波特。是蓝色的。”

 

“我知道。”波特说，看起来像是想躲到桌子底下。

 

这更让德拉科摸不着头脑，因为波特总是个大傻瓜。不过到现在他也该习惯了。

 

“绿色和蓝色不是同样的颜色。”德拉科缓缓说。

 

波特叹气。“我知道。”

 

“那为什么——”

 

“因为你…”波特又叹了口气，然后低头看着他的酒杯。“我真的觉得我该少喝点了。”

 

德拉科眉头还是紧皱。“你真的是很奇怪，不是吗？”

 

波特的嘴角翘起成一个浅浅微笑的弧度。“我确实是。”

 

好几分钟后，多喝了几杯酒，德拉科就从波特坐的桌子离开，走到吧台最末端安静的角落坐了下来。他独自一人，拿着酒杯浅酌，享受着微醺带来的头脑里的微微鸣响，还有逐渐扩散到四肢的麻木感。虽然四周是欢快的谈笑声，但德拉科依然觉得他可以找到波特的笑声。

 

他还在忙着想为什么能认出波特的笑声会让他觉得很温暖和满足，这时候波特本人就出现在他身边。德拉科正想转过高脚椅面对波特，而波特却想把自己塞进德拉科的高脚椅和旁边的高脚椅中间的狭缝里。另一边的高脚椅正好是一个喝多了马丁尼在咯咯傻笑的女巫。所以最后的结果是德拉科姿势尴尬地坐在高脚椅边缘，波特就站在他大开的双腿中间。

 

“Hey，你在我眼皮底下消失了。”哈利笑着说，完全没意识到自己现在的姿势。

 

“显然没有。”德拉科努力挤出一句话，他很高兴他还能够做出一点反应，因为这个时候他已经很醉了，而且波特还站在他的膝盖中间。如果波特再往高脚椅上靠一点…噢，不要想这件事。现在立刻停止这个想法。

 

“显然有。”波特说，一只手肘抵在吧台，他的大腿外侧正好蹭到德拉科的膝盖内侧。

 

而德拉科能做什么？他根本无法动弹，不能从波特身边移开，因为那就意味着把双腿张得更开，而他现在这个姿势已经足够算是不合礼仪了。然后旁边的那个傻笑的女巫动作太大，撞到了波特。波特往前跌了小半步，现在他的腿正好压在德拉科的大腿，即使隔着他的长裤和波特的褪色牛仔裤，德拉科都能感觉到他的热度。梅林啊，为什么这种事要发生在他身上？

 

“我该走了。”他突然说，然后抓起啤酒杯，把剩下的几滴酒喝干，接着把啤酒杯重重地砸回吧台。

 

“已经很晚了。我们去和罗恩说再见，然后我送你出去。”

 

这并不是德拉科想要的；他希望波特能他妈的离他远一点，那样他能再次 _呼吸_ 和 _思考_ ，但是波特只是往后退了一步，给德拉科空间，让他滑下高脚椅。德拉科发现有一点距离确实对他的呼吸和认知能力的恢复有很奇妙的作用。不过他的平衡似乎被酒精完全侵蚀，他根本都站不稳。他身体晃悠着，波特伸手稳住他，德拉科手撑着椅子，可能是因为什么奇迹，所以他没有摔倒。他把波特犹豫的手推开。

 

他们在韦斯里桌边简单说了句晚安，就走向门口。

 

“你走哪个方向？”波特问，他们正站在路边。

 

“那边。”德拉科说，手指着街上。

 

“噢，我也是。”哈利说，“我送你。”

 

他们并肩往前走。温度比起来时下降了很多，一阵寒冷的风吹过。波特双手塞进卫衣前面的大口袋，之前看起来很愚蠢的口袋这时候好像没那么蠢了。德拉科也把上衣的袖子往下拉，遮住手。

 

他们就这么安静地走着，街上路灯照射出一块块明亮，也形成一片片阴影，他们就在这交替的明亮和阴影中走着。德拉科控制不住地注意到波特比这一整周里都看起来要好得多，因为一整晚的酒精，还有和朋友的交谈而脸颊潮红而且幸福满溢。他伸出一点舌尖舔着下唇，德拉科很想用自己的舌尖与之追逐。他想要把波特推到最近的墙边把他亲吻到神志不清。他的手几乎都蹭到波特的袖子，准备要抓住他，但又赶紧拦住自己。德拉科双手抱在胸前，把叛逆的双手塞在腋下，防止它们再跑去抓别人的手。他醉了。这就是全部。哈利·波特很诱人，而德拉科是喝晕了脑袋。

 

“我觉得我真的喝多了。”他大声说。

 

波特转头看着他，脸上大大的笑容让德拉科的心里感觉好温暖。“这就是喝酒的意义，不是吗？”

 

“比我计划的多。”德拉科解释。“我已经很久没有喝这么多了，我以前只会在晚餐的时候喝一杯红酒。”

 

波特上下打量着他，德拉科感觉皮肤有点痛痒。“你看起来不像是很醉。你只是有点站不稳。”

 

是的，没错。但他差点控制不住要把波特推到他们刚经过的路灯柱，身体紧贴着他的身体，舌头舔上他的柔软的下唇，直到他双唇为他开启——

 

德拉科咳了一声。“我比我外表看起来还更不平衡。”

 

到了下一个十字路口，波特准备走向右边，而德拉科准备走向左边。无意识地走了几步后，他们才发现他们的方向不同，才停下脚步。

 

“我走这边。”波特说，手指着右边。

 

“我走这边。”德拉科指着另一边。

 

“好。”波特说。“嗯。”他停了一下，“你知道的，我今天真的很高兴。”

 

德拉科眨眨眼。“你很高兴我们今天差点死了？”

 

波特皱了皱鼻子。“呃，不是那部分。如果没有那部分，我还是可以好好活着。”

 

德拉科不自禁大笑，“如果不死的话，是可以活着的。”他说，然后又笑开了。

 

“闭嘴。”波特轻声说，也被自己逗笑。“我的意思是，我很高兴我们经历了，呃，那些发生的事。你知道的，和你聊天，还有…告诉你所有东西，还有你告诉我所有东西。”

 

德拉科皱眉，试着分析他的话。这是他听过从波特嘴里试图组织出的最难理解的句子之一，而且他的这些毫无逻辑的句子并不是少数，德拉科觉得他真的是喝多了。“你有时候真的很不会说话，不是吗？”

 

即使他不觉得自己说了好笑的话，但波特还是大笑出声。“是的，有时候我真的是。”他对德拉科微笑，而德拉科的内心又一次感觉温暖，身体摇晃，而这一次他不能假装是因为酒精。“听着，我想说的是，我觉得我今天才开始了解你。我是说，我认识你好多年了，但这是第一次你真的让我了解你。我很高兴。”

 

噢，好吧。“我也是。”德拉科说。

 

“还有，嗯，我觉得我们现在可以做朋友了。如果你还愿意的话？”哈利伸出一只手。

 

德拉科回想起多年前他伸出手然后被拒绝的画面。而现在，波特主动提出做朋友？德拉科有点想打掉他的手，抬起下巴，告诉波特，你晚了十三年，但是他更是意识到他依旧很渴望，到了现在他还是很希望那时候的波特能握住他的手。

 

波特摇了摇手指，把德拉科的注意力拉回来。“可以吗？不可以吗？现在很冷，我真的很想把手塞口袋里。”

 

“可以。”德拉科说。“当然可以。”他握住伸出来的手，波特的手比自己的更坚实，而且更温热。他甚至不想松开手，但是波特把手松开，又塞回上衣口袋里了。

 

“你记得吗，”波特说，“你之前叫我‘哈利’。”

 

他有过吗？

 

“我有过吗？”

 

“有。就在我精彩地把我们都困在里面之后。你说你该就先让我掉下去，自己再打开门，然后你说，‘对不起，哈利。’我想这是你第一次单纯地叫我‘哈利’，而没有加上‘该死的·波特’。”他停了一下，双眼仔细搜索着德拉科的脸，这视线让德拉科感觉像是全裸暴露在空气下，比在那件小蒸炉房间更甚。“我觉得如果你经常这么叫我的话，我会很开心。现在我们都是朋友了。”

 

“你从来没叫我‘德拉科’。”他说，内心畏缩了一下。梅林，为什么他的身体本能今天总是这么叛逆。

 

但是波特只是又对着他微笑。“我确实没有。”

 

他缓缓点头。“好吧。”

 

“好吧。”波特说。

 

这时候，德拉科逐渐意识到他们站得有多近。他只需要再往前走一小步，然后微微歪一下头，他的嘴唇就可以蹭到波特的嘴唇。波特还在仔细地看着他，在头顶上的路灯照射下，他的双眼显得又大又绿。德拉科身体晃了一下，和他靠的更近，一只手慢慢地想要握住波特的手臂，他的心脏跳得那么剧烈，甚至都跳到喉咙处。他真的腰这么做吗？他真的要亲哈利·该死的·波特吗？这要发生了，这真的要发生了。

 

“晚安，德拉科。”波特轻柔地说，而德拉科的视线根本没办法从他的嘴唇转移开。

 

“晚安，哈利。”他模仿着说。他的手指尖蹭到波特的上衣。

 

然后波特往后退了一步，微笑着，“周一见。”

 

这一刻像是一层薄冰被打破，寒冷的现实一下子涌过来，他才知道他 _差点_ 干了什么。这，这就是为什么他不爱喝酒。因为他总会做荒唐、无可原谅的蠢事。像是在自己身上点火。或是差点亲了哈利·该死的·波特。

 

“对。周一。”德拉科点头，然后转身离开，快步走到另一条街上。

 

他和波特之间的距离随着他的脚步而变得越来越远，他未成功的行为所带来的恐惧也渐渐消退，换成了早先的温暖。他们之间的事还是有点尴尬，但波特很真诚，他看起来似乎是喜欢自己的。他被邀请去了酒吧之夜，而且这也并没有变得很糟糕，现在波特——现在是‘哈利’了——希望他们成为朋友，而德拉科最开始以为这是不可能的事。德拉科只知道当时在火车上对他伸出手是正确的选择，即使那之后几年里他偶尔会怀疑自己。但他知道只要给彼此一点点机会，他们是可以好好相处的。

 

他回过头越过肩膀看着哈利，正好哈利也转头看着他。德拉科几乎又要把头转回去，但哈利朝他挥了挥手，先转过头继续往前走。德拉科想象着哈利正在微笑的画面，自己的脸上也回应般地挂上了个大微笑。他转身继续走上回家的路，正是这时有什么东西击中他的内心。

 

浅浅的尴尬。温暖的感觉。小腹感受到的震颤。哈利的微笑和笑声，还有想要亲吻他的该死的冲动。

 

这不像是酒吧之夜和普通同事分开后的感觉。这不想是和朋友出来玩之后说再见的感觉。

 

这感觉像个该死的约会。

 

德拉科又一次转身，盯着哈利的背影。这不再是身体上的生理性吸引；这像是情感大坝被冲毁，对波特的感情汹猛地涌出。

 

这感觉就像是个他妈的该死的 _约会_ 。

 

冰冷的恐慌感又一次席卷他的身体，这一次，德拉科让自己陷进去。

 

他彻头彻尾的完蛋了。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

哈利回到酒吧后那里几乎都没人了。他感觉比他离开时要好多了，头脑还是很混乱。膝盖还是有点发软，但走回来的路上，微凉的春风赶走了他大脑里的醉意。他看到罗恩从酒桌移到了吧台。他坐在德拉科之前的位子，就在吧台最末端，先前那个大笑的女巫也消失了。哈利走过去，坐在他朋友旁边的高脚椅上。

 

“哈利？我以为你走了。”他说。

 

“我是走了。又回来了。”他叹了口气，“罗恩，我有麻烦了。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我…”哈利深吸了一口气。罗恩肯定不会喜欢他的回答。“罗恩，我觉得我喜欢马尔福。”

 

但让哈利惊讶的是，罗恩只是叹气，然后说。“我从来没想过我会亲耳听到这话，但我也开始喜欢他了。他还是个混蛋，跟你说一声，但他还是很可以的。”

 

“不，”哈利说，然后重重咽了一口唾液。“不，mate。我喜欢他。就，我 _喜欢_ 他的那种喜欢他。”

 

接下来的几分钟里，罗恩只是盯着他看。然后又缓缓把他面前的半空啤酒杯推给哈利。“给。”他说。“你先喝完这杯。我需要更强的酒，如果我要听你说这个话题的话。”

 

几分钟后，罗恩从吧台服务生那里接过一大杯威士忌。他一口喝下一大杯，长叹一口气，然后小心地把被子放在吧台上，转过身面对哈利。

 

“让我扮演一下坐在扶手椅上的心理治疗师。”罗恩说。“我不觉得你是真的喜欢他。我觉得你和他经历了巨大的冒险时间，你们在很紧张的情况下谈了很多，然后他今晚和我们一起出来，态度也不像是个完完全全的混蛋。在经历了这些之后，你觉得和他更亲近是很正常的，对吧？”他停了一下，而哈利实在看不出罗恩试图要说服他什么。“另外，我懂你为什么会觉得他对你有吸引。他是你的类型。然后几天之后，你就会记起来他还是个马尔福，然后这件事就会过去。”罗恩对自己点头，然后拿起酒杯。

 

“我没有类型。”哈利抗议。

 

罗恩翻了个白眼。“噢，拜托，哈利。你瞒不了我。你喜欢的男人都，瘦，金发，长腿，还有，如果他嘴巴很厉害的话，你会更喜欢。”

 

“我没有！”

 

“哈利。约瑟夫？威廉？”他顿了一下。“ _大卫？_ ”他抿了一小口威士忌。“你所有男朋友几乎都是同样的类型。”

 

哈利拿起罗恩抛弃的啤酒杯喝了一小口，脑子在思考罗恩的话。他只和约瑟夫在一起几周，甚至都不能算是男朋友。而威廉的头发更偏棕色，根本都不是真的金色。他叹了口气。

 

“好吧，我想他确实有点让我想起了大卫。”

 

“你知道。”罗恩说，“我一直以为你和大卫在一起只是因为你在学校时对马尔福的痴迷。他们真的很相似。”

 

“再说最后一次，罗恩。在学校的时候，我没有对马尔福痴迷。我觉得他正在谋划什么事。”

 

罗恩哼了一声。“是是是，我很确定只是因为你觉得他很鬼鬼祟祟。”

 

哈利翻了个白眼。“噢，我看出来你和赫敏又提起这件事。”

 

“拜托，别说的像是你不是从她那里学到的高级词汇。”罗恩嘲笑地说。

                                                                                                          

“喔，高级词汇。”哈利戏弄他，“看看你，你都变得很学究了。”

 

罗恩拿起酒杯敬了一下，然后仰头喝干。“学究。好词。”

哈利笑着说。“我记得这个词只是因为这让我想起了 _下体_ 。”

 

罗恩大笑。“我一定会告诉赫敏你说的话。”他拿起自己的空酒杯，然后叹了一声，放下酒杯。“你知道你们之间不可能发生任何事的。”

 

“我知道。”哈利叹气着说，他的话和叹气比他意图的更显得多愁善感。“首先，他不是同性恋。嗷！”罗恩狠拍了一下他的头，哈利痛呼。

 

“不，哈利， _首先_ 他现在是谋杀案的疑犯，再加上，你就是这个案子的第一负责人。第二，你们是搭档。和他在一起会违反了至少十个不同的规章制度。还有第三，好吧，第三让给你，他不是同性恋。第四，他是一个非常传统的纯血家族的唯一继承人。就算他是同性恋，他也会被指望着结婚然后传宗接代。”罗恩从哈利手里夺回先前的啤酒，喝下剩下的酒。“还有第五，对我来说是最重要的一点，他是德拉科·混蛋·马尔福。”

 

“对。”哈利轻声说。“你说的没错。”

 

因为他 _是_ 德拉科·混蛋·马尔福。而哈利也开始怀疑这才是问题关键所在。

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

第二天早上，德拉科清醒时发现自己是斜着躺在床上，一只脚还晃悠在床边，身下的床单也皱巴巴地拧成一团。在晕睡过去之前，他成功地把上衣和长裤脱掉，但由于某些神奇的原因，他只脱掉了一只袜子。明媚的阳光透过窗户洒进房间里——他的卧室以前有过这么亮吗？——耀眼的阳光让他不自觉紧闭双眼，当下还感觉到脑袋不适的钝痛。他的嘴巴苦涩，嗓子干哑，他逼着自己坐起身时，感觉腹部在预警般地翻滚。床头柜的时钟告诉他，现在才刚过正午。

 

德拉科低吼了一声，一只手压在双眼上。或许他就这么静静地坐一会儿，他的腹部就会安稳下来。他小心地浅浅地呼吸，但换来的是身体里的紧急警告‘危险，危险！’和‘最好赶紧走到马桶边上’。德拉科小心翼翼战战兢兢地让自己站直，穿上昨天的长裤和黑色上衣，然后蹒跚着走到洗手间，把承受压力的膀胱解救出来。解决完这件事之后，处于习惯，他伸手去拿牙刷，但仅是想到要把什么东西往嘴里塞，他就感觉腹部又一阵新的翻滚。德拉科用几个魔咒把脸和牙齿清洗干净，尽可能地把头发捋回更正常的样子，然后离开浴室去找鞋子。

 

这么多年不像这样喝醉的后果就是完全不适应，头昏眼花，站都站不稳，不过更严重的后果是储藏的满满宿醉药全都过期了。重新煮出新的很容易，但一想到要下到魔药实验室，还要切各种药材，还要不停搅拌，等待，接着搅拌，接着等待，已经足够让德拉科的头痛到达新高度。同样的，一想到在周六的中午面对拥挤喧闹的对角巷，面对整条街带刺的目光，还有路人‘不小心的’推挤，店主的讥笑，他也受不了。另外，如果被谁看到他购买了醒酒药，那新一轮《预言家日报》关于他酗酒的报道即将开始…

 

德拉科手压着腹部，试图止住里边不愉快的翻滚。

 

不，他还能去一个地方。

 

他看了一眼窗外，天空没有一丝云，太阳明亮而温暖。一般他会花三十分钟走去魔法部，尤其是像这样美好的天气，但他现在实在承受不了。他顺着楼梯往下走，一直走到飞路网，抓了一把粉末，喊了一声‘魔法部！’然后走进呼啸的绿色火焰中。

 

他踉跄着走出到中庭，扶着飞路网边上的墙缓了几分钟，一只手还捂着腹部，压住那里汹涌的要向上涌的呕吐感。‘我不会在这里吐出来，我不会在这里吐出来。’他默默地催眠自己。感觉过了很长时间之后，那股恶心感才平复下来，让他能继续往前走。

 

现在这种脆弱的状态下，德拉科完全不敢相信自己能承受得了搭乘电梯，他只能缓慢又小心地走下楼梯，走到巡逻队的办公区域，他知道那里有一个专门针对小伤或轻微病痛的治疗站。他一出现在门口，正在值班的两个年轻的医药巫师叽叽喳喳的八卦谈话声就瞬间停止了。其中一个，金发碧眼，长得像娃娃一样的女生还惊讶地小声短促地叫了一声。另一个，黑发女孩，德拉科模糊回想起似乎以前在霍格沃兹时有遇见过的女孩，上下打量着他。

 

“你看起来很糟糕。”她说，然后又上下看了看他，再加上。“和以前一样。”

 

德拉科这时候甚至都懒得和她争吵。她的话很可能是对的，不管从什么角度来看。“我可以向你保证，我感觉也很糟糕。我猜你这里没有能给我的醒酒药？”

 

黑发女巫挑起一边眉毛。“喝醉了来上班？”

 

她这种评判刻薄的语气下，德拉科觉得自己或许应该生气或者感觉被冒犯，但他实在是在努力让自己不要吐在她们的柜台上，所以没心思去感受别的心情。这肯定不会让她觉得他很迷人，不过那可能会说服她赶紧把醒酒药给他拿出来。

 

“我今天休息。如果不是宿醉，我不可能来。”

 

这句话让她笑了笑。她坐在办公椅上滑到旁边的柜子边，拿出一小瓶药水，然后又滑回柜台处，把药水放在他面前。

 

德拉科手指捏紧瓶身，拇指顶开木塞，仰头把药水一口喝下。他的腹部在翻滚——真的，谁能想到用于治疗恶心的药水的味道会这么令人作呕？——他一只手捂着嘴，紧闭双眼，发誓他的下一个魔药计划是改善药水的口味。慢慢地，德拉科腹部不再继续翻滚，头痛感也渐渐消退，刺眼的光也不再难以忍受。他的嘴巴依旧感觉很干，但只需要一杯上等的柔滑的热茶就可以解决。德拉科清了清嗓子，把木塞塞回瓶口，药瓶放在柜台上。

 

“谢谢。”他说，恶心感消退，清醒后只换来巨大的尴尬。

 

“不客气。”黑发女巫朝他眨了眨眼说。“既然你现在是休假，那我想也没必要让你为这瓶药签名了。”

 

“我…”德拉科顿住，不自在地清了清嗓子。“谢谢。”

 

德拉科转身离开，给两个女巫继续八卦的空间，他径直走到茶水间，魔杖一挥，接满一壶水煮沸。在等着茶叶泡好过程中，他忍不住回想昨天晚上。到现在为止，他都在避免大脑去想任何关于昨晚的事，但现在他的脑袋已经没有要裂成两半的感觉，也没有其他事可想，他的思绪终于回到昨晚。回忆中，在他瘫倒在床上昏迷过去之前，他还握着一点点浅浅的希望，希望那冲动只是因为酒精，但在白天强烈的阳光下，这点希望一点真实性都没有。他那种感觉并不仅是因为酒精。现在，吓人的是，回想起波特的笑声，他依旧感觉下腹的震荡，回想起波特对他的微笑，他的肋骨下感觉到温暖的蔓延。还有那个“差一点的吻”呢？

 

“清醒点。”他低声自言自语，另一边在施咒把茶杯里的茶叶清出来倒进垃圾桶里。

 

回到办公室后，他又投身到无尽的文书工作中。独自一人，不可能被打扰，他放心地从书桌上拿起一副备用的眼镜，架在鼻梁上，眼前模糊的字体才变得清晰，他放松地长吁一口气。和波特一起工作的这一周，他一直靠的是视力魔咒让自己看清事物，但如果这个该死的魔咒用太长时间，他的眼睛就变得又痛又痒。

 

等到他把昨天的意外事件整理成文书报告时，他才刚把茶喝完。在文件夹封面写上沙克尔的名字后，几乎就要放进“发件箱”里，但又停下。或许有些东西最好还是本人去送，他想。他先把手里的文件夹放在一边，抬起头看着归完档的文件。他可以继续完成他全新的颜色分类系统，但这件事不足以让他不分心地专注去做，而且，接下来的一整周里，他需要做些能让他不要关注坐在对面的另一个搭档的事情，而忽略小办公室里另一边的波特也变得越来越困难。

 

德拉科站起身伸展了身躯，紧绷脊椎的一声大大的‘咔哒’，让他浅浅微笑，感觉身体完全放松下来，接着把眼镜摘下，放在书桌最上层的抽屉里。那就去把那座藏身屋剩余的工作做完吧。

 

几分钟后，德拉科又一次来到那座屋子前。他扭了扭手腕，让袖子里的魔杖滑到手心，然后快速地挥舞了几个动作，才走上前廊，踏进屋子里。

 

德拉科很快就解决好入口处的屏障。门窗上的魔咒一半都是因为受害者的不经意而被触发的。只要能发现那些魔咒，解除并不是什么难事。前面的起居室和餐厅花了他更多的时间，但这里的每一个魔咒他以前都遇到过不下十次，所以很快很简单地就处理好了。

 

在厨房，他发现了，不知道是哪一个食死徒（德拉科依旧认为是卡路斯兄弟中的一个）把连着笨重铁炉的天然气管道绑到一个磨损严重的砖瓦上，正在就在后门的前边，这样聪明的多米诺设计能确保一个轻微触动，只需要四秒时间，整个厨房都会被熊熊火焰吞没。德拉科以前从来没有碰见过这样的陷阱，所以他先是拿来他的笔记本，花了点时间记下一些细节，才开始解除工作。他完成之后才放松地露出微笑，危险的砖瓦现在变得安全，可以随意踩过，打开门也变为安全。他很长时间没有遇见这么复杂困难的设置，而在破解的时候他的确是津津有味乐在其中。接着又花了一些时间做了些笔记，才把笔记本收起来，转身下去地下一层。

 

他慢慢走下楼梯，快速解开地垫上一些常规的小陷阱，简单得他就算睡梦中都能完成，德拉科的心绪又开始飘远了。

 

他正在破解其中一个环节，这个环节本身设置的意图是想让人痛苦地滚下地下室。德拉科却回想起了昨晚他坐在吧台时听到的波特开朗的笑声，即使酒吧嘈杂喧嚣都掩盖不住他的笑声。还想起了他坐在那里，独自疑惑为什么认出波特的笑声会让他内心感到兴奋。德拉科叹了口气只能把一切都怪罪在酒精上，不过原因其实很显然。他喜欢波特的笑声，因为他喜欢波特。

 

他正探头近一间浴室，解除了马桶上的魔咒，如果有那个蠢人蠢到想用马桶，马桶盖会长出尖尖的獠牙，然后猛地盖上——这的确是阿勒克图的幽默风格。德拉科又回想起他们一起走回家时，他看到波特的样子，黑发散在前额，微抬着头看着德拉科时，路灯让他藏在眼镜后的眼睛闪着光亮，还有他的嘴唇，微笑的样子就像是在乞求着被亲吻。

 

德拉科来到房子后边的一个小起居室，先观察了一下房间：从宽宽的窗户探头可以看到杂草丛生的后花园，家具堆积在后面的角落，用床单盖着，地面上也铺着一张大大的印着玫瑰花的毯子，顶上还有一个巨大俗艳的吊灯，笨重地垂着，几乎要打到他的头。德拉科站在门边，皱着眉施下了一连串判断的魔咒，才终于让自己的脑子去想那个“差点完成的亲吻”。

 

那时候他以为波特和他一样很想完成这个亲吻。他懒散的笑容，温暖的眼神，还有用温柔的声音低喃，“晚安，德拉科”，接着把头后仰了几毫米。所有的这些都在说着‘我也想要’和‘请吻我’。但波特只是往后退了一步，当时德拉科瞬间觉得刚刚的一切只不过是想象，他已经醉到理解错这些信号，看到的只是他想看到的。但回想起来，他觉得他的第一判断是正确的。他让大脑快速回转，记忆倒退到更早的时候，把一整夜发生的事快速筛选了一下，留下一连串其他细小的信号。波特抓着他的手臂把他带到他们在角落的桌子，这个动作完全没必要，他本来可以只是单纯跟在他后面。还有他的腿贴在德拉科膝盖上温暖的微微压迫感。还有当递过啤酒时，他的手指蹭到德拉科的手指，却又停留了一分钟的触感。

 

另外，关于魁地奇的谈话。德拉科解开一个咒语。梅林，他怎么能漏掉那个？他说他支持科斯特是因为他穿绿色的衣服很好看，而波特说如果是这个原因，那他应该支持特兹丘龙卷风队。那时候他以为波特在犯蠢，弄乱了队伍的代表色，但说出话的当下，他的表情一下子就变得希望地上能破开个大裂缝把自己给吞下去…如果他并没有记错队伍的代表色呢？如果，用波特式的委婉迂回的说话方式，他真正想表达的是，‘我觉得你穿蓝色更好看。’

 

德拉科的脑袋变得混沌，这是他刚好在靠直觉破解客厅被下咒的门把手。

 

或许他对波特的愚蠢的好感不是他所想的单相思。如果波特也被他吸引…但昨天在火炉陷阱里，波特没有说任何关于这些的事。但反过来看，德拉科也没说起。有点绝望的，德拉科开始让脑袋回想到过去的两周里，细细检查每一个句子，每一个表达，每一个不经意的小小的触碰。

 

德拉科抿着嘴唇，在走到房间对面之前先把墙壁上的黑魔法解除，他知道那个魔法是会让墙坍塌砸在走近的人的身上。走在地毯上几乎听不见自己的脚步声，他走近那个刚施上判断咒语闪着红色的吊灯看仔细。

 

他的注意力被波特和这个吊灯分成两半，让他几乎漏掉脚底下浅浅的痛痒预警。德拉科差点都来不及给自己施下盾牌保护咒，脚底的地毯像是突然复活般离地跃向天花板，对着他疯狂射出带着尖刻荆棘的藤蔓。他费了好一番精力才保证保护咒能完全包裹住自己，而随着每一秒的过去，荆棘都变得更大更吓人，藤蔓疯狂抽打着他的防护罩，让里面的空气都开始震动。德拉科也感觉到痛苦的耳鸣。

 

他被困住了，只要在用保护咒他就不可能分心去解除地毯的黑魔法，如果放下保护咒，他肯定会立马被切成缎带。现在只有一次机会，一次就要猜对什么咒语能够逆转并解除这个困境，而且他还必须要在准确的时间完美地施下逆转咒语。他现在能想到两个可能消除地毯魔力的咒语，分别对应的是阿勒克图和阿米库斯可能施下的魔咒。德拉科的大脑在飞快运转着，比较着两者的区别和特点。是阿勒克图还是阿米库斯，阿勒克图还是阿米库斯？

 

阿勒克图。

 

他深吸了一口气，全神贯注，汇聚全身力气用力把盾牌魔咒往前一推，把翻滚扭曲的藤蔓劈开击退，包围着自己的盾咒马上就消失了。当那藤蔓再次朝他袭来时，德拉科握紧魔杖在空中一划，大喊出那个逆转魔咒。其中一根藤条朝他的脸上抽来，在要触碰到他的颧骨之前，所有肆虐的藤条瞬间爆裂成细碎的丝线落下。

 

德拉科像是被冻住般僵硬地站在屋子中央，脉搏猛烈跳动，肾上腺素还在不停上升，神经紧绷地像琴弦。他深吸一口空气，又深吸了一口，试图让自己冷静下来，但脑子里却在想象自己瘫倒在污尘的地毯上，无助地流血至死，到了第二天中午都不会有人想起他。慢慢地，他抬起手看了一眼，看到红艳的血液从指间流出。他颤抖地叹了口气。

 

“操。”

 

这种事从来没有发生过。在他六年解除安全屋陷阱的经验里，这样的事情从来没有发生在他身上。该死的波特。该死的 _哈利。_ 他缓了一分钟，用了大脑封闭术，自从战争结束他一直没用起，他把自己所有的不安感，所有的恐惧和担忧，所有的疑问和怀疑，还有那可怕瘆人又绝妙的一点点希望的种子，这些种种全部禁锢，在这周围建筑起厚重的墙壁。这让他的大脑清醒，能保持客观，理性，能随时准备好去解决手里的工作。

 

接下来两个小时不到他就完成了整座房子的工作。

 

他可以回到魔法部，把这份工作的报告写好，完善自己的数据库和地图库，记好这座新房子的地点，用的陷阱类型，还有理清这个案子涉及到了多少领域，为它重建一个新的档案，再为它想出一个新名字。这肯定是卡路斯兄弟其中一人完成的，所有的证据都指向阿勒克图，但他想去核查其他的房子，以确认是他做的。

 

但德拉科刚经历了他差点漏失的地毯陷阱，死里逃生的体验让他感觉浑身无力，需要去做点别的什么事。一个突然的想法，他幻影到一个安静的森林中央，前边是一个小木屋。里面没有什么华丽的设施，只有一个大的前厅，小厨房和一个餐厅，两间卧室，加上一个阁楼和一间小的布满尘土的地下室，这是他自己的其中一间安全屋，他最爱的一间。在战争期间，他常常来到这里，把自己困起来，保护起来，从来不告诉给任何一个人。这也变成了一个幻想，支撑着他度过糟糕的最后几个月，如果他逃跑，他是有地方可以去的。无论什么时候，只要他有一点时间，他都会来到这里，在木屋周围层层保护咒之上在放上一层保护罩，直到它们互相融合，变成坚固的魔法之墙。

 

战争结束后，他花了三天时间才把保护墙全部清除，只留下一层强力的阻挡麻瓜的魔咒，和一层脆弱得就像是蜘蛛网的保护罩，根本没有去拦住人的意图，只是能让他知道有人来过。在接受了傲罗训练后他把自己的其他安全屋和屏障的信息都交代出去了，唯独这间，他一直为自己留着。这是他唯一的避难所了。

 

德拉科一挥魔杖，房子周围的屏障闪烁了一下，在下午的阳光下显得更亮，似乎都能透出森林。屋子依旧完好无损，还是专属他一个人的。

 

他走上前廊时，木质地板随着他的踩踏发出响声，推开门时，木板门也吱嘎了一声。屋子里的空气闻起来并不清新，还带着潮湿的感觉，像是潮湿的叶子和霉菌，和他第一次来到这里的味道一样。他闭上双眼，缓缓吸进特别的气味，允许自己再次做回那个害怕惊恐的小男孩，沉浸在恐慌、困惑、畏惧，还有后悔中。

 

德拉科睁开眼睛，把这些感觉都推开，拉起袖子，开始施下魔法。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

周六晚上，哈利来到罗恩和赫敏同居的小别墅，轻轻敲了敲门。几秒钟后，他听到罗恩沉重的脚步声从走廊传来，接着门被打开。

 

“来的正好。”他说，“赫敏刚好要做完了。”

 

“是哈利吗？”赫敏的声音从房子里边传出来。“我在这！”

 

哈利循着她的声音走到宽敞的厨房，看到赫敏正从烤箱里拿出热气腾腾的平底锅。

 

“来的正好。”她说，一边把平底锅放在灶台上，转身拥抱他。

 

接下里的几分钟里，他们一起收拾餐桌，摆好餐盘，取出饮料，厨房和餐厅一下子各种碰撞喧闹声，而这种氛围给了哈利独特的归属感和家庭感，在霍格沃兹之前他从来没感受过的感情。

 

他坐在餐桌一边，盘子里满满都是烤好的鸡肉和烘焙过的胡萝卜，还有一片厚厚的涂满黄油的切片面包，赫敏给他端来一盘沙拉，罗恩也把一杯啤酒放在他边上。一切招待好之后才坐下来，哈利觉得自己愿意永远和他的朋友待在一块儿，无论什么地方都取代不了。

 

“哈利，罗恩告诉我昨晚的事了。”

 

哈利刚咬了一口鸡肉就差点被呛到。“他说了？”

 

“当然。你一定要承认那有多奇怪。”她说，叉子上插着一块胡萝卜

 

哈利惊讶地盯着罗恩，后者正准备开口加入对话。

 

“对吧，哈利？你也是这么认为的，马尔福这么友好，这太奇怪了，不是吗？我们坐在一起那么久，竟然都没有朝对方施咒。从来没想过我能活着见到这一天。”他语速很快地说，眼神还带着深意。

 

哈利放松了一点。“噢，没错，对。非常奇怪。他最近确实没有太坏。”

 

“我不敢相信。”赫敏说。“在学校的时候，他一直都很讨厌。我也看到了报纸上写的关于他的报道。我还记得他有多虚张声势，我以为那些恶意报道会让他变成真正的噩梦。”

 

“噢他是的，的确是。”哈利附和。“这周好几次我们都差点要打起来。”他的话停了下来，咬了一口沙拉。“但是我也算是个噩梦，当报纸乱写关于我的事情的时候。所以我想我不能拿这个来怪他。而且现在大多时候他都很冷静。”

 

“昨晚算是很离奇怪诞了。”罗恩说。“马尔福终于长大了。”

 

谈话主题从德拉科转移开，赫敏说自己很遗憾错过了这么多，但是下周五晚上她终于可以不用加班，可以和他们一起度过酒吧之夜。接着她又抱怨起一个尤其烦人的同事，罗恩也抱怨起了斯密斯，这时候哈利意识到这是这么长时间来他第一次不想抱怨自己的搭档。和赫普纳搭档的时候，他几乎是主导了整个谈话。而和德拉科搭档，他却没有什么要说的，只有一句，“他一直在帮我整理文档和收拾桌子。”

 

他还可以说一句，‘他嘲笑我穿的衣服。’但是赫敏也常说他除了卫衣、T恤、牛仔裤，再没有其他可以穿的衣服。一句‘他嘲笑我。’但罗恩也经常嘲笑他。

 

他本来可以加上“我控制不住自己大脑，我一直想亲吻他或者抚摸他美妙的金发或者他高贵的双脚或者他完美的脚踝。”但他觉得这两个好朋友会被他说的话吓到。

 

之后，他们把餐盘收拾到厨房后，来到客厅坐下，赫敏看起来已经开始瞌睡，所以哈利提出今晚到此结束。

 

“我送你出去。”罗恩说，赫敏起身去厨房。“Hey，先放着吧。你负责做饭了，让我来洗。”

 

赫敏微笑。“你真好。”她说，然后在他的脸颊轻吻。“晚安，哈利。”

 

赫敏走上楼梯，罗恩也领着哈利来到前门。他们没有在门槛处说再见，罗恩跟着哈利走出门外，把身后的门关上。

 

“真好笑，她值了两轮班，只能睡四个小时，起来后还清洁了房子，出去购物，为我们做好了晚餐，而我只不过提出往餐盘上施几个清洁咒，她就觉得我很好。”

 

“并不是因为你花力气洗碗，而是因为你为她着想。”哈利说，看到罗恩惊讶的眨眼后大笑。“她是这么告诉我的，你知道吗。很累的时候有人在关心自己确实感觉很好。”

 

罗恩点头，但没说话，沉默就在两人之间蔓延。哈利知道罗恩正在努力逼自己说点什么，他就先开口止住罗恩的话。

 

“我明天下午有点事要做，就不去陋居和你们吃午饭了。帮我向你妈妈道歉。”他简单地说，然后走到前廊。

 

“当然。”罗恩说，“那么，关于昨晚。”

 

即使哈利猜到这个话题迟早要来，他还是不想谈。当下一分钟他想直接无视罗恩，然后走出院子，但这会让事情变得更糟糕。他叹了口气，转过身，双手塞在卫衣的口袋里。

 

“昨晚怎么了？”

 

罗恩双臂交叠在胸前，挑着眉看着哈利，脸上的表情告诉哈利他不可能糊弄过去。“我们说到什么？昨晚最后？关于你喜欢马尔福的事？”他不带任何感情地说。

 

哈利又叹了口气。“噢，对，这件事。”

 

他抬头看着罗恩紧绷的脸，都能预见到即将到来的问题和教育，还有一直伴随的怀疑目光。而哈利现在不想面对这些。他和德拉科的事情不会有任何发展，但只是 _感受着_ 都感觉很好。他已经很长时间没有像现在这样这么渴望一个人，如果让他在德拉科和呼吸之间选择，说实话，他完全不知道该选哪边，因为这两边几乎是一样的感觉。没错，他们之间永远不会——永远不可能会发生任何事，但那又怎样？在这种感觉还存有的时候让他好好享受不可以吗？

 

所以他妥协地朝罗恩微笑，给出朋友想听到的答案。

 

“嗯，关于这件事。我想只是因为喝了太多，而且昨天确实过得不容易，你知道的？我是说，我觉得他身材还好，长得很好看，但就到此为止，你说的没错。他还是马尔福。”

 

罗恩的身体肉眼可见地放松下来，他拍了拍哈利的肩膀。“没错。好。你确实让我担心了一下，朋友。”他咧开嘴笑。“我要进去了。如果我能快点洗好碗，或许还可以和她一起洗澡。”

 

哈利大笑。“祝你好运，还有请你把细节留给自己。”

 

哈利看着罗恩回到屋子里，他决定先走一会儿再幻影回家。他停住脚步先往自己身上施了一个微弱的温暖咒，才接着走下去。对罗恩撒谎确实让他感觉有点不好，但如果不那么说，罗恩永远都不会放过这件事。或许昨晚哈利根本都不应该再回到酒吧，但他知道如果不和朋友谈谈自己和德拉科走的那一段路，他肯定会失控，变得手脚紧张忙乱。他一直都觉得从生理上来看，德拉科一直都很有吸引力，但他从来没想过自己会真正喜欢上德拉科。

 

昨晚他看到的德拉科是最像 _普通人_ 的德拉科，双眼闪烁，因为酒精和晚上的冷空气而脸颊泛红，他的笑声很爽朗，很真诚，很迷人，几乎让他神魂颠倒，哈利握着他的手时感觉到手发凉但很有力量，而且德拉科的手和他的手契合得非常完美，哈利不得不逼着自己放开。他说出的所有秘密让他显得很脆弱，不经意唤醒哈利体内强烈的保护欲。

 

在昨晚最后，哈利意识到他们站得有多近，德拉科只需要微低下巴，哈利往后微仰起头想着，‘我可以亲他，这是可以发生的事。’德拉科的表情还是读不懂，但他的双眼背叛了他，他不可思议又震惊地睁大双眼，紧盯着哈利的嘴唇。所以哈利只能挤出一个微笑，往后退了一步，说了上班见。德拉科也往后退了一步，结巴地说出周一见，接着一转身就逃似地离开。

 

德拉科含蓄的拒绝让哈利心里急剧升起一阵失望，也正是这时候他知道自己对德拉科单纯的着迷变得更强大，而且还更危险。这种感觉让他一下子神智不清，他只能做出当下唯一能想到的事。他径直回到酒吧找到罗恩坦白所有事。而罗恩越是想要劝服他，他越是意识到自己真的想要。

 

但这是不可能发生的。

 

哈利叹气。现在他什么都做不了，他想，所以他只能等到周一上班后看看他们现在是个什么状态。他只希望德拉科能忘记哈利差点就要亲吻他这件事。或者至少不要拿这件事嘲笑他。哈利不敢想他是否能承受得住德拉科又一次和他保持距离。哈利想，如果能有份脆弱的友谊他就很开心了。

 

或许这就足够了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

周日正午，德拉科踏出飞路时，纳西莎正等在飞路网边上。他站在边上把身上浅灰色长袍上粘的灰弹掉——他觉得传统的巫师服饰比较适合今天，毕竟周五的时候他的父母肯定对他的行为很失望——然后才抬头迎上母亲的视线。

 

“没有拜访。”她的声音很严厉，让德拉科感觉自己又回到五岁。“没有飞路电话。甚至都没有猫头鹰寄信。” _我并没有把你抚养成这样的人_ ，这是潜在的意思。

 

德拉科看着地面。“对不起，妈妈。”

 

她叹了叹气。“你还剪了头发。”

 

德拉科压下再次道歉的冲动，因为他并不觉得剪头发是他的错。很大程度上不觉得抱歉。但哈利的确说过他剪头发之前更好看，不是吗？纳西莎期待地看着他，德拉科慌张地把关于波特的所有想法赶出大脑。纳西莎不会尝试摄神取念这种愚蠢的魔法，但不管他多努力，她总是能轻易读懂他的表情，就像读懂一本书一样轻而易举。

 

“我猜父亲已经告诉你发生了什么？”他问，希望能够估量出父亲的怒气，毕竟卢修斯把儿子从一个他不应该跌落的陷阱里救出来。德拉科都不敢去回想那天的对话。

 

“他说了。”纳西莎说，然后转身离开房间。德拉科跟在她身后。“他…不高兴。”

 

德拉科把这句话在脑子里翻译了一下。卢修斯很愤怒。

 

和预想的一样，午餐时间依旧是在‘炒冷饭’，还是在谈德拉科继承家族的责任，还有他是怎么不顾生命，让父母和整个家族失望。一般情况下，卢修斯是会等到上主菜的时候才开始一整套德拉科让他失望的说法，但在家养精灵刚端上沙拉之后他就开始了他的话，说明他的怒气正旺。

 

为了母亲，德拉科咬着舌头，听着卢修斯议论着波特。更多时候，卢修斯似乎并没有期待他能回答什么，他的咒骂一直没被打断地持续下去。纳西莎时不时担忧地看着他的儿子，德拉科在一边无聊地拿着叉子插着餐盘里的蘑菇和鹌鹑肉，这正是他们的午餐。好一会儿后，卢修斯才缓下来。

 

“我猜你还是没有改变主意。”他说，这一次像是在等着他的回答。

 

“没有。”

 

卢修斯叹气。“你之前的搭档发生那样的事之后，你不担心和波特搭档，他也可能会死吗？你觉得到那时候他们会怎么对待你？”

 

德拉科回想起周五和哈利的谈话。“他活到这个时候，我觉得他可能都不知道该怎么死掉。”他说。

 

卢修斯又叹了口气。“我希望你知道你正在做什么，德拉科。”他站起身。“失陪了，我要开个会议。”

 

“会议？”德拉科问，但他父亲直接离开餐厅。

 

纳西莎叹气，嘴唇抿成一条线，很恼怒的样子。“他喜欢和他的小跟班在一起，帮他们一些小忙。战争之后的日子对他来说不好过，他几乎失去了所有的影响力，但马尔福家族的名字还是有一点价值。我觉得这让他有了存在感和价值，即使他们只是魔法部很低级的员工。”她的眼睛看向卢修斯离开的那扇门。“我想他在试着敞开心扉，在魔法世界找到立足之地，努力重建家族的光辉。”

 

德拉科拿着叉子插起一块鹌鹑肉。“什么样的小忙？”他想象不出任何人能从卢修斯身上还能得到什么，毕竟已经从社会阶梯顶端狠狠跌落。

 

“大部分是和古灵阁相关的，我觉得。”纳西莎轻声叹气说。“他已经不像以前那样有影响力，但是金加隆的高贵地位永远都不会跌落，不管是从谁的金库里出来的。他在试着重塑家族，只能用他唯一知道的方法。”她伸出手放在德拉科手肘上。“你也一样。”

 

“只不过我是通过努力工作来重塑，真正的工作。”德拉科语气苦涩地指出来。“他是——”

 

“你想和我出去走走吗？”纳西莎打断他。“我想去花园散散步，今天的天气很暖和舒服。”

 

德拉科放下之前的话题。即使现在才不过四月份，空气还是很凉，在花园散步肯定还是需要温暖咒才行，但德拉科还是站起身朝着母亲伸出手臂，纳西莎环住他的手臂，两人一起走到花园。

 

他们闲散又沉默地走着，花床中间隔出一条曲折蜿蜒的石路，随着踩踏，脚下的白色鹅卵石嘎吱出声，德拉科看着前边一大片绿色的草坪，那上面有浅淡的几点白色，他知道那是远处的孔雀。德拉科一直都很讨厌这些可怕的东西，脾气吓人，令人痛苦的野兽，而且它们还到处排泄。但是卢修斯坚持要留下它们。他说，庄园的草坪里一直都有白色的孔雀，所以他们应该永远留下。等到庄园最后交给德拉科的时候，他肯定会很高兴地把它们全都赶走。一只也不剩。这可能是很极端的偏见。但他最早的童年记忆之一是，他在草原上奔跑，用他当时细瘦的腿努力逃跑，因为后面有一只讨厌的野兽在追着他，还时不时啄着他的脚踝。因为那尤其残暴的啄咬，德拉科到现在都还留有伤疤。

 

“你看起来有心事。”纳西莎说，他们刚经过郁金香花床，第一支绿色的枝芽正从土壤中坚定地冒出头。

 

“没有。”他尽可能地轻声说。

 

“德拉科。”她温柔地斥责。“我是你的母亲，你骗不了我。”

 

所以他告诉了她事实，至少是他觉得自己感觉能够自在说出的事实。他谈到了那些尖刻严厉的报道，和波特的争执，还有周五和他一起被困在那间小而高温的房间，他说到了那时候他觉得自己就要死在那里，所以就倾诉了几乎所有他藏着的秘密，还说到那天晚上‘波特’是怎么变成‘哈利’，现在他们也竟然算是朋友，而这让德拉科感觉非常地震惊和荒谬。

 

纳西莎一直保持沉默，直到他们经过紫丁香灌木丛。“我记得你第一天在霍格沃兹的时候有多沮丧。你一直都希望他能做你的朋友。”

 

“是的。”德拉科讽刺地说。“梦想的确是会成真的。”

 

纳西莎只是笑笑，声音清亮，让他想起了一盏吊灯晃动的声音，听到她的笑声德拉科感觉心情变得很舒畅。纳西莎并不常笑，但德拉科很希望能常听到她的笑声。

 

“我肯定这一切会变好的。”她说，手轻轻捏了捏他的手臂。“你是你父亲的儿子，你像他一样聪明，有野心。但更重要的是，犯错能让你学习和成长。”他静静地看着庄园的土地。“而这是他永远都学不会的。”

 

德拉科缓缓点头。“我明白。”他说，思绪却早已经乱飞到别处。

 

在学校的时候，他面对波特做的事都是错的，一次又一次地犯错误。德拉科回想起在霍格沃兹和波特的交流。那些辱骂，虚张声势的自吹自擂，还有对着波特的故意挑衅，随着年龄的成长和经验的积累，现在往回看，那些不过是他哀怨可怜地乞求波特的关注。

 

如果总结这之前的所有，现在要做和之前相反的事，那浓缩起来不过一句话，‘别做个混蛋。’德拉科想，他可以做到的。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

周日下午快四点的时候，哈利站在女贞路三号房子前的路边，他把自己藏在一个幻觉咒之下，耐心地多等几分钟。

 

正好四点钟的时候，女贞路四号的房门被打开，弗农姨夫走出来。他站定把门锁上后，才走到人行道上，走了十分钟走到当地的酒吧，他会在那里喝上正好两杯啤酒，看那里正在播放的电视节目。在五点五十，他会再次起身走十分钟，正好在六点整回到家，刚刚好及时赶上佩妮姨妈做好晚餐。

 

他现在还是没有改变他的日常；哈利希望佩妮姨妈也没有改变。弗农姨夫离开之后，她把水壶放在炉灶上煮着，准备给自己泡上一壶茶。然后她会坐在沙发上，读上几章她最近追的没意义的浪漫小说。她会在三十分钟内喝完茶，然后开始准备周日的晚餐。

 

她今天的艳俗小说可以先搁置一边了。哈利放下身上的魔咒，走到街对面，走上整洁的砖石小道，踏上三层略陡峭的阶梯，来到前门面前，暂停了一下，收拾起勇气和信心。他今天穿的很好，一条灰色长裤，洁白的衬衫，红色的羊毛毛衣，他甚至还花了一些时间整理了头发。他抬起手，握着拳头，深吸一口气再缓缓吐出，然后敲了敲门。手指节敲着木门的声音只比他的心脏撞击肋骨的声音要大一些。

 

哈利等了好长一会儿，他差点就真的想幻影移形离开，这时候门上的小玻璃板映出一个朦胧的身影。门锁喀嗒一声，门也随着被打开。

 

“我能帮——”她语气愉快地说，然后话停到一半，震惊地张着嘴。“哈利。”

 

他的重心在左右脚来回移动，有些不安。“呃，你好。”

 

佩妮看起来和哈利记忆中的还是一样，只不过眼角多了些皱纹，头发也添了些灰白。就这一分钟里，他们就这么看着对方，然后佩妮快速地眨了眨眼，她的礼节让她先做出反应。她后退一些把门开的更大。

 

“你要进来吗？”

 

哈利长呼一口气，他都没有意识到自己一直在屏住呼吸，他点点头，走进门，让她把门关上。

 

“我正在煮水准备泡茶。你要不先在客厅等等我？”佩妮说。

 

哈利又一次点头，走到沙发处坐下，她快步走过前厅走到厨房。他不知道他们是不是能用这一分钟来缓和自己出现在她家门口的震惊。他本来只是想回来拿些东西，没打算做更多的事，但他的好奇心让他想等等。如果佩妮看起来是希望他能来拜访，那他也可以看看她想说什么。

 

他四下看了看房子，一瞬间觉得熟悉又陌生。天花板上还是有一条裂缝，但他们也换上了新的地毯。依旧是同样的沙发、咖啡桌，和椅子，但也换了新的电视柜。

 

几分钟后，佩妮端着两杯茶和一个鞋盒回来。她把鞋盒放在咖啡桌上，然后把其中一杯茶递给哈利，自己坐在另一边沙发上，手里端着另一杯茶。哈利不知道该说什么，所以他只是喝着杯里的茶，发现口味正好是他喜欢的。

 

“你还记得我喜欢什么样的茶。”他惊喜地说。

 

“我当然记得。很多糖，只放一点点奶。”她也喝了一口自己的茶。“我不得不承认，看到你来这里我很惊讶。我以为我不可能再见到你了。”

 

哈利看不太出来她的意思是好的还是坏的。

 

“说实话，我没想过要回来。”他承认。“但是周五…我差点要死了，而且和一个我以前觉得很讨厌的人奇怪地聊了很久。呃，非常的…嗯。我只是觉得突然想回来…看看。”

 

佩妮的双眼一下子睁大。“差点死了？一个意外？”

 

“算是。很复杂。”哈利又喝了一口茶。“我的工作很危险。那样的事经常发生。呃，我是说，差点死掉这样的事。”

 

“你的工作是什么？”

 

哈利看不出她是真的好奇他的工作，还是只是逼着自己问出这个问题，但他还是诚实地回答。“我在魔法法律执行司工作，傲罗部门。我就是经常被派去做高危工作的人。”哈利说。“我很擅长。嗯，大部分时间里。”现在她盯着他的眼神就像是人们盯着陌生的狗的眼神，那种不确定它们是友好的还是恶毒的眼神，所以他换了个话题。“达德利怎么样？”

 

佩妮的表情立刻就放松下来。“他过得很好。他现在是会计，刚买了一套公寓。明年就要结婚了。”

 

“噢，太好了。”哈利说，因为这是对方希望听到的话。“祝贺你们。”

 

佩妮拿起茶杯放在嘴边，但没喝就又放下。“你…有和谁在一起吗？”

 

哈利犹豫了一下，但觉得解释他‘算是在和另一个男人在一起’也挺复杂的，所以他只是说，“呃，没有。”

 

“啊。”佩妮说，接着又是尴尬的沉默。

 

哈利只能自顾自喝茶。

 

“我…”佩妮开口，然后又咳了一声。她把茶杯放下，拿起一边的鞋盒。“我没想到你还会回来，但我要承认我确实有点希望你会回来。”

 

放下他的整个童年，放下所有事情，放下他自己的内心，哈利感觉身体一阵兴奋的颤抖。“真的吗？”

 

“是的。”佩妮说。

 

她伸手递出鞋盒，哈利把自己的茶杯放在桌面，接过盒子。里面的东西滑了一下，还有清脆的碰撞声。哈利打开盖子，看到了几片破碎的陶瓷。

 

他立刻就认出来了，在一起度过了十二年的圣诞节、生日、复活节，他怎么会认不出来呢？这是一个装饰盘，上面印着手绘的玫瑰，佩妮一直都会用它来摆放自制的甜点。达德利总会从这里面偷拿曲奇小饼干，然后反而陷害给哈利。

 

“这是我祖母的。”佩妮继续说着，“我希望能把这个当做新婚礼物传给达德利，但我清洗的时候，不小心滑手就…我希望或许你能…”她的话渐弱，一只手抚着头发。

 

哈利低头看着鞋盒。“你想要我修好。”他平淡地说。他感觉自己像个傻瓜，因为在荒谬的一秒钟里他真的愚蠢地认为她是真的想见到他。

 

“如果你不介意的话。”佩妮说。

 

“不会的。”哈利回答。

 

他对着她微笑，看着热情但完全虚假的微笑，让佩妮不自觉畏缩了一下。他粗暴地把鞋盒丢在咖啡桌上，里面的陶瓷碰撞在一起，有一些还弹到地毯上，一些更破成碎片。他拿出魔杖，指着破裂的盘子大喊，“ _Reparo_ _！_ ”随着淡淡的光，那些碎片飞起，自动拼凑在一起。哈利从半空拿下盘子，递给佩妮。

 

“给你，和新的一样。”

 

“噢。”她边接过边轻声说。她拿着盘子翻来覆去看了又看，一只手缓缓抚摸着光滑的表面。“噢，太完美了。”

 

她凝视着那愚蠢的盘子，眼神充满爱意，她一生中都没有像这样看过哈利，在这一分钟里，他想从她手里夺过盘子往地上砸。但相反，他把魔杖收起来，喝下最后一口茶，然后站起身。

 

“不好意思，我不能待太久。”他简短地说，突然只想赶紧离开这座房子再也不要回来。“我只是刚好经过来拿我的书。”

 

佩妮抬头看着他，很疑惑地问。“你的书？”

 

“对，我的书。我一直藏在我的——藏在楼梯下的橱柜里。我想拿回来。”

 

佩妮也跟着站起来，警惕地看着他，盘子被紧抱在胸前。“当然。”

 

哈利走出客厅来到走廊，佩妮一直抚摸着她的盘子跟在他身后。他把那扇小门拉开，弯腰挤进里面。里面尽是灰尘和各种盒子，还有黑暗、黑暗、黑暗，另外还有数不清的独自哭泣、饱受饥寒、无人疼爱、被唾弃的痛苦回忆，这些记忆叫嚣着要吞噬他。哈利往后跌了一步，贴着墙稳住自己，试图找回呼吸。他想往前再走一步，但他的脚根本不听使唤。

 

他现在已经是二十四岁的傲罗，该死的整个世界的救世主，但还是没办法探头进那愚蠢的毫无陷阱的橱柜里。他回过头看到佩妮正在盯着他看，她的表情说不清是厌恶还是愧疚，或者两者兼有，哈利感觉自己的脸在发烫，因为羞愧和怒气，他想抓着她朝她大喊，‘这就是你对我做的事，你看到你对我做了什么吗？’相反，他只拿出魔杖，咬牙念了咒语，“ _Accio book!_ ”

 

一本破破烂烂的书从橱柜深处飞出来，他轻松地一把抓住。他把魔杖再次收起，转身面对他的姨妈。

 

“我现在就走。”

 

她看着他就像是在看着一只陌生的狗，她点点头，慢慢走到门边。“我认为你最好离开。”佩妮说，她的声音很温柔，他甚至觉得本应该很能安慰人。“能再次见到你很好，哈利。但我觉得以后你最好还是不要再回来了。”她打开门。

 

哈利走出去，“相信我。”他说，让他自己都微微惊讶的是他的语气听起来没有怒气，只是放弃。“我不打算再回来。”

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

 

周一上午正好九点整，德拉科站在沙克尔的办公室里。他什么话没说，只是把周六完成的那一大叠关于意外事故的书面报告递交给顶头上司。德拉科紧张地站在一边，等着沙克尔把报告读完。沙克尔一点没有着急，仔细地看着，黑色的眉毛也随着越皱越紧，几乎要直接爆发怒火。

 

最后他把报告放下，紧盯着德拉科，在严厉的视线下，德拉科按捺着因不安而扭动的冲动。甚至还微不可见地仰起下巴，咬紧牙齿，绷紧下颚。

 

“这是周五的事？”沙克尔终于开口。

 

德拉科简短地点头。“是的，长官。”

 

“那你能不能给我解释一下，傲罗马尔福，为什么我到现在才知道这件事？”沙克尔威严的声音低沉危险。

 

“长官。”德拉科小心地说。“我觉得应该要本人来跟你报告周五的意外。而且我保证，这种事情不会再次发生。你看，在正常高效的搭档工作中，双方都必须要能够毫无保留地依靠对方。而即使在其它任何情况下，我都相信傲罗波特，但关于安全屋的案子下，他还是不够——”

 

“你相信他？”沙克尔打断他。手指不停敲着书桌桌面。

 

“我当然相信他；他是哈利·波特。”德拉科说，声音里升起了一丝恼怒，他用力咽了一口唾沫，内心因为自己突然的冲动畏缩了几分。

 

他以为他失礼的爆发会换来一顿训斥。但相反，出乎预料的是，沙克尔满意地看着他。在德拉科有时间思考之前，沙克尔说，“继续说。”

 

德拉科马上就开始了他大脑里练习了一上午的演讲。“像我刚才说的，傲罗波特只是不具备解除食死徒安全屋里的障碍和陷阱的必要能力，所以在面对这样的案子时，我没办法放心依靠他。如果他一定要和我搭档，那么他以后肯定会经常和我一起解决这样的案子。那么我需要帮他提升技能水平，那样他才会有些作用。”德拉科拿出第二本文件夹，越过桌子交给他。“这里有我的所有课程计划和目标，还有完成的时间表，我还写下了训练可能碰到的风险因素，另外，还有我选出的给他做训练的地点。我需要的只是你的批准，长官。”

 

沙克尔又一次仔细地阅读着新的文件，几分钟后才把文件放到一边，平静地看着德拉科。“看起来安排得很好。那就这样安排，傲罗马尔福。我批准你的要求。”

 

德拉科马上点头。他没想到沙克尔会这么快就同意，但还是顺势接受了。倒霉了这么久也该是时候顺利一些了。“谢谢你，长官。”

 

德拉科转身准备离开。

 

“还有一件事。”沙克尔说。“哈利来之后，叫他来我办公室。我要和他说几件事。”

 

德拉科点头。“好的。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

很显然，即使哈利和德拉科同意要做朋友并不意味着他们会不再继续朝对方大吼大叫。噢，真有意思。

 

“我竟然要从金斯利嘴里知道我自己的搭档瞒着我做事！”

 

哈利的爆发延误了很久，可能是因为金斯利把他叫到办公室里从头到尾把周五的事从头到尾聊了一遍。金斯利认为这整件事可能是德拉科的错误导致的，哈利只能努力地把所有责任拦下来。最后金斯利只叹了气，认为哈利是故意装着憨傻，还给了他建议，叫他机智行事。‘保持警惕’这个词组没有真的说出口，但是也差不了多少。哈利又一次尝试着劝服他的上司马尔福是无辜的，但金斯利也又一次重复德拉科曾经的食死徒历史和他的家族对黑魔法的钟爱。对于他们两个人来说，这都是一个很长很沮丧的谈话。

 

“我没有背着你做任何事，波特。如果我真的做了，那你肯定不可能知道。”德拉科坚持辩解，手臂交叉抱在胸前。看着他这幅模样，哈利都想打他了。显然，和这个傻子做朋友不代表着哈利会停止打掉他门牙的想法。真是美妙的世界。

 

“但你 _在这之前_ 没有告诉我。我说的是我要从金斯利那里知道你之前背着我去解决安全屋！你自己一个人！”

 

“好吧，我本来就打算要告诉你的。”德拉科还嘴。“而且我本来就不需要你的帮忙就可以完成。如果我不需要照顾一个 _不懂听简单指令_ 的大笨蛋巨婴，那事情会简单得多。”

 

“我没说你需要任何帮忙。”哈利抱怨着，无视他的嘲讽。“我是说，你不应该自己一个人去办案。你就这么进去，把自己搅进那些黑魔法里。万一出什么事怎么办？”

 

“我向你保证，我完全有能力完成。我自己一个人已经做了六年。”

 

哈利把双手塞进口袋里，以防自己会用它们做出什么傻事，例如，圈住德拉科的脖子然后使劲 _掐_ 。“但只需要出错一次就完蛋了，不是吗？”

 

德拉科拉长着脸，就像是指责哈利才是那个荒谬不讲道理的人。“我很好，波特，没有发生什么事。”

 

又来了。他的音调变得有一点太平，眼神飘忽到一边，正好就在哈利的头左边。当下这一秒，哈利只愣愣地瞪着他。

 

“撒谎！”哈利大喊。“你撒谎，马尔福！”

 

德拉科这一次是真实地往后畏缩了下，双眼睁大看着他，然后视线才赶紧飘到另一边。“我没有——”

 

“说谎！”哈利又一次大喊。“发生了什么事？我知道肯定发生了什么，除非你说清楚，不然你知道我不会放过这件事的。”他手臂抱在胸前，模仿德拉科的姿势。

 

接下来的几秒，德拉科只是瞪着他。然后他叹了一口气，放下双手，垂下手臂放在身侧。“好吧好吧。我错判了一个陷阱，就是这样。我…在施判断咒的时候被别的事干扰，所以就漏了一个。反正我现在好好的站在你面前。”

 

“发生了什么？”哈利问，声音温柔了一些。

 

“魔咒被施咒在藤蔓上。丑陋、俗气的设计，上面还有玫瑰，有人施咒在玫瑰上攻击我。我施了逆转咒语，把它们变回原样。”德拉科微微扭了一下。“我现在很 _好_ 。”他过分用力地强调。

 

哈利从他的话中可以听出来。“那你那时候不好？”

 

德拉科看着擦得亮锃锃的皮鞋说。“就…不算是我喜欢的状态。”

 

哈利把这句话当成马尔福式的‘我差点又死了。’

 

“你现在还不明白我为什么那么不开心吗？信不信由你，我并不是真的希望你死掉。”哈利说，他已经很努力不要大喊大叫了。“德拉科，我想帮忙。”

 

德拉科抬起头看着他。“这就是我想要你做的事。沙克尔没有和你说关于训练的事吗？”

 

哈利耸肩。“有吧。我记不太清，说真的，他告诉我你自己一个人去搞定了那座安全屋之后，我都没仔细听他的话。”他觉得他确实记得金斯利说了一些什么训练的事，但大多数只是‘巴拉巴拉巴拉’，还有关于‘马尔福的恶魔计划’。哈利不理解为什么金斯利会固执地要把所有事怪罪到德拉科身上，不管哈利说了多少次周五的意外不是德拉科的错。

 

德拉科点点头。“我说过的，如果不需要照顾你，我自己一个人会更容易解决好安全屋。”他大声地继续说，抢在哈利能打断他之前，“那就意味着你需要好好接受训练，那样你就不会给我惹麻烦了。”他顿了一下耸肩，“如果有另一个人帮我是会好一点的。”

 

“你要教我怎么解除黑魔法？”哈利问。突然间金斯利的担忧变得更合理。哈利暂时有点后悔朝他吼叫，因为从金斯利的角度看，这确实像是德拉科在设计什么很糟糕的事。

 

“不然你还认识其他愿意握着你的手的食死徒？”德拉科还嘴。

 

哈利的眼神落在德拉科的双手，大脑不受控制地回想周五酒吧夜之后德拉科的手掌贴着自己手掌的感觉。他硬把目光拉回到德拉科的脸上，清了清嗓子，祈祷自己的脸颊不要像他感觉的那样热。“我们什么时候开始？”

 

德拉科微笑。“随时可以。”

 

一个幻影移形后，哈利发现自己站在一片森林中间，面前是一间小木屋。

 

“先解释一点东西，然后我们就开始。”德拉科说，语调变得活泼轻快但有点不友好，哈利知道这预告着他的训话。当赫敏准备好要说一些很让她兴奋的话时，她的语调也和他听起来几乎一模一样。“我之前告诉过你一些和安全屋相关的事。上周五的时候或许我应该要跟你解释得更深入给你更多训练，但是那时候我以为你至少可以听从一些简单的指令。”

 

“对不起。”哈利低喃，德拉科不在意地摆摆手，看起来像是更集中地想听见自己的声音，懒得听他的道歉。

 

“每一个房子都设了屏障和陷阱，以防有人进来。如果有人进来了，里面的陷阱会给住在里面的任何食死徒足够的时间逃跑到安全的地方。如果一个食死徒需要用一个安全屋，那么屋子里肯定会有魔咒标记逃离的安全道路，指引他们逃到另一个没有被困住的房间里。如果他受伤了，或者失去能力，他也不需要考虑躲开或者解除陷阱。就算屋子里有倒计时陷阱，只要他还没有离开安全道路或那间无陷阱屋子，倒计时都不会开始。”

 

“很合理。”哈利点头。

 

“为了练习，我没有设置安全道路和另一座房子，反正你是为了练习解除陷阱。我用了小屋子，那样就不用太浪费。”德拉科继续说着。“我觉得我们可以从最基本的知识开始，首先要知道一个房子里那些区域会最有可能被下咒。根据这个，我设置了一些陷阱，也就是在一间真正的安全屋里你最有可能触发的区域。我施下的魔咒都不是致命的。”

 

“非常感谢你的好意。”哈利低喃，但他其实非常迫切地期待面前的木屋。

 

他以为德拉科会继续说些东西，但出乎意料的是，德拉科说，“开始吧。”然后朝木屋一挥手。

 

哈利怀疑地看着他。“就这样？就，开始吧，祝你好运？”

 

“我不记得我有祝你好运，但如果你想要，那好吧，祝你好运。”

 

“真的吗，你就这样让我进去那里面？”哈利不可置信地看着面前这个人，德拉科是一个花了好多小时来整理又整理档案的人，是一个如果哈利早上迟到了哪怕只有一分钟，也会很不爽的人，一个可以不假思索地迅速背出规章制度的人，还是有条理到搭配衣服连内裤都不会忽视的人，他竟然会有这么‘海格式’的教学计划。‘开始吧’这种方式在 _《保护生物学》_ 课上都不是一直有用，而德拉科应该是所有人中最清楚的。

 

 

德拉科只是毫不在意地一耸肩。“我之前说过的，里面没有什么致命的东西。而且你一直给我的印象是，你是在实践中能学得更快的人。”

 

这一点哈利无法反驳，因为他的确是在实际操作中能学得更快，而且如果德拉科说屋子里没有什么能伤害人的东西，那么哈利相信他。所以他只是点点头，然后走上阶梯，穿过门廊老旧的木板。他伸手去拧开门锁。哈利的手指刚握上门把手，德拉科就漫不经心般地抬手捂着耳朵。

 

巨大的震荡感打得哈利往后退了几步，那几秒里他能做的只是醉酒般地摇摇晃晃，一只手压着脑袋，另一只手臂撑在木屋墙上。他找回平衡让自己站稳，还是头昏眼花。甚至还听到附近有个人在吹口哨，哈利花了几秒钟才发现只是自己在耳鸣。

 

“WHAT THE FUCK, MALFOY？”

 

德拉科，这个大混蛋，站在一边给他一个大大的开心的笑，然后说了什么话。至少哈利猜测他是说了什么。他的嘴巴动来动去，但因为耳鸣，哈利什么都听不到。

 

“ **我他妈的听不到你说的话——别闹了，马尔福，你他妈干嘛** ？”

 

德拉科的嘴巴又开始动。

 

“ **我要杀了你。** ”哈利说。

 

他真的会，只要等到他的头不再继续晕眩，等到他感觉他能不用继续撑着墙就站稳。德拉科的嘴巴又在动，还挥了挥手，这时候哈利的耳朵砰地一声恢复正常，脑袋也平复下来了。

 

“操，你干嘛。”他又骂了一句。说实话一直重复这句话都无聊了。

 

德拉科走上前廊，和他站在一起。“我告诉过你，门上永远都会有陷阱。震荡咒和真正安全屋里的魔咒相比简直是温暖阳光里的春天。”

 

哈利生气地瞪着他，努力提醒自己他不应该打自己的搭档。“你说里面没有什么危险的东西。”

 

“我说没有致命的，而且你也没死，不是吗？”德拉科理直气壮地说。“这次训练的目的是为了让你做好面对真实情况的准备。所以，是有必要有非常具体的失败的惩罚。”

 

“所以你觉得把我的耳朵震掉很有必要？”

 

“那我应该给你设置一个开心咒？或许应该设一个高超的痒痒咒？”德拉科挑眉说。“你需要一个有效的危险后果才能有真正作用，有足够强的动力刺激你懂得避开高危行为。”

 

“让我把你的话理清楚，因为我想确定我明白你希望我做的事。”哈利说。“你希望我走进去，走进这个你设置了乱七八糟可怕的垃圾——”

 

“足够强的动力。”德拉科纠正。“我想给你足够强的动力让你懂得不要再犯傻了。”

 

“混蛋。”哈利咒骂着。“谁能给我设置一个强大的动力来刺激我往你脸上揍一拳。”

 

现在换德拉科皱眉了。“你太小题大做了，幼稚。”

 

“你知不知道我都聋了。我觉得我已经很克制了。”哈利反击。

 

德拉科翻了个白眼。“暂时的耳鸣。说实话，小男孩，你不觉得你有点太夸张了吗？快点直接进去。”

 

“什么，我就这样傻乎乎地走进去然后触碰到你设计的其他魔咒？”

 

“嗯，本意是要你避开它们。”德拉科这一次没有翻白眼，但哈利可以看出来他非常想。

 

哈利沮丧地低吼。“那我要怎么做？”

 

“里面的所有东西都对普通的判断魔咒有反应。你第一次训练，我没有那么残酷给你设置真正复杂的魔咒。你只需要用那套判断魔咒，就不会出什么事。”德拉科的语气听起来开始有点恼火。

 

哈利瞪着他，一挥魔杖，门就砰地打开。他几乎就要走进去，但及时停住，花时间施下一连串判断魔咒。他施在门后地面的第三个魔咒闪着红光。哈利瞥了眼德拉科，后者赞许地微微点头。

 

“这是木板？”他问，抬头瞥了眼德拉科。

 

德拉科脸上露出一个开心的极小弧度的笑容。“是的，没错。你能告诉我这是什么吗？”

 

哈利眯眼看着他，然后又挥舞了一下魔杖。虽然他知道他该找什么，他能感知到在那块木板上施着魔咒，但除此之外，什么信息都不知道了。“对不起，我这方面确实一直很糟。”

 

德拉科蹲在他身边，挥动自己的魔杖，手肘不小心蹭到了哈利的手臂，随着一个陌生的咒语，房间里亮起了耀眼的光芒，久久不散去。他把魔杖收起来指着说，“看到了吗？挥动魔杖后，你可以看到有相应的反应。就在那里，如果你去碰它，有点像是‘摄神取念’，如果你像是 _逼着_ 自己的大脑去‘碰触’它，你会感觉到它的回应，然后你就会知道它想要做的是什么。”

 

“你刚刚做了什么？”哈利问。“那不是一个标准的判断咒。”

 

接下来这一分钟里，德拉科所做的只是瞪着他。“是的，波特，这百分之百是一个标准的判断咒。”他用一种在和傻子说话的语气重复着。“你到底是怎么通过傲罗训练的？”

 

哈利耸了耸一边肩膀。说实话，金斯利让他及格只是因为他完成了寻找魂器的任务。战争结束后，他们就很迫切地让他赶紧通过训练，然后尽他们所能地让他快速上岗。那个时候哈利没有什么反对意见，但现在他还真有点希望那时候他能提出质疑。

 

他以为德拉科会抓着这个不放，但相反，德拉科只是叹了口气，拿出魔杖又一次重复了刚刚的动作和咒语。哈利跟着重复了一遍，然后坐在地上学习这个咒语。他看向德拉科刚刚指着的地方静静地盯着…确实如此。魔杖的一甩和一个转圈，这个动作看起来隐隐有些熟悉。他听从德拉科的建议，精神上努力去触碰它，然后感觉到回应，即使没有什么东西真的触碰到他，他也压抑不住一阵恶心。对哈利来说，黑魔法一般会让他感觉很寒冷，很尖锐，甚至很干涸，像是指甲划着黑板的感觉，或者像是一阵狂烈的疾风刮起路边干燥的落叶的感觉。他强迫自己忽视这种感觉，继续去‘触碰’。

 

“和我的腿有关？”他瞥了眼德拉科。

 

德拉科微笑。“是的，你能判断出那是什么吗？”

 

哈利想了想，大脑在快速搜索着他熟知的魔咒。“软腿咒？”

 

“接近了。其实是锁腿咒。”德拉科说。“那解除吧。”

 

哈利知道该怎么做。他不算是非常擅长解除魔咒的人，但他知道基本的做法。那上面的魔法光芒消退了一些，所以他又施了一次德拉科刚刚教他的咒语，几分钟之后，他把最后几缕魔法解除，感觉到它慢慢消除。

 

“完成了。”他边说边站起身。“门里面还有什么很特别的魔法？看起来如果有人想快点去安全地方是件很麻烦的事。”

 

“嗯。”德拉科说，小心地避开哈利的眼神。“其实是我特意设计的。我是想确保，如果你错过了门把手上的魔咒，那你至少也会碰到这一个。”

 

哈利只能瞪着他，什么话都说不出。“我理理你的话。你想确保如果我没有搞聋我自己，那我也要脸着地摔在这里？”

 

“我需要证明我的观点。”德拉科坚持着说。“这些地方应该是很危险的。我想要你充分了解到粗心大意的后果有多严重。”

 

那一瞬间里，哈利真的很想 _揍_ 他，这是他认为的耍搭档应得的惩罚。那一瞬间，他甚至还好奇为什么他想往一个人脸上狠揍一拳的同时又想狠狠亲吻这个人，但这个人毕竟是德拉科，不是吗？他总是能把哈利推向他的底线，而且总是用新颖刺激的方式。

 

接着他逼着自己深呼吸，然后再一次深呼吸。德拉科花了自己的休息时间来设置这样的训练屋子，他本没必要这么做，但他现在还帮助哈利，教他那些他在训练里就该学会的魔咒，他的耐心和认真或许是哈利不配得到的。几秒钟后，想打德拉科的冲动消退，只剩下想亲吻他的冲动。而对于这样的冲动，哈利完全无可奈何。

 

所以他只是叹气。“我们继续吧？”

 

德拉科微笑，示意着屋内。“我跟着你。”

 

 

一个小时之后，他们已经解决好了客厅和餐厅，正准备走进厨房。忽略哈利越来越大声的抱怨牢骚，他做的还是很不错的。至少要比德拉科想象中做的好，毕竟他在感知和解除锁腿咒时还一副傻样。虽然他依旧是没有施展这种细致魔法的才能，但德拉科觉得他应该很快就能学好帮得上他的忙，而不是妨碍他的累赘。毕竟，哈利学东西一直都很快。

 

尤其是当他认认真真全心全意去学习的时候，德拉科心里默默想着，他看着哈利果断地解除设置在一个储藏柜上的‘恶心咒’。哈利很快就解开了。

 

哈利完成之后，德拉科看了一眼靠着对面墙的烤炉。他尽自己能力地重现了在上一间安全屋里发现的稀有连环咒语。他在后门设下了很强的黑魔法，然后在门到烤炉的一路上的瓷砖上设置了一系列无危害的恶作剧小魔咒，触碰到其中的任何一个环节都会触发连环反应。他当然没有设置火焰咒让整个厨房变成火海，他设置的是另一个震荡咒，也正是整个屋子最主要的。他期待地看着哈利施下另一串判断魔咒，然后确定了后门上的黑魔法。哈利走近几步想看得更清楚。

 

德拉科又一次抬起手捂住耳朵。

 

就算这样，爆破声还是震耳欲聋。德拉科默念了一个小小的治愈咒让自己的耳朵恢复正常，而哈利还在一边头昏眼花，等到哈利自然恢复过来，让他有力气死死瞪着德拉科，后者正随性懒散地靠着门框。

 

“ **操他妈的你他妈到底想干嘛，马尔福？** ”

 

德拉科控制不住地微笑。“我没想到你会为了娱乐我而第二次碰到这个魔咒。”他看着哈利撑着流理台，脸上的笑容甚至还更显得开心。“非常感谢。”

 

“ **你他妈的世界上最大的混蛋。** ”

 

德拉科翻了个白眼。“虽然你讲的话那么粗俗，我还是觉得我有点想亲你。”

 

“ **我不敢相信你会对我做这样的事，两次！** ”

 

“水池那里还有另一个震荡咒；我们还可以再来第三次。”他没有试图藏住自己的笑。

 

“ **噢，等等，我还是可以相信，因为你是个可怕的该死的傻子，我恨死你了。** ”

 

“我不觉得你是这么想的。事实上，我觉得你很喜欢我。”哈利继续在骂他，而德拉科还是自顾自地说着，“让我们做个研究来确定，可以吧？”

 

他伸出手，食指停在哈利的嘴唇。哈利一下子就安静下来了。一分钟后，德拉科才移开手指，指尖缓缓地蹭着哈利的下唇，他这么做的时候，哈利的呼吸甚至都停滞了。

 

“有意思。”他说，努力保持空白的表情。他拿起魔杖指着哈利。“阿巴拉，咔哒扒拉。”他说。

 

当然不可能有什么作用。

 

哈利瞪着他。“ **我不觉得这有用。** ”

 

“那是因为我还没做完。”德拉科说，然后朝着哈利走近一步。

 

他伸出手托着哈利的下巴，头歪到一侧。他假装检查哈利的耳朵，顺手把哈利散落下来的头发理好，有点惊讶地发现他的头发比自己想象中柔软得多。他之前想象哈利的头发会是粗糙干燥的，毕竟它们总是能忽略地心引力地往上翘，但指尖下的光滑触感确实很出乎意料。他不得不花些时间和自己想抚摸哈利头发的冲动作斗争。调整好后，他才捏着哈利的下巴，把他的头推到另一边，对着他另一只耳朵重复刚刚的动作。这一次他让自己的手指轻轻蹭过哈利的耳垂，顺着侧脸的轮廓滑下。

 

哈利深吸了一口气，眼神飘忽不定，就是不敢看德拉科。

 

“非常有意思。”德拉科说，往后退了一步，再次挥舞魔杖。“ _耳鸣解除。_ ”

 

哈利皱着眉生气地看着他，揉揉了自己的耳朵。“你还是个混蛋。”

 

德拉科垂在身侧的手指还发痒地想去触碰哈利的头发，所以他直接忽视哈利的咒骂。相反，他当着哈利的面仔细地重设陷阱，然后让哈利重新开始识别和解除。他觉得对于哈利的第一次训练，这或许是有点太过分，但看到哈利带着全新的坚定表情开始练习，他能确认他做的事是正确的。

 

当哈利全心投入一件事的时候他总是能做的特别好。

 

他完成的时候依旧没有控制自己夸张的叹息。“我不明白你怎么能忍受一直做这样的工作。”他又多施了一连串判断魔咒，水池上的窗户亮起了红灯。

 

德拉科耸肩。“这很好玩。”

 

“好玩？”哈利瞪着他，像是听到他说他喜欢在休闲时间面对一群鹰头马身兽跳华尔兹，屁股上还绑着一大块生牛排。

 

“是的，好玩。我喜欢有意思的谜题，而且有一些陷阱设计真的非常聪明。我喜欢拆解它们。”他看着哈利说，哈利正把窗框上的魔法一环一环解下。“你知道，我小时候想成为‘解咒师’[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505617/chapters/new#_ftn1)。”哈利停住了手里施咒的动作，德拉科倾身靠近去检查窗户。

 

“解咒师？”哈利的声音听起来像是感觉非常不可思议，德拉科抬起头看到哈利正带着惊诧的表情看着他。

 

德拉科点头。“自由职业，当然。我不想把自己绑在古灵阁。”

 

“自由职业？”哈利说。他的表情看起来更加诧异。

 

“是的，自由职业。”德拉科说，声音开始带了点怒气，波特总是重复他说过的话。“我一直觉得这非常浪漫。”

 

“浪漫？”莫名其妙的是，波特开始脸红了。

 

德拉科哼了一声。“不是爱心和花朵的那种浪漫。只是，我八岁的时候，幻想过环游世界，把我的魔杖卖出去，卖给出价最高的人，这听起来诡异得很有意思。嗯，浪漫。”他瞪着波特，想要理解他为什么看起来这么不自在。“你到底是有什么毛病？”

 

“还挺多，我猜。”波特说，咳嗽了一声。“那你为什么没有？”

 

“成为解咒师？”德拉科耸肩。从霍格沃兹毕业后他的确有认真考虑这个计划，到一个新的国家，在那里他的名字上没有印着黑暗的标记，这听起来确实非常诱人。但他知道他没办法放下他的母亲，尤其是如果他离开了，也就代表只剩下卢修斯一个人来重塑家族名誉。“这很复杂。但主要原因是我不想离开英国。这是我的家，我不想每年只能回家几个星期。”他又耸了耸肩。

 

哈利张开嘴，但什么声音都没发出来。他清了清嗓子又试了一次，“噢。”

 

他转身面对窗户，太过着急地扯下上面的魔法，正好触碰到德拉科施下的‘粘液魔法’。哈利恶心得整张脸都扭曲了，粘稠的液体沾满整个手掌，甚至还滴在地上。哈利顿在原地瞪了一眼德拉科，才伸手打开水池的水龙头，而站在一旁的德拉科隐藏不住自己的微笑。

 

又一次，他抬手捂住耳朵。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

周二吃完午饭回到办公室的时候，哈利感觉比离开的时候要好多了。他们又去了一次那间木屋，哈利看得出来昨天晚上他们结束后，德拉科又返回去设计了一系列新的陷阱。哈利觉得自己比昨天处理得要好得多。这一次他只把自己弄聋了两次，而每一次德拉科都笑得非常开心，在哈利听不见的时候，好好抓住机会说一些只有上帝知道的话。

 

说到德拉科，哈利看了眼另一边空空的办公室，午餐时间快结束了，他的搭档还没有要回来的迹象。这很奇怪。德拉科是个对时间管理很严格的人。自从他们分配到一起搭档之后，哈利都不记得有看到他迟到过一次，就算是午休饮茶休息时间，他也没迟归过一次。

 

正好利用德拉科不在的时间，他在自己为金斯利创立的文件上潦草记下一些笔记。哈利做了一些案件调查，德拉科搭档被杀死的时候他正在负责的案件。但是他找不到什么可疑之处。前两个死亡案件看起来像是意外；后两个明显是谋杀。前三个案件发生时，他们负责的都是巡逻队推过来的工作，而帕森死的时候是在下班之后，那时候她和德拉科负责的唯一一件没结案的案子只是一个关于正确烹制吐真魔药剂的咨询。但是这并不一定就意味着什么，德拉科负责的大部分的案件都是巡逻队做不完的工作，而且那个魔药咨询案，他除了做一些搜索之外没参与其中。哈利叹了口气，写完自己的笔记，复制了一份，然后发送给金斯利。

 

像这样秘密调查德拉科，他开始越来越觉得内疚，但他没花多少时间就说服了自己。金斯利明显还是怀疑德拉科是凶手，即使对于金斯利的怀疑他感觉非常沮丧，但哈利实在不能怪他这么想，毕竟马尔福家族参与的不止是一次战争，而是两次。这也代表了哈利是洗清德拉科嫌疑的唯一希望，为了证明德拉科的无辜他只能继续调查，也就意味着要一直给金斯利报告，让他能继续负责这个案件。另外，德拉科永远都不需要知道这件事。哈利要证明他的清白，而他肯定就是清白的。

 

哈利把那本亮橙色的文件夹收进背包时德拉科还没回来。他顺便给他的背包一个‘非常有必要’的清洁，把包里皱巴巴的一叠发票和断了的羽毛笔清理出来。他把从女贞路4号拿回来的《曾经和永恒之王（The Once and Future King）》放在书桌边上。或许他不应该把这本书带来上班，但早上看到它在桌子上就想也没想顺手塞包里带过来了。

 

哈利把背包放到一边，皱着眉看了眼时钟。德拉科去哪了？哈利正考虑这是不是该出去找找他时，办公室的门被推开，德拉科手里挥着一本文件夹出现了。

 

“波特，我有一个好消息和坏消息。你想先听哪个？”他的声音轻快愉悦，只有当他准备要说一些哈利不会喜欢的话时才会有的语气。

 

哈利叹了口气，后靠着椅背。“好消息吧。那样如果你真的能让我开心，那之后能打击我的好心情应该会给你带来更大的快乐。”

 

德拉科笑了笑，没有否认。“我们能加入威孚（Verve）案件。”

 

哈利瞬间就打起了精神。“威孚？真的吗？”

 

每个人都想加入威孚案件。威孚是最近在黑市广为流行的新型药剂。它会让服用者拥有空前的能量，达到前所未有的兴奋，但是这种药剂的副作用是极强的上瘾性，同时会让服用者的体力快速消耗，严重伤害身体。傲罗们一直在调查这个案子，想要查出这种新药剂的流出源头，但却没有得到什么结果，他们都知道这药剂一旦流出黑市，会造成极为严重的后果。

 

“噢，没错。他们非常想要我们的帮助。”德拉科懒散地走上前，微抬起一边胯部撑在哈利办公桌侧。“嗯，我的帮助。但是你勉强可以跟我一起。我结束午餐回来的时候碰到了他们，他们请我做一点小调查，关于找到逆转药剂的原材料。明天早上我们需要参加一个会议，所以我想，我们不得不把我们在木屋的训练课程调整到下午。”

 

哈利不觉得早上的会议或者他们的训练推迟会是德拉科预警的坏消息。他悄悄地叹了一小口气，然后问，“坏消息是？”

 

德拉科脸上的笑容变得更加愉悦，明显预示着哈利即将到来的悲惨的未来，德拉科说，“这个。”随着默念出的释放咒语，他放下手里的文档。没有压缩咒的捆绑，文档迅速地扩张，重重地砸在哈利的桌面，巨大的‘砰’一声，甚至仿佛都让大地摇晃。

 

哈利对着那一沓文件眨眨眼。“这个？”

 

“这个。”德拉科说，一摆手，隆重地示意着文档。“ _这_ 是安而洛得（Unalloyed）的所有原材料订单，安而洛得是英格兰最大最受欢迎的药剂原材料供应商。我们要看完过去六个月里他们的所有消费者订单资料，然后标记出那些材料的销售日期。”他把一张羊皮纸放在那沓文件上面。德拉科优雅精致的书写覆盖了每一寸羊皮纸。

 

“认真的吗？”哈利憋出一句话。他从德拉科放大的笑脸知道自己看起来肯定是一脸挫败和崩溃。非常美妙。至少他们中有一个人是开心的。

 

“噢，没错。然后我们要用交互索引来把他们分类，结合其他供应商的订单来找出会不会刚好有一个人订了用来煮威孚的所有材料。”

 

“噢。”哈利说，短暂的关于傲罗真正实地调查的白日梦破碎了。他无力地靠着椅背叹气。

 

“开始工作，波特。”德拉科说，毫不掩饰语气里的开心，脚步轻快地晃回自己的办公区。

 

哈利差点要把文件夹往德拉科脸上砸，但被他手指的动作分散了注意，德拉科正解着长袍的系扣。他把长袍脱下，挂在门边的挂钩上。他今天又穿了蓝色，一件淡蓝色条纹的正装马甲，搭配一件正蓝色的衬衫，他的皮肤都显得像是在发光。

 

“我能帮你做什么吗？”德拉科问，嘴边还挂着得意的笑，哈利这才意识到自己一直在盯着他看。

 

“没有。呃，没有。”

 

他伸手去拿最近的一本文件翻阅，照着德拉科给他写出的清单，开始翻找标记。

 

总之，这是哈利在魔法部度过的最长的下午之一。甚至连德拉科也受不了，尽管最开始的几个小时他还很开心很专注地翻着他的魔药参考书。正好三点的时候，他们去到茶水间休息了一会儿，德拉科一直在不停地唠叨着魔药原料和所有不同的混合方法，直到哈利威胁着要用茶壶煮了他，他才停了嘴。在这之后，德拉科也跟他一起整理消费者记录做各种标记。一开始德拉科还能轻松应付，但当逐渐入夜，他每隔几分钟就会揉揉眼睛，也开始坐不稳，时不时扭动。

 

而即使哈利经常工作很长时间，但到了七点他也觉得快受不了。他重重合上文件夹，把羽毛笔丢到笔筒里。

 

“我觉得我们今天已经做的足够多了。”

 

德拉科随便一挥手，头都没抬。“明天见。”

 

哈利皱着眉看他。“你没听到我说‘我们’？也就是说，我和你？拜托，你明显也到极限了。我们明天可以接着做。”

 

“我还好。”德拉科轻声说，手里正往面前羊皮纸上打钩。

 

“走吧，至少先吃个晚饭休息一下。午饭之后你都没吃什么。”

 

“我回家路上买点吃的就行。”

 

哈利盯着德拉科低着的头。“那要到什么时候？你不可能待在这里到结束，你会在这里熬一个晚上。”

 

德拉科耸耸肩，终于抬头看哈利。“当然不会。我只是想多做一点，然后才结束回去。”

 

哈利根本都不需要看德拉科闪烁摇摆的眼神就知道他在撒谎。从以往的经验就知道如果他让德拉科继续做，那他明天早上来上班的时候只会带着满腔内疚面对空空的桌面。他无奈叹气。“你喜欢印度菜吗？”

 

“我喜欢印度菜 _什么_ ？”德拉科嘟囔着揉了揉眼睛。他低下头继续看着面前的文件。

 

哈利又叹了一口气。“没什么。不重要。我现在走了。”

 

“好。”德拉科没有抬头看他。

 

哈利看着他好一会儿，才套上一件绿色的卫衣离开了。门关上的时候，他觉得自己好像听到了德拉科又默念了一声释放咒。

 

德拉科根本都没注意到哈利走的时候甚至连他的奥罗长袍和公文包都没带走，这或许是德拉科疲惫的证明。哈利并不是嘲笑他，真的，毕竟在经过了持续六个小时紧盯着药材原料清单的工作后，他自己的脑袋也开始嗡嗡作响，感觉头昏眼花。而德拉科在他们的休息时间还一直在巴拉巴拉关于魔药的东西，哈利根本都不把那算作休息。还是更多的工作，只不过配上了热茶。

 

哈利从魔法部走了几个街区到他最爱的餐馆去买了些印度菜。他给自己点了一份辛辣咖喱鸡，经过一点思想斗争，还是给德拉科点了较清淡的一份。他加了两份薄饼，然后付了钱。负责给他点单的女生告诉他需要二十分钟，哈利就坐在外面等着，享受着傍晚清凉的风，还能短暂逃离任何和魔药有关系的东西。二十分钟之后，他返回店里，拿起他的食品袋，走回魔法部。

 

他回到办公室，期待着能看到和他离开时一模一样的德拉科。但当门打开时，德拉科受惊般猛地抬头，哈利看到德拉科带着一副金丝边的眼镜。

 

接下来漫长的一分钟，他们就这么注视着彼此，然后德拉科像是一只被迫洗澡的猫咪，带着受伤的自尊，装作淡定地慢慢地从脸上取下眼镜，小心地折叠起来放在桌面，说，“这和你看到的不一样。”

 

“那你能解释一下怎么就和我看到的不一样了？因为我看起来的实在太像是你戴着眼镜。”哈利说。他用脚把门轻推关上，把外卖放在办公桌上。

 

德拉科张开嘴又合上，张嘴又合上，才带着戒备的语气说，“只是用来看书的。”

 

哈利抛起双手。“你真的很不可思议，你知道吗？真的很难以置信。你用了多少年来嘲笑我需要戴眼镜才能看到东西，结果你竟然也需要眼镜！”他妈的该死，又像是麻瓜衣服事件。德拉科真是一个该死的喜欢假装的人，让哈利很想打他。

 

“我没有嘲笑你需要戴眼镜来看东西。”德拉科反驳。他似乎是想掩盖些什么。“我嘲笑你是因为你自从十一岁就一直戴着一个很愚蠢很搞笑的黑框。”

 

哈利想否认，但他确实无法否认这件事。达思礼那家人给他买了塑料圆形黑框眼镜是因为这是最便宜的。即使他的度数又上涨了，哈利也一直没想过更换新的，因为等到他更有钱时，他的脸上没有这幅黑框眼镜反而显得很奇怪。他耸了一边肩膀。“好吧，反正他们在我的脸上，我也看不见它们。”

 

“但我能看到。”德拉科狠狠地说。他甩出魔杖走近哈利。“它们实在太蠢了，我已经厌倦了。”他拿着魔杖指着哈利的脸。

 

哈利防备地伸手阻挡。“你想做什么？”

 

德拉科魔杖的顶端没有移动一分。“修正这些丑陋的东西。”

 

“我…”哈利小心翼翼地看着德拉科，从德拉科眼里坚定的目光和坚决抿起的嘴角知道自己是不可能赢得这场争辩的。实在太疯狂了，德拉科想要修正哈利的眼镜。但或许他只是经历了接近七个小时的药材分类工作，这种工作总是会让人有点精神不正常。“只不过，如果你本来就需要眼镜才能看清楚，那如果你在对我的脸做点什么之前能戴上你的眼镜的话，我会非常感激。”

 

他以为德拉科会还嘴或者至少嘲讽他几句，但德拉科只是从书桌上召来眼镜戴上，然后接着拿着魔杖指着哈利，默念一句咒语。哈利的眼镜模糊扭曲成新模样。德拉科皱着眉又做了一次，一次又一次。哈利干脆闭上眼睛让他随意弄去。

 

几分钟之后，德拉科不再继续念咒语，说，“好了。”

 

哈利睁开双眼。感觉比之前的要轻得多，除此之外他说不出有什么区别。他拿起桌上的相框，施个魔咒变成镜子。德拉科把那个笨重的黑框变走了，换成一副银色细框眼镜。另外，这和他之前戴的镜框有一模一样的形状和尺寸。哈利盯着自己的映像。并不像他以前尝试新镜框时的那样，这一次他的脸不像那些时候那样看起来不对劲。只是很不同。很好的不同，甚至可以这么说。

 

“你觉得怎么样？”德拉科轻柔地说。

 

他站得太近，让哈利不是太舒服，虽然哈利不敢思考让他不舒服的原因。最重要的其中一个原因涉及到了他想用各种非常疯狂非常不合适的方式去抚摸德拉科，而且这种冲动实在太难抗拒。他尝试着走开，但他的大腿后侧撞到了桌子边缘。“非常好。”他终于挤出一句话。“但是，呃，他们看起来很像，算是吧。”

 

“如果你不戴圆框眼镜，你就不像你自己了，我猜。”德拉科说。他的声音依旧很温柔，让哈利惊诧的是，他往前走了一步，和哈利甚至靠得更近。“你有很不错的骨骼结构，嗯。细一些的镜框会让你更好看。”他伸手，指尖轻蹭哈利的颧骨。

 

哈利差点就抓不住手里的相框，而且那一瞬间他忘记了该怎么呼吸。德拉科靠得太近，他的手指太温暖，而且不该有人戴着眼镜还那么迷人，但不知怎的，德拉科做到了。他的眼镜让他看起来很有学生气息，书呆子的样子，像是在哀求着人来玷污他，让他沉溺放荡，尤其是自从哈利知道德拉科还是个处子，之前没有人 _玷污_ 过他。成为第一个想那样触摸德拉科的人，这个想法让哈利的脑袋开始晕眩，尊敬的上帝，他真的快要控制不住去做一些异常愚蠢的事。像是亲吻德拉科。狠狠地无数次地亲吻他。他戴着那副眼镜看起来实在太诱人，嘴唇亲起来一定很舒服，而在观察着哈利时他的头微微倾斜的角度——

 

“印度菜！”哈利突然大喊。他伸手去抓装着食物的纸袋，塞到他和德拉科中间。

 

德拉科皱着眉头。“印度菜？”他退了一步，让哈利能再次呼吸。

 

“我猜你不会去吃晚饭，所以我给你带了一些吃的。希望你喜欢咖喱。”

 

德拉科似乎有点惊讶。“你给我带了晚饭？”

 

“嗯，对。”他说，因为一些原因——德拉科的亲近、修正眼镜，或者是指尖的轻蹭让哈利脸颊感受到的发麻——给德拉科带晚饭这件事瞬间变得非常亲密，亲密得不像是寻常同事之间友好的行为，而哈利的原意只不过是展示些友好。

 

哈利转身，把桌面上放着的纸袋打开，感谢此时他还有其它事可做。他把德拉科的咖喱放在书桌角落，一挥魔杖把沙发拉得更近，还顺便调整了角度。他把装着印度米煮熟的米饭和装着薄饼的盒子放在中间，拿起自己的咖喱绕到书桌另一边。德拉科浅浅地坐在沙发边缘，轻轻把锡箔纸盒的盖子打开。哈利又一挥魔杖，把圆形的硬纸板变形成一个盘子放在德拉科手里，然后给自己也弄了一个盘子。德拉科没注意到他的动作；他很不确定地盯着自己的咖喱看着。

 

“怎么？”哈利问，一边还挖了一勺米饭放在自己的盘子里。

 

“这是橙色的。”

 

“观察力非常好。”哈利开心地说，手里正把鸡肉咖喱往米饭上倒。“很高兴知道眼镜除了让你的脸更好看之外还有其他作用。”他本来是打算把德拉科对自己的嘲讽还回去的，他本来是打算说‘让你的脸堆得乱七八糟。’他妈的。好吧，现在没有什么能补救的了。他厚脸皮地朝德拉科咧嘴笑开，希望这能让他看起来他只是在戏弄。

 

值得感谢的是，德拉科只是盯着他，然后把眼镜拿下塞到西装马甲的口袋里。“这是橙色的。”他重复着。“食物不应该是橙色的。”

 

哈利拌着自己的咖喱，把米饭均匀搅在一起。“那橙子呢？”

 

德拉科怒视的目光更强烈了。“是的，嗯——”

 

“或者红萝卜？”

 

“嗯那是——”

 

“或者蜜桔？”

 

“这看起来像是呕吐物！”德拉科狠狠地骂着“你给我带了橙色的呕吐物当晚饭！”

 

哈利叹气，拿着叉子插了一块鸡肉，用它指着德拉科。“说实话，我还给你带了米饭和薄饼。”

 

德拉科给了他一个尖刻的眼神，用叉子搅了搅咖喱。“黏糊糊的橙色呕吐物。”他自言自语着。

 

“你能不能试一下？看，我和你吃的是一样的东西。如果我觉得这很难吃那我根本都不会买。”哈利看着正皱眉盯着晚饭的德拉科。

 

德拉科叹了口气，叉了一块鸡肉，谨慎地咬了一小口。他慢慢地嚼着，鼻头皱着，像是期待着不喜欢的味道。但他的表情逐渐缓和，把嘴里的肉咽下去之后把叉子上剩余的肉也送进嘴里，没有发表什么评论。

 

“嗯？”哈利问。

 

“还可以。”德拉科说，语气像是他之前不敢期待自己能接受。“可以把米饭递给我吗？”

 

哈利把装着米饭的锡箔盒推过去给德拉科，他们就这么安静地吃着。哈利自己盘子里的东西几乎没动过，毕竟大部分时间他都在看德拉科吃东西的样子，他优雅地拿着叉子的姿势，交替地吃着鸡肉和米饭的方式，还有他舔掉嘴唇上沾上的酱汁时伸出的粉红舌尖。噢，上帝，不能再想了。

 

“Hey，德拉科？那个B代表的是什么？”哈利问，迫切地需要能转移注意的话题。

 

其实德拉科没必要说‘你又想说什么？’这句话，因为他的眉毛已经完全表达出来了。哈利有点担心自己为什么能轻易解读出德拉科丰富的面部表情。

 

“铭牌上的，‘B’是你的中间名，不是吗？”

 

“其中一个。”德拉科说，接着咬了口咖喱，吞下去后说，“代表布莱克（Black），显而易见。”他又伸出舌头舔掉嘴角的酱汁。

 

“德拉科·布莱克·马尔福？”哈利说，无助地盯着德拉科的嘴。天哪，如果他不认识德拉科，他发誓德拉科肯定是故意这么做的。

 

“德拉科·卢修斯·阿布拉克萨斯·布莱克·马尔福（Draco Lucius Abraxas Black Malfoy），事实上，但他们只让我选择一个写在铭牌上。”德拉科边说，边舀了一叉子的米饭，然后加上，“那群傻子。”几乎算是很久才反应过来。

 

“那这是纯血的特点，有一大串名字？”哈利问，想起了邓布利多。

 

德拉科点头。“不过也不算流行了。”他伸手叉起最后一片薄饼。他手里拿着叉子顿住，看着放在一边的一本封面破烂的书。“这是你告诉我的那本书？我以为你说的是还在你的柜——你的阿姨和姨夫的家里。”

 

哈利耸耸肩，随意捞起一叉子米饭放进嘴里。“我确实是这么说的。很明显现在不在了。”

 

德拉科慢慢地把他拿的那片薄饼放在盘子里。“那么，你回去那里了？”

 

“对。”哈利说，“我不想谈这件事。”他又吃了一大口米饭。

 

“那就是说很顺利。”德拉科不带感情地说，甚至都没想组织成一个问句。

 

“我再也不会回去了，如果这是你想问的。”哈利说。咔哒一声，他把叉子放回盘子里。“我说了，我不想谈这件事。”

 

“好吧。”德拉科说。他再次拿起自己的薄饼，干净地咬了一小口。他咽下去之后说，“只是，我明白身后有一座燃烧的桥会让生活过得有艰难。尤其如果是自己点燃的话，会过得更艰难。”他又咬了一口，吞咽下去后接着问。“能借给我吗？”

 

哈利惊讶的眨眨眼。“你要看？”

 

他以为他非常愚蠢的问题会收到一句拖着腔的懒散的讽刺回应，但相反，德拉科只是轻声回答，“这就是书的一般功能。”

 

“你为什么想看？”

 

德拉科又把手里的薄饼放在盘子里，灰色的眼眸严肃地看着哈利。“我们现在是朋友，不是吗？我觉得读这本书能帮我更了解你。就这样。”

 

呆愣地，哈利点了点头，看着德拉科拿起那本书，后背靠着沙发翻阅着，他修长灵巧的手指翻着哈利熟悉的书页，这一幕几乎都要摧毁了哈利。

 

德拉科·卢修斯·阿布拉克萨斯·布莱克·马尔福，哈利想着，我真的陷入了一个大麻烦里，是吗？

 

 

* * *

 

 

德拉科不太记得上一次这么累是什么时候了。即使是前一天晚上熬了很长时间也不及今天一天的疲惫，当然，公平来说，熬夜可能是让今天这么累的其中一个原因。不管怎样，他都不可能会抱怨昨晚。他很惊讶，但更多的是高兴，因为哈利想着要帮他带晚饭，而且和他在一起待更多时间并不是一件坏事。

 

午夜时分过后他们才正式结束工作，而这让他们参加早会变得更艰难。哈利进来的时候正好迟到了三分钟，一看到韦斯里也被加入调查威孚案子，他就瞬间变成笑容灿烂的模样。

 

德拉科不太高兴，因为这意味着和韦斯里一起来的还有斯密斯，而斯密斯是一个巨大的，讨人厌的，一直扎着德拉科的刺，让德拉科在开始的五分钟里就想往这个傻蛋身上施各种咒。这个傻瓜以为自己是什么魔药专家，而他根本连边都 _沾不上_ ，德拉科说的任何话他都会无理由地热烈反对，似乎只是为了让德拉科发疯。当德拉科建议山金车花（arnica）药水是独立的原料时，斯密斯反对他，说蜘蛛毒液才应该是独立原料。

 

德拉科早就考虑过而且已经否定了蜘蛛毒液，因为作为一种非常稀缺的材料，这种毒液昂贵的可怕。当山金车花更便宜更容易找到替换的时候，到底会是什么傻子药师会用这种毒液当做原料？

 

只需要对威孚的价格做个简单的分析就足够证明他的理论。如果这里面有蜘蛛毒液，那它的价格会贵两倍以上，那样制药师才有可能有收益。他在解释为什么斯密斯错得离谱和为什么斯密斯是个该死的笨蛋的时候，顺便说出了他的证明，但他得到的只是一句‘傲罗马尔福，你越界了！’梅林，他受够了这句话。

 

即使是下午在木屋的训练也没有让他心情好转很多。哈利没有触发到任何一个震荡咒，即使事实上，德拉科设置了足足六个震荡咒。而德拉科真的很希望他被震聋，因为他快要憋不住想告诉哈利，在会议上当他被责怪，而斯密斯傻兮兮地坐在那笑时，哈利在桌子下握了握德拉科的手，给他支持，这让他有多开心。在那之后，斯密斯的傻脸和讥讽的评论也更容易忽视，毕竟他的指尖还因哈利的温暖的触碰而发麻。

 

现在，他又一次花几个小时重温药材清单，即使现在才刚过四点半，他已经非常想要回家了。他作为傲罗的事业生涯中第一次想要早退，但这时候他的收件箱叮的一声响起。他急切地拿起信函，很高兴能转移注意力。

 

“是什么？”哈利问，已经站起身了。

 

德拉科把眼镜往上推了推。“家庭争端。邻居听到吵闹声，然后魔法都没有效果。我们被安排去调查。”他又看了眼信函。“哈。”

 

哈利快走到门口时就一下子僵住了，一只手还放在挂着的长袍上。“什么？”

 

德拉科皱着眉又读了一遍。“这不是从寻常的渠道传过来的，这是巡警盖尔（Gayle）直接传给我们的。一般情况下，巡逻队会把这个通过通信局传给傲罗威莱德（Willard），或者傲罗克莱夫（Clapford），他们会再调配给我。”他的眉头皱得更紧。“而且我从来没有在这么晚的时候收到案子。紧急的案子一般也不会给我。”

 

“你真的在乎吗？”哈利边问边穿上长袍。盖尔这个名字听起来有点熟悉，但他记不清他们什么时候碰过面。“反正能让我们远离这该死的办公室。”

 

对于这一点，德拉科没什么可争辩的，所以他也快速穿上他自己的傲罗制服袍，然后一起离开魔法部，跟着信函上指明的坐标来到一个古怪的安静小村庄。

 

他们跟着石砖路走到前门，哈利刚要抬手敲门，这时候房子深处的某个地方爆炸开，他们听到有人在尖叫。他们看了彼此一眼，德拉科点头。刚好在哈利踢开门之前，德拉科念了一个阿拉霍洞开，他们一起走进去，哈利微躬着身，而德拉科站得笔直，手里都拿着魔杖做好战斗的准备。

 

有一分钟里，德拉科惊异于他们两个人的默契，但他们突然触及地面上的陷阱。没有什么实际危害，一个简单的黏稠咒让他们的脚黏在地上，但当他们放低魔杖解除这个魔咒时，有人朝他们施下解除武器咒。德拉科的魔杖自动从他手里废除，他抬起头时正好看到屋子远处有一个模糊的身影举起自己的魔杖指着天花板大喊，“粉身碎骨！”

 

德拉科手举高，他知道手里没有魔杖他几乎没有力量能保护自己，但在他能施咒之前，哈利抓住他，抱着他靠近自己，然后大喊。“PROTEGO（盔甲护身）！”

 

这个天花板爆裂开，石灰膏和木板，整间卧室笨重的木质家具全部破碎倒塌，破裂成碎片沉重地落在他们周围，透过哈利的保护咒泡泡可以清楚地看到屋子残骸。等到灰尘都落下，一切平静下来后，他才收回保护咒，慢慢放开德拉科。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

说实话，德拉科的心脏还在狂烈跳动，内脏感觉搅成一团，周围的混乱让他不由得恶心，而荒谬的是，他现在能想的唯一一件事不是他差点要死，而是‘这就是在哈利·波特怀抱里的感觉。’他摇了摇头。

 

“我觉得我还有点惊吓，说真的。”

 

哈利看了一圈屋子。“我想他可能是已经逃走了。”他试着走一步路，但几乎要瘫倒在地，他的脚拒绝支撑着他走动，而德拉科的内脏还是扭曲着，他在想万一他们触发黏稠咒时站得更分开一些会发生什么。哈利伸出一只手。‘魔杖飞来！’

 

那个罪犯在解除了他们的武器之后显然没有时间拿走他们飞到屋子另一边的魔杖，哈利轻巧地一把接住召唤回来的两支魔杖。他把德拉科的魔杖递给他，然后他们都解开了身上的魔咒。

 

德拉科叹气。“我觉得我们应该确认他真的离开了，虽然我觉得他肯定已经走了。”

 

快速地检查了屋子，的确没有人。回到前面的走廊，哈利在屋子周围施下一个标准的保护犯罪现场屏障，然后幻影回到魔法部。

 

回到办公室之后，德拉科又叹了口气。“这次的报告一定是场噩梦。”

 

“关于这个。”哈利说，一只手绕到颈后揉了揉。“我，呃，会很感激你，如果你能省略一些细节。”

 

德拉科瞥了他一眼。“什么，无杖魔法那部分？”

 

“对，我是说，我已经收到足够多关注了，我不需要更多了。”

 

德拉科哼了一声。“无杖魔法不是什么很神秘的东西，波特。”他说，“我不想扫兴，但是你做的事并没有特别震撼。并不是说我不感谢你救了我的命，当然。但这只是力量。”

 

哈利皱眉看着他。“只是力量？”他重复。“听着，我不是在吹牛还是什么的，但在我的理解里，没有魔杖还能施魔法是很厉害的事。”

 

“那要更强才能震撼到我。你只有力量，没有控制。”他说，当哈利只是呆呆地朝他眨眼时，德拉科翻了个白眼。“听着，想象你的魔法是一扇锁上的门。你的魔杖是打开它的钥匙。如果你没有这个钥匙——你就是在尝试无杖魔法——你还是有两种方法通过这扇门。其中之一是你从锁孔里进去——控制。或者你把门上的锁链撞开——力量。”

 

哈利又眨了眨眼睛。“等等，所以你是说只要施魔法很熟练的人就会用无杖魔法？”

 

“可以这么说。”德拉科说，轻轻耸肩。“但要更复杂一些。很熟练施魔法的人并不一定意味着他们有必要的控制能力去操作无杖魔法。”

 

“我从来没听说过这样的事。”哈利怀疑地说。

 

“我打赌你没听过的事还很多。但它的真实性并不减少。”德拉科说。

 

“但这完全说不通啊。”哈利坚持。“很显然控制很重要，但我不明白它怎么能和力量相提并论。”

 

“好吧。拿着。”德拉科把自己的魔杖丢给哈利，后者惊讶地接过魔杖更像是出于本能。

 

“你做什么？”

 

“证明我的说法。”德拉科伸出一只手指着桌面。他花了一分钟调整自己，然后轻晃手指，轻轻挥动，念，“Incendio！（火焰咒）”

 

吸墨纸板上的空白羊皮纸闪了几缕光，然后冒起了烟。哈利眨了眨眼，然后看了眼德拉科。

 

“这，呃。”他看起来像是觉得他该说一些夸赞的话，但不知道该说什么。

 

德拉科挑眉，等着他的话。

 

哈利翻了个白眼。“不好意思，但你弄了个火花。我应该要震惊吗？”

 

“你为什么不靠近点看然后再告诉我呢？”德拉科建议，脸上还带着骄傲的笑。

 

这花了他几个月的时间才完成，即使这归根结底也只不过比才艺表演要高超一点，他还是很自信这是很能让人震惊的。哈利绕到德拉科的桌子那边靠近看，而德拉科很满意地看到他惊讶得嘴都张开。他拿起羊皮纸，犹豫地伸手摸了摸纸张中心，刚刚的火焰咒精巧地灼出德拉科的签名。德拉科很开心看到没有烧过纸张另一面。这有时候还是会发生的。

 

“天哪。”最后哈利说出了这句话。“这…这肯定是什么骗人的东西。没有人能做到这样。你怎么做到的。”

 

德拉科耸肩。“你拿了我的魔杖。告诉我你想写什么，我都可以做到。”

 

“我的名字？”

 

当然，多么有创意啊。德拉科伸出手，集中注意力，再一次施火焰咒。又一阵闪光和一缕烟，还有一行字‘Potter Stinks（臭波特）’，正好就在他的签名下面。这一次，最后的S穿过了羊皮纸，但德拉科还是很满意。这种程度的精确耗费了他很大精力，而且他很少这样练习。

 

“噢，天哪。”哈利又说了一次。

 

“看吧。现在你能再说一次力量才是全部吗？如果你试着这样做，你就会点着整张桌子。”德拉科说，“现在，我要失陪了，我还要去其他地方。我相信你能整理好今天这个意外的报告。”

 

他把自己的魔杖从哈利的手里召唤回来，然后大步离开办公室，一眼都不回头看。他快步走过中厅，说服自己走进飞路。梅林，他一点都不期待这件事，一点也不，但要等到周日的话可能会更糟。

 

* * *

 

 

德拉科离开办公室后，哈利盯着那张羊皮纸很长时间。他从来没想过这么精确的魔法控制有存在的可能，但眼前这张纸就是证据。哈利一直觉得无杖魔法本质是粗暴不稳定的东西。当他施下无杖魔法，就像是打开电灯开关。开或者关，全力爆发或者全然皆无。但是，其实他从来没有真的尝试去控制。他只会在紧急关头用无杖魔法，就像今天，这种时刻去调节魔法的强度没有必要性也没有重要性。

 

他把带着烧灼痕迹的羊皮纸放回德拉科的桌面上，叹了一口气。他还有好一会儿才下班，他觉得或许他应该亲自去告诉金斯利他们今天侥幸逃脱的事。哈利整理好关于那座房子的所有信息文件，然后带着文件走到长廊上。

 

金斯利还在办公室里。

 

“我差点要死了。”他说。完全不懂拐弯抹角，他想着。

 

金斯利深邃的目光猛地看向他。“那傲罗马尔福？”

 

哈利摇摇头。“在我旁边，差点也一起死了。”他快速地给金斯利讲了发生的事，然后把文件递给他。“我准备去巡逻队部门看看，去找找是谁把这个案子给我们的，看还能不能知道更多信息。”

 

但是金斯利皱着眉头看着文件。“你确定这是你要给我的报告？”他问。

 

“呃，是的？”哈利说，因为这个突然的问题怔住。他皱着眉问，“怎么了？”

 

“因为我确定我熟悉巡逻队的每个男巫和女巫。”金斯利说。“那里面没有一个叫艾米·盖尔（Armin Gayle）的人。”

 

_艾米·盖尔。_

哈利突然一下子记起他在哪儿听过这个名字。“噢，天哪。”他说。“等等，等我一分钟。”他大喊着跑出门，无视后面叫他的金斯利。“我马上回来！”

 

哈利跑回他的办公室，胡乱翻找着各个抽屉，找出他想要的东西。在走回傲罗长官的办公室路上，他一直在翻阅着手里的文件。第一份文件，马尔福第一个死去的搭档。在废弃的屋子里因一个可疑魔咒死去。巡逻队负责人：菲利斯提·麦特卡夫（Felicity·Metcalfe）。第二个死去的搭档。油画盗窃案。巡逻队负责人： _艾米·盖尔_ 。第三份文件，第三个死去的搭档。食死徒安全屋。巡逻队负责人：菲利斯提·麦特卡夫。

 

这不可能只是巧合。两次是盖尔，两次是麦特卡夫。盖尔并不在这里工作，哈利敢用他所有身家赌麦特卡夫也不在这里工作。

 

“菲利斯提·麦特卡夫！”哈利闯进金斯利办公室时说。

 

金斯利用看傻子的眼神看着他。“谁？”

 

哈利把文件摔在金斯利桌面。“她根本不存在。”他狠狠戳着她的名字。“但她负责了一个食死徒安全屋的案子和一个可疑魔咒的案子。盖尔不存在。但他负责了一个盗窃案，还有一个家庭争端案子。长官，你明白我的意思吗。马尔福是无辜的。有人杀了他的搭档然后陷害他。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

德拉科踩着完美的时间点到达，他走进庄园的餐厅时，他的父母刚坐好。卢修斯甚至都懒得看他一眼，不过纳西莎朝他笑了笑，这让德拉科感觉有一丝的愧疚，内心草率地发誓他会努力试着多回来看看她，而不是只是周日傍晚陪她度过两个小时晚餐时间。

 

“晚上好，父亲，妈妈。”他呢喃，经过母亲身边时弯下腰轻吻了她的脸颊。

 

“德拉科，非常惊喜你今天来了。”她说。“小精灵今晚给我们准备了三文鱼，但是如果你想吃点别的什么，它们也可以给你另外做点什么。”

 

“不用了。我其实也不是很饿。”事实上因为今天和死神的擦肩而过，他还是有点反胃。两周里发生了三次，梅林。这肯定可以算是个什么世界纪录。“我来这里其实是因为…”他的父母抬起头期待着看着他，而他感觉嗓子突然发干。噢，去他的，反正一切都发生了。最好还是快点说完，结束这件事。德拉科用力吞咽后说。“我今天上班的时候差点死了。大概二十分钟之前，其实。”

 

纳西莎惊得倒吸一口气，一下子握不住手里的叉子。卢修斯也瞬间愣住，手指用力捏着椅子的扶手，身体不自觉前倾。

 

“发生了什么？”他强硬地质问。

 

德拉科不敢看父亲严厉的目光，也不能承受看到纳西莎眼里闪烁着相同的恐惧和解脱。所以在他描述下午的意外时，他一直只看着餐桌，正前方的一小片桌面，他忽略了解除武器和哈利的无杖魔法这两部分。

 

德拉科的话一说完，一个家养精灵正好出现给卢修斯的水杯添满了水，但卢修斯猛地一挥手把水杯打落。

 

“现在真的很难找到有用的东西。”他朝卑躬屈膝正在后退的家养精灵咒骂，不顾它眼里的泪水。

 

德拉科皱眉。没错，在战争之后他们已经换了很多家养精灵——食死徒利用他们作为练习，尤其是当他们没有用来折磨玩乐的麻瓜——但德拉科觉得新的这批精灵做得还不错。

 

“噢，亲爱的。”纳西莎说。“我知道你的事业对你来说有多重要。但魔法部肯定还有很多职位是你可以胜任的吧？肯定还有什么工作不会涉及到这么危险的意外的吧？”

 

当德拉科感觉右边太阳穴开始发疼，他用力压抑住叹息。“妈，我们谈过这个话题了…”

 

“每次最后只是挥手，然后发誓你会小心。但这样的事还是一直在 _发生。_ 德拉科，我很担心你。”

 

“他有能力照顾他自己。”卢修斯插进他们的对话，这是第一次德拉科非常感激他这么做。但这份感激很快就消失，卢修斯转身面向他继续说，“这也是为什么你应该清楚你该做的事然后开始接手这座庄园。”

 

好吧，他早就知道这会是很长的一个晚上。德拉科缓缓吐气，开始想念他舒服的办公室和一大堆文书工作。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

第二天早晨，哈利走进办公室看到，和平时一样，德拉科早就坐在桌子后面，手肘旁堆着高高的文档，桌面前方散乱着一摊文件。他今天穿的是浅绿色的衬衫，宝石绿的马甲，象牙色洁白的领带。绿色很衬他，虽然还是不及蓝色在他身上的效果。他又戴着他的眼镜，而哈利又一次震惊于椭圆的镜框和他讲究的服装有多搭，还有，让他的小脸显得更好看。

 

“你回家之后试过了，对吧？”德拉科说，甚至都没有抬头。

 

还沉浸在德拉科的外貌中，哈利被他的声音吓了一跳。“什么？”

 

德拉科抬起头，越过镜框上缘看他，哈利发现自己也太过于喜欢他这个模样了。“无杖火焰咒。你回家的时候自己试过了。没错吧？”

 

哈利的确是尝试了。昨天他回家的时候特别累，他和金斯利关于要不要继续调查德拉科的漫长争论让他特别沮丧。虽然金斯利同意了他的观点，‘有人陷害德拉科’，但他还是坚持让哈利继续调查。哈利很惊讶地质问原因，而金斯利告诉他的是，除非哈利能找到德拉科是无辜的证据，否则他就要重新启动一个案子，假定德拉科故意制造出被陷害的假象，他其实就是幕后凶手。

 

没办法说服金斯利让他停止调查德拉科，这让他非常愤怒恼火；而金斯利像是故意无视摆在眼前的证据，这让他很沮丧，所以练习无杖魔法似乎是最好的能转移注意的事。他没妄想第一次尝试就能完美掌握，但他也真的没想到会这么难，真的。如果德拉科可以做到，那他肯定也可以。他甚至还在浴缸底先铺了一大堆羊皮纸作为预防措施。

 

当他的第一次尝试把整个浴帘点着，燃起一大片火焰，他非常庆幸自己先做了点预防措施。接着他的浴室地垫、浴巾、半个橱柜也跟着烧着。沐浴露和洗发露的瓶子熔化成黑黑的塑料胶，最强的清洁咒也没办法把乌黑粘腻的塑料清洁得完全干净。浴池里的羊皮纸，更不用说了，没逃过这场灾难。

 

“呃，对。”他说，脱下外边套着的长袍。“和我的想象是有点距离。”

 

德拉科摘下眼镜放到口袋里。“你毁了你的公寓吗？”

 

哈利瞪了他一眼。“没有。”只毁了…公寓的一部分。还有浴室垫子的一小部分，第三次尝试的时候。他最后是在烟雾探测器的哀嚎下才放弃的。

 

“那你还是超出了我的期待。”德拉科站起身，翻了个白眼。“噢，别这么看我。我没有诋毁你的魔法能力。每个人都长处和弱点，魔法也是一样。你一直都依靠纯粹的力量，就像我能让我的控制达到接近完美。我们之间的区别是，我学不会强大的力量。你，相反，完全可以学会更好地控制你的力量。”

 

“你的意思是你会教我？”哈利希望这次不会再有震荡咒了。

 

“当然。事实上，这其实是我们下一次的训练的重点。解除黑魔法需要非常高的精确度，正是你这个时候完全不掌握的能力。所以我们会先用几天专门练习，之后再去木屋。”

 

哈利揉了揉耳后。“很合理，我觉得。需要我做什么？”

 

德拉科示意哈利的桌子。“我已经帮你设置好了。”

 

桌面的吸墨板上放着十个弹珠，九个白的，一个红的，外面还罩着一个保护咒的泡泡，哈利很熟悉这闪光的气泡，在他们被迫逃亡路上，每个晚上赫敏都会在他们的帐篷周围施下这样的保护咒。

 

“我该怎么做？”

 

“升起红色的那个。”德拉科说。他从口袋里拿出魔杖，伸直手，魔杖指着弹珠。“像这样。”他集中起注意力，皱紧眉头，清晰地念出漂浮咒‘Wingardium Leviosa’，那刻红色的弹珠飘离桌面几英寸。白色的弹珠甚至都没有移动一毫厘。“来吧，你试试。”

 

哈利皱眉走到他的办公桌旁边。他像德拉科一样伸出手，然后施咒。突然间，所有弹珠朝着四面八方猛地飞起来，撞上德拉科设置的保护罩，然后弹回落下。整张桌子在震荡，但至少没有飞向天花板，哈利控制不住地为自己感到些骄傲。

 

“好吧，我猜这已经算好的了。至少我没有抬起整张桌子。”他叹了叹气。

 

“那是因为我给桌子用了粘稠咒。事实上，我给你那边的所有东西都用了。”

 

他回到属于他的半边办公区域，坐在自己的桌子后面，让哈利自己一个人继续玩着弹珠。哈利坐在椅子上又施了一次漂浮咒，又一次，所有弹珠都飞起来剧烈地撞在一起，然后撞到保护气泡弹回桌面。哈利等着它们静下后又试了一次，集中在红色的弹珠上。依旧是同样的结果。叹气，然后再一次尝试。

 

“这完全没有意义。”好一会儿后哈利无力地靠在椅背上抱怨。他已经尝试了无数次，但他只能成功地让办公桌震得越来越剧烈，他也越来越沮丧。“我不明白这到底有什么意义。我一直都很好，就算没有这样的 _控制力_ 。”

 

德拉科坐在另一边，还继续在翻着威孚案件的各种药材清单。那叠文件看起来比昨天他们看的似乎要多得多。“只是因为你人生中难得有一次需要学点东西，不代表掌握它就没有意义。”他说，头都没抬。

 

“我以前也学习过。”哈利自言自语，想起他学习呼神护卫咒、大脑封闭术，还有寻找魂器的经历，甚至连他学的第一个魔咒——漂浮咒——都并不容易。

 

但回想起来，这已经是很多年以前的事了。事实上，哈利才开始意识到，自从战争结束，他就没有这么努力去学习掌握什么新东西了。在成为傲罗之后，他的魔法似乎都在走下坡路。当然，他偶尔也会从这里那里学到一些新的魔咒，但大多数时候，他的朋友和同事，报纸还有整个该死的世界都在告诉他，哈利·波特是最强大的。而听了这么多次，他也慢慢相信，他能做到任何想做的事。每个人都是这么说的，不是吗？

 

他也就不再逼着自己进步。

 

但是，德拉科·马尔福，在他面前告诉他，他还有很大的提升空间。他还有很多新的目标新的高度去挑战，他还可以变得更强大。德拉科给了他一个挑战，的确如此，哈利确实还有新的需要掌握的东西。

 

带着新增的决心，哈利再次倾身伸直手。

 

“Wingardium Leviosa！”

 

弹珠飞起来撞上保护罩，办公桌震得像是要把自己从地面挣脱出来，而地板像是在痛苦地吼叫。哈利叹气。

 

屋子的另一边，德拉科悄悄地微笑。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

进入酒吧之夜的两个小时之后，哈利和德拉科已经没有继续再给自己要新的一杯酒了。德拉科忘记了他喝了多少杯，但他刚好到了完美的微醺状态，全身温和放松，愉悦，接近晕眩，但还不至于。哈利脚步不稳地晃荡去和其他同事聊天，韦斯里特跟着一起，留下德拉科和格兰杰，还有垒得很高的玻璃酒杯在原桌。

 

当哈利提到格兰杰也会来的时候，德拉科并不是很想来。除了霍格沃兹战役中匆匆的对视，他上一次在庄园和她见面时，她还躺在地面被贝拉特克斯疯狂地折磨，一个又一个钻心咒让她痛苦不已，而德拉科无能为力地站在一边什么忙都帮不上。德拉科一听到格兰杰会来，他就想要找借口避开今晚的酒吧之夜。他说这周过得太累，而且还有点头疼，但哈利睁着他绿色的大眼睛看着他，带着些许失望的语气说他有多期待德拉科能和他们一起去。在离开办公室的最后一分钟，德拉科还是投降了。他说他感觉好多了，哈利给了他一个大大的极其明朗的微笑，让德拉科不后悔他的决定。

 

直到现在也不后悔，就算他和格兰杰单独坐在一起，手里都拿着爱尔啤酒小口喝着，假装他们之间的沉默一点都不尴尬。德拉科差点就要开始谈起天气，还好他猛然意识到这有多荒谬。他们都是成年人，不是吗？没错，他们之间有很糟的过去，但他和哈利更是如此，他们两个都能算是和平地相处，不是吗？

 

“听着，我们需要马上解决好这件事。”德拉科再也忍不了这令人难受的沉默时，他说。“我们之间有很不好的过去，我认为我们应该坦诚一些，那样我们能放下过去的事。”

 

“就像是脱掉绷带。”格兰杰说，点头同意他的话。

 

德拉科不知道她的治疗师训练和这个对话有什么关系，但他没多加理会，他接着说，“我以前觉得你是一个难以容忍的万事通霸道贱人。我觉得韦斯里是一个没用任何优点只会躲在哈利的阴影之下的白痴，而哈利，嗯，我对哈利的看法太多了，甚至都列不出一个清单。”

 

格兰杰瞪着他，像是德拉科突然发疯。“你把这个叫做放下过去吗？”

 

“ _我想说的是_ 我以前误会了哈利，误会了韦斯里，我很确定我肯定也误会了你。嗯，当然我还是很怀疑你知道所有事。我喜欢哈利，哈利喜欢你，所以我愿意打赌如果我们能给彼此一点机会，那我们也能好好相处。”

 

接下来的几分钟里，格兰杰只是静静地看着他。她喝了一口爱尔啤酒，然后把酒杯放下，两只手交叠着放在桌面。“我以前觉得你是一个邪恶、讨厌、骄傲、自以为是、不懂规矩、近亲结婚生下的混蛋。”她挑起一边眉毛，精致的弧度让德拉科都有点嫉妒，她又加上一句话。“你现在还是，从我看来。”

 

她的话不知怎么，让德拉科不太舒服。他吸了吸鼻子，提醒自己之前和韦斯里喝酒时他是怎么做到完美自嘲的。“近亲是没错；和大部分纯血家庭一样，我的家族树更像是一张蜘蛛网。但我觉得我比其他的形容要好。”他僵硬地说。“我以前说过的不好的话，大部分是我模仿了我的父亲，我听到他那么说的，不管怎样。”

 

格兰杰的嘴唇抿紧，非常不认可地看着他。“借口，借口，马尔福。为什么我一点都不惊讶。”

 

“我没有 _想要_ 找借口。我想给你一个理由。”德拉科说，身体前倾靠着桌子，声音压低。对格兰杰说这些话已经足够尴尬了；他不需要还有其他人听到。“我说过也做过非常可怕的事，没错，我那时候确实是很糟糕的人。我也很抱歉我花了这么长时间才意识到我的错。但他是我的父亲。我以前甚至连他踩过的路都很崇拜，所以我之前当然会相信他说过的每个字。”

 

“以前？之前？”她又挑眉重复他的话。“过去式？”

 

德拉科点头，感激她至少有在听他想说的话。“现在我学到了很多。”

 

格兰杰没说话，安静地观察他。“罗恩似乎觉得你变了很多。哈利看起来也由衷地喜欢你。”

 

她暂停喝了一口酒，德拉科在一旁紧张地屏住呼吸。

 

格兰杰还继续盯着他。“我对你的看法自从霍格沃兹就一直没有变过，但毕业之后我也的确一直没有见过你。我愿意给你机会来看看我会不会改变我的想法。”

 

“这就是我唯一的要求。”他说。

 

看，他真的变了。如果在霍格沃兹时代，如果她暗示德拉科应该要感激自己给他机会，那德拉科可能会直接破口大骂，但现在他感觉到的只是大大松了一口气。他知道对哈利来说，自己和他的朋友好好相处有多重要。和韦斯里和好并没有费多大力气，虽然他觉得得到格兰杰的认可或许会有点难（马尔福家族的人需要得到一个泥巴种的认可？卢修斯会气疯的，可能是自从埃德加·爱伦·坡 _Edgar Allan Poe_ 意外事件之后他最生气的时候。）

 

德拉科觉得他可以做到。归根结底，他也是这么和哈利，和韦斯里友好相处的：不要故意表现成混蛋。格兰杰可能还需要很多时间才能说服，但最终她还是会接受的。他很确定。

 

“呃。”格兰杰开口。“我注意到哈利戴了新眼镜。他说是你做的？”

 

德拉科看了她一眼，然后点头。“是我做的。”他承认，控制不住地拉长脸。“他以前那副太丑了。”

 

让他惊讶的是，格兰杰也跟着点头。“这么多年我一直想说服他换个新眼镜。我很惊讶他让你帮他换了。”

 

德拉科尴尬地轻咳。“我没有给他很多选择机会，说实话。如果要我完全坦白，我算是把他堵在墙角逼他换了。”

 

“好吧，这确实是一个很大的提升，不管你是怎么做到的。”格兰杰说。

 

德拉科耸肩。“他长得不难看。很好的骨架。不应该被丑陋的镜框掩藏。”

 

“我明白你的意思。”格兰杰缓缓地说。“这就是你这么做的原因？让他更有魅力？”

 

“可能还因为我每天都要盯着他。”德拉科说，然后马上咬住舌头。和哈利在一起的时候他说一些意味不明的话不太有所谓，因为当德拉科那么做的时候，他都会变得特别可爱的慌乱，而且也不见得会认真地看待他的话。但德拉科感觉格兰杰要敏锐得多了。在她周围的时候最好还是小心说话。

 

“明白。”格兰杰又说了一遍。

 

德拉科找了一些安全的话题，让他们的谈话换了个方向，但哈利和韦斯里边聊天边走回来之后，德拉科和格兰杰就安静下来，结束他们的谈话。哈利和韦斯里还在热烈地讨论下一个比赛火炮队能赢的概率。韦斯里，和平时一样，还是非常兴奋，对他的战队充满热情。

 

“Hey，格兰杰。”德拉科仰头喝下一大口啤酒后，带着狡猾的笑说。

 

这个时候，韦斯里正拿着酒杯大声和哈利说话，但哈利显然声音更大。“大黄蜂，罗恩，大黄蜂！”

 

“嗯？”格兰杰问。

 

德拉科看了一眼还在争执的韦斯里和哈利。“我猜哈利告诉过你关于我们正在进行的训练课程？”

 

她皱眉，有点不认可。“说得很详细。”

 

“很好。看着，我们的训练成果。”

 

他大声地咳了一声，哈利看向他。

 

德拉科双手捂着耳朵。

 

哈利立马做出反应，甚至都没有思考的停顿。他瑟缩了一下，双手瞬间飞起捂住自己的耳朵。他差点把手里的啤酒打翻到韦斯里的腿上。

 

德拉科毫不矜持地大声笑开，赫敏也露出了微笑，哈利瞪着他，随手拿起一个瓶盖朝德拉科的额头丢去。德拉科伸手到半空想把瓶盖接下，但他喝了太多酒，协调和平衡感弱了很多。瓶盖只蹭到他的指尖，然后跳到一个角落。格兰杰还在大笑的时候，德拉科小心地施了一个飞来咒。这一次他完美地接住，把瓶盖安稳地放进口袋里。

 

“你混蛋。”哈利对他说完后，带着受伤的眼神看着格兰杰。“而你，还在笑。你可是我的朋友。”

 

德拉科只是笑着。“噢，别怪她。你很好笑并不是她的错。”

 

“以前有人说过你很混蛋吗？”哈利问，德拉科可以看出他在努力让自己不要笑出来。

 

“噢，经常。”德拉科随口说，伸展着一只手臂，放在格兰杰的椅背上，高兴地看到韦斯里的脸变黑。“事实上，不到十分钟之前，格兰杰还这么说过我。”

 

格兰杰看起来有点尴尬，虽然她还用手肘把他的手臂从她的椅子上推下。

 

哈利只是翻了个白眼。“好吧，赫敏说的还不够多。”他说，然后转身刻意和韦斯里继续他们的话题。

 

“你知道吗。”一分钟之后格兰杰说。“我从没想过我会看到你们能好好相处。按照哈利跟我说的话，我知道你们已经这样有一段时间了，但直到现在我才真的相信。”

 

德拉科也从来没想过他会坐在一个傲罗酒吧和黄金三人组一起喝酒。他耸肩说，“有时候事情总是朝奇怪的方向发展。”

 

接下来的时光伴随着美妙的酒精、谈话，还有笑声度过。惊讶的是，德拉科大部分时间都在和格兰杰说话，内容大部分和哈利还有韦斯里相关，而到了最后——或许是酒精的帮助——他们开始慢慢习惯彼此，开始放松下来。午夜过后一会儿，哈利拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“我要回去了。”他说。他已经穿上了他的另一件有着大口袋的滑稽卫衣，就套在他的T恤外面。

 

“噢。”德拉科说，站起身。“我也差不多了。介意我和你一起走吗？”

 

“一点也不。”哈利说，笑容的大大弧度让德拉科的心不自然地震颤。他越过桌子说，“晚安，赫敏。”

 

“晚安，哈利。”她说。“晚安，马尔福。”

 

德拉科朝她点头。“格兰杰。”他说，然后伸出手。

 

她没有犹豫地握住他的手，趁机把他拉近。“我还没有改变我的想法，但我觉得我会的。”她轻声说，然后放开他。

 

德拉科站直身体，点点头，“很高兴听到这话。”他说，朝韦斯里挥手，然后跟着哈利走出酒吧，走进夜色里。

 

如果这个能成为他们的习惯，那德拉科想这或许会很快成为一周里他最喜欢的部分。在空荡荡的街上，只有黑蓝的天空在他们头顶，德拉科想象着整个伦敦只有他们两个人。他们慢慢地走在路边，没有说话，但这和在酒吧里和格兰杰的沉默不一样，他和哈利分享的沉默和寂静让他感觉温暖和放松。

 

德拉科这次喝的没有上周那么多，他很庆幸想要把哈利推到路灯柱上亲吻他的冲动没有涌上来。嗯，好吧，至少不像上周那么夸张。或者可能是他堆积起一个什么风暴来压制想亲吻哈利的冲动。

 

“她要我帮她修盘子。”他们走过了一个半街区后，哈利说，有点没头没脑。

 

德拉科很惊讶地看向他。哈利声音里的抑制和他现在绷紧的下颚很搭。“对不起，你不知道我说的是什么。”他小心地说。

 

哈利踢着街边的小石头，脚下的训练鞋鞋底蹭着地面。“我的阿姨。她有一个想送给我表哥的一个盘子。他要结婚了，嗯。只不过她打碎了。”

 

德拉科咬着舌头。突然间他感觉他好像和哈利又回到了那间又小又热的房子，在那里哈利打开了完美无缺的‘大难不死男孩’的表象，展露出其他的弱点，而德拉科害怕如果他说了什么话，就会毁了这样的时刻。直到现在他才意识到他有多怀念那样神奇惊人的亲近感。

 

几分钟之后，哈利叹气。“她说她很高兴我来了。而当时我真的以为她很开心能见到我。但她高兴只是因为我能帮她修好那愚蠢的盘子。”他又拖着脚步，蹭了蹭地面，即使这一次地面没有小石子。“我觉得我好蠢。我早该预料到的。”

 

德拉科想要伸出手拍拍哈利的肩膀安慰他。但如果他碰了他，他不确定他会只停在这个动作，而这肯定不是一个适合路灯亲吻的话题。“哈利。”他轻柔地说。

 

“她讨厌我，她还是讨厌我，她讨厌我有魔法。除非我对她有利。除非我对她来说有点作用，让她能把对我的讨厌放到一边。现在达德利很快就能拥有所有，妻子，家庭，还有一个愚蠢的家传盘子，而那个盘子很可能应该是属于我的。这也是我的曾外祖母的，不是吗？”他停下他的话，手胡乱抹了把脸，把眼镜推上他的额头。“我根本不在乎那个盘子，不是很在乎。但我没有任何像那样的东西。没有，噢，我祖母的瓷器，或者我祖父的怀表。就像是我根本就从来没有拥有一个家。我觉得我真的没有。到了现在我也该习惯了，但我还是没有。”

 

哈利的声音渐弱，把眼镜架在鼻梁上，德拉科还是咬着舌头。他能从哈利僵硬的肩膀感觉到他并不需要同情或任何没意义的话语，那会像往一个绽开的伤口上撒盐。现在他需要的只是有人听他倾诉，如果这就是他需要的，那德拉科很愿意做这个倾听者。

 

走了一半的街区后，哈利继续着。“那本书还在我的橱柜里，我试着…”他声音越来越小，整整一分钟之后他才继续。“我根本都进不去。”他咽了一口唾液，眼睛只盯着正前方的路。“在经历了所有事之后，我还是无法走进去。”

 

德拉科无法再继续保持沉默。好话是一部分，但有时候哈利需要一些语言上的刺激，就像是在他大脑里扇一巴掌。他抓住哈利的手肘，让他停下来。“在你经历了所有事之后，”他严厉地说，“你成长成了一个理智的有作为的成年人。说实话，在你经历了那些糟糕的事之后，按理说，你应该要被关在圣芒戈一个铺好保护垫，没有任何尖锐物的房间里。”

 

哈利愣怔地看着他好一会儿，然后说。“在你经历了那些事之后，你应该会被关在我旁边的房间里。不过他们不会给你铺上任何保护垫。”他看着德拉科，嘴角终于有浅浅的微笑。“看在我们的过去，我们的确做得还不错，不是吗？”尽管他脸上还带着笑容，但他的眼里还是有着某种不确定，乞求着安慰。

 

“我们确实是做得很好。”德拉科说。哈利点头，轻轻地把手肘从德拉科手里撤出，他们继续往前走着。他们又安静地走过了半个街区，德拉科才问。“你为什么要回去？我知道是为了那本书，但你可以在他们不在家的时候去拿。你不需要真的见到她。”

 

哈利沉默了很久，德拉科以为他不会回答了。“这是你的错，说实话。”

 

德拉科皱眉。“我的错？”

 

“对。”哈利说，手肘轻轻顶着他的身侧。“你在霍格沃兹的时候是个讨厌的人，但你现在变成了我还挺喜欢的人。我只是觉得如果你都能变化这么大，那或许他们也会。”

 

“这并不容易。”德拉科承认。“这里面有无数次要咬着舌头和吞下自尊。但看起来是值得的。”

 

现在看来也是值得的。因为他以前做的所有事把他带到这里，带到这个时刻，让他能和哈利·波特在深夜安静的街上散步。这样的时刻，拿任何无价之宝，德拉科也不愿意交换。

 

他们走到了分叉口，两人同时停了下来。

 

“嗯，”哈利说，“我往那边走。”他指着一边街道。      

 

“我记得。”德拉科说。他朝哈利走进一步，非常愉悦地看到哈利睁大了眼睛。“我想，那就，晚安。”

 

“对，嗯，没错。”哈利的声音近乎耳语。他的双眼游移到德拉科的嘴唇。“那，晚安，德拉科。”

 

德拉科没有真的想要亲吻哈利的意图。他只是想继续他已经持续了一周的小调情，但现在，哈利盯着他的嘴唇的视线，让他觉得很难拒绝。哈利想要，而德拉科也想要，他们只需要前倾一点点，减去他们之间的距离。为什么就是不继续呢？

 

因为从某些方面看，德拉科还是那个在霍格沃兹的小男孩；因为有时候他还是一个胆小鬼。

 

“晚安，哈利。”德拉科说，往后退了一步。

 

这个时刻被打破，哈利转身飞快地走上另一边街道。小小地叹了一口气，德拉科转身走上回家的路，每走几步都回头越过肩膀看，直到他抓到哈利也正回头看。

 

和哈利分开依旧像是一场约会的结束，但这一次德拉科接受这种感觉。他只是还需要更多的时间，就是这样。他需要知道哈利的态度是不是真的是认真的。把自己交给哈利会带来的风险就已经足够吓人。他需要确认哈利是认真地能接受他们在一起的风险。德拉科愿意跳下去，但除非他知道哈利会在半途中和他相遇。

 

德拉科双手插进口袋里，把瓶盖握紧在手心，手指又轻轻抚摸着边缘。这种行为很傻，过于感性，完全不像他会做的事，但德拉科想，这可以作为一个纪念。纪念他确定自己对哈利·波特的感情是认真的这个晚上。

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

他们又来到了多德森夫人的家里，这一次是要找一个小巧的精装皮革日志本，封面还印着鸢尾百合。已经过了将近一个小时，他们还是毫无成果。哈利正在埋头于一个书柜里挖掘着，那上面摆着的一排排书籍让书架几乎不堪重负，但德拉科不觉得要找的本子会在这么明显的地方。他先前看到店铺另一边摆着一张书桌，到现在他已经翻找完了最上面的两个抽屉。他正要打开中间的抽屉时，多德森夫人就径直走向他。

 

因为已经快到三点了，德拉科猜她是要来问他想要用什么样的小饼干来搭配他的茶，但相反，她说的是，“他喜欢你，你知道的。”

 

德拉科拉开抽屉，低头看着她，而她朝着哈利的方向点头。德拉科咳了一声。“对于这件事，或许我不适合发表意见。”

 

多德森夫人哼出声，“我看得到他看你的眼神，尤其是当你转过身时。”

 

德拉科非常想知道，但又真的不想开口问。他坚持了十秒钟，然后才放弃，他努力假装不经意地说，“噢？为什么这么说？”

 

多德森夫人轻笑。“嗯，我可以告诉你，但或许我不适合发表意见，不是吗？”

 

“对于你是无所谓的。你不是傲罗。”德拉科说，一边在翻着一抽屉的印着各种字母的手绢。“傲罗有一系列的手册，上面写明了各种守则，解释了各种细节，根据傲罗守则，对于我而言是不合适发表意见，但对于你，没关系的。”他在想如果和哈利真的开始恋爱关系，那他究竟会打破多少条规章制度。

 

“嗯，好吧。”她没有再说什么。

 

德拉科翻完了抽屉，然后推上。他把下一个抽屉打开，发现里面满满都是不搭配的餐巾环。“然后呢？我转过身的时候他是怎么看我的？”

 

多德森夫人笑着看他，然后倾身靠得更近。“有时候他看你的眼神就像是在沙漠中央看到了最后一杯水。”她说，然后站直身体，微微耸肩。“当然了，有时候他只是盯着你的屁股看。”

 

德拉科感觉脸颊有点发烫。他已经确定哈利喜欢他，因为哈利可能是世界上最粗枝大叶的人。自从第一次酒吧夜之后已经过了三周，这三个星期里，他总时不时地和哈利调情，偶尔小小地夸赞他，找各样的借口去触碰他。就在今天早上，他还装作去帮哈利把头发上的杂毛拿下来，手指快快地从他的发丝间穿过，而哈利还是那个反应，像是被冻住一样定在原地，微微脸红，眼神乱飘，就是不敢看德拉科。回想起他的光滑发丝和自己手指接触的感觉，德拉科甚至还觉得指尖在发痒，而控制住不再次伸出手对他而言也算是一个大挑战。

 

“你告诉他了吗？”多德森夫人问，把神游中的德拉科拉回来。

 

德拉科想要假装不知道她说的是什么意思。但相反，他只是把装着餐巾环的抽屉关上，然后说，“没有。”

 

“嗯？你打算什么时候告诉他？”她有些不耐烦地用拐杖敲着地板，似乎觉得他就应该在当下这一秒去表白。这一刻，德拉科是有点这样的冲动，但想象中路灯柱下的亲吻显得更诱人更美好。

 

“星期五。”德拉科说，想到这个初步成型的小计划让他有点兴奋。“星期五我会告诉他。”他看向还在书籍海洋里翻找的哈利，因期待而紧张，甚至感觉肠胃都搅成一团。还有四天就到周五了，这四天感觉很近又感觉很遥远。德拉科手插进口袋里，拇指轻抚着他最近一直随身着的啤酒瓶盖。

 

多德森夫人点点头，伸手拍了拍他的脸颊。“一切都会好的，孩子。你下周来的时候要记得告诉我。”

 

德拉科压不住他的笑容。“小偷已经预约了吗？”

 

“别闹。”她轻骂，拿起拐杖轻轻打了下他的脚踝。“现在，你想要什么样的饼干来搭配你的茶？”

 

十五分钟之后，在店铺后面的哈利发出一声胜利的大喊。德拉科从一个装着娃娃服饰的编织篮筐里站起身，当看到哈利高举着一本小小的本子时，他感觉一阵微微的失望滑过他的心。

 

“不祝贺我吗？”哈利边走到店铺前面边问。

 

“我为什么要祝贺你？”德拉科挑起眉毛问。

 

哈利对着他咧嘴笑。“呃我找到了这个本子。”

 

德拉科不得不移开眼神。哈利笑成这样的时候仿佛双眼也跟着有光芒闪烁跳跃，德拉科发现自己很难抵御这样的魅力。“然后呢？你什么时候看见过我欢呼胜利了，而且我在这里经常找到东西。”

 

哈利哼了一声。“最近可没有。”

 

“但是确实很多次。”德拉科说。

 

“最近并没有很多次。”哈利还嘴。“想想，谁找到了那个金色的相框？是我。还有那个珠宝盒，盖子上有手绘小猫头鹰的盒子？噢，还是我。还有那个——”

 

德拉科瞪着他。“这又不是一个竞赛，波特。”他打断哈利。

 

哈利又笑着看他。“你这么说只是因为， _如果_ 这的确是一个竞赛，那你就输了。”

 

德拉科无法反驳这句话，但刚好多德森夫人选择了这个完美的时间端着满满餐盘走进屋子，德拉科快步走上前接过盘子，哈利则去窗前把小餐桌和椅子摆好。

 

“噢，巧克力消化饼干。”哈利一看到盘子里的饼干就大声说。

 

德拉科更喜欢姜饼，其实，但巧克力饼干是哈利最爱的。这样的小牺牲是值得的，尤其是这意味着他能看到哈利这样的笑容。让他微笑这件事这么容易，只需要花费一点点心思，德拉科不理解为什么其他人没有总想去这么做。

 

“星期五。”多德森夫人说，德拉科的眼神从哈利身上移开，看向她，发现她正慈祥地看着自己。

 

“什么？”哈利边嚼着饼干边说。

 

“没什么，孩子。”多德森夫人给他们倒茶。“我最近想着买一个新的帽子。最近流行的。”

 

她放下茶壶坐好后就拿出了从最近一期的 _《奇幻时尚（_ _Fanciful Fashion_ _）》_ 剪下来的纸，上面印着一顶亮蓝色的帽子，帽子系带上还有孔雀羽毛装饰。德拉科很喜欢这个帽子，鼓励她去买下来。惊讶，非常惊讶，哈利并不同意。

 

哈利非常不同意，实际上，他们都喝完茶离开店铺之后他还是不同意。

 

“我真的觉得你的反应太过激了。那只是一些羽毛，又不是一整只鸟。”德拉科说，他们正并肩走到街道上。

 

“那些羽毛已经够多了，很可能真的是一整只，还有，奥古斯塔·隆巴顿有一个帽子，上面是一整只秃鹭。”哈利说。

 

“那是复古，现在复古元素很流行。不管怎样，那也不是该死的一整只秃鹭。可能只是一些小麻雀，不是什么大问题。反正不会比乌鸦要大。”他耸起一边肩膀。“你懂吗，情有可原。”

 

“情有可原？”哈利不敢置信地重复。“情有可原并不适用于当一整只鸟在帽子上的时候。任何动物都不应该在帽子上。”

 

“你真的反应夸张了。”德拉科说。“我是说，在以前，老鼠是很流行的，你看现在都还好。”

 

哈利惊讶地张开嘴。“一整只老鼠？太恶心了！”

 

“当然不是。不管怎么说，只不过是几片羽毛，我看不出有什么不好的。那都只是动物的一点点东西。”

 

哈利瞪着他。“天哪，你不会是认真的吧？你看不出几片羽毛和一整只动物标本的区别吗？”

 

德拉科不再压抑翻白眼的冲动。“你真的很不懂时尚。”他说，伸出手臂。“一起回去？”

 

“好，当然。”

 

哈利挽着他的手臂，而德拉科毫无必要地把他拉得更近一些，然后幻影回到魔法部。

 

“不过我觉得我的确不应该太期待一个每天都穿着磨损的运动鞋、破烂的牛仔裤上班的男人会懂什么时尚。”他们走向办公室的路上德拉科还在不停地说。

 

哈利哼了一声，“衣柜里全是十九世纪服装的男人有什么资格说这句话。”

 

“二十世纪早期很流行马甲，提醒你一下。”德拉科不屑地说。

 

“但还是不是我们这个时代，德拉科。”他说，声音很低，还带着溺爱的意味。

 

“男人的时尚观念越来越差，那我也没办法。我不想和你讨论你坚持要穿的那些糟糕的T恤。”德拉科说，他的声音也沾染上了哈利声音里带着的温暖和愉悦。接下来一分钟他们就这么微笑地看着彼此，直到他们都意识到自己凝视的眼神，这才看向别处。

 

有时候德拉科好奇为什么哈利还没有意识到自己有多喜欢他。他从来都没有想过要掩藏，而且实际上有些时候还非常明显，因为说真的，什么人会把整只手插进另一个人的头发里，只是为了挑出一点点杂毛？他只需要哈利知道自己的感觉，或许这就是德拉科一直等待的。德拉科不需要更多，只要有一点点回复的调情。能站得更近一点点，不要只是得体的距离。或者并肩走着的时候，随意又刻意地蹭到他的手。任何都可以，但没有，哈利一直保持着令人气愤的很礼貌的距离。

 

除了星期五晚上。星期五晚上，他们总是会一起从酒吧离开，一起走过六个半街区，走到一个拐角，德拉科偷偷把那里定义成他们的转角。在他们的转角，哈利总是会让德拉科站得更近一点，然后分享他们的‘差不多亲吻’。每个星期，当哈利温柔地说“晚安，德拉科。”德拉科回应，“晚安，哈利。”这个时候，他能看出他们想着的都是亲吻。但哈利从来不会让他们之间的微小距离消失，到最后一刻时，德拉科总是又失去了勇气。

 

这变成了一周中德拉科最爱的时刻，同时也是最恼怒的时刻。

 

回到办公室之后，他们把傲罗长袍脱下，德拉科装作没有注意到哈利盯着他的眼神。他今天穿的是新衬衫，精致的浅蓝色布料和他的肤色很相衬，外面搭配的是白色的马甲。自从发现哈利似乎很喜欢他穿蓝色之后，德拉科就更经常选择这个颜色的衣服，但让他失望的是，他发现自己显然只有三件蓝色的衬衫。因此他去买了新的一件，那样他就不用穿每天同样的衣服，也就不会 _太过_ 明显。

 

“你需要什么吗？”他问，哈利飞快地摇头，大步走回自己的书桌后，继续用弹珠训练控制。

 

他最近一直在练习，比德拉科预想的要进步得快。但这可是哈利·波特，不是吗？永远都能超出众人的预期。在德拉科人生中的第一次，这个认识没有让他感到沸腾的嫉妒和憎恨，相反，他感觉到的是温暖的愉悦。或许是因为他喜欢哈利。或许是因为他依旧很自信这个领域是伟大的哈利·波特永远不可能胜过他的。不管是什么原因，这都是很好的感觉，德拉科很享受。

 

德拉科看着哈利施下另一个漂浮咒（Wingardium Leviosa），但只有两颗弹珠从桌面上飘起，抵着保护罩顶端。上个星期，他们把办公桌下的黏稠咒撤掉，但还是保留着保护咒。哈利皱眉瞪着漂浮的弹珠，然后又让它们落下。德拉科藏着自己的笑容，伸手去拿一张新的羊皮纸。

 

三十分钟之后，哈利沮丧地高甩手，弹珠猛地飞起，叮叮当当地撞上保护罩。“这完全没意义。”他说。

 

德拉科拿下眼镜，放到一边。“什么没意义？”

 

“这个！”哈利大喊。他又一挥手，弹珠又一次升起碰撞。“我永远都不可能完成。都已经两个星期了！”

 

德拉科站起身，走到房间的另一边。他站在哈利桌子前，手臂交叉抱在胸前，没有低头，只是眼神下移看着哈利。“你知道我花了多长时间才用火焰咒把我的名字烧在羊皮纸上吗？”

 

“我猜是超过了两个星期。”哈利烦躁地说。

 

“几个月。”德拉科说，“我花了 _几个月_ 。”

 

哈利抬头看着他。“有必要吗？为什么要这么做？”

 

“因为我想挑战我的极限。我选择了我认为是几乎不可能的事来做，然后逼迫自己去一遍一遍地尝试，直到成功。”说真的，战争结束后，被没收魔杖，软禁在家里等着法庭审判，这种时候德拉科也没什么其他更有意义的事可做。

 

哈利的额头都皱起来了。“但为什么？花费这么多精力去做这件事的意义是什么？我是说，这都不是什么有用的东西。”

 

“我就不会那么无助了。”德拉科告诉他。“我…战争结束那段日子，大部分时间里我都没有魔杖。黑魔王拿走了我父亲的魔咒，你拿了我的，我们三个人都只能用我妈妈的魔杖。所以我做了所有我能做的事，只想确保像这样的事再发生，我就不会感觉无助。我选择了很难的东西开始，之后的也就显得简单了。”

 

他记得那些漫长、可怕的夜晚，蜷缩在卧室壁炉前坚硬的石地上，手伸向冰冷的木条，一遍又一遍地施下火焰咒，在好几周的失败之后，终于出现了一点点火花。他还记得当时在体内冲刷而过的胜利滋味有多甜美，甚至比他第一次施魔咒还更让他着迷。他施的第一个魔咒也是火焰咒。这也是为什么他让哈利从漂浮咒开始学起。对于巫师来说，第一个施下的魔咒总是有很特别的意义。

 

德拉科一挥手解除了保护罩。“现在来试试。”

 

哈利怀疑地看着他。“没有保护咒？你想要我毁了这间办公室？”

 

哈利的夸张让德拉科忍不住翻了个白眼。“我很怀疑你能用几个弹珠毁了整个办公室。快试试。”

 

哈利咬着下唇，张开手指，伸手对着桌面上的弹珠。他的眉头皱紧，努力集中注意力，然后说，“Wingardium Leviosa！”

 

十个弹珠中，九个迅速地飞向天花板。德拉科微笑，然后又一挥手把他们都消去。

 

“你完成了。”他说，“你做到了。”

 

“但我没有只升起红色的那个。”哈利说，“而且它们都飞到天花板上了。”

 

“但是你控制了它们。他们没有乱七八糟地飞向各种方向。”德拉科说，“说实话，你可能永远都不能只升起红色的那个。如果多花点时间，你可能可以控制它们不要飞到这么高的地方，但现在看来，你已经做得很好了。”

 

哈利伸手乱揉头发。“那你为什么要让我去做你知道我做不到的事？”

 

“我需要你的目标是在你能力之上的。”德拉科说，哈利看起来还是很沮丧，很心烦，所以他继续说，“这真的是很不错的进步，不要怀疑你自己。”他若有所思地看着哈利一小会儿，然后微笑，“实际上，我觉得你已经做好准备，可以进行下一步的训练。”

 

 

* * *

 

                                                                     

 

午饭之后，哈利回到办公室看到德拉科正读着《傲罗规章制度指南手册》，眼镜微微滑下鼻梁，一只手指指着微小的印刷字体以防看错行。

 

“什么，你还没记住这本东西？”哈利边问，边脱下长袍。

 

德拉科把本子一拍，猛地合上，越过眼镜边缘看着哈利。“不像我认识的某些傲罗，我喜欢关注更新的规章制度。”一挥魔杖，他把这本厚重的书送回书柜上，他的语调似乎显得被冒犯，但德拉科在哈利追问之前接着说，“威廉森从安而洛得（Unalloyed）给我们又拿了一批消费者记录，这些是一年里的。我把你的部分放在你的桌子上了。”

 

哈利带着越涨越高的失望转身看向桌面上高堆的两大摞文件。“这比上次要多很多啊。”

 

“上次他们只需要查对角巷里实体店的消费记录。”德拉科说，靠着椅背，双手抱在头后。“这一次，他们需要查所有猫头鹰快递记录。”他咧开嘴笑，哈利知道不管德拉科接下来要说什么，都不会是他喜欢听到的。果然没让他失望。“这是是从A到E的部分，顺便说一下。楼下文档室还有很多在等着我们。”

 

他哀叫了一声，“为什么不能找其他人来帮我吗？威孚甚至都不算是我们的案子。我们只是 _顾问_ 。”

 

“因为他们都讨厌我。”德拉科用很开心的语气说，伸手从自己那的文档山上拿了一本，摊开放在桌上。他抽出一只羽毛笔，浅浅地沾了一点墨。“而且，他们很不情愿但不得不承认我比大部分傲罗的效率要高得多。”

 

“除非你要在这里待到半夜。”哈利自言自语。

 

“反正我也没有别的事可做。”德拉科头都没抬。他接连在文件上打了三个勾。

 

“我能问一下我今晚能正常下班的概率有多少吗？”哈利叹气。

 

“不存在。”德拉科开朗地说。“快点开始，波特，那至少可以减少一些。”

 

哈利叹气，倒坐在自己的椅子上，不情愿地开始工作。

 

到七点的时候他真的完全受够了。双眼疼痛，头脑发胀，一直低头弯腰工作，双肩也感觉到胀痛。他站起来伸展胳膊。

 

“差不得了吧，德拉科，我们该回去了。”

 

“没做完。”德拉科低喃。

 

“我们做完了。我一分钟都待不下去了，再这样下去我真的会发疯。”

 

“随便你，走。快走，我是说，别发疯。”德拉科又在文件上打了个勾。“梅林才知道和一个精神正常的哈利·波特在一起已经让我有足够多的麻烦了。你知道你又把你的运动鞋落在我这边吗？”

 

“我没有。”哈利说，因为他的确没有。如果他把自己的东西落在德拉科那半边，他一般都会直接把那物件直接丢在他的脑袋上。

 

“在沙发下面。”

 

哈利翻了个白眼。“沙发是公用的。”

 

“那上面永远都被你的东西占用，显然并不是公用的。如果你要随便乱放你的东西，麻烦你控制在你的桌子后面，别让我看到。”

 

哈利叹了叹气，懒得继续和他争执。“你要和我一起走。我们要一起去吃晚饭，如果你还坚持要继续做，那我们就回我家去做。”

 

德拉科瞬间抬起头。“你家？”

 

“对，为什么不？总比办公室舒服多了。”他耸肩。他这么提议只是因为他讨厌想象到德拉科独自一个人坐在这间小办公室，可能直到凌晨才结束，但他说出的话听起来并不像是普通的提议，显得要更亲密些。

 

“真的吗，”德拉科说，挑起一边眉毛。“我们到你家之后，我们就要开始互相编辫子，然后像一年级的小女孩那样说一些小秘密，聊我们暗恋哪个小男生？”

 

不，肯定不能有聊暗恋的小男生这一部分，就算哈利很想说。“不，我们继续工作，只是换一个地点，因为我说真的，快要烦透这里了。”他凝视着德拉科，好一会儿后才拿出他的王牌，说，“我给你买印度菜。”

 

德拉科点头，故意摆出一副很勉强的样子。“那好吧。”

 

他们施了个压缩咒，把一大摞文件夹收好放进包里，还没穿上傲罗长袍，哈利就带着他走到了几个街区之外的印度菜餐馆。

 

“你这次还想要咖喱吗，还是想尝试一点新的东西？”哈利问，他们刚推开大门走进去，门上黑色丝带系着的铃铛叮当响起。

 

德拉科耸肩。“你吃什么我就吃什么。”

 

“好。”哈利走到柜台前。“要两份鸡肉的印度炒饭，一份7一份2。噢，还有两份薄饼，谢谢。”

 

“那些数字是什么意思？”德拉科问，哈利拿出钱包正要付钱。

 

“辣的程度。”他说，手上在数着现金。

 

“你觉得我吃不了很辣的吗？”他仰起下巴，声音里带着莫名的顽固。

 

哈利叹气，“你平时吃辣的东西吗？”

 

“嗯，不吃，但如果你可以承受，那我确定我也可以。”

 

这和哈利在点燃浴室前的想法惊奇的相似。“他要2就可以了。”他告诉柜台的女孩，不管德拉科羞恼的自言自语，还是直接付了钱。“听着，你可以试一下我的。如果你喜欢，那下次你可以点数字更高的，好吗？”

 

“好吧。”德拉科低语。

 

他们走到门外等着他们的晚餐，虽然太阳还没完全落下，外面的温度却开始降下，清风带着凉意。

 

德拉科在他们周边不着痕迹地施了一个温暖咒，然后靠着砖石墙，和哈利站在一起，比哈利预想的近一些。他们的手肘不小心蹭过，哈利抬起手臂，交叉抱在胸前。

 

出乎他预料的是，德拉科没有立马开始他关于魔药原料的讲座。相反，他们从非常乏味的话题开始聊起，说他们都很期待夏天的到来，天气会更温暖，然后德拉科问赫敏在圣芒戈的轮岗培训进行得怎样，哈利开始讲述赫敏至今为止从小男巫小女巫鼻子里取出的一系列莫名其妙的物体，然后听德拉科讲起小时候的故事，五岁那年，德拉科是怎么劝潘西·帕金森把贝蒂口味豆塞到鼻孔里，而她又是怎么用这件事来针对他，就算到了霍格沃兹，她还没放下这件事。这时候，他们的晚餐准备好了。

 

哈利带着德拉科走到饭店后的一条狭窄的巷子里，然后幻影到他的客厅。

 

“波特，这和我想象的一点都不一样。”他说，不客气地在屋子里到处走走看看。

 

哈利也跟着转脑袋看了一圈，像是第一次好好看他的房间。高高的天花板，高高的窗户，木质地板擦得很亮，这些是最显而易见的，这也是这套公寓最开始吸引他的地方。中等尺寸的壁炉，说实话这可以再提升一点。（哈利觉得还可以，但罗恩每次出来的时候总会撞到头。）皮革沙发，旁边小咖啡桌边上摆着一张同系列的双人沙发，对面墙上挂着一台电视，地上是一块有些破旧的红色地毯，哈利在二手市场买的，因为这让他想起了格兰芬多宿舍里的地毯。

 

“我能问一下你想像的是什么样吗？”

 

“比这里要乱很多。”德拉科承认。“我以为会像你的办公室那样，而且还会比你的办公室更糟，因为你没有我来帮你整理。”

 

“如果你很失望的话，你可以去我的卧室看看。”哈利说，然后一瞬间感觉脸颊发烫。“呃，是，嗯，比这里乱很多，就这样。”

 

德拉科挑眉看着他，哈利有点恐慌。他说话之前都没过脑子，话说出来就像是什么愚蠢的‘邀约’，而即使他本来没有那个意思，但他还是有点担心德拉科会那么理解，他现在却真的开始这么想，他控制不住地去想那个画面，因为他非常想要德拉科进他的卧室，不过最好还是不要是现在，因为他的卧室真的一团乱。

 

哈利拿起外卖纸袋，像拿着盾牌那样挡在面前。“快吃，别凉了！”他说。

 

德拉科的嘴唇扭着，像是在压着笑。“没错。”他说。

 

从厨房里召来盘子和刀叉之后，哈利打开外卖袋子，把餐点拿出来放在咖啡桌上。

 

“我们在这里吃？”德拉科问。

 

哈利冻在原地，手里还端着装着薄饼的盒子。“呃，是的？除非你想在餐桌上吃？”

 

“不，不用。”德拉科说，“这里就挺好。”

 

说真的，这已经算是习惯成自然了。每次罗恩来的时候，他们都会坐在客厅。但德拉科看起来也还好，他坐在沙发上，拿起标记着数字2的餐盒。哈利坐在沙发另一边，拿起自己的餐盒。他把半盒饭倒在餐盘里，一闻到米饭上香料的气味，就感觉嘴里流出口水。他赶紧舀起一口放进嘴里。

 

“还不错。”德拉科尝试了自己的之后说。“我能试试你的吗？”

 

哈利这才想起他早先的承诺。“当然。等等。”

 

他走去厨房，然后拿着一杯牛奶走出来。他放在咖啡桌子上，然后把盘子推过去，示意他继续。德拉科舀起一大勺米饭送进嘴里。哈利就在一边等着。

 

“啊。”德拉科还没咽下去就忍不住喊。

 

哈利把牛奶推到他那边，德拉科手里的叉子‘咔哒’一声被甩在盘里。他仰头猛灌牛奶，一滴牛奶从嘴角滑到下巴，哈利很想靠近舔干净。那滴牛奶在他的下巴微颤着不落下，德拉科还在大口大口地喝着，吞咽时喉结跟着上下滑动，哈利发现自己根本移不开目光。德拉科喝完后放下杯子，脸颊粉红，双眼湿润。

 

“你是有什么 _问题_ 吗？”他质问，还大声地吸了吸鼻子。

 

“非常大的问题，我觉得。”哈利说，努力把眼神从德拉科的下巴剥离开来。“你这里…有点…”他指着自己的下巴说。

 

德拉科手背一抹，把牛奶抹掉。“你怎么能忍得了？简直是折磨。”他怀疑地看着哈利。“你不是什么受虐狂吧，是吗？”

 

哈利大笑。德拉科下巴的牛奶消失之后他的大脑终于清醒了一点，至少能做点反应。“不，我想我只是比你更能忍受辣的食物。”

 

“你自己吃吧。”德拉科说，然后拿起自己的餐盒。最后担忧地看了眼哈利的餐盘，他拿来自己的包，拿出一摞文件，打开最上面的一本放在咖啡桌上。

 

哈利微笑着也拿来自己的文件。

 

 

直到周三德拉科才设置好哈利下一阶段的训练课程。他们还是会每天早上去那间小木屋，在那里哈利还是会面对大量各种各样的不愉快但也不致命的魔法和咒语，只要是德拉科能想到的都出现了。就算哈利的能力在稳步提升，这里面的魔咒和真正的安全屋里的还是不能比拟。

 

但德拉科还是不想让他在学习辨认和识别陷阱魔咒的同时去学习怎么破解更黑暗的魔咒。所以德拉科选择设置一些更常见的咒语，而且还刻意把分量调整得极其轻，他甚至还罗列出和每一个咒语相关的信息作为参考。等到哈利能更自如地解除这些咒语之后，德拉科会把相关信息撤除，让他独自识别每一个魔咒进而解除。一旦他完成掌握，德拉科就会把木屋布置得像真正的安全屋。

 

哈利结束午餐回到办公室，正解着长袍的扣子。

 

“你回来晚了，波特。”德拉科头都不抬地说。

 

“五分钟。”哈利抗议，这才看到他桌面上的东西。“这都是什么？”

 

“这是你训练计划的第二步。”德拉科说。他站起身跟着哈利走到他的办公桌边。“每一个压纸器我都施了咒语。在对应的压纸器上我还标记了每一个咒语，而你要做的是解除这些咒语。”他看到哈利脸上期待的笑容。“在你开始之前提醒你一句。我没有手软，这些魔咒是可能伤害你的。有一些是会杀了你的。我不在的时候，禁止你开始练习。明白吗？”

 

哈利坐在自己桌子后面。“为什么不行？你已经列出了所有的逆转咒语。”

 

“你是真的有这么蠢吗？还是说你只是故意假装来逗我笑的？”德拉科不客气地骂他。他非常清楚哈利是个很聪明机智的人，但有时候他根本都不 _思考，_ 这让德拉科很想抓着他的脑袋摇晃。德拉科伸手指着一个小巧白色猫头鹰。“碾骨咒（Bonegrinder Curse）。你真的觉得当你身体里的每一根骨头同时变成尘土的时候，你还能冷静地施一个逆转咒语吗？或者那个灼息咒（Boiling Breath Hex）。”德拉科指着一个玻璃小狗说。“我很想知道当你的每一次呼吸都要把你的肺给烫化的时候你打算怎么念咒语。”他停了一下，皱眉看着哈利。“我知道你觉得死亡是只会发生在 _别人_ 身上的事，但我这一次还是更愿意不冒险。”

 

哈利翻了个白眼，显然是觉得德拉科的说法太夸张了，但他还是同意了，“好吧。我不会乱来，除非你在这里能拯救我。”

 

“ _谢谢。_ ”德拉科说，转身走回自己的办公区域。“另外，我终于习惯你在我边上，我根本不敢想如果你最后因为我设置的咒语而死，会是什么样的场景。”

 

德拉科继续他的文书报告，让哈利自己练自己的。他做的还不错，没出意外地解除了一个‘掏肠咒（Entrail-Expelling Curse）’。他正准备开始解除黄铜独角兽里的‘爆眼咒（Eyeball Exploding Curse）’，门就被突然打开，韦斯里大步走了进来。

 

“有一件事我经常听说。”德拉科没抬头，声音略显缥缈地说。“这更像是一个奇特的习俗，我听说过，但一直没机会真正见证。当一个人想要进入一间不属于他的房间时，开门之前他会手握成拳，用指节在门上有节奏地轻打两下。”

 

“你好，马尔福。”韦斯里说，然后才突然反应过来，“你什么时候戴眼镜了？”

 

“走开，韦斯里。”德拉科自言自语，压抑着拿下眼镜的冲动。

 

韦斯里只是耸耸肩。“Hey，哈利。”他说，挥挥手里的文件夹。“我终于得到了批准，你可以作为顾问加入海德伦案件（Haldran）。想看看吗？”

 

哈利迫切地伸手接过文件，快速地翻阅，一下子就被案子吸引住了。德拉科完全不知道海德伦案子是关于什么的，但很显然是很高级很危险的东西，不然也不会希望‘大难不死的男孩’来帮忙。

 

“这些压纸器是什么？”韦斯里问，伸手去拿一个像是莲花花苞的石雕。

 

“罗恩，住手！”哈利说，但已经迟了一步。

 

韦斯里拿起压纸器，一刹那一道红色的细线绕在他的手指。韦斯里吓得松开手，压纸器红线一下子分裂开来，猛地分出了无数又长又细的线条，勒得手臂上的皮肉也一条条剥落，明显露出煞白的骨头。鲜血不停地流下手臂，韦斯里疼得甚至喊不出声，像是噎到般哽了一下。

 

“噢操，噢操。”哈利说，手忙脚乱地翻着羊皮纸找逆转咒语。

 

德拉科从自己的椅子上猛地跳起来，大步走过来，嘴里狠狠咬出逆转咒语，细线不再继续伸长。韦斯里脸色苍白，满头大汗，他另一只没受伤的手捂住他皮开肉绽的手臂，恐慌地盯着像香蕉扒皮般晃荡的手臂皮肉。

 

德拉科拿着魔杖指着他，“会疼死的。”他警告。

 

“他妈的快点。”韦斯里咬紧牙关说。

 

德拉科念咒，韦斯里疼痛难忍，不停大喊着，而剥落的皮肉光速般缝合恢复，只留下细细的伤疤。德拉科又施咒把血迹清除，韦斯里小心翼翼地晃晃手臂。

 

“我不是治疗师。”德拉科说，“所以你可能要去圣芒戈去检查一下。他们可能还能把疤痕去掉。”他把魔杖收起来说。

 

韦斯里盯着他看了一会儿，然后转身面对哈利。“你 _他妈_ 的为什么把这些东西放在你桌上？”

 

“还记得我告诉过你德拉科给我的额外训练吗？这就是。”哈利说，“你还好吗？”

 

韦斯里检查了一下他的手。“如果我这样回家，赫敏一定会杀了我。”

 

哈利靠过去看了眼韦斯里手上的伤疤。“你说得对。我和你去圣芒戈，如果你想的话。你治疗的时候可能要写意外事件报告，所以我可能也要过去回答一些问题。”他伸手去拿傲罗衣袍。

 

“但不是马尔福——”韦斯里开口。

 

“在我的桌子上。是我的魔咒。”哈利说，“我的责任。”他看了眼德拉科。

 

“但是…”德拉科皱着眉开口。

 

“是我魔咒，我来负责。”哈利重复，拿起德拉科给他的写满剥皮咒（Flaying Curse）细节信息的羊皮纸塞在口袋里。“明天见，好吗？”

 

然后他们就离开了。

 

尽管很震惊，德拉科还记得往哈利桌面上的压纸器甩一个保护咒。哈利刚刚还在保护他，自愿承担下韦斯里受伤的责任，即使这意味着要面对很多询问、意外报告，还有额外的文书，有可能还有违反纪律制度的惩罚。但不可否认的是，不管哈利得到的是什么惩罚，如果有的话，和德拉科会得到的相比，也只能算是往手腕上轻拍了一掌。

 

这很有意思，不是吗，如果是一个月前哈利要保护他，德拉科都会很恼怒。现在这只让他感到温暖的愉悦，突然间德拉科不需要更多地确认哈利的感觉，不需要再多的调情或者‘假装不经意’的触碰，或暗示的话语。哈利太直接了，当他真的在乎一个人的时候，他会直接照顾他。

 

就像他刚刚对德拉科做的事一样。

 

德拉科坐回自己的椅子，因为这里没有其他人，他也就不在意自己脸上像傻子一样的笑容。手插进口袋里，抚摸着瓶盖。他突然感觉周五来得太慢了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

周四，他们被派去处理另一间新发现的安全屋。即使哈利还在练习解除压纸器上的黑魔法，德拉科认为他也已经进步得至少可以和他一起去了，不过还没有进步到省略‘不要碰任何东西，否则你会死掉’这个课程。

 

在压纸器意外时见证了罗恩的皮肉脱落之后，哈利就更愿意听他说话。

 

所以现在，他们站在一座破旧的古老维多利亚时代风格的大高楼前，庭院四周杂草横生。因为哈利没有黑魔标记，除非亲自触发，没有其他办法知道这道屏障会有什么阻挡效果，德拉科刚走过门口那道线去解除大门的屏障，让他们能快点进入正题。哈利乖乖地站在一边等着，靠着铁护栏轻叹口气。突然间，房间里面有个什么东西吸引了他的目光。他一下子僵直身体，皱紧眉头往前走了一步，想看得更清楚。

 

又一次，前边宽大的窗户后闪过某个东西，飞快地掠过门柱，哈利能看到的只不过是一团模糊的影子。他想都没想地往前走了一步。

 

“哈利，你在干什么？”

 

哈利差点都没听到他的问题。“那里有什么…”他的声音越来越弱，因为他又一次看见，在这一刻，这像是变成了世界上最重要的东西，他要靠得更近，看清楚那是什么。

 

“停下。哈利，停下。”德拉科说，哈利轻轻把他推到一边，自己往前走去。

 

哈利越往前走，越觉得世界的所有都逐渐离他远去，阳光、呼啸着穿过树丛的风，万物都不再重要，除了这座房子，除了进入这座房子的欲望。他恍惚间听到德拉科叫他停下来的声音，连德拉科试图把他往后拉的动作都几乎没有意识到。他甩掉德拉科的手，继续往前走。德拉科又一次走到他面前，把哈利和房子隔开，挡住他的视线。

 

“对不起。”他说，然后一拳重重地挥到哈利脸上。

 

哈利往后踉跄了一步，随着一阵灼热的痛感，世界恢复正常，鼻孔里涌出鲜血。德拉科抓住他的手臂，拖着他一直走到街对面才停下来。

 

“嗷。”哈利说。他的双眼变得湿润，猛地眨了眨眼。“你这是干什么？”

 

“你到底知不知道你刚刚在干什么？”德拉科质问。他的声音提得很高，显得很紧绷。他很害怕，还努力不表露出来。

 

“我什么都没做。”哈利说。他小心地碰了碰鼻子。操，真的很痛。“我只是…噢。”

 

“对，噢。”德拉科讽刺，声音更紧绷，甚至在颤抖。“你差点就…这儿。”他拿开哈利的手，声音变得温和多了，“对不起，我可能打破你的鼻子了。”

 

“又打破了。”哈利忍不住加了一句。

 

“Episkey（愈合咒）。”德拉科念着咒语，哈利的鼻子嘎吱嘎吱地自动恢复。德拉科接着把他脸上的血清理干净，然后往自己手上也施了几个治愈咒。“我很抱歉，但这是打破这个魔咒最简单的方法。”

 

哈利抬头盯着房屋看。这回他没有看见任何东西。“那是什么？”他鼻子上的疼痛消失之后，才意识到胃部的翻滚，恶心得让他不停颤抖。

 

“那个，”德拉科说，“是贝拉特克斯的房子。你不要靠近那里。”他看着哈利。“看在梅林的份上，在你摔倒之前赶紧坐下。”

 

哈利的身体开始剧烈颤抖，他不得不听从德拉科的建议，颤颤巍巍地坐在路边。他咬紧牙齿，以防它们不停打战，德拉科蹲在他旁边，伸手揉着哈利的后背，安抚般轻画着圈。

 

“我刚刚怎么了？”哈利牙齿还在发抖，努力挤出了一句话。

 

“很不舒服，是吗？”德拉科轻叹气说，“你冲破了屏障，这只是滞后反应。几分钟后应该就好了。”

 

他的手继续在哈利的后背上下安抚，哈利忍不住迎向他的抚摸，感觉身上的颤抖渐渐平静，恶心感也慢慢退去。

 

“好了。”德拉科说，“我先去把屏障处理完。然后把定时炸弹解除。贝拉特克斯每次都会设置一个，而且倒计时一般都很短。”

 

“你要自己一个人进去？”哈利问，一想到德拉科没有自己陪伴，要自己一个人进去那里面，他努力按压下心里涌起的一阵焦虑恐慌。“但是——”

 

“没有但是，波特。”德拉科打断他。“很危险。”

 

“这就是为什么我不会让你自己一个人进去。”

 

“我的动作要很快。如果要同时照顾你，我根本做不到。”

 

哈利瞪着他。“如果是相反的情况呢，你会让我一个人什么都不顾地直接走进危险的陷阱里，然后自己无所事事地好好坐在一边看着吗，知道就算里面发生了什么事，也没办法帮忙吗？”

 

德拉科不自觉倒吸了口气，哈利知道他的话让他很有同感，毕竟他们有共同经历过那样的危险。“好吧。我肯定是疯了才会同意，但是好吧。有几个原则！”他说，手指戳着哈利。“我会去激活这房子里的安全路线。定时炸弹不会开启，除非我们离开这条路。我们进去之后，先好好观察，然后我去把炸弹解除，除了那条路，你哪里都不能去，不论如何都不行。明白了吗？”

 

“明白了。”哈利说。这就足够了。如果真的发生了什么事，他还是可以施一个强力的飞来咒，把德拉科拉到他身边，然后幻影回去。

 

“好。”德拉科说。“我先把屏障解除，我们再开始。”他站起身，手指轻轻蹭过哈利的后颈，在哈利能真的享受之前，短暂的爱抚就结束了。

 

哈利看着德拉科穿过街对面，专注地欣赏他走路时完美展示的修长线条。让他假装对德拉科没有一点感觉越来越难，而且德拉科并没有让这件事变得简单。自从第一次的酒吧之夜，哈利希望他们成为朋友之后，他以为这就是全部了。他们还会保持现在的关系，或许会有一点争执。但德拉科比哈利想象中的还更喜欢用肢体接触，哈利想保持平静都变得很难。德拉科并没有很明目张胆或很刻意地做什么。问题就在于此，哪怕只是一点点微小的意外的碰触，都足以让哈利的心脏加速跳跃。

 

哈利在脑子里默默飞踢了自己一脚。

 

现在不是神游幻想德拉科的时间。他们还有工作要做。他站起身，看着德拉科着手解除屏障，他等着德拉科示意他一切都是安全之后再过去。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

周五晚上，这时刻终于到来了，但又感觉到的太快。整整一天，德拉科一想到他马上要做的事，他都觉得身体里有无数小蝴蝶在欢快地扇动翅膀。但是他们到酒吧之后，德拉科平静了很多。可能是酒精的影响，但不管怎样，德拉科都能接受。在这里让他感觉很舒服很熟悉， 不过他还是很惊讶自己能和这黄金三人组友好相处。

 

“看着。”德拉科轻声对格兰杰说，看哈利喝的差不多之后。“我觉得格兰杰戴这样的帽子会很好看，有蜂鸟的羽毛装饰，你不觉得吗，波特？”他大声说。

 

哈利对着啤酒杯叹了口气。“一整只鸟，德拉科，我还是坚持我的观点。”

 

“嗯，并不是一整只大老鹰。”德拉科指出，“可能只是几只麻雀。”

 

哈利翻了个白眼，用力地把杯子放在桌上。“老天，不要又开始跟我争论这个话题。对，我知道，几只麻雀，很合理，但是界限是什么，德拉科，该死的界限是什么？不要再跟我说什么这是‘ _复古’_ 时尚。”哈利激动地说着，双手还画了一个空气引号。“想象这个画面有多夸张。我很想看到你买那本杂志上的蓝色帽子，顶着一大片孔雀的羽毛，在庄园散步。然后每一只该死的孔雀都会以为这是求偶信号，然后想和你的头交配。这个画面该多好笑。”

 

哈利滔滔不绝地讲了一大段话，好不容易停下来，回头却看到格兰杰全神贯注又不可思议地盯着他，德拉科也忍着笑地看着他。

 

“哈利你怎么了。”格兰杰笑着说。“我都不知道你对女士的帽子这么有研究。”

 

“我要去和理查德森说话。理查德森对我很好。”哈利说，朝德拉科瞪了一眼后走开。

 

“所以你要告诉我这到底是怎么回事吗？”格兰杰问德拉科，德拉科开心地和她讲起多德森夫人的所有事。

 

不过他很难专注地去讲故事，毕竟哈利就站在几张桌子之外，微笑着聊天，偶尔还哈哈大笑，看起来那么帅气，德拉科现在能做的只是继续讲故事，控制自己不要在这一刻就走上前完成他想了好几周的亲吻。耐心，他告诉自己，再多等一小会儿。今晚一切都会好的。

 

“不好意思失陪了，我要拿杯啤酒去试着把哈利赢回来。”德拉科边起身边说。

 

“好运。”格兰杰说，拿起自己的苹果酒喝了一口，德拉科忍不住想多问。

 

他早就确定哈利喜欢男人，但既然这个机会就这么摆在眼前，他还是想抓住，好好确认一下。他弯下腰。“格兰杰。”他在她耳边轻声快速地问。“波特是同性恋吗？”

 

格兰杰呛了一口。

 

这就是德拉科需要的答案。“谢谢。”他愉快地说，留她一个人在后面咳嗽，自己脚步轻快地穿过几张桌子走到吧台。

 

既然计划马上要开始，德拉科先前的紧张也完全消失，换成了兴奋。他要给哈利买一杯酒，然后整个晚上都黏在他身边。他们会一起离开，和平常一样，然后很快他们就会到达他们的转角，站得比两个男同事应该站的距离要更近一些。然后德拉科一周中最喜欢的部分就跟着到来，在他们即将分开的那一刻，在犹豫的那一秒，哈利会用那种眼神看着他，睁大的双眼深邃带着渴望，渴望着亲吻，但他会急促地呢喃出一句再见，转身快步走上另一个方向的人行道。

 

他总是会退缩。

 

今晚，德拉科需要做的只是确保他们的‘差一点亲吻’变成真正的亲吻。他不觉得把哈利推过边界会是很难的事情。只要微微地触碰他的手腕，头的角度再倾斜一点，或许再加上轻念他的名字。然后哈利就会收集起那著名的格兰芬多勇气，把他们之前的距离缩短，然后德拉科温暖的嘴唇会抵着哈利的嘴唇，说出他一直以来没办法组织语言表达的感情。

 

他觉得他们今晚不会一起回家，哈利看起来太高尚太绅士，不会这么着急。但肯定会有很多亲吻，最好是靠着灯柱的亲吻，然后他们会有一次约会，正式的约会，然后——

 

德拉科撞到了另一个人，把他从自己的深思里拉出来。他抬头看到撞到的男人，乍一看会以为他们两人是双胞胎，高瘦，而且是金发，但是棕色的眼睛，脸要更圆一些，还带着黑框眼镜。

 

“对不起，我没注意。”他说，然后示意那个男人先走。

 

那个男人笑开。“谢谢，mate，我出国很久了，我想我很需要好好喝一杯。”他带着很重的苏格兰口音，德拉科记得麦格也是这样的口音。

 

那个男人在点单的时候，德拉科回头看着哈利，他在微笑着听理查德森说话，偶尔点头附和，然后又说起自己的事，一只手大幅度地做着动作。德拉科忍不住笑着看他，手插进口袋里蹭了蹭瓶盖。只是为了能蹭点好运。

 

“需要点什么？”吧台服务生问。

 

德拉科点了两杯啤酒，一把硬币放在吧台。他低头挤过人群走回去，出乎意料的是，一个穿着高鞋跟的男巫走的方向正好和他的方向一致。他抬起头正好看到那个先前撞见的金发男人拿着一杯酒放在哈利的桌子上，拍了拍哈利的肩膀。

 

“大卫！”哈利声音大得连走到一半的德拉科都听到了，然后像是把自己抛到那个男人身上一样抱住他。

 

从其他人眼里看来，他们像是很久没见面的朋友，但德拉科了解更多。他更了解哈利。他看到哈利的手在那个男人——大卫——的手臂上停留地过于久了一点，站得过于近了一点，还有让哈利整个脸像是被点亮的爱慕微笑，德拉科曾经以为这样的笑容是专属于他的。

 

他没意识到自己就这么僵在屋子中间，直到格兰杰走向他，接过他手里的啤酒杯。“噢，你给我买了杯酒！”她大声地说。“你人真好。”

 

德拉科不知怎的，也真的就把自己的目光从哈利笑开的脸庞挪开，低头看向她。他觉得他应该说点什么，但是话却一直没说出来。

 

“振作点，马尔福。”她轻声快速地说。“我能从你脸上看懂你整颗心。”

 

德拉科感觉自己的表情变得空白，格兰杰点头认可，挽着他的手臂把他拉回在角落的桌子。韦斯里不知道从哪里回来了，坐在最里面的座位。

 

“你给她买了酒，没给我买。”韦斯里说，即使手里的啤酒还有一大半。

 

“对不起，韦斯里，但你可能要变得更漂亮我才会请你喝一杯。”德拉科说。他很僵硬，但韦斯里还是笑开了，旁边的格兰杰给德拉科一个可怜的眼神。“所以，”他说，努力装作随意，即使他一点都不放松。“和哈利站一起的那个男人是谁？”

 

韦斯里伸长脖子看了眼，然后表情变得明朗。“大卫！Hey，赫敏，大卫回来了。”

 

“我看到了。”格兰杰说。“我在想——”

 

“谁是大卫？”德拉科问，在她转移话题之前打断她的话。

 

“他是哈利的…呃…”韦斯里开口，赫敏狠踢了他一脚，他才停下来。她甚至都没想掩饰。

 

“他的男朋友？”德拉科问，压低了自己的声音。“我知道他是同性恋。”

 

韦斯里看起来像是松了口气。“没错，呃，算是吧。大卫是解咒师（Curse-Breaker），所以他经常会出差，他们是在一起，只是不算很 _正式_ 。我一直希望大卫会接手古灵阁的工作，那样他就会更经常在这。”

 

“他们在一起多久了？”德拉科问，梅林，他只是真的控制不了。每一个答案都像是在绽开的伤口上撒盐，但就像是去抠结痂的伤疤，和刺激发酸的牙齿一样，他控制不了自己。

 

“嗯。”韦斯里说，他的眼睛看着天花板，脑子里在算着时间。“四年？”

 

“三年。”格兰杰轻叹，可怜地看了眼德拉科，“加七个月。”

 

德拉科觉得在这么强大而且还在膨胀的压力之下，他的肋骨会直接在胸腔内折断。哈利和某个人在一起这么长时间，却一直都不想告诉德拉科。去他妈的，他还以为他们是朋友。如果该死的他能说一点，只需要一点点，德拉科都不会让自己抱着希望。荒谬可笑的是，他竟然会有被背叛的感觉。他的指尖掐着手掌心，在想着什么借口提前离开，但这时候哈利拉着他‘三年加七个月’的男朋友走到他们桌边。

 

韦斯里和他用力地拥抱，还兄弟情深地拍着后背，格兰杰也得到了拥抱和亲吻，哈利全程就站在旁边笑得像个傻子，德拉科想往他身上丢几个魔咒，他这么开心的表情气到他了。德拉科低头怒视自己的啤酒杯。

 

哈利轻碰他的肩膀。“德拉科，很高兴给你介绍大卫。”

 

“德拉科·马尔福，对吗？”大卫自然地微笑着说，当下这一秒，德拉科决定自己非常讨厌他随性的笑。他伸出手。“很高兴认识你。”

 

德拉科抿着嘴唇，傲慢地瞥了眼伸出来的手，但没想迎上去。“很高兴。”他冷冷地说，听起来反正不是‘高兴’的语气。

 

大卫皱着眉放下手。哈利在他们之间，表情变得很不安。

 

“德拉科。”他开口。

 

“说真的，波特。”德拉科语气嘲讽。“我不知道你为什么坚持要给我介绍你其他的朋友，我还没有能忍受这些人呢。”他指示着格兰杰和韦斯里。

 

“喂！”韦斯里抗议，格兰杰拉住他，轻声制止他。

 

“你怎么了？”哈利质问，表情像是恼怒又像是疑惑。

 

“没什么，只不过突然发现我还有更重要的事要去做，就不跟你们玩了。”他快速地站起来，椅子差点就要被掀翻。“我先走了。”

 

“德拉科！”哈利在他身后大喊。

 

德拉科无视他，无视了所有东西，他把挡路的桌椅、笑闹的人群都推开，直接冲出门走到路边人行道。他经过了两栋楼之后才意识到自己还拿着酒杯。他犹豫了一下，想还回去，但又不想再面对他们。他走上一个店铺的略陡的三层阶梯，坐在门前阴暗的一个角落。他就在那把酒喝干。反正他都付了钱。他就坐在那，放纵自己沉溺在自我可怜中，感叹着世界的不公平，然后他会站起来，回家，忘记所有关于哈利·该死的·波特的事。

 

德拉科没有打算等哈利。他也根本没有打算跟踪他，但十五分钟之后，当哈利和大卫经过时，德拉科听到了自己的名字，好吧，那他怎么能不跟着？

 

他把啤酒杯放下，在自己周围施了一个隐形咒，往鞋子上施了一个静音咒，然后站起来跟在他们后面。

 

“...不明白你怎么能忍受他。”大卫说。

 

“他确实是不容易相处，必须要承认。”哈利说。“但如果你了解他之后会知道他没那么坏。”

 

“他今晚看起来很坏。”

 

哈利耸肩，“我也不知道他今晚怎么了。这周工作很累吧，我猜。”他叹气。“很可惜，我真的很希望你能认识他。我真的觉得你们两个能成为朋友。”

 

德拉科并不觉得有可能。

 

“我想象不出来我和一个食死徒能有什么共同点。”大卫说，德拉科忍不住往这个混蛋脚上丢了个绊脚咒。

 

大卫踉跄了一下，差点就要摔倒，而德拉科的满足感一下子转变成了燃烧的嫉妒，哈利手扶着他的手臂稳住他，轻声说，“小心。”手却也没放开。“不要这么说他。”

 

“但他确实是。”大卫说。德拉科瞪着他们挽着的手，想着是不是要再来一个绊倒咒。

 

“是的，但要比那更复杂。不管他做了什么，我都不怪他。他那时候只不过是个小孩子，还被困在一个很糟糕的环境。如果我是他，我不知道我会不会勇敢地反对我的家庭，否定我所有经过的教育，把自己交给敌人，任由处置。”

 

听到哈利着急为他辩护，有一瞬间，德拉科感觉肋骨下面一阵暖意回绕，但他看到他们相连的手臂时，失望感又倾巢而出。

 

“不论如何。”哈利继续说着，大卫一直没有回应。“我真的觉得你会和德拉科很投机，如果下一次你见到他的时候，他决定不表现得那么混蛋的话。他很擅长破解咒语，你知道吗。他甚至还想过成为解咒师。”哈利说，然后开始描述他们在安全屋做的工作，还有正在进行的训练，他话里对德拉科明显的感情让德拉科觉得心脏阵阵抽痛，突然的渴望来得那么剧烈，差点让他瘫倒在地。

 

从这里开始，他们的谈话转到了大卫的工作，大卫正说着他在埃及探索的古代寺庙时，他们正好走到‘他们的转角’。德拉科想要继续跟上去，但他的脚不愿意移动。所以他就站在转角，在 _他们_ 的转角，他们今晚本应该在这里亲吻，但现在他却站在这里看着他们走开，哈利的笑声在安静的夜里显得很清晰。

 

这一次，哈利没有回过头。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

他们走到他的公寓，哈利打开门让他进去，他脑子里想的却是他有多希望他今天带回家的是另一个金发男人。他看着大卫走进去，哈利锁上门，大卫跳着躺在沙发上，这种熟悉的亲近感是哈利以前很喜欢的。但今晚他想到的却是德拉科前几天在这里坐着的画面，他浅浅地坐在沙发坐垫边缘的模样。星期三那天，哈利又一次说服他来他家，这一次用泰国菜来诱惑他，还发现了看着德拉科·马尔福吃面条是怎样的一种独特的折磨。他们完成了另一大叠文件，哈利假装自己没有想要把德拉科压倒在沙发上把他吻得神志不清大脑混沌。

 

哈利把钥匙挂在门边的挂钩上，坚决地把所有关于德拉科的想法推到一边，走过去和大卫一起坐在沙发上。德拉科，他不能拥有。但大卫就在身边，哈利已经快六个月没有性交。或许他需要的只是好好地滚一次床单，那样就能帮助他把对德拉科的荒谬的幻想给忘掉。

 

“我很高兴你回来了。”他说，倾身过去亲吻，但大卫偏头，哈利的嘴唇只蹭到他的脸颊。他往后退了一点，很疑惑。

 

“哈利，对不起。”大卫说。“我应该早一点告诉你。”

 

哈利皱着眉坐好。“告诉我什么？”

 

大卫犹豫了一下，逼着自己看向哈利的眼睛。“我认识了另一个人。事实上，我们已经再一起好几个月了。”

 

哈利眨眨眼，很惊讶但并很震惊。他一直都知道有这样的可能。他们还没到彼此独一无二的关系，毕竟大卫经常离开，而且总是一走好长时间，但哈利一直也没对其他人有什么兴趣，至少是直到现在，他只是认为大卫也和他一样。

 

“我很对不起。”大卫继续说着。“我知道我应该早点告诉你，但我想先确保那是真的，然后我又觉得这种事我不应该用信件来告诉你。我觉得我应该亲自告诉你。这是我亏欠你的。”

 

“好吧。”哈利说。突然间，这么长时间没收到大卫的来信变得很合理。

 

大卫担忧地看着他。“你生我的气吗？”

 

哈利感觉他应该生气。或者伤心或者失望或者 _任何其他感觉，_ 他等着某种感觉击中他。但什么都没有，没有气愤，没有受伤，甚至没有失望。只是惊讶，而惊讶也渐渐变成完全出乎意料的轻松，这种时有时无的恋爱关系终于到达了某种稳定层面，这让他松了口气。除此之外，出乎意料的还有开心，为大卫而开心。

 

“我没有生气。”他说，然后咧开嘴笑，因为这是实话。“真的，我没有。说真的，我觉得最近我们之间的事并不太好，只不过我们还没遇见更好的人。”

 

一小阵嫉妒突然涌出。现在他们都遇见更好的人了，只不过哈利还是独身一人，因为他那个更好的人是直的，而且对他毫无兴趣。

 

大卫完全误解了他的表情。“我去别的地方住吧，如果你想的话。”

 

“不用，留着吧。没关系，我们还是朋友，不是吗？”哈利坚持，然后又犹豫了一下。“除非你也觉得你不应该留在这里，毕竟我现在是你的前任，你有了一个新男朋友。我只有一间卧室，不过我们可以把沙发变成床给你…”

 

“没关系，这样就行。”大卫说。“我也不想去旅馆住，我是计划和你多待一段时间。你还是我最亲近的朋友之一，哈利，你看…”他的手揉着自己的头发。“算是一个告别。”

 

哈利哼了一声，翻了个白眼。“难道不是经常和你说再见？”

 

“不，不。我是说，真的告别。我要离开欧洲，或许是我最好的选择。亚洲很需要解咒师，加里班（Caliban）也已经接受那边的一个长期的工作…”

 

“噢。”哈利说。“这样的告别。”而即使他知道他可能又要好几年才能再见到大卫，他感受到的也只不过是一点点苦乐参半。他现在一年也只见大卫几次。这是一个变化，没错，但不算很大。“你什么时候离开？”

 

“下周六。”大卫说。“我的门钥匙（Portkey）订的很早。”他拉长了脸。“真的太早了。”

 

“好吧。”哈利浅浅微笑地说。“我想我们就好好告别，我会想念你的。”他靠着沙发，脚也跟着收上来。“来吧，跟我说说把你从我身边偷走的那个男人。”

 

大卫大笑，然后开始讲述。他告诉哈利他和加里班是怎么在埃及遇见，甚至还把他的照片拿出来给他看。哈利看着大卫和加里班在无尽头的沙漠中间依偎的照片。加里班和大卫差不多高，黑皮肤，黑头发，而脸上高兴的笑容在偷偷看向大卫时变得更加耀眼。他们真的很合适，哈利把照片还给他后也这么跟他说了。

 

最后两人哈欠连连，无法忽视，他们的对话才告一段落。哈利去把多余的亚麻被子拿来，大卫正把沙发变形成床。哈利把被子和毛毯递给他的时候，氛围突然变得有些尴尬。

 

“嗯。”他说，“我就，呃。就…”他模糊地指示着自己的的卧室。

 

大卫大笑。“别这样，哈利。”他说，把哈利拉过来给他一个拥抱。

 

哈利伸出手臂抱着大卫，放松在他的拥抱里。天哪，他已经很长时间没有被别人这样拥抱和接触，和另一具身体相贴，温暖的体温，坚实的拥抱给了他安慰，让他很安心。哈利的下巴靠在大卫的肩膀，从他的视角，所能看到的只是一片模糊的金色头发。这不是他想要的那种金色——更偏蜂蜜的金色，而不是铂金——但这并没有能阻止哈利假装他抱着的是德拉科。一分钟之后他才清醒过来，叹了口气。

 

“我很高兴你回来了。”他说，逼着自己从想象中出来，回到现实。他慢慢地让自己从大卫手臂里走出来。“我很高兴我们有机会好好告别。”他确实是这么想的。和大卫这样的关系持续得太久，哈利觉得是该到时候有一个真正的结束。然后往前走。

 

如果能有一个人让他真的可以往前走的话。和大卫说晚安时，哈利又一次尝试把德拉科从自己脑子推出去。他走回自己的卧室，把衣服脱下，随手丢到洗衣筐的方向，然后爬上床踢了几脚，把毛毯勾上来，蜷缩在底下。几分钟之后他听到客厅传来了呼噜声，哈利有点生气地坐起来。大卫打呼噜就像霍格沃兹特快列车一样轰隆，哈利不知道他怎么可能忘记这个。他抓过魔杖，朝门上丢了个静音咒，呼噜声就一下子停住了。

 

无力地倒回去，哈利在想德拉科会不会打呼噜。很可能不会，他是完美的纯血巫师。他可能连床单都不会弄皱，而且起床的时候甚至也不会弄乱一丝金发。哈利长叹一口气，翻个身躺着，祈祷着他有一天能有机会去验证这个事实。

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

Harry 可能就是太粗神经，也就是蠢了点..

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

经受了没顶失望的周五晚上和灰暗阴天的周末，周一的曙光尤其明亮，天空尤其湛蓝。德拉科讨厌所有东西。他讨厌窗外叽叽喳喳欢乐叫着的小鸟，讨厌前院花园里绽放的郁金香，讨厌阳光，讨厌清风，最重要的是，他讨厌哈利·已经有该死的男朋友·哈利。

 

最后的那个讨厌，当然，是很熟悉的，就像是经常穿的很舒服的旧鞋子，自从离开霍格沃兹之后，德拉科第一次放肆地让自己的这份感情发展。他让自己尽情讨厌波特，因为只要他任由自己多讨厌这个愚蠢的混蛋，他就很可能忘记自己有多喜欢他。

 

他穿衣服的时候想着自己讨厌的波特愚蠢的乱发。他刷牙的时候想着讨厌波特糟糕的衣着品味。他在给自己泡茶时开始想他还讨厌波特滑稽可笑的眼镜，但他又很快记起波特的眼镜不再可笑，这还要感谢他，一想到这他就愤恨得把茶杯摔在墙上。快速地念了一串修复咒之后，德拉科觉得他最好还是不要再继续想着波特。他重新煮了一杯茶，又烤了几片吐司。早餐结束之后，他扫了一眼时钟，确认他还有很充足的时间可以走去上班。

 

非常好。放松舒服的散步能帮助他不要去想…一些东西。尤其是有愚蠢头发、奇怪衣品和‘不再可笑’眼镜的东西。有 _男朋友_ 的东西。德拉科咬着牙用力控制自己的思绪。他穿上一件轻薄的外套就走出门。他走上经常走的路，经过街区的一排排房屋，然后直走到一个繁忙的街区，各个咖啡店和小商店穿插坐落在公寓大楼之间。他朝平时常见的路人点头打招呼问好，轻拍了拍每天早上都会在专用的墙角蜷缩小憩的胖嘟嘟的大橘猫，看到那个头发染坏的夫人带着她的小狗迎面走过来时，德拉科就先走到街对面。这只可怕的小狗每次都想咬德拉科的脚踝，而他也早已学会躲开。

 

事实证明，被逼着走到街对面确实也算是一件很好的事，因为当看到 _他_ ，或者说，看到 _他们_ 的时候，他们之间能被一条街隔开。就在那儿，就坐在一家咖啡店外面的桌子，很兴奋地在聊天，手里都拿着一个陶瓷杯，时不时地喝一口咖啡。大卫的腿伸展到哈利桌子侧边，鞋边也轻贴着哈利的鞋。德拉科看着他们的时候，大卫不知道说了什么让哈利仰头大笑，然后大卫转过头和在街对面的他对视了一下。

 

德拉科感觉自己僵硬了很长时间，无法移动脚步，无法呼吸，更不用说正常思考，他什么都做不了，只是像个可笑的傻瓜站在那里看着他们。然后大卫的表情慢慢变成好奇，接着德拉科做了他能做的唯一一件事。

 

他跑走了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“你的搭档刚刚好像在那。”大卫说，转过身看着对街。

 

哈利跟着他的视线去看，然后确定，那确实是德拉科。那肯定是他，没有人会有那样的发色。夺目耀眼。“对，应该是的。他确实住在这附近，天气好的时候，他会走去上班。”

 

大卫回过身，看起来像是在深思什么。“所以，昨晚你告诉了我一些关于他的事。关于你们是怎么成为朋友的，你…确定吗？”

 

哈利喝了一口咖啡。“什么意思？”

 

“嗯，就是从你说的来看，他确实改变了。而且能看出来，你喜欢和他在一起，他现在也很友好了，对吧？”大卫说，然后暂停了一下，等哈利点头的回应。“但昨晚你把我介绍给他的时候，他很不礼貌，而就在刚刚，他在那里看着我们，表情很奇怪。”

 

“噢？”哈利皱眉问他。“什么样？”他又喝了一口。

 

大卫又扫了眼街对面。“像是在嫉妒。”

 

荒谬。哈利忍不住大笑。“你可能需要去检查一下眼镜，因为德拉科·马尔福没有理由嫉妒我。而且不管怎样，我们都已经放下过去了。”

 

大卫皱眉看着他。“我不是说——”

 

“我该去上班了。如果他已经在路上，那我要是迟到的话，他肯定会牢骚不停。我们午餐再见，对吧？你在中庭等我，我们从那里一起走？”哈利问，匆忙收起自己的东西站起来。

 

大卫的眉头皱的更深。“是的，但是——”

 

但是哈利已经快步走开。“中午见！”

 

他刻意比寻常走得要快一些。他不知道周五晚上德拉科是怎么了，但今天早上他还在生气的可能性也不是没有的，哈利不需要再给他更多生气的理由了。

 

哈利脑子里在回放大卫的话，不由得哼了一声。德拉科·马尔福会嫉妒他？简直荒谬。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

波特冲进办公室的时候德拉科也才刚坐好，波特的头发像是被大风凌虐过，脸颊粉红，眼镜也歪歪斜斜地挂着。他衣衫不整不修边幅的样子太迷人，这个认识让德拉科又更生气了。

 

“你迟到了。”他厉声说。

 

哈利瞥了眼时钟。“两分钟。”他说。“我最近一直在加班，我觉得我还是有权利迟到两分钟。”他把背包甩在桌上。“我们今天要去木屋训练吗？”

 

德拉科犹豫。昨天他花了一下午在木屋发泄他的沮丧，设置了他知道的最邪恶的陷阱。虽然他用的都是不致命的魔咒，但他依旧不觉得哈利能达到这样的程度，能完好无损地解除真正危险的魔咒。他设计的确实是要高于哈利的能力，哈利很可能会触发那些魔咒。他今天本来没想要去，而哈利也有全新的一系列施着咒的压纸器去练习。但当他看向哈利，他的大脑就会回放他和他男朋友悠闲舒适地一起坐在咖啡屋的画面，他立马就改变了主意。

 

“是的。”德拉科说，站起身。“我认为我们应该去。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

哈利看了一眼腕表，默默希望时针能走得再快一些。只需要再多二十分钟，他就能逃出去，和大卫一起吃午饭，也就不需要再忍受德拉科狗屎般的态度，如果还要再和他在一起多待一个小时，他会发疯的。一整个上午，他都感觉自己像是在冰峰上行走，德拉科比他们分配在一起的第一天还更冷漠更疏离。哈利几次想尝试和他聊天，但每一次都尴尬地闭嘴。

 

在木屋里，德拉科不像之前那样扮演耐心和鼓励的老师。相反，哈利每次犯错，他都像斯内普附身一样不留情地批评，而且还一直可以避开哈利的视线。到最后，哈利绝望地都故意去触发震荡咒，因为那似乎总是能逗德拉科开心。但德拉科只是皱眉瞪着他，然后一挥手给了个治愈咒，让哈利不再耳鸣。哈利这时候才确认真的有什么事情不对劲了。

 

回到办公室之后，德拉科径直走到办公桌后面，埋头在大量的文书报告里，眼神带火地瞪着文件，哈利有点害怕文件会着火。他又看了一眼时钟。还有十八分钟。哈利又看回德拉科，有点内疚，因为他很迫切地想逃离这里。

 

哈利叹了口气。他又想再做一次努力。就一次，如果德拉科还是不接受，那他今天就这么放弃了。“Hey，德拉科。”

 

“干什么？”德拉科尖刻地回应，头都不抬。

 

哈利吞下自己的沮丧。“快到午饭时间了。”

 

“我不饿。”

 

“我在想..”哈利继续说。“你要不要和我，还有大卫一起去吃午饭。”

 

德拉科猛地把文件夹合上，死瞪着哈利。“我很确定地告诉你，我对看到你和你的 _男朋友_ 在一起一点兴趣都没有。”他讥讽地说。

 

哈利突然就全明白了。为什么他一看到自己和大卫在一起的时候就变得这么生气烦躁。为什么到今天早上他还这么生气。他记得当他们被困在一起那时候，德拉科很不客气地让哈利快点把衣服穿上，不能让他父亲觉得他是 _同性恋_ 。哈利感觉血液在沸腾。“我以为你已经抛掉你的偏见，但我想你只不过是换了另一种偏见。”他说，还很佩服自己竟然没有吼叫。

 

德拉科脸上恼怒的表情褪去，瞠目结舌呆愣地看着他。“你觉得我生气时因为你是同性恋？”他不敢相信地问。

 

哈利打着正义旗帜的怒火有点不确定了。“呃，你不是吗？”

 

德拉科看起来几乎就要暴怒。“当然不是。”他说。“我没那么虚伪。”

 

哈利惊讶地看着他。“等等，你是说，你是，呃…？”

 

德拉科脸微红，但还是抬起了下巴。“对。”

 

“但如果…”

 

哈利的思绪又飘回被困在陷阱里的那天，想起德拉科默认了自己是处子这个事实，说没有人会想要和一个前食死徒上床，而这句话就像一个游走球那样狠狠击中他。大卫的话是对的，德拉科真的在嫉妒，他怎么会不嫉妒呢？当罗恩和赫敏刚在一起的时候他也有同样的感觉。有时候他嫉妒他们的感情和关系，这嫉妒甚至会严重到让他伤心，而现实是，他们拥有彼此的时候，哈利只能孤身一人。

 

“你在嫉妒。”他轻声说，“所以你看到我和大卫在一起的时候，你才会这么不开心。因为你在嫉妒。”

 

接下来的几分钟里，德拉科像是被施了冻结咒，冻在原地。他感觉包裹着自己的藏身保护罩像花瓣般绽开，露出自己最深处的秘密。他定定地看着哈利，说，“是的。”这一刻德拉科的双眼瞪大，满是真诚，这也是哈利第一次见到他这样的眼神。

 

“噢。”哈利说，有一霎那特别想伸手碰碰他，想拥抱他，想安慰他，想让他明白一切都会好转的。“噢，德拉科，你为什么不告诉我呢？”

 

“我想过要说。”德拉科说，他的声音显得很生硬，哈利知道这代表着他现在极度脆弱和柔软，可能随便一句不经意的玩笑话都可能把他击倒。“我想说的，周五那天。”

 

“你应该告诉我的。你可以告诉我任何事，你知道的。”哈利说。

 

德拉科笑了一声，有点紧张。“我也希望我能早点说。不过希望现在不算太晚。”

 

“并不晚。”哈利告诉他。

 

“真的吗？”德拉科几乎喘不过气。他的神情很复杂，看起来像是松了一口气，像是很震惊，又很开心，还带着一点不敢置信。“真的不晚吗？”

 

“当然不晚。”哈利温柔地说。“你总会拥有的。”

 

德拉科的眉头皱起，有点疑惑。“总会拥有？”他重复。

 

哈利朝他微笑。“对。我本来也不觉得我会能遇到某个人，但事实却是发生了，我相信总有一天你也会遇到属于你的那个人。”

 

接下来这一瞬间德拉科的脸上的怒气展露无遗，但马上，他典型的无表情面具又戴回脸上。“总有一天我也会遇到属于我的那个人。”他重复，声音死亡般平静。“因为我妒忌你拥有某个人而我没有。”他闭紧双眼。“去吃你的午饭吧，波特。”

 

哈利意识到自己说了什么很糟糕，糟糕透顶的话。“但是…”

 

“去吃午饭，波特。”德拉科重复，声音音量瞬间拔高。他还是没有睁开眼睛，哈利觉得他像是在挣扎着压制自己吼叫的冲动。或很可能是朝他施咒的冲动。

 

哈利也就先离开了。

 

他一路走到中庭，看到大卫已经在那里等着他了。

 

“Hey，你怎么这么早就出来了？”大卫问，然后看到哈利的神情。“出什么事了？”

 

哈利摇摇头。“别在这谈。”他说。

 

他们一起离开魔法部，经过两个街区走到他们最喜欢的一家三明治面包店。大卫去给点餐，哈利去给他们占了个后边安静角落的一张桌子。大卫回来的时候，他正埋脸在手心里低头坐着。

 

“现在可以告诉我发生了什么事吗？”大卫问，他坐在哈利对面。

 

哈利抬起头看着他。“德拉科生我的气，我本来以为我们已经解开了误会，但我认为我还是让事情变得更糟。你说的对，顺便跟你说一声。他确实是在嫉妒。”哈利叹了口气，手伸到镜片底下揉着眼睛。

 

“你告诉他了？他说什么？”大卫期待地往前倾身。

 

“他非常非常生气，然后叫我去吃午饭。”哈利说。

 

大卫冷静地观察着他。“哈利。”他慢慢地说。“你到底跟他说了什么？”

 

哈利又重复了他们的对话，到最后，大卫把自己的眼镜拿下来，手指掐着鼻梁揉了揉。

 

“噢，哈利。”他叹了口气。“哈利，哈利，哈利。我爱你，真的，但有时候你真他妈的是个傻子。我很惊讶德拉科竟然没有对你施咒，因为我都想替他诅咒你。”他重新戴好眼镜，双手交叠放在胸前桌面上。“我说德拉科嫉妒，并不是说他嫉妒我们的关系。我是说他嫉妒我。”

                                                                                                                                           

哈利对着他眨眨眼。“嫉妒你？但他才刚认识你。你有什么可值得他嫉妒的？”他顿了一下，大脑在不停回放之前的对话，试图筛选有用的信息。

 

大卫伸手胡乱揉着自己的脸。“哈利，你是真的这么蠢，还是你故意在我面前这么表现的啊？”他问，长叹了一口气。“他嫉妒我是因为他觉得我拥有你。”大卫死死地瞪着他。“他想要你。”他缓缓地加上后面这句话，德拉科和傻瓜讲话的时候就是这样的语气。

 

“我？”哈利的声音缥缈虚弱。“但是他不…他不会…我是…”他的大脑这时候开始回放他们之间意味不明的对话，想起德拉科是怎么找借口去和他身体接触，还有当哈利不经意回头时总能看到德拉科脸上害羞的笑容，虽然这样的笑容很快就消失。德拉科想要他。德拉科想要他。“他想要我。”哈利很震惊。他感觉自己像个混蛋。“他…一直以来，他一直以来都想要我。”

 

一声重重的撞击声把他带回现实。大卫无奈地任头磕在桌面。“哈利。”他对着胶木喃喃自语。“我该拿你怎么办？”

 

哈利没回答，只自顾自地摇头。“我真是个蠢货。我是全世界最大的该死的蠢货。”

 

他确实是，不是吗？回想起来，事情看起来非常明显。他怎么能就这么忽略了呢？明明所有的明示暗示都在那儿，他甚至还抓住了其中大部分。只不过他同时也在找理由说服自己，说服自己只不过一厢情愿，说服自己只不过是刻意把德拉科的行为解读成符合自己感觉的意味。他不停告诉自己，他看到的只不过是他希望看到的，并不是真的。像德拉科这样的人，有着完美服饰搭配品味的人，有周到的礼仪，有令人着迷的精确魔法控制，像这样的人怎么会想要像 _哈利_ 这样的人。德拉科擅长的所有事几乎都是哈利很糟糕的，再说了，他确实是全世界最大的傻蛋。

 

他的第一个念头是直接冲回办公室去告诉德拉科所有事，但他了解德拉科，他知道这肯定是个很糟的主意。现在的德拉科很受伤，很生气，而且很可能感觉非常非常地脆弱。他在霍格沃兹学到的其中一件事就是，德拉科很脆弱的时候刚好就是他很危险的时候。如果哈利现在回去，德拉科可能会对他破口大骂，他们之间的矛盾说不定会升级，哈利会毁了他还有的机会。他要等到那阵疼痛褪去，德拉科冷静下来，他才能再靠近…

 

哈利大吼。妈的他这是怎么回事？他不能就这么接近他，因为金斯利一定会杀了他，如果他知道哈利和他正在负责的谋杀案第一嫌疑人发生了什么事的话。傲罗制度不允许搭档之间有什么浪漫关系，但如果只是普通情况下，哈利肯定无所谓地打破这样的规则。但是正在进行的这个调查让事情变得更不可能了。

 

对。那么，午饭之后他就回办公室，然后…然后什么？假装什么事情都没发生？老天，德拉科会很讨厌这样，这只会让事情变得更糟。那他去道歉，这是他应该做的。他要尽量把事简单化，他应该要去向德拉科道歉，然后让这件事就这么过去。

 

“那你要去告诉他这个事实？”大卫问。他又坐直了身体，紧紧盯着哈利，这眼神感觉和摄神取念之间只差一步的距离。

 

“什么？”哈利眨眼。“什么事实？”

 

“我们。他还觉得我们是情侣，不是吗？你要告诉他我们不是吗？”

 

“我…”哈利还没有考虑这个，但他快速地就想好了。“不要。我是说，那有什么好处？”

 

“嗯，他看起来对你有感觉。而你明显也喜欢他。”

 

“什么？你怎么…你怎么看出来的？”哈利以为他一直把对德拉科的感觉藏得很好。

 

大卫得意地微笑。“我了解你。”他说，这一秒他看起来真像德拉科，哈利感觉心脏被攥紧。去他妈的，罗恩说他对‘像德拉科’的人有感觉，这话估计是对的。

 

“反正也不会有什么结果。”哈利叹气。

 

大卫微皱着眉看他。“因为你们是搭档？”

 

“Fuck，不是。”哈利说。“我不在乎这些。但我告诉过你我的调查。我是第一负责人，你知道的。”他的反驳他自己听起来都很不走心。

 

“你也告诉过我他是无辜的。”大卫耸肩，往后靠着椅背。“而且你从来都不是会让规章制度拦住的人。”

 

接着他换了另一个话题，自然地开始讲起他早些时候在希腊做过的解咒工作，哈利没有插话，让他一直讲下去。起初他还试着跟上他的话，但很快就放弃把注意力集中在他身上。他的思绪总是会回到德拉科，回到德拉科想要他的这个事实。即使他知道他应该要等到这个调查结束之后才追求德拉科，但这个时候这个理由的说服力弱了很多。哈利想要德拉科，而且他妈的，德拉科也想要他。

 

午饭就在恍恍惚惚中过去了，而且在他清醒过来时，哈利已经站在办公室门外了。餐厅人很多，他们等了很长时间才等到上菜，所以他迟到了一点。哈利叹了一口气，静静凝视着门上的铭牌。他伸出手，手指轻轻摩挲德拉科铭牌上的B——只想蹭点运气——然后把门推开。

 

“你迟到了。”德拉科严厉地说，哈利甚至还没把长袍脱下。“十一分钟。”

 

他叹了口气，开始解开衣扣。“对不起，午饭时间久了些。”他说，把长袍脱下，挂在门边的挂钩上。

 

德拉科也把自己的长袍挂在一边，哈利把这当做一个好征兆，他回头小心地看了眼德拉科。他今天穿了一身黑，看起来有点太庄重，但哈利发现自己还挺喜欢的。德拉科今天也戴了眼镜，哈利把这个也当做好征兆。

 

“听着，德拉科。”哈利开口。“我想道歉。”

 

“我可以向你保证，你没什么可要道歉的。”德拉科说，声音清晰明亮，非常公式化。

 

“不是的，有的。听着——”

 

“没有。”德拉科打断他，终于抬起头看他。“我很好。”

 

哈利叹气。他都不需要看德拉科飘忽的视线就能立即确认他在说谎。“你都不懂怎么撒谎，德拉科。我只是——”

 

“你不了解我，波特。”德拉科严厉地说。

 

“我非常了解你！”哈利坚持，音量一下子拔高，声音变得粗哑。“我只是想说我很抱歉——”

 

“可我只想说我没事！你他妈的能不能离我远点？”德拉科几乎咆哮出声。“Merlin，你真的很烦人。我开始明白为什么你的搭档没办法忍受你而宁愿远离你。”

 

好吧，最后还是到了这样的场面。哈利又叹了一口气，“我还是很抱歉。”他说。

 

哈利看着德拉科瞪着自己好一会儿才低下头继续看着文书，假装哈利不存在。而即使是难听的话语、刻薄的语气、愤怒的眼神，还有他希望哈利去找个桥跳下去这样的事实…即使有这些全部，哈利依旧要努力压下对他的强劲欲望，这欲望强烈得几乎把他击倒。现在的德拉科像是用钢铁般的自制力包裹翻滚着怒气和其他复杂情绪，这是哈利坐在他对面所观察到的，但哈利还是很想要他，这欲望再多增一分似乎就变成痛苦。

 

而德拉科也想要他，这个事实只会更助燃他的欲望，哈利真的不知道他该怎么应对。他已经花费了很大力气控制自己不要伸出手去触碰他。有时候他不得不握紧拳头，用手指甲使劲掐着手心，克制自己触碰德拉科的冲动。他还咬着舌头，让自己不要说出自己的感受。但他怎么能做到，尤其是知道这么长时间以来，德拉科也想要被触碰，也希望哈利表达自己感情，这让他怎么能克制自己？

 

真的，他能做的只是努力回到他们之前的状态。很明显，德拉科完全不愿意接受一个口头道歉，但他也知道语言向来只是一种廉价的承诺。他需要行动才能说服德拉科。哈利回想着他们之间以前的那些对话，大脑里开始有了一个大致的计划。

 

如果这个计划感觉更像是在追求德拉科，而不像是哈利自认为的简单的道歉方式，嗯好吧，他觉得那也挺好。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

休息时间德拉科喝了一杯下午茶之后走在办公室长廊上。他不像往常那样把茶带回办公室，用十分钟和哈利聊聊魁地奇，而是在休息室把茶喝完。这是他这周的第五次，哈利什么都没说。德拉科绕了一圈去拿下一部分的消费者记录，所以花了多一些时间。这周他几乎每天都在加班，已经完成了第一部分，对此哈利也什么都没说。哈利没有提出要和他一起加班或者要帮忙。没有给他带晚饭或者带他回公寓。大概是忙着和他珍贵的大卫在一起，不过自从周一午饭之后哈利也没说任何和这个相关的事。

 

德拉科觉得很轻松，又觉得很失望。稍稍想到哈利和大卫在一起就让他感觉像是有一支灼烧火热的针扎在他的心里，但德拉科又很非常渴望知道更多。他觉得自己很莫名其妙。他们去多德森夫人店里的时候，趁着哈利正在店铺另一边装满蕾丝丝巾的箱子里翻找一个独角兽形状的青铜胸针，德拉科把自己的感受都向多德森夫人倾诉了。她只是轻轻拍了拍他的手，小声说，“心脏感觉很奇怪，不是吗？”然后她给他煮了一壶茶，准备了一盘姜糖小饼干，甚至没有问他想要什么口味。他们在聊帽子话题时，哈利一直盯着沾着灰尘的玻璃窗户，有一下没一下地咬着指甲，没有打算要加入他们的谈话。

 

德拉科叹气。或许是他的下午茶让他感觉自己变得大度一些，他承认他们之间突然的距离可能（非常可能）是他的错。他们陷入了一个恶性循环，当德拉科感觉受伤，他会疏远哈利，而哈利也任自己被推开，这又让德拉科更生气，所以他也把自己拉得更远。所以，好吧，当德拉科的回复只是刻薄的话语，哈利当然会不再想和他说话。那他当然也就不会抱怨德拉科没把茶带回办公室，毕竟那能让他好好清净一会儿，不让不开心的事烦着自己。实际上，哈利可能还很期待独自一个人的下午。

 

他回到办公室，把门推开，有点惊讶地发现哈利坐在办公桌后，全神贯注于他的工作。他平常只会坐在后面，文件夹动也不动，拖延到德拉科教训他浪费时间才不紧不慢地开始工作。德拉科回到自己的桌子后，准备投入工作，顺便假装对面的男人不存在，但放在记事本中间的一个小盒子吸引了他的视线。他离开的时候还没有这个东西。

 

德拉科把压缩好的文件夹放在一边，慢慢地拿起那一盒‘贝蒂全口味豆（Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans）’。他看向哈利。“这是你给我的吗？”

 

“不然还能是谁？”哈利问，头都没抬。

 

德拉科皱眉看着他。“这是道歉？”他问，因为这看起来是非常典型的‘波特式’风格。

 

哈利耸耸肩，没有抬头。

 

“你给我买了贝蒂全口味豆来道歉？”德拉科问，语气完全是‘你到底是个多傻的傻子’。

 

哈利对着文件叹气。“你为什么不打开看看呢？”

 

德拉科有想过强硬一点把这愚蠢的盒子丢到屋子对面，但哈利语气里的某些东西诱使他打开盒子。他低下头去看，一瞬间有点迷茫，因为他看到的不是预期中的五彩糖豆，那里面的全都是白色的。他皱着眉拿出一颗糖放在嘴里，熟悉的信封胶水味一下子蔓延开。

 

德拉科吞下去之后说，“我以为他们都不会按口味来买的？”他本来没打算当做问句来问，但这一小盒信封胶水口味糖豆刺激得他有点混乱。

 

“他们确实不会。”

 

德拉科等着更多的解释，但却没有。如果他们没有按口味来包装售卖，而他手里又有着一整盒信封胶水口味的糖豆，那么…

 

“怎么，你一颗一颗地挑出来凑成一整盒信封胶水糖果？”他问，有点被震住了，但不算很惊讶，因为这也是很典型的‘波特式’风格。

 

哈利终于抬头看他。“对。不过那里面可能还有几颗法国香草。他们看起来很像。”他说，声音很轻很随意，就像从几十盒贝蒂全口味豆里挑出足够装满一个盒子的信封胶水糖豆是一件非常正常的事。

 

德拉科几乎就要大笑出声，因为这不管怎么看都不算是正常的。德拉科一生里这是第一次有人为他做了这么荒谬、滑稽、疯狂，同时又是最感人最有心意的事。德拉科的嗓子变得很紧，有很多莫名的情绪突然出现，他没来得及去思考是什么情绪。他又吃了另一颗糖。

 

“你翻了多少盒？”等到他觉得声音恢复正常之后问。

 

哈利拉长了脸。“你并不会想知道的。”

 

德拉科轻笑出声。“你真的非常神经不正常，你知道吗。”他说。

 

一抹犹豫的微笑在哈利的脸上绽开，眼里也随之变得光彩熠熠，德拉科这时候才意识到他好久没有这样的眼神了。“对，或许是。”

 

德拉科又往嘴里丢了一颗糖豆，然后才把盖子合上。“不敢相信你还记得我喜欢这个。”

 

“我当然记得。我记得那个下午你告诉我的所有事。就像你还记得我告诉你的所有事？”哈利的声音到最后变得有点不确定，似乎是不确定德拉科记得。

 

“我当然记得。”德拉科向他保证。

 

哈利慢慢退去的笑容又全部回来了。“所以这是不是代表我得到你的原谅了？”

 

“说得好像我能对一个为我花了好几个小时挑着糖果的人生气。”德拉科说，用了傲慢的语气掩藏还在心肺里翻滚搅动的乱糟糟复杂情绪。“但是我希望你知道，如果你下一次需要向我道歉的话，这可算是一个基本标准。”

 

哈利大笑。“我觉得我可以做到。”他犹豫了一下，手磨蹭桌子边上放着的文件，然后抬头看着德拉科。“我希望这意味着你今晚会和我们一起出来。我真的很希望你能来。”

 

说实话，德拉科早先还决定了不管是什么狂热的情绪，他都不能任由自己被影响，更不用说去酒吧，但哈利看起来这么期待，而且加上糖豆的这件事，好吧，德拉科怎么能拒绝？

 

 

* * *

 

 

尽管德拉科早已经答应会去酒吧，但当哈利看到德拉科走进酒吧之后才松了一口气。他有点担心在他们下班之后，德拉科会回到他之前的冷漠状态，然后改变主意不想来酒吧。德拉科在吧台停留了一会儿拿了一杯酒，然后抬头喝了一大口才走到他们的桌子边。对着罗恩和赫敏礼貌地打招呼，德拉科的眼神略过大卫，好像他根本不存在。他向哈利点点头，然后又离开了，走到吧台买了另一杯酒，拿着酒杯到处走着，和其他傲罗礼貌地打招呼，接着退回到酒吧最远端的高脚椅独自一人坐着，试图消灭酒吧所有威士忌。

 

哈利叹气。离回到正常还远着啊。

 

他边上的朋友一直在聊天，但哈利很难跟上。他的思绪和眼睛总会回到吧台边上的德拉科。他好想走过去那里…然后呢？他没办法完成这个句子，这也正是把他困在原座的理由。

 

一记肘顶把他拉回现实。哈利抬头发现大卫正看着他，显然是在等着什么回应。

 

“不好意思，什么？”

 

“我说，”大卫重复。“我明天一大早的门钥匙（Portkey），所以我想我该回去了。”

 

哈利扫了一眼时钟。这会儿才刚过九点半，但他也不想多待下去了，何况德拉科还一直这样躲着他。哈利想，大卫走之后，或许周一事情能更好处理一些。“好，我和他们说一声。”他站起身说。

 

“噢，不用。”大卫告诉他。“你留在这里，但先出去外面和我好好告别。”他的手臂圈着哈利的手臂，把他拉出门外。

 

他们桌子那边的骚动引起了德拉科的注意，他的视线也跟着他们。当看到哈利回头，两人视线交汇时，德拉科皱起了眉头。他的视线一直就在他身上，直到两人被大门隔绝。在外面，清新而寂静的夜晚空气扑面而来，像是一巴掌打在他脸上。他叹了一口气，看向大卫，不知道该说什么。

 

“你要告诉他。”大卫说。

 

哈利揉了揉额头。“噢，别又来了。”他喃喃。“听着，我真的不能。”

 

“你扯了太多借口，我告诉你。”大卫说。

 

“他是我的搭档。”哈利说。

 

大卫满不在意地看了看指甲。“你也说过这对你来说根本不重要。”

 

哈利无奈地抛手。“如果你已经忘记了，那我再说一次，我正在调查他。”

 

“你说过他是无辜的。”大卫说。“我觉得你在害怕。”

 

哈利发现自己甚至找不到话来回应，这让他真的感觉很荒谬。“害怕？”他重复。“我不害怕，我为什么要害怕，根本都不合理！”

 

“这非常合理。”大卫说。“你已经为他陷入很深，我觉得你害怕走出一步，害怕不好的结果。”

 

“我没有为他陷入很深。”就算话才刚出，哈利也不确定他何必花力气否认。这可是德拉科。哈利当然早已深陷。他一直都是，不论从哪个角度来看。

 

“噢 哈利，不要骗自己了。”大卫叹气。“我看到你用了三个晚上去挑拣贝蒂全口味豆。你不可能否认你有投入。”

 

“没 _那么_ 投入。”哈利低语。

 

大卫挑起眉毛。“一百五十七盒。”

 

“你数了？”哈利问，接着又是一声叹息。“好吧。你当然会数。”

 

大卫哼了一声。“这能怪我吗？”

 

哈利没有回答，因为他当然不能。在一百五十七盒贝蒂全口味豆里分类挑拣真的是精神不正常的人才做得出来。但彻彻底底、完完全全、百分之百的值得，只要能看到德拉科那时候那样的表情。哈利非常乐意从一千个盒子里整理出另一盒他喜欢的口味，只要他能再一次看到那样的表情。而且他还是那个让德拉科这么开心的人…

 

好吧。或许他真的陷入太深。

 

而且，或许，这也不是什么坏事。

 

管他呢。德拉科让他很幸福，而且他经历了这么多糟糕的事，他为其他所有人做了这么多事之后，难道哈利不值得一点幸福吗？而德拉科，今晚他看起来那么痛苦，独自一人坐在吧台，一杯接一杯地消磨自己的精神力。难道他不值得一点幸福吗？他经历的坏事不比哈利的少，比哈利糟糕的是，在战争结束后，他还因为父母为他做出的决定带来的后果而被孤立。哈利又回想当德拉科看到那盒全都是信封胶水味的口味豆、还猜出是哈利为他做的时脸上的表情，那一瞬间的愉悦和一下子绽放的笑容，这样的神情让哈拉感觉心碎般疼痛。他想要德拉科永远都是这么开心的模样，而且他已经证明了他可以做到。难道他们不都值得这样的幸福吗？

 

“我会先放几个寂静咒，那样我走的时候不会吵醒你。”大卫说，打断哈利的思绪。

 

“那，”哈利说，“这就是告别了？”

 

“这就是告别。”大卫说，在哈利伸开手臂环抱他时，他也回抱了一下。他大笑地说。“我也会想你的。”

 

“我还是会期待你给我写信。”哈利说，慢慢后退。他扶了一下眼镜。“我想听听亚洲的所有故事。”

 

“我也想听你的所有傲罗冒险故事。”他说，露出微笑。“还有所有关于德拉科的故事。”

 

五秒之前哈利才刚做了决定。大卫怎么知道？“什么？你怎么…？”

 

大卫又大笑一声，“我看得出你的眼神。快去吧，赢下他。”

 

哈利看着大卫转身，四下看了看，才在原地幻影移形离开。他站在原地好一会儿，利用这安静时刻来做好对人生这一章节的坚决告别，然后回身打开新的篇章。他走上三级阶梯，拉开门，走进喧嚣温暖的酒吧中。

 

德拉科还坐在哈利离开时看到的地方，前臂撑着吧台，肩背蜷缩，忧郁地盯着眼前的一大杯威士忌。哈利冲罗恩和赫敏点点头，然后穿过人群，坐在德拉科旁边空着的高脚椅，德拉科没有抬头理会。

 

“Hey，”哈利说，身体前倾了一些，试图看向他的眼睛。

 

德拉科的头猛地抬起。“哈利？你在这干什么？”他醉得声音含糊。双眼像是在看着哈利，但很难聚焦。“以为你已经走了。”

 

“好吧，好吧。先把这个给我，因为你 _显然_ 不能再喝了。”哈利边说边拿起德拉科的酒杯。他仰头一口喝干，威士忌一路从喉咙灼烧到胃里，几秒后一阵舒适的温热蔓延开来。

 

德拉科沉默地朝他眨眨眼。他开始向一边倾倒，在他跌下椅子之前，哈利伸手轻轻扶着他。德拉科非常小心、非常刻意地伸手掐着哈利的手臂肱二头肌。

 

“你在这。”他说。

 

“我在这。”哈利附和，不太确定喝得烂醉的德拉科是怎么样的。像是变得很滑稽，或是变得很忧伤，哈利不能完全确认是哪样。

 

德拉科又掐了掐他。“我以为你和你男朋友走了。”

 

即便这是他回来这里打算要告诉德拉科的事，他还是觉得有些紧张。“大卫不是我的男朋友。”

 

德拉科斜瞥他一眼。“但你还和他上床？”他拿起自己的酒杯，看到里面是空的，又放下。他没放好，几乎要贴着桌边掉落，好在哈利优秀的找球手反射本能拯救了它摔得粉碎的命运。

 

“我没有和他上床。”哈利说，把酒杯放得离德拉科远一些。“我以前有，但现在已经没有了。自从十月份之后就没有了。他现在有另一个男朋友，这次回来只是想和我好好地把话说清楚。他这样很好，但确实没什么必要。我是说，我们已经快半年没见到对方。我想，已经这么长时间了，我们一直没有算是正式在一起。但现在就是，正式地结束了。”哈利看到德拉科像是以为他开始讲官方文章那样盯着他，他才发现自己开始胡言乱语了。

 

德拉科缓缓眨眨眼，坐在高脚椅左右摇晃。“清醒咒（Sobriety Charm）。”这是他努力说出的话。“我需要。”

 

接下来这一分钟，哈利只能看着他，“我不觉得…”

 

“清醒咒。”德拉科大声地重复。“我现在醉得和一只被煮熟的老鹰一样，完全没办法施咒，但如果你不做，我发誓我一定会自己来。然后我们就不得不去圣芒戈。”他一下子往哈利那边靠的太近，差点要摔下椅子。“我不想去圣芒戈。”

 

“那就出去外面。”哈利边说边站起身，因为在醉酒的情况下施魔法是最可能让魔法的效力扭曲，而且烂醉如泥又十分固执的德拉科很可能会做出很危险的事。“不要被人看到，这边。”

 

他扶着德拉科下椅子，把德拉科的一只手臂绕到自己肩膀上。德拉科似乎都很难让双脚平踏在地面，哈利不得不半拉半抱地把他带出酒吧。来到外面，他先把德拉科带到两座大楼以外，在一家食品杂货商和一座公寓大楼之间狭窄的小路上。他把德拉科拽进小路里，让他贴着杂货店的砖石墙，然后施了一个屏蔽咒（Muffliato），在入口处也施了个幻觉咒（Notice-Me-Not）他转过身时发现德拉科已经坐在地上了。哈利抬起魔杖指着他，犹豫着。

 

“快点，波特。”他近乎吼叫，含糊的叫声似乎还更激怒自己，而眼睛一直没办法聚焦。

 

哈利喊出咒语。一刹那，德拉科身体失去平衡向一边倒去，因疼痛而大声呻吟，咬紧牙关忍受魔法灼烧全身血液和胃里的酒精。所有傲罗都知道这个特殊的魔咒，但只会用在非常醉或行为失常时的情况。这个魔法很复杂，也十分痛苦很难承受。在大多数情况下，等着人体自然地消解酒精，再吞几片宿醉药，这种方式要温柔得多。

 

好几分钟后德拉科才停止颤抖，不再呻吟，但最后他才抬起头看着哈利，轻轻梳了梳头发，“真不舒服。”他说，这或许是哈利听过的他最轻描淡写的语气。

 

哈利伸手把他扶起来站好。“至少你没吐。”他说。这还挺常见的。

 

“感谢梅林！”他自言自语。

 

“你为什么想要我做这个？清醒咒，我是说。这很糟糕。”哈利说。

 

“我以为你…我…”德拉科开口，然后又摇了摇头。“我喝醉了。我以为我又出幻觉了。”

 

哈利非常清楚德拉科以为他在想象什么，也非常想告诉他这并不是幻觉，也不是想象，但哈利也并不想在一个狭窄脏污的小巷里跟他表白。“来。”相反，他说。“陪我走走？”

 

他们安静地走在街上。德拉科好几次深呼吸，像是打算要说些什么，但他却也只屏住呼吸，慢慢吐出气息。他们来到他们的拐角，停驻脚步。

 

“你知道吗，”哈利说，德拉科不情愿地转身面对他。“自从你第一次来酒吧的那个晚上开始，每次我们经过这个拐角，我都很想亲你。”

 

德拉科的神情就像是哈利刚往他的头上打了一拳。“我想要你亲我。”他说，显然太震惊以致于除了诚实回答，其他什么都做不了。

 

“但我今天还是不行。”哈利继续说着，“因为我想初吻应该是晚安吻。而我还没做好和你说晚安的准备。现在还很早。和我一起去吃晚饭好吗？”

 

德拉科看起来还是很震惊，似乎还没搞清楚状况，但嘴唇微微翘起。“算是个约会？”他问。

 

“是个约会。”哈利带着肯定的微笑回答。

 

“印度菜？”德拉科期待地问。

 

哈利大笑。“当然。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

除了最开始的些微紧张之外，他们的约会就和哈利在一起的其他晚餐差不多。等到服务员把两杯水送到他们桌子时，德拉科的紧张感全部消去了，因为他面对的是哈利。他们随意地聊起工作和魁地奇，还有他们平常讨论的事情，哈利说服德拉科尝试一种叫做shahajahani羊羔的菜，看起来很像黄橙色的呕吐物，但味道很不错，哈利也一直试着从德拉科的盘子里悄悄偷拿几块羊肉，德拉科的无法反击惹得哈利大笑，因为哈利疯狂地点了辣度8的餐，他估计是想折磨他的舌头 _。_ 服务员把他的餐盘送上来时，德拉科感觉从桌对面传来的气味把他的鼻腔都刺激得不行，更不用说从他盘子里偷拿几块了。

 

餐盘里的食物吃完，账单付清之后，他们还一直在聊天，服务员也不再给他们的杯子里添水，餐厅里其他客人也都走了，他们还没结束。直到服务员非常刻意地开始在他们桌子边扫地，哈利才大笑说他们最好还是离开这里。

 

回到安静的夜里，哈利在两人周围施下温暖咒，问德拉科是否愿意让自己送他回家。

 

“我不是小女孩，波特。”他说。“我完全有能力自己一个人回家。”

 

“我知道。”哈利带着迷人宠溺的微笑说，“但如果这样，那我们的约会不算结束。”

 

“我可以送你回家。”德拉科反驳。

 

哈利笑开。“你住的比我远，所以我送你的话，我们的约会能持续得更久。”他顿了顿，手指轻敲太阳穴。“看，我总考虑着这些事。”

 

这回德拉科没办法继续争论，也就让哈利送他回家。

 

长长的路程似乎一瞬间就过去了，在德拉科意识到自己在做什么之前，他就已经走上前门，哈利跟在他后面。

 

“那..”他感觉那股紧张感又一下子冲回来。“我想我们该说晚安了。”并不一定的，他想，他可以请哈利进去屋子里，他可以…

 

“我想，是的。”哈利说，手臂环抱着德拉科，微微扬起脸。

 

所有理智的思考全都飞到脑后，德拉科发现自己无法做任何其他事情，唯一能做的动作是微微低下下巴，双手抱着哈利的腰，下一秒哈利的嘴唇和他的嘴唇相贴，噢，尊敬的梅林，这正如他想象，只不过要比他想象中的亲吻要好几百倍。哈利的嘴唇温暖柔软，他还缓而轻地啄吻德拉科的嘴唇，像是在探索他的唇形，让德拉科双膝发软，几乎站不稳。哈利手臂圈紧德拉科，嘴里时不时发出意味不明轻柔而满足的呻吟，他轻咬着德拉科的下唇，德拉科的手指不自觉地攥住哈利的卫衣。即使德拉科并没有太多接吻经验来和这个亲吻比较，他也很确定再也不会有能与之相比的亲吻。

 

这个亲吻持续了很久，却又只像是一瞬间，哈利退开一点，抵着他的唇轻声说，“晚安，德拉科。”然后后退了一步。

 

“哈利。”德拉科开口，但哈利只是倾身在他唇上温柔地又偷了一个吻，堵住他的话。

 

“晚安，德拉科。”他重复，微笑着走下阶梯。

 

“晚安，哈利。”德拉科说，哈利走到人行道上时露出他招牌的耀眼微笑。

 

德拉科在门前阶梯回味了一会儿，目送着哈利，直到他幻影移形离开。和哈利嘴唇亲热过的下唇还在发麻，他控制不住自己的微笑。他刚结束了一个约会，哈利刚刚亲了他。德拉科想要他，哈利也想要他，而现在德拉科得到他了。

 

德拉科还是不太能相信今晚是真实的发生了，他走到屋顶，把门关上。手指蹭着自己的下唇发呆，想着哈利刚刚咬着自己的嘴唇，然后又猛地摇头，甩掉自己荒唐的想法。哈利·波特是亲了他。那又怎样？他以后还是可能会再亲一次的。一次又一次又一次又一次，德拉科并不会抗议或什么的。

 

德拉科微笑着走回自己的卧室，穿过房间来到衣柜前，从里面翻出之前自己随手丢弃的瓶盖。这一周他一直没带在身上，但也不舍得就这么丢了。拇指轻蹭着平滑的瓶盖，然后放回它应该在的口袋里。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

哈利轻叹，感觉非常满足，他发现自己一整个周末都是这么过来的。他在韦斯里家里，喝着韦斯里夫人亲手做的美味柠檬水，借着喝水藏住自己的微笑。他走到陋居后阳台，因为时间一点点过去，他越来越难藏住自己的傻瓜笑容，因为每过一个小时就意味着他离周一越来越近，而周一的到来意味着他能再见到德拉科。

 

他又轻叹一口气，回想起周五晚在德拉科的房子外面那一刻，回想起他们的亲吻感觉有多么对。想起德拉科的嘴唇和他的嘴唇是怎么完美地契合相贴，德拉科的嘴唇意外的柔软，被自己的嘴唇压着时非常顺从。他想起德拉科是怎么让哈利掌控主动，而还记得当自己抽开时他迷蒙眩晕的眼神。哈利很确定德拉科会邀请他进去，只有他自己知道他是怎么挣扎着后退离开。如果他真的让德拉科把话说完，他不确定他还能有意志力拒绝。

 

因为即使他们分享的这个亲吻不算是一个深吻，但还是足够点燃哈利的血液，让他近乎窒息，性器甚至还半硬抬头。哈利完全不怀疑如果他和德拉科进了屋子里，他们最后肯定会上床，而那肯定会感觉 _绝妙无比_ 。但哈利现在还不想到这一步。这想法很傻，他不得不承认，但他希望他们的约会能以一个甜蜜缠绵的亲吻结束。他们至今为止的交流互动一直和甜蜜缠绵沾不上边。他们一直都是冲动、强硬、快速、 _激情，_ 没错，但那都是更偏向愤怒、不克制，和邪恶的一面。他们之间的事不论怎么开始，都总会到达这样的结果，因为他们依旧是哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福，‘甜蜜’从来都不适合去形容他们之间的交流。但现在，他们在谈恋爱，对哈利而言很重要，他知道至少他们是可以做到的，如果他们非常努力尝试的话。

 

再说，他希望当未来某天和孩子们讲起他们的初次约会故事不是以‘然后我带他上楼操到他晕过去’作为结尾。

 

他们肯定会有孩子，哈利想。不会很快，当然，当等他们在一起几年后，生活都安定下来，他们肯定会有孩子，或许会找代孕然后建立他们的家庭。他们应该会要三个孩子，分别延续波特、布莱克、马尔福家族。哈利会让德拉科以星座给他们起名。哈利放任思绪回想起在霍格沃兹学过的天文占星课，脑子里整理起一些他一直不太在意的星座名称表。他宁愿死在这座知识山上，老天，他还记得布莱克家族树上有很多可怕的记不清的名字分支。

 

这真的太荒谬了。就像是在买了马之前就先建好马车，小鸡孵出来之前就先数好会有几只，但哈利并不在乎。他非常清楚地知道，现实和他现在沉溺的愚蠢白日梦完全不沾边。他和德拉科之间肯定会是一团乱，而且会很复杂，他们还会争执很多事。等到周一早晨走进办公室见到德拉科之后才是现实。但是对于现在，想象这些所有的可能性，所有的美妙灿烂也是无可厚非的。

 

所以哈利又继续沉溺在他愚蠢的想象中。他坚决地要在被逼着面对现实之前享受每一分一秒。

 

他又叹了一口气。

 

“你在这。”罗恩在他身后说。“我们还在想你去了哪里。”

 

“就在外面。”哈利说。他深吸了一口清凉的春天气息，让清新空气充盈肺部。“今天天气不错，你不觉得吗？”

 

罗恩靠着栏杆和他站在一起。“大卫走了吗？”他问。

 

哈利看了眼他的朋友，很惊讶。“对啊，他走了。他周五就告诉你们了。”

 

“啊。只是很好奇。”罗恩说，“你今天好像心情很好。我以为他最后会留下来。”

 

哈利轻声笑。“没有，他还是走了。”

 

“啊，”罗恩接着说。“那今天什么事让你这么高兴？并不是说我不想看到我最好的朋友高兴，只是有点奇怪，在你的男朋友离开你奔向另一个男人，你怎么开心得起来。”

 

哈利想起他的男朋友——他们是男朋友吗？他们一直也没有讨论过这件事——压不住微笑。“我想我只是很高兴事情都安定下来了，你知道吗？不管是什么结果，安定下来都是很好的。”

 

“好吧，我很高兴你能这么容易接受。”罗恩说，轻揽哈利的肩膀，“来吧。我妈让我来找你的。晚餐快准备好了，她给你做了你最爱吃的菜，你知道吗。”

 

哈利觉得他这一天不可能再有更多好事了。他微笑着和他的朋友回到屋子里。

 

 

* * *

 

 

即使是他父亲直接暗示结婚、继承人、换个适合马尔福后人的工作，也没有让德拉科的好心情被毁一分。德拉科只是微笑着，时不时点头，偶尔发出含糊的声音附和，这些出乎意料地让半怒的卢修斯变得更加气恼。家养精灵一把餐盘收拾好之后，他就暴怒地大步回到自己的书房，现在只剩德拉科和纳西莎在花园休闲地散步。

 

他们就这么走着，享受舒适的沉默，听着小鸟的叫声，踩着树枝的吱吱嘎嘎清脆声响。德拉科努力不去想哈利，但又无可奈何地失败了，所以当他的母亲说起时，他吓了一跳，“你和某个人在一起了。”

 

德拉科差点踩到自己。“我…”他没说下去。他想要否认，但他的母亲总是能看得出他在撒谎。虽然他不知道她是怎么看出来的。“你怎么知道？”

 

“我是你的母亲，德拉科。我看得出来。”她慈爱地微笑着，开玩笑地用手肘戳了戳他。“你像是心里有幸福在膨胀，我还没有老到不记得这代表什么。”她朝他微笑。“而且你今天下午一次也没有和你的父亲顶嘴。”

 

德拉科压住了自己的微笑。“噢。”

 

“嗯？”纳西莎追问，“你要告诉我她是谁吗？”

 

“先不说了。”德拉科说，避开了并不是‘她’这个事实，“才刚开始。我们周五才第一次约会，我想再给彼此多一些时间。还挺复杂的。”

 

“好吧，不说了。”纳西莎告诉他。“我只是很高兴你遇见了某个人。等到你准备好了，我很乐意见见她。”

 

“谢谢妈妈。还有…你能不能先不要和父亲说？”虽然这能让卢修斯对于继承家族这个话题消停一阵，但到最后，等到他终于告诉父母他的恋爱对象是哈利，他的父母可能更接受不了这爆炸性事件。

 

纳西莎牵起他的手，轻拍了拍。“当然可以。我会等你准备好。”

 

德拉科低头看着她灿烂的笑脸。一旦她知道他在约会的人是谁，她会很失望的，但她很快就能恢复，他想，只要她看到哈利让他有多开心。“谢谢你，妈妈。”他又说了一遍。

 

他们继续走着，德拉科继续想着哈利，想着明天。

 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

周一早晨，哈利脸上带着笑容，脚下踏着春风走进办公室。和往常一样，德拉科早已经在自己座位坐好，手肘边放着一杯茶，眼镜架在鼻梁，面前摆着巨大一摞文档。

 

“早上好。”哈利声音很明朗。

 

“你迟到了。”德拉科头也没抬地回答。“七分钟。”

 

哈利吓了一跳，好心情也低落许多。德拉科听起来和他以前没什么两样，可能只有一点点的生硬，但在他们之间的关系完全不一样之后，他怎么还能是同样的语气呢？

 

“德拉科…”他开口。

 

德拉科猛地把文档合上，迅速起身。“我现在去通信部看看我们今天也没有被分配什么案子。”

 

“噢，嗯，好吧。”哈利说，侧身让德拉科从门边取下长袍快速地穿上。德拉科还是不愿意看向他的眼睛，哈利朝他伸手时，他甚至还甩开他的手，扣子还没系好就离开了办公室。

 

哈利很疑惑，还有点伤心，他慢慢地走到办公桌后等着德拉科回来。

 

几分钟后他回来了。“什么都没有。”他说。

 

“听着，”哈利对他说，“我觉得我们需要谈谈——”

 

“我们唯一需要谈的是你训练的进度。”德拉科打断他，语调轻快但很公式化。“你的压纸器训练没有像我预期的那样能快速进步，所以我想我们今天上午可以去安全屋，好好复习一下你的技能，今天下午你就在办公室继续用压纸器来练习。”还没等哈利回答，他就打开门大步走出去。

 

安全屋训练全程，德拉科还是继续用恼人的专业态度对待哈利，哈利混杂着受伤的困惑越来越加深。难道是德拉科改变主意了？还是说周五对他来说什么意义都没有？他是不是根本不在乎？他越是纠结这些问题，就越感觉气愤，最后还是受不了得爆发了。

 

“你为什么这样对我？”哈利质问。

 

德拉科皱着眉看他。“你在说什么？”

 

“这个！”哈利大叫，一只手比划着两人之间。“你怎么对待我的！”

 

“我没觉得有什么问题，不好意思。我对你的方式和我以前一模一样。”德拉科说，眉头皱得更深。

 

“这就是问题！因为我们之间和以前不一样了。我们是…”他的声音渐弱，因为他们没有真的讨论过他们之间现在的关系。“我是说，星期五。我们出去约会，你允许我亲你。我以为你喜欢我。”

 

德拉科双眼瞪大。“我当然喜欢你。”

 

“好吧，那你真他妈的找了个特别糟的表现方式。”哈利不客气地说。“我真是个傻子，还以为你知道是怎么回事。”

 

“这就是问题。”德拉科还嘴，愤怒值和哈利的相差无几，只一眨眼，原本为零的怒火就升得直逼哈利的怒火。他向来擅长以此。“如果你没注意到的话，我提醒你，我们在 _工作_ 。你知不知道我们打破了多少条规则？十七条，波特。有十七条各种各样的规章制度 _刚刚好_ 禁止我们正在做的事情。你可能很容易就被放过，他们不可能炒了他们珍贵的圣人波特。但是我呢？这可能正是他们等待已久的能摆脱掉我的借口。”

 

“我并没有叫你在中庭和我接吻，也没有要到处分发小册子宣传单。我只是受不了在我们办公室里你还和我保持那么远的距离。”哈利告诉他，音量似乎都要破表。

 

“我别无选择，我只能和你保持那么远的距离！”德拉科大喊。“你根本都不明白，是吗？我需要划清界限。我需要把我的傲罗搭档哈利和我的男朋友哈利分清楚，分成两个人。我担心如果我模糊了界限，哪怕只有一点，我都会犯错，因为我真的太喜欢你了，我真可悲！”

 

最后这句话让哈利一下子就呆住了。“等等，什么？你把我推开是因为你太喜欢我了？”

 

“没错！”德拉科还是怒不可遏，气喘吁吁的样子。他的手臂交叠抱在前胸，而另一边的哈利控制不住咧嘴笑开，因为整件事突然间看起来很荒唐。

 

“噢，德拉科。我现在真的很想亲你。”哈利说，微笑还挂在嘴边。

 

德拉科瞪着他。“我也很希望你亲我。”

 

“但我不会的。”

 

“因为如果你敢，我肯定会对你施咒。”德拉科说。

 

“你可以告诉我的，你知道的。”哈利说。“我只是很担心你会改变对我的想法。对我们的。”

 

德拉科脸上的怒火渐去。“我…我没有这么想。我应该和你说的。”他叹气。“我肯定做不好的。我以前有过的和人最近的关系就是在霍格沃兹时候和潘西的关系。我和她在一起只是为了能让别人不要猜到我喜欢男孩，她忍受我糟糕的态度也只是因为我给她送了很多东西。”

 

“没关系。这些还不足够甩开我。”哈利转身背对着被施了咒的窗台。“呃。十七条规定？”

 

德拉科站在他旁边，保持着肩膀能刚好碰到哈利肩膀的距离，哈利把这个小小的身体接触当做他的道歉。“应该是十六条，我认为。第十二条和第七条差不多一个意思，只是换了个表达。你快要触发那个魔咒了，你没注意到吗。”

 

哈利快速地解开他触发的魔咒网线。“谢谢。我很讨厌这些东西。我不知道你为什么那么喜欢设置震荡咒。”

 

德拉科的嘴角翘起，露出一抹淡淡的得意的笑。“我喜欢把你弄聋，因为我就可以和你说很多话。就像，你的眼睛很好看，或者，我好想摸摸你的头发。”

 

哈利呆愣地看着他，“认真的吗？”他质问。“不是开玩笑吗？你震聋我那么多次只是想告诉我你想摸我的头发？”

 

“你在好好听我说话吗，波特？我还说我喜欢你的眼睛。”德拉科逗弄地笑，哈利完全没办法继续生他的气。“而且我必须要说，确实很好摸。”

 

哈利翻了翻他‘好看’的眼睛。“你一直都跟我说我的头发很像老鼠窝。”

 

“非常好摸的老鼠窝。”德拉科耸耸肩说。

 

哈利叹气。“你真的很特别，你知道吗？”他又叹了一口气。“今晚来我家吧。我给你准备晚餐，然后你可以一直摸我的头发。”

 

德拉科笑。“是个约会。”他说，清了清嗓子，一瞬间从‘德拉科’变成‘傲罗马尔福’。“现在先去再试试解开窗户的魔咒。这一次从这里施咒。”他用魔咒指着窗户，哈利听从他的指令继续他的训练。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

周二，即使是工作时间，德拉科在哈利身边也终于能放松下来。只要他不要太过于区分对待工作上的哈利和男朋友哈利，他就能很容易放松。他想要把哈利推到那张极其不舒服的沙发上亲吻的冲动也降低了很多。或许是周一晚上的约会帮了很大忙，下班之后他们回到哈利的公寓，他任德拉科把他推到自己客厅里舒适度更高的沙发上亲吻，直到两人都意乱情迷。

 

除了接吻，他们没有做其他更多，哈利似乎想要放慢节奏，德拉科非常开心他能在最后上床之前慢慢地完整地享受他们要走的每一步。他并不是随随便便被分到斯莱特林的。他知道慢慢堆积起来的期待会让最后的奖励更甜美更让人满意。

 

哈利突然推门闯进办公室，红色的傲罗长袍跟着翻滚。“我们拿到了一个案子！”他大喊，脸颊被点亮般明朗。“上帝作证，一个真正的要去追踪黑巫师然后把他带回来审判的案子！甚至可能还有对决！”他顿了一下，重重地喘了一口气。“老天，我希望能有对决。”

 

哈利像是圣诞节早晨兴奋的孩子，德拉科发现在这样的哈利边上很难保持专业态度，但他还是做到了。“什么事？”他一边问，一边套上长袍扣上扣子。

 

“一个混蛋出现在麻瓜购物广场，到处丢咒语。”哈利解释，他们一同走下长廊。“傲罗到的时候他就逃走了，他们追他追到一座被废弃的房子。我觉得是雷斯垂得的房子。他现在在那里面。他们已经封锁了整座房子，但他们不能进去。那是个安全屋，你看，有很多陷阱，和其它安全屋一样。第一个试图进去屋子的人碰了门把手，触发了碾骨咒。他们差点没来得及把他送到圣芒戈，我听说。”

 

“我已经告诉他们很多次了，不要碰门。”德拉科自言自语，沉浸在自己的思绪中，因为感觉整件事前后逻辑不合。“你说这是雷斯垂得的房子？”

 

“嗯，对。”哈利皱着眉说。“Rabastan，我觉得。”

 

“有点不对劲。”德拉科说。他开始数着手指说出几个疑点。“首先，没有什么安全屋是能追踪到是哪个食死徒设置的。第二，没有听说有遗漏哪个我们熟知的了解安全屋的食死徒，更不用说会设置安全屋的食死徒。这房子可能是战后建起的，因为在审判之前，魔法部已经调查了所有已知食死徒的全部财产。第三，屏障呢？如果这座房子的屏障是完好的，傲罗痴傻先生不可能会走进这座房子，更不用说碰到门了。还有第四——”

 

“你觉得是陷阱？”哈利问，没等到答案就继续说。“我猜有可能是那个人在公共场合伤害麻瓜，然后直接跑回某个属于已经被审判的食死徒的房子里。”他看了一眼德拉科，脸上原本的愉悦尽数消失，换上了担忧和坚定。“我们该做什么？”

 

“我们该做我们的工作。”德拉科说，“我们带一大批后备军过去，然后抓住那个混蛋。我很擅长我的工作，而既然我们已经预计到是一个陷阱，那我们就要非常小心，只要你听我说的做，我们应该就没问题。”他定定地直勾勾地看着哈利。“你一定要听我说的做。我认真的。”

 

“好。”哈利点头说，“我见证过罗恩的手。你绝对是一个专家。”

 

几分钟后，他们幻影来到雷斯垂得的房子，一个没有规格，杂乱建造的庄园，四周是巨大一个杂草丛生的庭院。德拉科可以感觉到屋子周围的标准傲罗屏障发出的轻微鸣响和刺啦声，一队傲罗站在前面的小路等候着。他们大多数都瞪着德拉科，但看到哈利来了，他们所有人似乎都松了一口气。

 

德拉科深呼吸稳住自己，仰起下巴问，“嫌疑人还在里面吗？”

 

“他还在里面，没错。”其中一个资深的较显老的傲罗往前走了一步说。他刻意对着哈利，一个眼神都没有给德拉科。“不过没有任何活动迹象。”

 

“好。”德拉科说，不在乎他们之间没有眼神接触。“计划是这样。”

 

“你怎么看，傲罗波特。”另一个傲罗问，故意提高音量压下德拉科的声音。

 

“我认为你们真的应该好好听傲罗马尔福的。”哈利温和地说。“他才是这里的专家，我不是。”

 

德拉科想亲他一口，就此时此刻。“我接着说，傲罗波特和我已经分析了现在的情况，结论是这很可能是个陷阱。没有人能知道在门后会有什么，所以我们必须要极其小心地前进。傲罗波特和我会先进去，剩余所有人跟着我们。你们只能走我们走过的路。禁止触碰任何东西。里面的魔咒是一群没有良心的人设置的，他们不在乎是否会造成严重的伤害，我们的一位勇士证明了这点。”大部分傲罗跟着点头，但有几个还是很不信服的样子。或许因为他是马尔福，他们有什么理由相信他说过的话？“所有人都记得贝拉特克斯·雷斯垂得吗？”他问，故意戏剧性地停住。“设计安全屋是她的 _最爱_ 。她觉得这能给她的创造力一个抒发通道。”

 

啊，观众脸上的表情变得更加理解。和往常一样，这句话永远都有极大的震慑效力。

 

“我会标记出房子里的安全道路。你们要待在这条道路上。如果你们离开这条小道，我没办法保证你们能继续活着。听明白了吗？”他快速扫了眼聚集在他面前的傲罗。“很好。开始吧。”

 

德拉科走上门前，边走边在门柱上施了一个探索咒。即使傲罗痴傻先生安全地走到了门把手前，德拉科还是不想随意冒险。他看到门上叠加了无数层各种各样邪恶的咒语和诅咒，不由得皱紧眉头。他迄今为止见过的安全屋一般只会有几个魔咒，最多有七八个，然而这里设置得那么厚那么复杂…

 

他像是被昏迷咒击中般僵立。不论是谁设计的，他们肯定是希望德拉科被叫来处理。他们想要他来这里。

 

直到哈利轻柔地蹭了蹭他的手肘，他才意识到自己像是被冻结在原地。“有什么问题吗？”

 

德拉科摇摇头。“这完全不对劲。这些杀伤力太大了。有太多魔咒在这里…那个傲罗很幸运只触发了碾骨咒。看这里…”德拉科施下一个探测咒，整扇门像是个该死的圣诞树一样亮起。“汗血咒 （Sweating Blood Curse）， 逐出咒（Entrail Expelling）， 膝盖软化咒（Sponge Knees）， 食人咒（Mind Eater），呃，这个太残忍了。哦，还有高温咒（Inverted Flagrante），这倒是不常见。一旦触发这个，就会从把人从里到外都烤熟。还有，噢，很美妙，还加了一个催化咒（Accelerating Charm），所以两分钟不到就能完成。”

 

“来不及去圣芒戈。”哈利说，声音低沉而严肃。

 

“我并不觉得这是重点。”德拉科回答。“先别说话了，能不能先往后退一步？一层一层地解下来可能会花很多时间，但我可以用一个很简单的方法来做。”

 

“简单的方法？”哈利问，但他还是往后退了一步。

 

“对。和标记安全道路一样的魔咒，应该能让我安全走过去。”德拉科抬起魔杖，对准门把手。

 

“应该？”哈利重复。

 

“没错。”德拉科说，“你介意再往后退多几步吗？门一打开我就要一下子把所有的魔咒都解除。”

 

哈利走上前，抓住他的手腕拉下来。“你疯了吗？”他质问。“风险太大了，你不能…”

 

“哈利。”德拉科轻柔地说，把手腕扯回来。“这是可预估的风险。不管是谁为了引我过来而做了这些。重点在于，我是唯一一个能解除这些所有的人，他们想要我来这里，他们想要我进去。那我的做法肯定能成功。”

 

哈利严肃地看着他，不知道该说什么，好一会儿后才点头后退。德拉科转身面向前门，抬起手里的魔杖。尽管和哈利再三保证，他也只有百分之九十五的把握能进去，因为如果是他想要杀某个人，他也会这么做。留下一串面包屑引进屋子里，但还没等进去之前就了结他们。但他了解食死徒和他们疯狂戏剧性的才华。他们向来不会仅仅简单采取有实际效果的做法。他缓缓吐出一口气，施下魔法。

 

前门咔哒一声，晃晃悠悠地开启，地板上出现一道闪着蓝光的小路。

 

德拉科转身对整队傲罗说，“不要碰这扇门、门柱、门槛。最重要的是，不要离开这条路。”

 

他朝哈利点点头，走进屋子里。那条小路延伸到前厅，德拉科跟着它带领的方向走着，边走边不停施下一连串探测咒。他快速地扫了一眼整间屋子，初步了解到这是一座黑暗、布满灰尘的废弃屋子，然后把全部注意力转回安全道路和他的探测咒，缓慢谨慎地走向前厅，经过楼梯，小心地走向屋子后方。

 

德拉科停在陡峭的阶梯上方，低头向下看。他知道这条路是通向哪里的。和主要的居民区隔开，被几面厚重的砖石墙围绕，在地底下深处，所以所有违法的魔咒都会被层层泥土屏蔽，这些屋子非常适合练习黑魔法。所有体面的黑巫师家族都会有这样的一间；他们的庄园里也有一间像这样的房间。正好也是黑魔王最喜欢用来开会和会见人的地方，只离地窖一小段步行距离，很方便到达。自从战争结束，德拉科再也没有下去过。

 

他慢慢地走下楼梯，来到一间昏暗的厅子，尽头处有一扇门。他施了最简单和最复杂的解锁咒都完全没效果。或许他可以慢慢来，一点一点地解开，但对于这样特殊的锁，用最正确的钥匙打开会快得多。他开始解开长袍的系扣。

 

“你在做什么？”哈利轻声问。

 

“我要用黑魔标记开门。”他低声喃喃，把长袍甩在地面。梅林，他希望这里昏暗的灯光能藏住他的伤疤。

 

不过他并不需要担心。

 

“后退！”哈利对后面聚集的傲罗说。“这可能会很危险。”

 

“谢谢。”德拉科边拉起衬衫袖子边说。

 

和以前一样，一看到那丑陋的伤疤和下面更丑陋的黑魔标记，德拉科就感觉一阵强烈的厌恶和反胃感冲刷过全身。他把魔杖尖端抵着小臂上的疤痕，轻声说，“Morsmorde（尸骨再现）。”

 

当那熟悉的头颅和蛇型的图案闪着绿色的幽光出现在门上时，他听到好几个傲罗深深倒吸了一口凉气，那图案慢慢褪去后，门就吱吱嘎嘎地开启了。太他妈绝妙的完美。到明天早上，这毫无疑问会成为整个魔法部最热的八卦。他晃下袖子遮盖住前臂。

 

和预期的一样，下面宽敞的房间墙壁都是石块堆砌的，高高的拱形天花板，墙面上雕刻着各式复杂精致的壁画。每走几步，墙边的铁制烛台上的灯就随之点亮，屋子里空无一物。德拉科小心地踩着步子走上前，哈利跟在他身边。

 

远处的角落突然有人影闪过，一个戴着面具的男巫从房间后方隐蔽的通道冲出来朝他们丢出魔咒。哈利和德拉科同时躲开，那个魔咒便打中了它的目标。身后的门猛地关上，把他们和外面的傲罗隔绝开来。

 

看起来哈利终于能得到他心念已久的对决了。

 

他们都抓紧魔杖开始施咒，哈利往左的同时德拉科往右，两个分散的目标让那个巫师被逼得要分散注意力。大部分魔咒都被他施在自己周围的保护罩给挡掉了，但那撑不了多久。哈利和德拉科之间的距离拉得越来越开，哈利一直靠在左边墙壁，而德拉科在门边找着开关，想要用他的黑魔标记再次打开门。

 

像这样节奏极快的对决简直是教科书般的示范。德拉科才意识到那个男巫的计划是什么，有点太晚了。

 

德拉科并不是他的目标。

 

男巫的魔杖指着哈利，大吼出一个德拉科希望他这一生不要再听到的咒语。巨大、翻滚的声响是他们得到的唯一预警，他的魔杖尖端喷涌出一团火焰，跳跃、扭曲，形成各种各样的猛兽，大公马、雄鹰、蟒蛇、巨龙，包围住哈利，迅速严丝合缝地对接。那个巫师从屋子后方狭窄的小路离开，一秒钟后，一只火焰大象闯出来挡住他们追逐的路。

 

德拉科无法呼吸，无法移动，甚至无法思考，恐惧像是吞吃了他整个头脑。哈利着急地尝试各种魔咒，大喊出一个又一个咒语，但迅速封闭的火焰让他的魔法尽失作用。火焰越来越猛烈，好几只狂躁的猛兽开始冲向德拉科，而他有更好的选择。

 

门就在他后面。他可以打开门。他可以逃离这里。

 

如果他走了，哈利就会死在这里。

 

那一刹那，德拉科像是又变成了十七岁恐慌的孩子，被困在一大堆乱七八糟摇摇晃晃的家具中间，烈火咒（Fiendfyre）带来的熊熊烈火在他周围跳跃肆虐，他觉得这就是他人生的终点。而这时候，哈利突然从天而降，看起来那么讨厌，又那么坚决，每一寸都透着救世主光环，他抓着他的手，拯救了他。

 

离开根本都不算是一个选择。

 

德拉科快步跑向那团火焰，施下他所能的最强大的保护咒，然后从一只扭曲的蟒蛇和跳跃的豹子中跳进去。他的保护咒在烈火咒下没能坚持很久，但德拉科也不需要它有多持久。那只蟒蛇撞上来，他能感觉到保护罩在迅速掉落，紧接着包围着他的只剩下高热的火焰和耀眼的火光，还有让他失了判断的恐惧。下一秒不知从何处投来的魔咒打退了巨蛇，巨蛇的形态被打散，融合进火焰中，接着又变型成了一只吐火怪物奇美拉（Chimaera）。哈利跳到他身边，这时德拉科的保护罩完全落下，那只豹子的火焰爪子挥向他，好在还差几毫米。

 

他们俩被火焰猛兽逼得后退，背靠着墙。

 

“老天，德拉科。”哈利说。他还在疯狂地施出魔咒，他每一次的咒语效果都比前一次要弱，念出咒语的时间都比不上给他们自己争取的时间。他很害怕，双眼瞪大，镜片底下的恐惧难以掩藏。

 

而德拉科从来没像此刻这般感谢自己易痴迷的本性。因为在战争结束后，他掌握无杖魔法之后学的下一个魔法就是烈火咒的逆转咒语。那并不容易。这个逆转魔法和烈火咒本身一样难以控制，在练习过程中，他已经好多次差点要杀死自己。但他依旧逼迫自己面对恐惧，然后学会它。他从来没有预期会面对这么大的火，就算只有百分之一大的火，他都从未想象过。但他可以做到的。他一定要做到。

 

他一定要救下他们两个人。

 

德拉科抬起魔杖，在半空画着圈，大喊出咒语。无数条闪着蓝色光芒的绳子从魔杖顶端飞出，在半空中缠绕编织在一起，扫过整间屋子，网过所有的猛兽，然后收紧。但那还是太细了，一只火焰犀牛冲破束缚，然后整张网就这么散开。德拉科又尝试了一次，但这一次网线甚至都没编紧。他试了一次又一次，却也失败了一次又一次，他的绝望和恐惧逐渐在堆积。火实在太大，遍布太广。他做不到。

 

“我不够强壮！”他转身面对哈利。“你来做！像这样！”

 

他抓着哈利握着魔杖的手，画出魔咒的动作。

 

哈利施下魔咒。蓝色的绳索又一次从魔杖顶端飞向空中，但并没有编织成一个交错精致的网，而是团成一团笨重的肿块，重重地落在火焰中。它砸中了一只老虎，但其他猛兽都堪堪躲避开了。他试了好多次，急切地无数次重复这个咒语，但每一次都是同样的失败结果，很明显他没有足够成熟的控制力来完成这个魔法。

 

他们现在的状况就是这样，彼此都握有解决方法的一半答案，完全无可奈何。德拉科想要放肆大笑又想要嚎啕大哭，而刚好就在此刻，一个念头突然出现。他们都握有一半的答案。他没办法把自己对魔法的控制力借给哈利，但是…噢，梅林，那很危险，而且违法，但这个方法能救下他们两个人。

 

“保护咒！现在！”德拉科大喊。

 

“Protego Maxima！”哈利大喊，一个闪闪发光的保护泡泡包围住了他们。

 

烈火中的猛兽冲向他们的保护罩，惹得保护泡泡不停震荡，但还能支撑住。不会很久，可能只有三十秒，最多就一分钟。不过德拉科并不需要这么久。

 

他转向哈利。“你信任我吗？”

 

“当然。”哈利毫不犹豫地回答。

 

“把你的魔杖拿开，给我你的右手。”

 

哈利踌躇了一秒不到就快速地收起魔杖，伸出他的手。德拉科没有解释他在做什么；那会浪费他们并不多的宝贵时间。他在哈利的手掌施下一个分裂咒（Diffindo），哈利的手心裂开一道深深的口子。哈利不自觉往后瑟缩，但德拉科抓住了他的手腕。

 

“别动。”他说。“放好手，我需要你的血。”

 

哈利镜片下的双眼瞪大，“你在做血液魔法？”

 

德拉科没有回答，只在自己的左手手心也施了一个分裂咒。血液聚集在他微弓起的手掌心。他深吸了一口气，又慢慢吐出来，用心脏跳动三次的时间来稳住自己。如果他搞砸了…

 

好吧。如果他搞砸了，那也无所谓了，因为他们都会死在火海了。

 

德拉科慢慢诵出一长串拉丁文，一边用魔杖在哈利的手上、自己的手、两人之间转动。当他念出魔咒的最后一个词时，他用自己的左手牵起哈利的右手。随着一阵像是灼烧的嘶嘶声，他们的伤口编织在一起，皮肤牵扯交织的感觉很令人作呕，但这就是全部了。

 

他是不是做错了？结束的那一瞬间德拉科的恐慌到了极点，但马上…就…没错。联结感。现在没有时间去精明地耍心机，没有时间去温柔或巧妙地安抚。这个做法很可能会伤害哈利，他没有时间好好解释他的冒犯，这样的入侵很残忍，但在此刻却是非常必要。

 

“对不起。”他说。

 

“为什么？”哈利问，但德拉科没有回答，只把自己推向他们之间的联结，紧紧抓住哈利的魔法。

 

德拉科一直把自己的魔法描绘成一口井，深而清凉。他一直都知道哈利比他要强大很多，所以他想象哈利的魔法是不规则延伸的河流或者冲劲十足的喷涌溪流。他想错了。彻底、完全、从头到尾全是错的。哈利的魔法像是大海，像是暴风雨中的海洋，震荡、狂暴、变幻莫测、广阔无垠，而德拉科很乐意让自己沉到最深处，沉溺和陶醉于其中，任由它将自己从里到外侵占。

 

他吸收着哈利的魔法，尽可能地汲取更多，直到他感觉到它在他的皮肤底下灼烧，而这灼烧感甚至还上至喉头，头发丝也因静电而传出呲啦的声音。他身体的每一寸都感觉又麻又痒。视线变得模糊，双眼往后翻，他还感觉下体突然间硬得发疼。然而他就像是从大海里舀出一篮子水，哈利的魔法也没有因为被借用而出现凹陷。梅林，他该怎么运用这样强大的力量…他感觉晕眩，不可思议地同时感觉兴奋，不舒服却又难以抗拒。他汲取了更多。感觉它在他的血管里低鸣，每一根骨头都十分酸疼。

 

“啊，”哈利低吟，双手握紧德拉科的手。

 

保护罩完全落下，但德拉科也做好了准备。火焰朝他们冲去，几条巨龙、豹子，还有蟒蛇急切地争相冲向他，他连忙大喊出逆转咒语。他没有用魔杖；他不需要。那张网从他伸展的手指汹涌爆发出来，覆盖住整间屋子，然后系紧。火焰猛兽抵着巨网不断挣扎，德拉科借来哈利更多的魔法，让他的魔咒效力更强。身边的哈利跪倒在地，意味不明地大喊，而德拉科在大笑，席卷全身的巨大魔法让他晕眩。魔法之网接触到地面，火焰中的野兽也跟着一只一只地熄灭成小火花和黑烟。

 

德拉科放松，结束了手里的魔咒，膝盖发软，重重地跌坐在哈利旁边，哈利迷蒙地朝他眨眼。

 

“德拉科…”他的声音粗哑。

 

德拉科只摇摇头，松开两人紧握的手，然后用体内哈利剩余的魔法消去血污、治愈伤口。最后一点魔法用尽的时候，他莫名感觉非常空虚，像是身体被剥夺了一部分。他碰了碰刚刚感觉到联结的那处，有点微微发疼，像是牙根发酸的疼。他忍不住又碰了碰。

 

“波特！马尔福！”

 

他没注意到其他傲罗找到了打开门的方法，他们一下子就蜂拥进来。

 

“噢，感谢梅林！我们看到了烈火，还担心你们会…你究竟怎么成功的，波特？”

 

“我？”哈利对着说话的傲罗眨眨眼，“我…”

 

“他真的很棒。”德拉科说，圈住哈利的手腕捏了捏。“非常强。救了我。”

 

“呃。”哈利看着德拉科。

 

德拉科极小幅度地摇头。“非常强。”他重复，语气坚决。

 

其他傲罗都检查后确定没有人受伤到需要去圣芒戈，也不知道该怎么继续追寻那个嫌疑犯男巫，当然还由衷地仰慕了哈利的高超魔杖技能，在这之后他们就全部幻影回到魔法部，其他傲罗都解散之后，德拉科脚步犹豫，轻轻不显眼地扯了下哈利的袖子，把他拉住。

 

“他的目标是你。”德拉科说。“我以为这个陷阱是设计给我的，但其实是你。”

 

哈利虚弱一笑。“他不是第一个为了出名而想杀‘大难不死的男孩’的人。不幸的是，我很确定他不会是最后一个。”

 

话一说完他就前往沙克尔的办公室，德拉科就在身后目送他离开。突然间，德拉科觉得来自大众的厌恶并不是太难承受。他被讥笑过，被冷落过，被斥责过，没错，他还收到过一系列吓人的恐吓邮件。但至少没有人试过要杀他。哈利拯救了所有人，但那却让他变成了下一个想成为黑魔王的巫师盯准的目标。

 

德拉科回到他和哈利共同的办公室，想要开始写报告，但他完全无法集中注意力。

 

他回想起沉浸在哈利魔法中的感觉，不自禁地颤抖。那种被强力拉着的感觉和全身每一寸被浸湿的感觉。他依旧不敢相信，不敢相信哈利体内带着 _那种东西_ 还能像普通人那样随意走动，那样不在乎自己的行为。而且他还会被韦斯里愚蠢的笑话逗笑，还会喝特别甜的茶，还用过无效的方法去试图驯服他糟糕的头发，在他做这些如此寻常的事的同时，他的体内竟然一直都有狂暴的暴风雨在肆虐。

 

他所拥有那些强大魔力，他竟然只会在想偷懒不想起身时利用这样的魔法来拿屋子另一边的一只羽毛笔，或者是利用来抚平长袍上的褶皱。难道不害怕遭天谴吗？拥有这样广阔无垠源源不绝的魔法能量，这个男人却连一个像样的熨烫咒（Ironing Charm）都做不好。如果他想，他可以一瞬间摧毁整座建筑大楼，但他却还是穿着邋遢的褶皱的衣服行走。而这又那么的‘哈利’，德拉科的心像是被攥紧，接着猛地涌出对他的强烈情感。

 

德拉科揉了揉眼睛，瞥了眼时钟。快五点了。或许他应该早点回家，反正他也不觉得他能完成什么工作。他叹了口气又一次拿起羊皮卷，读了一遍他刚写的一段话，但他盯着文字，却又没有真正在看。他现在所能想到的只有哈利的魔法在他的血管中流动的嗡鸣声。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

哈利早应该记住对金斯利撒谎不是个好主意，他确实应该牢记于心的。但是这时候的他只能想到德拉科眼里满满的乞求，他就那么看着自己，只微微摇头，然后回头告诉其他傲罗是哈利救了他们两人。所以哈利也就重复了这样的故事，而现在金斯利隔着宽大的桌子，就这么直勾勾地看着他的眼睛，哈利感觉自己像是一下子缩小成两英寸，全身上下都暴露在空气中。

 

“真的吗，”金斯利说，“因为烈火咒的逆转咒语并没有多少人知道。”

 

确实没错，毕竟大多数人也不会疯到要施烈火咒。而哈利活到这时候为止已经经历了两次熊熊烈火。生活挺有意思的，不是吗？

 

哈利在座位上扭了扭。“我，呃，德拉科教我的。”他努力用意志力让自己坐稳，但他的皮肤莫名感觉很痒，还发紧。

 

“ _真的吗，_ ”金斯利紧接着说，“因为烈火咒的逆转咒语是极其复杂的那类魔法，我就直说了，我不觉得你能做到这么细致的魔法。”

 

哈利叹了口气。“或许我没有亲手操作。”他承认。“德拉科尝试了，他不够强壮。然后我也试了试，但我没有很好的控制力完成。所以我们…听着，我知道我们做的可能是不合法的，但算是我和德拉科的合力自救。”

 

金斯利的眼神暗了几分。“继续说…”

 

“我…不太清楚那个咒语是什么。德拉科在那里施了一个咒语。他在我们的手掌上切了一道，然后说了一串拉丁语，魔杖像这样动。”哈利停住话，在空气中转着食指比划魔法动作。“然后他握住我的手，我们的伤口就合在一起。”回忆起自己的和德拉科的皮肤合并在一起的感觉，他差点压不住本能的颤栗。“然后他吸取了我的魔法，让他强到可以施展逆转魔法。”

 

接下来的几秒在寂静中度过，哈利把自己武装好以面对接下来的爆发。

 

“你是不是把你的脑子拿出来丢掉了，波特？”金斯利严厉地责问。“你是不是忘记了你在调查他的 _杀人_ 嫌疑？那是个高度违法的魔咒，认真说。你有没有想过如果他把你的魔法全部吸走之后会发生什么？你会死的。”

 

哈利的手紧握成拳。“无意冒犯，但恕我直言，长官，如果我没有让他做的话，我早就死了。”

 

“那现在呢？如果他现在决定要吸取你的魔法，就算你现在已经脱离了危险呢？”

 

哈利皱眉。“他不能。那个魔咒已经结束了，对吗？”

 

金斯利非常遭罪般地叹气，捏了捏鼻梁，“你完全不知道那个魔咒，是吗？”

 

“并没有时间让他解释。”哈利反驳。

 

“这叫做携手契约（The Joining of Hands）。”金斯利继续。“噢，不要给我摆这个表情。听起来像是某种婚姻契约，因为确实是基于此的。”

 

哈利愣得张嘴。“我和德拉科结婚了？”

 

“ _不是，_ 哈利。我说的是基于此。”金斯利说。“1300年代很流行，而且鼓励女巫把自己的全部都交给她的丈夫。不过，这很快就被对决和其他黑暗的目的所取用。如果一个男巫想要增强他的魔法，他可以攫取和强迫地在其它巫师身上施下这个咒语，然后把他们吸干。联结完全是单向的，通常会持续六到八个小时，取决于施咒者的能力和通过联结最初传送的魔法额度有多少。”

 

“呃，”哈利说。他又扭了扭，强忍着用意志力控制自己的坐立不安，但脚又开始不停地点着地板。“挺多，很多。”

 

“那么这个契约纽带可能会持续十二小时以上，可能会十六个小时。在这期间，哪怕你只是被纸划伤了一点，他不需要再次施下魔咒就可以再次获取你的全部魔法。我命令你现在立马回家。今天接下来就不用来上班，休息一下，明天早上之前都要避开傲罗马尔福。”

 

“但他并不会那么做。”哈利说。他又扭了一下。他不知道为什么他感觉到失落，渴望得发痒，不舒服，还很疲倦。他试图把这个感觉推开。“他用这个魔法只是想要救我们。”

 

“波特。”金斯利说，他的声音低沉而严肃。“我越来越怀疑在这个调查中你能否继续保持客观性。我知道你有邀请他去你的公寓，还邀请他和你一起去了酒吧之夜。你还称呼他‘德拉科’，看在梅林的份上！”

 

“但是今天证明了他是无辜的，不是吗？”哈利有点着急。“某个人想杀了我，如果他们成功了，那其他的所有傲罗看到的就是我们两个人走进一间空房间，只有德拉科一个人走出来。我告诉过你有人想要陷害德拉科谋杀他的搭档。今天这个案子就是最新的企划。”

 

“今天证明的只是你的工作很危险，哈利。”金斯利温柔地说。“并不能解释其他。”

 

“你看那些文件。”哈利坚持，即使是自己听来都觉得自己很疯狂。他不明白为什么金斯利拒绝接受‘德拉科是无辜的’这个假设。忽略这样的可能性并不像他的作风。“看看那些案子的最初负责人。”

 

“我已经看过了。”金斯利说。“那个假的巡逻队员盖尔和麦特卡夫和这没关系。那是从‘禁止滥用魔法办公室（Improper Use of Magic office）’转过来的案子。”他停下来观察哈利的表情。“哈利，我很关心你。如果你觉得你和他太亲近而难以保持客观，我可以重新安排你调任。”

 

“不。”哈利赶忙说。如果金斯利已经在内心判了德拉科有罪，那哈利就是他唯一的希望。只要能让他继续负责这个案子，他愿意付出任何代价。“我是说，不用，我很好。我不是…我不真的是他的朋友。我接近他只是为了调查。一直在这里不太可能发现什么有用的东西，他很谨慎。但是如果我和他亲近一点，就像能让他邀请我去他家，我可能可以找到更多有用的信息。”他用力咽了一口唾液，压下自己更多的胡言乱语，然后等着金斯利是否会接受他的谎言。

 

金斯利长吁一口气。“很好，那样很好。”他说，显然是松了一口气。“但如果你以后能把这些细节加进你的报告里，我会很感激的，能让我省心很多。”

 

“当然，没错。但是…”哈利说。“我真的觉得他是无辜的。”

 

“记下了。与此同时，你要继续调查，除非你找到证据证明你是对的或是错的。不然…”

 

哈利知道他是时候离开了。“好。”他感激地站起身准备离开，因为金斯利的办公室感觉拥挤得喘不过气。

 

他走出到长廊上，以为那阵麻痒感和幽闭恐惧感会很快消失，但并没有。反而他越接近办公室这感觉还更加强。在经过这样的一天后，他有很充分的理由早退，但他还是想要在离开之前看看德拉科。

 

他走进办公室看见德拉科站在办公桌边，正把公文包挂在肩上。德拉科抬起头，四目相对的那一瞬间，他们之间的空气像是被点燃。他们冻在原地，但他们又像是铁屑被磁石吸引、飞蛾被火苗吸引那样走到一起，这很可怕，但也非常合逻辑，因为他们还被联结影响，不是吗？真的，金斯利本应该提醒他这个小小的副作用，尽管他有叫哈利直接回家，哈利现在有点希望自己听他的话。

 

他们来到房间中央，德拉科用力吻住哈利，哈利除了他温热的身体和湿热的唇舌什么都感受不到，而这也足够让哈利的大脑停止转动。他双手从德拉科的后背滑下，贴上他的臀，德拉科低吟一声，身体向哈利靠去，隔着裤子哈利也能感觉他的硬挺抵着自己，他无助地控制自己不要直接蹭上去。

 

德拉科放开嘴唇微抬头，但是哈利不很介意，因为那正好把德拉科修长的脖颈暴露在他嘴前，哈利不客气地贴上嘴唇，用力吮吸。

 

“我们 …噢梅林，你在…我们在办公室。我们不能…”德拉科无力地抗议，尽管一只手还绕在哈利的脑后固定着他。

 

“不能，”哈利说。“你说的对。我们不能在办公室。”他双臂抱紧德拉科。“抓好。”

 

一般来说，他是永远都不可能想要这样，但幻影移形站点又太远，而飞路网又要走很远到中庭，哈利并不觉得这么长的路程他能管好自己不安分的手。哈利被情欲染醉的大脑能想到的合理的选择只有一个，所以他就直接采用了。他集中注意力，在原地微微扭了一下身体，然后 _一推_ ，突然一声‘嘭’大响，接着是像金属摩擦又像车辆撞击的刺耳声音，紧跟着一阵不舒服的撕裂感，他和德拉科就站在自己家里的客厅中央。

 

德拉科往后退开，双眼瞪大，嘴巴张开又无声地闭上，重复好几秒，就像只鱼。“你…你神经病！”他爆发。“你竟然从该死的魔法部直接幻影移形！该死，你知道你撕开了多少层屏障吗？噢，梅林，那个地方现在可能一直响警报！”他咳出一声颤抖的紧张的笑声。“我打赌沙克尔已经尿裤子了。你 _闯大祸_ 了。”

 

“他们不知道是我。”哈利说，但还赶紧往飞路网甩了一个紧锁咒。

 

“你傻吗？你是唯一一个有能撕破魔法部屏障力量的人，而其中有一些，我觉得我该提醒你，就是特别设置来防止幻影移形咒。”他往后跌了一步，公文包滑下肩膀‘砰’的一声摔在地上，现在他们之间的距离隔得太远。

 

哈利把德拉科拽回贴着自己。“我等不了。”

 

“你等不了。”他重复，在哈利手臂中颤抖。他睫毛颤动着，闭上双眼，贴着哈利。“你为了我而做了这件事。因为你等不了。”

 

在哈利回答之前，德拉科的嘴唇贴上去，舌头滑进他嘴里。哈利立刻回吻，这个亲吻变得混乱而狂热。哈利觉得他这一生中从没像此刻这般欲火焚身，硬得几乎称得上痛苦。他需要德拉科，就像他需要空气，而这样的亲吻仍不足够。

 

“沙发。”哈利喘着气。“现在。”

 

德拉科晕眩。“什么？”

 

“沙发，现在。”哈利重复。“不然我只能在地板上要了你。”

 

他们跌撞地走向沙发，还一直在接吻，德拉科撞到他的包上差点摔倒，但他们终于走到沙发，哈利任自己往后倒向软垫。德拉科倒着他上方，唇齿磕碰得疼痛，但当两人舌头交缠舔弄的时候，短暂的疼痛也就被忘记了。

 

他想要把他们的衣服脱掉以肌肤相亲，但那又意味着要分开去解纽扣和拉链，哈利不想推开德拉科去做这样的事。他把德拉科塞在长裤里的衬衫后摆拉出来，双手滑上后背，引得德拉科呻吟，往哈利手上贴去，下身硬挺的勃起压着哈利的胯下，刺激得他一阵颤栗。哈利向上挺动，性器摩擦着德拉科的，老天，他真的非常需要德拉科，以前没有他的时候，自己到底是怎么活这么久的？他卷起舌头舔弄，腰胯又一次上挺，德拉科一只手抓着他的头发拉扯，咬了一口哈利的嘴。

 

他们不停地摩擦着身体，动作越来越粗暴，沙发的弹簧随着每一个动作而发出吱嘎声音。哈利的指甲抓挠着德拉科的后背，德拉科的下身动作更大。哈利能感觉得出他快到高潮了，因为德拉科后背的肌肉绷紧，然后全身变得僵硬。他无助地小声呻吟，从相贴的嘴传来的震动，和甜美的声音，这些都一下子把他推向巅峰。

 

高潮来的很猛烈，他很用力地射出精华，视线随之变得模糊，眼前黑暗，偶尔闪着白光，这肯定是他这一生中的一次最佳感受，身体里每一根神经都像是自燃起火，高潮的猛烈逐渐缓和，在体内慢慢舒卷开来。

 

哈利逐渐找回清明。德拉科的脸贴着他的侧颈，温热的气息洒在哈利的锁骨。哈利没办法继续亲吻他，还探入德拉科衬衫的双手倒还在继续抚摸着。

 

他们很荒唐，不是吗？就像两个毛毛躁躁的青少年，脚步不稳跌倒在沙发上就直接开始磨蹭，直到射到裤子里才停下。这并不是他所想象中的和德拉科的第一次该有的样子，但他当然还是很喜欢。他吻了吻德拉科的头顶，轻轻叹息。

 

“好吧。”哈利说。

 

“嗯…”德拉科回应，脸还埋在哈利的颈侧。

 

“这…很爽。”

 

“嗯…”德拉科说。

 

他们安静地躺靠在一起，哈利一只手缓缓轻柔地抚摸着德拉科后背温暖的皮肤。他张大手，拇指轻蹭德拉科的腰侧，抚上肋骨，德拉科扭着躲开他的触摸，还发出听起来像是傻傻的咯咯笑声。

 

“对不起。”他喃喃。“他那样的时候会有点痒。所以…”在哈利问出他的话到底是什么意思之前德拉科就继续说下去。他慢慢地坐起身，哈利也跟着坐起来。“我想我应该告诉你到底是怎么回事。”德拉科满面潮红，头发凌乱，还有一点尴尬。哈利爱他这幅模样。“是契约联结。暂时的，当然。”他加上。“我用的魔法能让我直接接触到你的魔法，我们之间建起一个暂时的联结。会要一段时间才会消失，但到明天应该就好了。”他不安地抬眼看着哈利。“一般如果没有你的同意，我不会用这样的魔法，但那时候没有时间解释。”

 

哈利牵起德拉科的手，在他的手心落下一个吻，留意到那上面横着的一道细长的白色伤疤。“没事的。”他说，“如果我是你，我也会做一样的事。”他低头看着右手，找到自己手上那道相配的伤疤。圣芒戈可以消除掉这样的伤痕，但至少现在，哈利觉得他想留下它。

 

“谢谢。我…”德拉科声音渐弱，脸颊变得更粉红。“现在我们最好待在一起。我用的魔咒是一个古老婚姻契约的变型，不好的是，它还保留着一个缺点，会有可能迫使联结双方去，呃，性交，来消解。但如果我们近一些应该不会有太糟糕的副作用。”

 

“我不介意再重复一次。”哈利笑着说，脸颊贴上德拉科的侧颈磨蹭。

 

“我介意。”德拉科退开身体。“就是，我很喜欢。但我不想太失去控制。”他一顿。“所以，我今晚可以留在这里吗？”

 

哈利又欺身而上，吻上他的脸颊。“你根本不需要问。这里永远都欢迎你。”他贴着德拉科的头发，闻到一点点硫和烟雾的气味。“不过我想求你去洗澡，好吧。你闻起来就像烈火咒。”

 

“呃。”德拉科说，而哈利大笑。

 

“来吧。”他站起身，顺手把德拉科拽起来和他一起走。他带着他穿过卧室，走进浴室。“这是毛巾，还有浴巾。”他拉开浴帘。“肥皂，洗发露都在那。”

 

“那是什么？”德拉科问，微微俯身想看清楚浴缸边缘的两片烧焦的塑料肿块。

 

“噢，那个啊。”哈利伸手揉了揉后颈说。“嗯，呃，你还记得你给我展示了你的无杖火焰魔法吗，然后第二天早上你还问我是不是自己试了下？我就是在这试的。”他挥手示意融化的塑料说。“那里就是我烧了洗发露和护发素瓶子留下来的。我清理不干净。”

 

德拉科嘴唇扭曲着像是在压下笑意。“明白了。好吧，在直接感受到你的魔法之后，我还是要重复一下我之前的话，说实话，我很惊讶你没有烧毁你整间公寓。事实上，不，我改一下我的话，我很惊讶你没有烧毁这整个 _街区。_ 我会看看我能不能帮你做点什么。”他模仿哈利示意那块烧焦的塑料的手势说。“刚好我在这。”

 

“谢谢。”哈利说。“那我去给你拿衣服。”

 

他走出浴室，门没关紧，半掩着留了一条缝，努力管好自己的耳朵，不要去听德拉科脱衣服的窸窣声响。他快步走向衣柜，拉开抽屉翻着厚厚一叠T恤，找出一件蓝色的他觉得德拉科穿起来肯定特别好看的上衣，然后又改变主意接着翻了翻，找到一件黑色的上衣拿出来。他窃笑着又打开顶上的抽屉去拿内裤，但看到就只剩两件的时候低吼了一声。他真的很长时间没有洗衣服了吗？他觉得他应该把那件普通的红色内裤给德拉科，把印着金色飞贼的那条留给自己。他另外又加了一件浅灰色的棉质长裤。

 

哈利一听到淋浴水声和浴帘拉扯的声音之后就轻轻敲门。“我把睡衣放在台子上，好吧？”他大声说。

 

“谢谢！”德拉科大声回答，然后，更轻柔地念着咒语，“Sourgify（清洁一新）！”

 

哈利微笑着退回客厅，一边无聊闲散地翻着前几期《 _魁地奇时经_ 》（ _Quidditch Quarterly_ ），一边等德拉科洗好。才不过几分钟，他的皮肤又开始发痒，就像他在金斯利办公室一样坐立不安，他坐在沙发上不舒服地扭动。淋浴声停下来的时候，他只大略看了两篇文章。下一篇文章才看到三分之一时，德拉科头发潮湿凌乱地出现在他卧室的门边时，有点恼火又有点好笑。

 

“认真的吗，波特？”他扯着上衣问，“你觉得你很幽默吗？”

 

哈利笑开。他给德拉科的是他的印着滚石的上衣，也就是前面印着大大的红嘴唇，只要哈利穿去上班就一定会被德拉科嘲讽的那件。“不算很幽默，相信我。我先去洗个澡。一分钟不到我就出来了。”

 

可能哈利这一生都没有洗过这么快的澡，不到五分钟，他就结束淋浴往光溜溜的屁股上套上干净的内裤，接着套上一件灰色的上衣和蓝色的方格长裤，挡住那些愚蠢搞笑的金色飞贼。他打开浴室的门，看到德拉科正在外面不安地走动。

 

“我正准备进去。”他承认，手臂环抱住哈利的腰。

 

哈利回抱着德拉科轻吻。“又是那个联结？”他问。

 

德拉科点头。“我们不能分开太久，也不能分开太远。”他说。“我觉得我们再这样站一会儿就会稳定下来。”

 

哈利并没有什么想抱怨的。像这样抱着德拉科，德拉科这样回抱着自己，他有很安心很放松的感觉。德拉科的身体温暖结实，肋骨随着呼吸一起一伏，哈利觉得自己像是被催眠般舒适。不知怎的，这个拥抱甚至比他们先前在沙发上做的事还感觉更亲密。

 

“很舒服。”他轻声说，下巴搭在德拉科的肩膀。

 

“嗯…”德拉科同意，鼻尖轻蹭哈利的头发。

 

哈利想要继续这样抱着德拉科，所以他问。“我知道现在还很早，但今天真的实在太累。你介意我们现在去床上吗？”

 

“我…但是我们…我们才…”他紧张得结巴。

 

哈利从来没听过德拉科像这样口齿不清，疑惑地抬起头看到他通红的脸蛋。他大笑出声。“我是说睡觉，傻瓜。”

 

“并不好笑。”德拉科咕哝。

 

“你对性交的观念到底是有多守旧啊？”哈利说。

 

“我不是守旧。”德拉科一本正经地反驳，声音紧张。“这不是我们纯血家族会谈的话题。这会被认为很失礼。”

 

哈利眨眨眼。“从来没有？就，从来从来都没有，一点也没有？”

 

“没有。”

 

他脑海中突然出现一个可怕的想法，不禁往后退了一步。“德拉科，我们不会要有一个 _那样的谈话_ 吧？”德拉科空白的表情一点也没有缓解哈利的慌张。“求你告诉我你知道做爱是什么。”

 

“我当然知道。”德拉科愤愤地还嘴，不过脸颊又变红了。“嗯，就是基本的原理吧，进进出出的。”

 

哈利被逗得笑起来，但德拉科脸上的潮红告诉他，他并没有在开玩笑。

 

德拉科皱眉瞪着哈利。“我去的是寄宿学校。七年都住在宿舍，波特。我当然知道性交是怎么做的。”

 

哈利回想起自己的寄宿学校生活，他们在格兰芬多塔时的各种谈话，从一本正经的误导到离谱的错误都有。如果在斯莱特林宿舍的谈话就是德拉科唯一的性教育，天知道他到底学到了什么。

 

“或许我们真的应该有一个正经的谈话。”哈利说。

 

德拉科的瞪视进化成怒视。“我们不会有那样的谈话，波特。永远都不行。”

 

哈利哈哈大笑，靠近德拉科，啄吻他的侧颈。“嗯，那我可以直接做给你看。”

 

“你…嗯。那还算可以接受。”德拉科说。

 

哈利贴着德拉科的脖子打了个哈欠，最后在他跳动的脖颈动脉落了一个吻之后退开。“明天吧。现在，我是真的觉得我们该睡觉了。”他们放开手，德拉科跟着哈利走向床边。“你想睡哪边？”

 

“我一直都睡在中间。”

 

“嗯…”哈利又一个哈欠。“那我睡右边。”

 

他们爬上床，哈利顺手关灯。他翻了一下侧过身，但看见德拉科背对着他蜷缩成一团，他们之间浪费的床单实在太多。哈利伸手抓着德拉科的胯，一把把他往后拉，直到他的屁股碰到哈利的大腿。哈利的手臂环着德拉科的腰，埋头磨蹭着他的后颈，津津有味地亲吻着德拉科柔软温暖的皮肤。

 

“这样好多了。”他说。

 

德拉科轻哼。“猜到你很喜欢抱着。”尽管嘴上牢骚不少，但他还是往后贴上哈利，两具身体靠的更紧密。

 

“对。”哈利说，然后困倦地在德拉科的肩膀落下一个吻。“晚安，德拉科。”

 

德拉科抓着哈利抱着自己的手，手指交错握在一起。“晚安，波特。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

德拉科醒过来，昏头转向，心脏在猛烈跳动，皮肤汗湿粘腻。他梦到了熊熊烈火，这很正常，但他竟然会傻到以为他不会梦到。心跳平复下来之后，他才有心思清醒他没有尖叫吵醒哈利。

 

窗户是开着的，路灯昏暗的光足以照亮房间。德拉科慢慢地坐起来，低头看着哈利。他正躺在他那侧，面对着德拉科，膝盖缩在胸前，双手松松地握成拳抵着下巴放着，他的头弯的很低，几乎都没有枕在枕头上。有那么一分钟，德拉科感觉他看到了那个在橱柜里长大的小男孩，他顿时心疼难忍。德拉科伸手温柔地抚摸哈利的头发，哈利轻声低吟，缩得更紧。

 

德拉科叹着气收回手，又多看着哈利几分钟，然后静悄悄地滑下床。他走到客厅找到自己丢在地上的公文包。他探手进去找到一小瓶药水，手指翻转摸索了一下，又皱眉放下了。这瓶太大了，是他的提神药水。他换了另一瓶药水拿出来。更细，用的是盖子而不是木塞，这是他想找的。

 

他打开瓶盖，一口气喝完，然后把空的药瓶放回包里。嘴里过甜的蓝莓味在舌尖消退。这是他自己调制的无梦药水，比不上原版的强效，但又少了上瘾性。德拉科的版本刚好能模糊他的梦，变得含糊不清楚。他还是会有噩梦，但不会被吓得尖叫惊醒。他以后不会和哈利睡同一张床，除非他先喝下药水。

 

德拉科轻手轻脚地回到卧室。他感觉越来越热，很不舒服，所以把睡裤脱掉后才回到被窝里。哈利还在熟睡，尽可能地蜷缩着。德拉科小心地伸手抓着哈利的手。哈利低喃几声动了动，但没有收回手。德拉科屏住呼吸直到哈利再次安稳下来，然后他才非常轻柔地和他十指交缠。

 

有哈利温暖的手指和他的相贴，轻缓平稳的呼吸洒在他的耳边，德拉科闭上双眼入睡，任药水发挥功效。

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

从窗户透进来的金色温暖阳光照在哈利身上时，他才慢慢从梦中醒来，另一具温暖的身体正窝在他旁边。有那么一分钟，他看着明亮的金发和因睡眠而随意摆放的白皙双臂有点搞不清楚状况，但很快他就完全清醒过来。

德拉科昨晚在他家留宿。

哈利缓缓撑起一只手臂，从床边的桌子上抓过眼镜戴上，他这才看得更清楚。和德拉科平时清醒时的严肃一丝不苟相反，他睡着的时候四肢舒适地伸展着。他平躺着，头转向哈利。右手臂横放在自己胸前，左手舒展着抬起放在枕头上，左腿微微伸到床外。他放松熟睡的时候显得更年轻，头发蓬乱地散在前额，嘴唇轻启。哈利感觉心脏在慢慢膨胀，身体的另一部分也在跟着一起膨胀。

他一边凝视着德拉科，一边用手压着晨勃的性器。他真的很想往手上倒润滑液，然后塞进身边人的屁股里，哈利认为这样的叫醒服务肯定非常美妙。但他们还没讨论过这件事，他也不知道德拉科对这样的事是什么看法，尤其是昨晚只不过只涉及一点性的话题就让他那么‘非典型马尔福’式的脸红，哈利觉得很荒谬但又非常可爱。

那就，口交。所有人都喜欢口交。

哈利放慢动作，小心地不要吵醒他，轻柔地把盖在身上的被褥拿开，高兴地发现不知怎的德拉科已经脱掉了睡衣长裤。自从那次在蒸炉陷阱中共度之后，哈利就一直难以忘记德拉科的那双长腿，甚至于每一寸都铭记于心，但在自己床上看到这双腿所带来的兴奋不知要高多少。他变换了一个姿势，小心翼翼地把德拉科的双腿分开，直到把自己挤进中间坐好，想着他最好是从最下面开始。几周之前，他们被困在一个小房间的时候，哈利就幻想过那双高贵的脚丫子和雕刻般的脚踝。而现在，这些全部都任他采摘。哈利先从他弧度高耸的脚背开始，先在洁白的皮肤上印下一个温热的亲吻，才一寸一寸地往上移。他在德拉科的脚踝游移亲吻，顺着骨架的曲线上移，忍不住伸舌舔了舔跟腱和脚踝骨头中间的一小道白色的伤疤。德拉科轻轻动了一下但还在熟睡，哈利依依不舍地放下他的脚踝，顺着德拉科结实的小腿线条亲吻，蹭过整洁的金色细短毛发。一路到了膝盖内侧，德拉科才终于转醒。“哈利？”他问，声音还因睡意而沙哑。

“嗯？”哈利一边回应，一边骚扰着德拉科的大腿内侧。德拉科的双腿随着他的动作分得更开了一些。

“你在做什么？”

“和你说早安。”哈利轻喃，嘴唇来到德拉科的大腿根。“同时给你口交。”

“噢。”他扭了扭，撑着手肘半起身。他的头发散乱在一边，脸颊上还有枕头留下的几丝印记。哈利想他从来没见过这么漂亮的画面。

哈利透过内裤薄薄的棉质布料轻轻蹭着他柔软的睾丸，深吸了一口他最浓重、带着麝香的气味。这让哈利的嘴里都开始疯狂地分泌口水。“这是个 _特别_ 的早安。”

“确实是。”德拉科气息不稳地说。“嗯，继续…”

“这也是我的计划。”哈利说。他用鼻尖描摹着德拉科半硬的性器，仅一点碰触就感觉它肿胀了好几分。

哈利嘴唇上移，在德拉科的裤腰上方的一圈裸露的皮肤不停啄吻，一边还伸出右手抚摸德拉科的左腰侧，把上衣推高几分，露出德拉科的腹部，然后——

某个黑色的什么东西在他的鼻尖下扫过。

哈利惊叫着往后退。“这他妈的是什么？”

德拉科眨眨眼。“什么？”

“有什么东西在 _动_ 。”哈利说，眼睛还在盯着德拉科的腰侧，想找出消失在他上衣底下的那个东西。说真的，到底是什么？

德拉科皱着眉看着他好一会儿，然后才想明白，他大笑着说。“噢，没什么。你还没正式见过他。”

“什么？见过谁？”

“看这。”德拉科说。

他坐起身，哈利也跟着坐起来，给他更多空间。德拉科又往后退了一点，一个流畅的动作把上衣拉过头顶脱下，给哈利展示他的左腰侧。他的腰侧上的是哈利从来没见过的非常奇妙非常美的纹身。从德拉科的腰伸展到几乎接近腋下，全黑，黑色的墨水和德拉科白皙的皮肤对比很惊人，而且花纹也非常复杂精致。哈利俯身靠近，每一个爪子，每一颗牙齿，每一片鳞，每一个细节都刻画得异常精妙。

“这是什么品种？”他问，身体靠的更近。它更长，行动更显得诡谲流畅，但又不像中国火球龙（Chinese Fireball）那样瘦长。

“比利牛斯峰（Pyreneesian Crested）。”德拉科回答。他的声音听起来像是被这个问题逗笑了。“你可以摸摸。他不会咬人。”

哈利伸出一根手指，轻轻描画德拉科的肋骨，那只龙卷曲身体成一团然后吐出一缕烟，这个画面让哈利不自觉地愉快笑出声。他又摸了摸，它随着他的动作扇动着翅膀。这一次也是同样，它伸展开身体，然后吐出一团火，从德拉科的背后延至他的肩胛骨。德拉科扭了扭大笑，不过笑声非常像是小女孩的咯咯傻笑。

“不好意思。他这样做的时候有点痒。”他说，而哈利回想起昨晚。他有点后悔昨晚没有追问德拉科这件事，因为他晚了几乎半天才认识到这个精妙绝伦的纹身。他暗下决定，现在该做的事就是赶紧补回错过的时间。

哈利又碰了碰，看着它翘起尾巴仰起头露出脖子。“这真的是我见过的最性感的东西。已经多长时间了？”

“六年级之前的那个暑假我才去做的。”德拉科说。

哈利惊讶地抬起头看着他的脸。“真的吗？那我以为你会炫耀。西莫斯刺了一个纹身之后全校都知道了。不过他的狮子和你的差远了。”

德拉科耸耸一边肩膀，无心地蹭了蹭肋骨。小龙尾巴甩过他的手指。“我想过的，但你还记不记得那年我碰到的事很多，所以我选择藏起来。我有这个纹身的时候还没成年，而当时我最不希望的事就是有人告诉我的父母。”他又耸了耸肩，等到再开口时，声音有点过于随意。“七月份的时候我做了这个纹身。八月份我就有了黑魔标记，嗯。我知道那迟早会来，所以…”

“你先自己做了。”哈利说。“在他标记你之前，你就先给自己一个标记。”

德拉科感觉心脏漏跳了一拍，他凝视着哈利的眼睛，瞬间露出一个笑容，这是哈利见过在他脸上最明亮的笑容，而且他感觉他猜中了某件非常重要的事。“我就 _知道_ 你会懂我。”德拉科说。

哈利本来还以为德拉科在他身边清醒会是今天上午最棒的事，但此时此刻，德拉科近乎半裸，腰侧上有着这么美的纹身，还对他笑得就像自己是他一生中目之所及中的最美好，这可能才是今天上午最棒的事。哈利从未像现在这样那么想要拥有他，如果他还不快点拥抱他，他觉得自己很快就要发疯了。所以他用力地亲吻德拉科，把他压倒在床上，但又坐起身，想好好看看他，好好看看他的笑脸、近乎半裸的身躯、绝美的纹身。但接着，哈利感觉心脏沉得像在下坠。

他除了呆愣地看着德拉科划着几道银白伤疤的前胸，什么都做不了，嘴巴张开却什么话都说不出。

“噢，fuck。”德拉科说，又坐起身。

“我做的。”哈利说，内疚感瞬间席卷全身。“我…”

“波特。”德拉科说。“别说了。”

他挣扎了好几番才把目光从那些伤痕上挪开，抬起头却看到德拉科正皱着眉等着自己。哈利疑惑地眨眨眼。“但是我…”

德拉科推搡了他一把，很用力，差点把哈利推下床。“我认真的，我不想再听到这些话。你很抱歉，我好多年前已经原谅你了，真的没必要再说更多的了。”

“我…呃。好吧。我只是，我不知道留了伤疤。”

好吧，德拉科现在看起来很生气。“当然会留疤。”他又用和傻子讲话的语气说。“我知道你很了解诅咒魔法留下的伤疤。”他轻弹哈利的额头上的闪电伤疤。“我们能继续聊我的纹身是你见过的最性感的东西这个话题吗？我比较喜欢那个话题最后的走向。”

哈利惊讶地小声笑。“你真的很不可思议。”他说。“你知道吗？非常特别。”

“我知道。”德拉科浅笑。“但我要你亲口说。”

“还很美。”哈利加上。他拉过德拉科贴着自己的身体，亲吻他的脖颈。“每一寸的你都好美。”

德拉科抬着头更方便哈利舔吻。“嗯…我现在觉得你是用奉承来哄我。”

哈利咬了一口德拉科脖子和肩膀的连接处柔软的皮肤。“有作用吗？”

“作用有点太好了。”他说。德拉科轻轻挣开哈利的怀抱站起来。“我该走了。我要回家洗澡换身衣服。”

哈利跟着站起来，伸了个懒腰。“你就不能从这里去上班吗？”

“当然不行。”德拉科告诉他。“如果我们一起出现，而且我还穿着和昨天一样的衣服，别人会怎么想？更可怕的是，如果我穿的是 _你的_ 衣服？”

哈利不屑。“我不觉得别人会想什么，德拉科，毕竟我们穿的是同样的制服长袍。”

“你知道我是什么意思。”德拉科说，朝哈利的方向挥手。“底下的东西才算数。”

哈利走到他背后，双臂环着他的腰，手掌抚摸着德拉科平坦的腹部。“确实是。”

“够了。”他说，打掉哈利乱摸的手。“住手，我们不能——现在没 _时间_ 。我们要迟到了！梅林，和你在一起就是这样的吗？”

哈利大笑。“什么？完全无法控制我放在你身上的手？不得不承认，确实是这样。”

哈利不情愿地放德拉科挣开自己的怀抱，但又管不住自己，伸手掐了一把他的屁股。德拉科打掉他的手，转身给了他一个恼怒的眼神。

“那你至少能在这里洗澡吧？”哈利问。“我会让你觉得是值得的。”

“我们真的不应该。”德拉科说，但语气已经变得不确定。“我们很可能会迟到。”

“那我们就多延长上班时间。半个小时的午饭时间或其他的什么。”哈利提议，

他能看出来德拉科动摇了一秒，然后叹了一口气说。“好吧。”

哈利咧嘴笑开，带他走进浴室，然后超快速地脱掉睡裤，随手丢到篮筐里。

“天，你又穿了那件？”

哈利低头看到自己穿着的金色飞贼点缀的蓝内裤。他都忘记自己穿的是什么了。“闭嘴，我只是很久没有洗衣服了。我们巫师能做那么多事，但竟然没想出自动洗衣服的方法。”

“我们可以。我们把这叫做家养精灵。”德拉科更凶地瞪着他。“你知道吗，你穿着这种东西的时候，我真的没办法认真和你说话。”

“也没那么差啦。”哈利甚至还为自己辩解，没错，它们真的很差。

德拉科叹气，微笑说，“你说的对。我以前也有这样的一件，嗯。”

哈利不解地朝他眨眼。“真的吗？”他根本想象不出来德拉科穿这样滑稽的内裤是什么样子。

“没错，波特。”德拉科语气邪恶，但带着笑意。“我 _五岁_ 的时候。但我最喜欢的是印着冒着泡的坩埚的那件。”

“如果你这么讨厌这件，你可以帮我脱掉。”哈利说。他往后靠着洗手台，胯部还往前稍微挺起。

德拉科用力咽下嘴里的口水，所有幽默和好笑的气氛都消失了，他的视线黏住了哈利胯下一快湿透的印记，那是哈利勃起的性器冒出来的前液浸湿内裤的痕迹。他往前走了一步，手指勾住哈利的腰带慢慢地往下拉。哈利的性器一下子就弹出来，在他们中间上下弹跳了好几下，德拉科松手，让内裤自然往下滑到地板。

德拉科叹了一口气，自言自语。“猜到了。”

“什么？”哈利问，也朝德拉科伸手，轻轻脱下他的内裤，高兴地看到德拉科也硬了。

德拉科摇头。“没什么。”

哈利的手自动自发地伸向德拉科的阴茎，上下套弄了数次，德拉科颤抖地呻吟，往前挺动腰胯。他的阴茎比哈利的要短一些，但明显要粗一些。哈利等不及让它进入自己的身体，把自己尽可能撑开。他也等不及把自己的性器插进德拉科高热的体内。他等不及地想要拥有德拉科，任何方式上的拥有，对于一个男人来说的所有可能的方式，占有或者是被占有，他都迫不及待地想要。

他心不甘情不愿地放开德拉科，往后退了一步。

“我觉得我们应该边洗澡边继续我们该做的事。”哈利说，伸手打开水龙头。

在等水升温的时候，他像个流氓一样厚脸皮地打量德拉科的身体，用眼神描画出构成德拉科·马尔福的美好修长的曲线和锐利的角度，雪花石膏般的皮肤、瘦长的四肢、美妙绝伦的纹身，还有，没错，那些伤痕。前臂上烧伤的疤痕和黑魔标记并没有给他一点不适，但德拉科前胸上吓人的白色伤痕他是真的不敢看，哈利却移不开目光。他抬起头发现德拉科很不自在地看着自己，哈利叹了一口气。他走上前轻柔地亲吻德拉科，指尖轻触他的胸骨。这是他认为德拉科会允许他做的最接近道歉的行为。哈利伸手试了试水温，觉得水温正好后就走进里面，德拉科也马上跟着走进去。

他把德拉科推到花洒下，水流过他柔软的身体，头发浸湿后变成很普遍的金色，眼前这一幕几乎让他难以呼吸。哈利把他推到浴室墙边，背后贴着冰凉的瓷砖，德拉科瑟缩了一下，但在哈利的深吻下他也没办法抱怨什么。德拉科手臂环着哈利，紧紧贴着他，两人的勃起抵在一起磨蹭着。德拉科难耐的呻吟像是从喉咙深处发出来的，这一声让哈利更加无法忍耐自己的欲望。

“转身。”他对着德拉科的耳朵喘气说。“好吗。”

德拉科在他怀抱中转过身，哈利握着性器抵着德拉科的臀缝缓慢挺动戳弄，用力压上白嫩嫩滑溜溜的皮肤，龟头撞上德拉科微微凸起的尾椎骨时哈利忍不住低吼一声。这样新的亲密行为吓得德拉科变得僵硬，这不是哈利想要的，哈利想要他喘息不止，想要他呻吟不停，所以他的手绕到前面握住德拉科的性器，缓慢撞着德拉科屁股的同时套弄着他的硬挺。

“停下，你不…”德拉科惊喘，赶走哈利的手，换上自己的。“你做的不对。”

哈利忍不住大笑，在德拉科侧颈印下一个吻。“我会学会的，我会学会你喜欢的所有。”

他的嘴又贴回德拉科的脖子，牙齿咬着那块敏感的皮肤。德拉科呻吟着仰起头，手上的动作加快，屁股也往后迎合哈利的挺动。哈利动作的幅度变小，龟头每一次都能蹭过德拉科的尾椎骨，噢，真的好爽。温暖湿润的屁股，喉咙里柔软的呻吟。满是水珠的洁白皮肤，腰侧绝美的纹身。

哈利突然到了高潮，用力地喷射出精华，手臂圈紧德拉科的腰腹，脚趾跟着蜷起，抓紧浴池底的瓷砖。他恢复的时候，德拉科还在套弄着，哈利粗暴地把他转过身，抓开他的手。德拉科刚要张嘴抗议，但哈利径直跪下，狠狠一舔柱身，然后尽可能含下。德拉科猛地往后仰头撞上墙壁，手还紧抓着哈利的头发。

哈利忍不住有点失望，因为德拉科这时候的味道都不像他。哈利回想起之前那股浓厚，会引起他的冲动的味道，但因为冲浴，他原本的味道全部冲刷掉，现在尝起来就只有水的感觉。明天，或者今天晚些时候，他可以再来一次，找到德拉科真实的味道。他用力吮吸，偶尔退开用舌头扫过龟头，然后又含下柱身继续吮吸。

“快到了，我快到了。”德拉科不停喘气，他抓着哈利的头发，想把他拉开。

哈利两只手分别握着德拉科的臀瓣，更深地含下他的性器，直到鼻尖贴到根部金色卷曲的毛发。德拉科的手从想要推开他变成想要拉近他，性器抵着哈利的舌头跳动着达到高潮。哈利吞下他的体液，慢慢退开，然后把他舔干净。

“操。”德拉科喘不过气地说。“这真是…操。”

哈利抱着德拉科的后背站起身，手碰到他背后沾上的自己的粘腻精华时不自觉皱起了脸。“你背上也有。”

他以为德拉科在脸红，但很难说是不是浴室热气蒸红的。“都是你的错。”他低喃。

“是，确实是，不是吗？”哈利微笑着说，因为他其实很喜欢在他身上留下自己的印记。他觉得自己应该也很喜欢帮他清理干净。“来，转过去。”

德拉科怀疑地看着他。“就是因为那样才弄成这样的。”

“我很高兴你的注意力一直这么专注，来吧，转过去。”哈利说。

德拉科叹气，然后服从地转身。哈利双手抹了抹香皂，摸上德拉科的后背，稍施力按摩，德拉科低声呻吟，如果哈利不是刚到高潮，他肯定又会往他身上跳。他不停揉着德拉科的后背，喜欢有泡沫后更加滑溜溜的手感，更多地揉着德拉科的肩膀，因为当他碰到那里的时候德拉科的呻吟会变得更大声。

他完成清洗德拉科这项工作之后，也跟着给自己涂香皂，德拉科帮他清洗干净泡沫。他放在哈利身上的手显得很犹豫，考虑到他们刚做的事，他这时候反而还是害羞，但害羞得很可爱，当德拉科对着他微笑的时候，哈利觉得自己心脏膨胀得快要撑破肋骨。他看向别处，然后关掉花洒。

哈利拿过浴巾围在腰上，而德拉科在一边对着头发和身体施一连串干燥咒，然后弯下腰从地上随便拿了一条内裤。

被德拉科漂亮的屁股吸引住目光的哈利花了好一会儿才反应过来。“呃，那是…”

“我很清楚那是什么。”德拉科说，倾身快速地亲了一口哈利的嘴唇。“办公室见，波特。”

他转身走出浴室，金色小飞贼在他挺翘的屁股上疯狂地扇着翅膀。

 

* * *

 

 

“你迟到了。”哈利走进办公室时德拉科说。“四分钟。”

哈利叹气。“早上好。”他自言自语，目光倒是很诚实地游移在德拉科身上，欣赏他今天搭配的服饰。

德拉科今天穿的还是蓝色，淡蓝色的衬衫，明亮的钴蓝色马甲，这些向来都能成功勾引到哈利。他的蓝色衬衫和今天从哈利家顺走的那条蓝色内裤很搭配并不是他的错，反而是一个很好的巧合。或许从一开始他就该抵住偷走几件愚蠢内裤的诱惑，但哈利的表情肯定会让他觉得值得。而且他穿着“天选之子”的内衣裤这个秘密让他自我感觉有点调皮…再说，下班之后，那位“天选之子”会很乐意亲手帮他脱掉这件内裤的认知也让他兴奋不已。

这个想法让德拉科感觉脸颊在发烫，他赶紧低下头继续写报告。他听到哈利脱下傲罗长袍的窸窣声音，这对他的脸红一点帮助都没有，然后又听到哈利翻着小背包，还有一声轻轻的咒语。一分钟左右，哈利把一个白色的盒子放在德拉科桌子上。

“这是什么？”德拉科问，一边打开盖子，里面的羊皮纸板上放着一小盘果酱面包。

“早餐。有草莓，芝士，树莓，巧克力。我不知道你最喜欢哪个，所以每样我都拿了一个。”哈利微微一耸肩说。“你不喜欢哪个就给我哪个吧。”

_我爱你_ ，德拉科差点就要说出这句话，结果当然是差点咬到舌头，因为他并 _不爱_ 波特。这只不过是契约的最后一点影响，明显只是他们之间的联结，因为他们之间不会这么快就有爱情。他才认识哈利…呃…十三年，但这完全不是重点。此时这样不合时宜的想要表达爱意的冲动仅仅是昨天魔咒的残余作用。而且没吃早餐的德拉科现在感觉是有点饿，他还很喜欢芝士面包。如果是韦斯利给他买了面包，他也有可能想对他说‘我爱你’，梅林，他甚至会对 _斯密斯_ 表白，如果是他给德拉科带了芝士面包的话。

德拉科惊慌地抬起头看着哈利，这才发现刚刚自己一直盯着他衣服上可笑的卡通大嘴。德拉科的下巴像是要掉到地上去了。

哈利坏笑着从他的滚石T恤上拿掉一缕棉线。

事实证明，愤怒确实能很有效地缓解尴尬。德拉科迎上哈利的目光，挑起眉毛。“认真的吗，波特？”

哈喽也跟着挑起眉毛。“金色飞贼内裤。”他说。

啊，所以这就是‘以牙还牙’啰。没错，是德拉科先开始的，但至少哈利又不用一整天盯着他被偷走的滑稽的内裤。但德拉科每次抬头都能看到这件上衣，而且每一次他都会回想起昨天晚上。然而，即使现在德拉科能把这件衣服和很好的事联想结合在一起，他还是觉得那张大嘴很猥琐。“我不知道你在说什么。”他一边从纸盒里拿一个奶酪面包放在自己的盘子里，一边低声说，然后手在其它三个面包上晃悠犹豫了很长时间才又拿了一个树莓面包。

哈利‘嗯嗯’敷衍两声，然后拿起盒子。“很好，你留了巧克力的。”

德拉科忍不住微笑。“芝士是我最喜欢的口味，给你一个参考建议。”他说，跟着咬了一口面包。

哈利的视线跟着德拉科的舌头，他正舔着上唇的糖霜，哈利猛地一转身逼自己回到自己的桌后，刻意不去看德拉科占据的那半边屋子。德拉科好笑地低头接着看面前的文件，继续他的报告。

他完成昨天的意外事件报告后提交出去，正看着一连串和昨天在雷斯垂德房子意外中相关的嫌疑人名单。马尔福的名字并不在这个清单里，但德拉科知道他们只不过是在把名单给他审阅之前把他的名字去掉了，他只要一还回去，他的名字又会马上被加上。其他的所有名字他都很熟悉，大部分是被判刑的食死徒的家人，或者那些曾经和食死徒行动有过牵连，但没有接受过黑魔标记的人们。德拉科在最下面加上了几个名字，然后放到发件箱里，轻轻一声‘砰’，文件就又消失了。

德拉科看了眼屋子另一边的哈利，后者正无聊得拿着羽毛笔粗略看着前面摆着的文件，笔端还蹭着嘴唇，当下这一分钟，德拉科能想到的唯一一件事就是那两片嘴唇‘严丝合缝’地圈着自己的阴茎的感觉。一股带着温热之感的欲望升起，让他突然喘不上气，他赶忙把脑内的回忆推开——亲爱的梅林，那是 _回忆_ ，不是幻想，而是 _回忆_ ——然后努力把注意力放到面前的文档中。

他预想这会是很漫长的一天。

* * *

 

“你有听说昨天发生的事吗？”罗恩还满嘴三明治就开口问。他们正在一间拥挤的餐厅吃午餐，罗恩倾身靠近，想在嘈杂的背景音中和哈利聊几句。“我估计你那时候已经回家了。我听说了烈火咒的事。”

哈利非常不想讨论和烈火咒相关的事。“没有，昨天发生什么了？”他拿起杯子喝了一口水。

罗恩把嘴里的面包吞下，拿起皱巴巴的纸巾擦了擦手指，然后继续说。“昨天不知道哪些混蛋摧毁了魔法部的屏障。”

哈利吓得刚喝的水跑到气管里，呛得猛咳嗽，罗恩越过桌子，伸手在他背后好心地拍了拍。哈利挥挥手，慢慢深呼吸。“呃，不知道。我没有听说这件事。”他成功说出话。“嗯…他们找到是谁做的了吗？”

罗恩摇头。“没有。屏障被毁得太彻底，他们根本都追踪不出那段时间的进出人员。神秘司的缄默人昨天半夜还在修复，我听说。”

“噢。”哈利说，努力不让他的放松表现得太明显。“那真是…挺好的。”他又咬了一口三明治。“他们有什么嫌疑人吗？”

罗恩耸耸肩。“不知道。缄默人还在处理，但据我听说的来看，事态并不好。”

“噢。”哈利又说了一次。“呃，那挺好。”罗恩很奇怪地看着他，哈利急忙加上，语气假装很轻快。“我是说，缄默人正在处理。我相信他们可以处置妥当的。”他又咬了口面包。

他们没再继续这个话题，安静地吃着午饭，哈利回想着昨天的意外，还有他在金斯利办公室里的谈话。

“罗恩。”他边说，边把手指上的面包屑拍下。“你有没有注意到金斯利最近的行为有不一样的地方？”

“什么意思？”罗恩皱眉问。“我没注意到有什么不同的。”

哈利吃下最后一点薯条大口嚼着。“和德拉科有关，大部分。”他把餐盘往里推了推，倾身靠近罗恩，声音也跟着压低。“每一次我想要证明不是德拉科做的，他都根本不听我说。一开始这很正常，毕竟有马尔福家族的历史，还有战争经历的事情，但是现在…”他叹气，手插进头发里挠了挠。“就像是他已经认定德拉科是有罪的，剩下的只需要去找到细节证据。”

“他肯定有自己的原因。”罗恩慢慢地说，在哈利想要反驳之前抢先打断他。“我知道你认为他是无辜的，但沙尔克这个时候不可能转移对象，如果他没有什么理由，他不可能像对马尔福这样对待其他人。”

“我知道。”哈利叹气。“只是…这看起来很奇怪，对于我而言。”

“如果你觉得有不对劲的地方，你为什么不和其他人说呢？”

“我还能告诉谁呢？他是傲罗首领，我不可能越级报告。”哈利说。

“不然你去找魔法部长。”罗恩说。

“然后告诉他 _什么_ ？金斯利怀疑一个前食死徒谋杀？我认为德拉科是无辜被冤枉的？”哈利抓着纸巾揉成一团丢在桌面。“别人肯定会认为金斯利是对的， _我_ 才是出了毛病的那个人。而我却没有任何证据证明金斯利的错。”他扶起眼镜揉了揉眼睛。“我就只是直觉。”

罗恩挪椅子靠近他。“我会调查的。”他说。“我会到处问问，看我能找到什么。你需要告诉马尔福现在的状况。有证据证明犯罪者的目标是他的搭档。”

“我不能。”哈利叹了一口气。“他会吓坏的。他会直接去找金斯利，求他把我调走，不要做他的搭档。金斯利可能会把这当作他做贼心虚的证据，或者金斯利会听他的话，然后把我调走。罗恩，我不能让这样的事发生。这个时候我是证明他无辜的唯一机会。他觉得在雷斯垂德房子里发生的事是因为我是哈利·波特，而不是因为我是德拉科的搭档。我需要他继续这么认为，直到我找到更多证据。”

罗恩只盯着他不知道该说什么。“我不喜欢你像这样把自己当成诱饵。”他说，“希望你知道你自己在做什么。”

哈利点头。“我当然知道。”他想或许他应该更注意有人想要杀他这个事实，但他却也无法对这件事过于担忧。他活到现在总是有不同的人想要杀他。伏地魔没有成功，哈利能确定其他人也不会成功。

罗恩叹气。“我如果能找到任何相关的东西，我会马上告诉你。如果沙克尔真的有什么问题，而我们也不知道还有谁牵涉其中，那你最好还是不要亲自出面调查询问。你就好好看紧马尔福，其他事留给我做就好。”他把椅子往后推，站起身。“我们最好赶紧回去。我知道就算你只迟到两分钟，马尔福也会气得连内裤都穿不好。”

他知道这很不合时宜，但他确实想到了德拉科的屁股，穿着印着金色飞贼内裤的屁股。尽管此刻有很多烦恼的事，哈利也压抑不住自己的微笑。

 

* * *

 

全在忙文书报告的这个下午过得很快，他们只有中途去了趟多德森夫人店铺，花了半个小时找一个金色的小剪刀。德拉科没有告诉她任何关于哈利的事，但其实他也没有这个必要。她只不过看了他们一眼就给德拉科一个小小的了然的微笑。她给他们准备了热茶，烤姜饼和巧克力饼。

下班之后，他们在泰国餐厅买了晚餐，然后一起回到哈利的公寓，在关上卧室门之后，德拉科做的第一件事就是把哈利身上那愚蠢的上衣扒掉，揉成一团丢到角落，如果好运的话，这件衣服能被他完全忘掉。哈利只是大笑，没有对他的做法提出抗议，反而着手把德拉科偷走的内裤也跟着脱掉，给德拉克人生中的第二次口交，这一次甚至比第一次还要爽，因为这一次德拉科放松柔软地躺在哈利的床上，无助又舒爽地躺着享受，不需要担忧情欲让膝盖发软，也不用担心头会撞上浴池或墙壁。

等到他的呼吸平复之后，他看到哈利还硬着。“所以，你想要我…？”他不知道不用粗鲁的表达该怎么完成这个句子，所以他只是晃着手示意哈利的胯下。

哈利只是微笑着躺下，说，“请。”

他让德拉科找自己喜欢的方式，他最开始还很犹豫地探索。过了一秒或者两秒，德拉科才把哈利的性器含进嘴里，但等到他真的做到的时候，他才觉得也没那么差。哈利尝起来感觉很热，带着麝香，很奇怪地带着土地的气味，但又莫名得很好闻。德拉科发现自己还蛮喜欢这样的味道。他慢慢地舔舐品尝着，偶尔吮吸圆大的头部，偶尔上下舔着柱身，舌头不停照顾着龟头到根部，用哈利细碎的闷哼指导自己的动作。他发现哈利很喜欢自己含得很深，让喉咙包裹挤压龟头，还有当他的手指滑到哈利大腿内侧时，他会很敏感地弹起来。

几分钟后哈利射了出来，即使他给了预警，德拉科还是差点呛到。射出来的东西味道一点都不好，很强烈的味道，还很苦，他咳了两声，还有一些顺着他的下巴流下来。嘴里含着的他都尽数吞咽。

“噁。”他说，手背抹了把下巴。

哈利宠溺地轻笑，把他拉倒在自己身边躺着。“如果你含更深，那我射的时候你不需要尝到味道就能吞下很多。只需要多加练习就知道了，我没有任何异议。”他低声说，又加上。“你漏了一些。”俯下身轻轻吮吸德拉科的下巴。

德拉科感觉脸颊在发烫。“那很恶心，波特。”

哈利挠了挠他的肋骨，纹身小龙伸展了身躯和翅膀。“这只是精液。”

“对，你的。请不要这么称呼那东西。我觉得这个词非常粗俗。”即使是自己听来都觉得过于一本正经了。梅林，哈利肯定觉得他很奇怪。

“什么，精液？”想多了，哈利看起来只是觉得很好笑。

“是的。它有很多更好的表达。”

哈利调整了下姿势，只为了能亲到德拉科，嘴唇一相贴，舌头就长驱直入。德拉科能尝到自己释放的精华，也很强烈苦涩，但有些不同，他知道哈利也能从自己嘴里尝到他自己的味道。这个念头点燃了他的欲望，情欲混合着淡淡的尴尬，还有对于自己竟然真的给哈利·波特口交的不敢置信。

“也还有很多更糟的表达。”哈利抵着德拉科的嘴唇轻语，然后笑开。“你知道吗，你这么害羞的样子还挺可爱的。”

“我也很惊讶知道我的尴尬竟然是你的快乐源泉。”德拉科咕哝地抱怨。

哈利撑着手肘半起身。“没什么可尴尬的，德拉科。”

德拉科生着闷气。“我告诉过你，纯血家族都不讨论这些事。”他瞥了眼哈利，而哈利，该死的，还带着笑看着自己。“这很粗鲁。”他坚持自己的观点。

“好吧，我希望你能快点放下那些。”哈利说，轻吻德拉科，希望带走自己话里的刺。“因为我一点都不像那样。我是说，那 _只是_ 性交。”

德拉科不是很同意他的话。他觉得和哈利有关的任何事都不应该 _只是_ 普通的事。他什么话都没说，只伸手拉着被子盖到腰上。

哈利一勾脚，把他身上的被子扯下。“真的吗，德拉科。没什么可害羞的。”他说，眼神肆无忌惮地扫着德拉科的身体。

德拉科又抓着被子。“我盖被子是因为我冷，傻子，不是因为我害羞。不管怎样，你已经非常亲密地了解了所有我有的东西了。”

哈利火热的目光又移到德拉科赤裸的身体上，一只手揉捏着德拉科的屁股。“还不够我希望中的亲密。”

德拉科瞪着他。“梅林，你怎么突然变成这样？上个星期我只不过看你一眼，你就结巴脸红，现在你就突然变成卡沙诺瓦（Casanova，风流浪子）了。”

“卡沙诺瓦不是同性恋。”哈利说，拉着德拉科一起倒回床上。“现在不一样了。现在我知道我们的关系。之前我都不知道你是怎么想的。”他满足地轻轻叹气，吹动德拉科的头发。“好玩的是你也完全不一样了。你调戏我好几个星期，然后你现在突然又很害羞。”

德拉科沉默了好一会儿才说，“因为我知道你现在对我的感觉。”他说，然后轻声承认，“我不想毁了一切。”

“德拉科，你不会的。”哈利安慰他。“你和我，我们很相配。我们一直都是，我觉得。”他长长地吐气。“嗯，我觉得那或许能解释我在学校时对你的痴迷。或许那真的就是迷恋，只不过那时候我不知道自己的心意。”

“不。”德拉科说，语气比他所想的要尖锐一些。他放柔声音。“不要这么说。”

哈利皱紧眉。“怎么？”

“不要为了迎合现在而重新解读过去。我知道那时候你并不喜欢我，梅林知道我也并没有给你喜欢我的理由。我也不喜欢你，但之后我更了解你，也放下了过去。”德拉科手指抚上哈利的手肘，游移抚摸上肩膀。“我们经历过很多糟糕的事，我们也都犯过错。那些已经过去了，我们也改变不了历史。但正是那些过去塑造了现在的我们。”他的手指缠上哈利的手指轻捏。“我们的现在也正塑造着 _我们_ 。”

哈利叹气。“我想你说的没错。但是，我们本可以早几年就上床的。”

“我们未来还有很多很多年。”德拉科浅浅地微笑。

“嗯…”哈利轻哼。“也就是说我们要赶紧弥补浪费的时间。”

德拉科的心轻轻震颤了一下，他不知道和哈利上床的这个想法让他是紧张还是兴奋。“我们是要…？”

“什么，做爱？”哈利顿了一下，德拉科点头。“不，不是现在。这周末，我觉得。我是说，我很想现在做。但如果我们真的做了，我希望我们能在床上待更久一些。两天时间听起来很适合。除非…”他轻吻德拉科的脖颈。“但我不觉得我能成功劝你请明天的假？”

“当然不行。”德拉科笑着说，“如果你坚持要我在床上躺两天，那你只能等到周末了。”

哈利轻轻地吻住他。“不要想着其他的计划。”他像个流氓不要脸地笑着说，“周一前你的全部都是我一个人的。”

 

* * *

 

 

到了周五上午，哈利的意志力几近消磨殆尽。这周前几天他们都依偎在同一张床上，餍足闲适地享受高潮余韵，期盼着周末和德拉科做爱的完美计划。他们将会有不被打扰的完美四十八小时来探索彼此，哈利想象他们整个周末都慵懒地躺在床上，几回合的‘肉体交流’，大脑从爽呆了的高潮恢复正常之后，他们可以聊任何想聊的话题，或者谈他们之前的所有一切。尽管他对德拉科的欲望几乎难以抑制，但推迟到周末肯定是非常值得的。再说了，他也已经好几个月没有和别人亲密接触过，最亲密的不过就是他自己的手。他觉得他还是能多忍耐几天。

但他没想到的是德拉科不停戏弄他，完全不配合。

自从周三的谈话之后，德拉科听从了哈利的要求，没有再拘谨不安，而是回到了他先前那样放肆的挑逗调情方式，偶尔说些调皮的话，找各种借口靠近哈利。

就像现在。

现在是上午九点，他们正和其他十几个傲罗同事聚在二号会议室讨论威孚案件，计划要在三个嫌疑销售店铺设置监控。哈利和德拉科都不参与实际执行，但他们都被允许参与协助执行。哈利正在一张摊开的羊皮纸上讲演着他的大略计划，德拉科站在他身后想看得更清楚。

只不过靠的太近了，他一只手撑着桌子边缘，另一只手环在哈利的椅背，身体前倾越过哈利的肩膀，表面看起来是要看清楚桌子上的草图。而如果他真的想看清楚，哈利会很愿意把那该死的计划图递给他看。那会比现在的处境要好。他现在僵硬地坐在椅子上，像是被德拉科困住，距离近得他能感觉到德拉科身体的热度，他们的脸颊几乎蹭到一起，每一次呼吸哈利都能嗅到德拉科今天早上喝的薄荷茶味道。他只需要稍微偏头，就能亲吻到他，舌头扫着德拉科的下唇，让唇瓣为自己开启，那样他能直接品尝到他嘴里的薄荷茶味道…他突然发现自己的身体在朝他靠近，距离危险得只差几英寸。

噢天哪，这真的得停下。他尽可能不着痕迹地肘顶了下德拉科的侧腰。德拉科假装调整姿势，往他脚踝上踢了一脚。然后，该死，他把还在椅背上的手前移了一点，拇指轻抚哈利的背脊。

哈利猛地往后退，差点要把德拉科掀翻。“我要去洗手间。”他快声说，然后快步走出会议室。

“肯定是吃了什么不好的东西。”他听到德拉科无辜的语气，回头越过肩膀酸涩地瞪了他一眼，真是个小混球，因为德拉科非常清楚哈利今天早上放进嘴里的最后一个东西是德拉科的阴茎。

在洗手间里，哈利接了一捧冷水往脸上泼，深呼吸让自己冷静下来。他差点就要亲到德拉科。在工作时间。在其他十几个傲罗面前。他显然是没了理智，没了 _脑子_ 。这都是德拉科的错。他开始明白德拉科为什么要在私人生活和工作之间划清界限，而仅因为德拉科稍微把界限前推了一点，哈利就开始担心自己会搞砸一切。就像他在会议室里差点要做的事。老天，有时候他觉得他们之间的关系非常明显，他时常控制不住自己看着德拉科的炙热眼神，或者当德拉科发现自己看着他时，嘴角勾起的挑逗微笑，或者当他唤着他的名字时，声音里的热度和情感。

哈利怒视着镜子里的自己。“振作起来，波特。”他喃喃自语。“你打败了伏地魔。你可以应付一个金发混小子的。”

 

* * *

 

夜幕刚降临，现在刚过晚上八点，德拉科已经快要受不了他的同事。短短几天他似乎就被宠坏了，他习惯了下班后和哈利去买晚餐，直接回哈利家里，然后让哈利专属他一个人。他回头看着屋子另一边的哈利，他正和其中一个和威孚案子相关的傲罗有一搭没一搭地聊着案子。德拉科快烦透了这个案子，早上就他妈的开了三个小时的会议，本来他还很开心地在耍哈利，但等到哈利回到屋子直接坐在韦斯利旁边之后，他的乐趣就全没了。

德拉科抵着啤酒杯叹气，然后喝干最后一点啤酒，示意服务生再给他新的一杯酒。他仰头喝下三分之一，这时候哈利来到他身边，拍拍他的肩膀。

“我突然想到了一件事。”哈利说。

德拉科嘬饮了一口酒。“嗯？”

“今天是周五，已经下班了。”他说，故意扬起眉毛。“按照我的推理，这说明周末正式开始了。”

德拉科感觉脸颊逐渐升温。他又喝了一口啤酒。“没错。”

哈利俯身靠近。“我们现在能回去了吗？他贴着德拉科的耳朵说。

“可以。“德拉科说，随手把啤酒杯放在最近的桌子上。桌子的主人好奇地看了他一眼。”当然可以。”

“很好。”哈利说，仰头把酒喝干。“我们去和他们告别吧。”

“等等。”哈利转身准备走向韦斯利桌子时，德拉科抓着哈利的手臂止住他。“我们不能一起离开，他们会怀疑的。”

哈利翻了个白眼。“我们这几周都是一起离开的。如果我们突然分开走，他们会更怀疑的，你不觉得吗？”

德拉科无法反驳，也就跟着哈利去告别，之后才一起离开酒吧。

一出酒吧，冷空气就扑面而来，街道黑暗寂静，一切都感觉很真实，他们回到家要做的事也感觉近在咫尺，德拉科紧张又兴奋，感觉肠子都在绞紧，身体也在微微震颤。他看了眼哈利，后者看着他露出了一个帅气的微笑，给了他一个挑逗的眨眼，德拉科感觉身体的震颤更加重了。荒谬的是，他现在的感觉和在霍格沃兹时宵禁过后偷溜出去的感觉一样，因为做了不该做的事而紧张，也因打破规则而兴奋。打破规则的确有特别的乐趣。

他已经很长时间没有打破规则了。

他冲动地抓着哈利的手肘，把他压在刚路过的路灯灯柱，嘴唇贴着哈利的，含住他小声的惊呼。这和他想像中的感觉一样好。哈利很快开始回吻，手臂环抱着德拉科，双腿稍微张开给德拉科空间，让他的大腿贴着自己的胯下。德拉科抓着他的腰胯力气大得他觉得可能会留下淤青，哈利手插进他的头发轻轻扯动。

“怎么了？”他们终于分开时，哈利问。

德拉科笑着看他。“我想做这件事已经很久了。”他说。“自从第一次的酒吧夜。”

哈利抓着他的手轻捏。“你任何时候都可以做，只要你喜欢。”

德拉科的回应只是像傻瓜一样的笑，因为那确实是事实。

他们没有幻影移形，而是慢悠悠地散步回去，德拉科很喜欢这样。尽管那样会花费更长时间，但他们的每一步，德拉科偷看哈利的每一眼，四目相对之后的每一个微笑，哈利掌心传来的温度，这一切都让期待更升几分。

很快，他们就站在了哈利的家门前，哈利把钥匙插进锁孔，德拉科之前担忧过这一刻会是非常尴尬的时刻，但哈利没有给他太多忧心的时间就欺身而上，放肆地亲吻他，抱着他后退到卧室，一个无声的无杖魔法就把两人身上的衣服剥干净，一把把德拉科压在床上，这种暗暗的炫耀魔法能力点燃了德拉科的血液和情欲。

他之前有幻想过，他当然有过，尤其是当哈利提起这件事之后，他有模糊的好奇感，好奇这究竟会怎么做，因为当他想到性交，他觉得自己会是拿着主动权的上位者。但当哈利的手指抚摸着他屁股的曲线，只简单地说，“可以吗？”语气轻柔，甚至是虔诚，就像是在诚心地祈求着月亮。好吧，德拉科怎么能拒绝？他愿意把月亮本身都拿下来送给哈利，甚至满天繁星都可以送给他，如果他有这样的能力。

所以这就是为什么他现在平躺在床上，哈利的温热的嘴包裹着他的性器，两只手指在屁股里搅动逗弄。

德拉科没有预料到他会这么喜欢这种感觉，尤其是当哈利插进第一只手指时。感觉很奇怪，全身潮红，因为这从未有过的亲密而控制不住的尴尬，感觉这种事应该是自己一个人，而不是和另一个人共同分享。德拉科眼神涣散地看着天花板，试图把注意力放在别处，而不是屁股里作乱的手指和奇怪的感觉。但当哈利插进第二根手指时，那种奇怪的灼烧痛感瞬间转变了，德拉科忍不住闭紧双眼，忍不住渴望难耐的呻吟，忍不住把双腿分得更开，弓起腰背，索求 _更多_ 。

 

这种亲密感实在太强烈，他没想过像这样侵入他身体的人会是哈利·波特，又劝又哄着让他放松舒展身体，用自己的方式进入他，让德拉科完全失去抵抗力。他一直都有能力让德拉科变成另一个样子，这是其他人做不到的，而唯一改变的地方是他使用的方式。德拉科必须要说，比起年轻时的言语攻击，他更喜欢这种方式。

 

哈利碰到他体内的某处，一阵舒爽顺着他的脊椎传上大脑，他眼前闪着白光，德拉科一声哭喊，腰胯猛地弹起来。哈利继续戳揉着那处，一只手握着德拉科的性器根部，以防自己被呛到，然后就任德拉科的阴茎在自己嘴里抽插。快感逐渐堆积着，直到他全身无力，只会颤抖呻吟哭叫，而他完全不 _在乎，_ 他的高潮慢慢地从体内深处堆积着，下腹酸胀，德拉科感觉自己在快感的边缘呆了很长的时间，接着不过一秒，强烈的快感爆发开，德拉科也像软了骨头一样瘫软着。

 

他恢复理智之后，哈利爬上他身边和他躺在一起，一只手臂随意地放在德拉科的胸前，他低着头蹭着德拉科的肩膀，嘴唇微张，动作缓慢地在德拉科潮红发烫的皮肤印上亲吻。

 

“你需要我帮你吗？”德拉科问。

 

“不用，我已经射了。”哈利回答。

 

德拉科满足地轻叹。“很好，因为我觉得我也动不了了。”

 

他们昏昏欲睡地安静着躺靠在一起。

 

“所以，你能接受在下面吗？”哈利问。“如果你希望我在下面，我可以。”他啄吻着德拉科的肩膀说。

 

德拉科动了动肩膀避开他；哈利在他身上的嘴让他无法思考。“你喜欢怎么样？”

 

“总的来说，我更喜欢在上面，而不是下。”他说。“并不是说我不喜欢在下面，只是我更喜欢上。”他对德拉科笑着说。“除了我喝酒之后。我醉的时候真的很喜欢在下面。先给你个预警。”

 

“那好。”德拉科说。“我想我...”他顿了一下，用力一吞咽，让自己有勇气说出来。“那我就在下面。”

 

“但还没到时候。”哈利低喃，腻腻歪歪地又朝德拉科粘上去。

 

 

* * *

 

 

接下来的两个小时，他们都是打瞌睡的状态，下身交缠着躺在一起，手时不时地温柔抚摸着彼此，手指尖顺着皮肤、肌肉描画，似乎是要记住对方的每一寸。哈利亲吻着德拉科，一路吻上脖颈，然后含住他的嘴唇，悠闲缓慢地舔吻。亲吻在逐渐升温，直到两人抵着对方双唇不住喘气，双手紧抓着对方，腰胯以不同频率挺动。突然间哈利觉得是时候了，他们终于到了这个时候，他们即将要做的事让他突然觉得晕眩又饥渴。

 

但德拉科一把把他推开。

 

“我不是他。”他说，这话很莫名其妙，又有挑衅的意味。

 

哈利呆愣地眨眨眼，完全跟不上思路。他们上一秒还在接吻，这一秒德拉科却在瞪他。“什么？你不是谁？”

 

“ _他。_ ”德拉科说。“你的大卫。我不是他。”他颤抖地吸气。“我知道你...在乎他。而你们两个才刚分手。我不想当他的替代品。如果我们要做，那我想知道你是在和 _我_ 做。”

 

他的下巴扬起，双眼闪烁的光芒有点危险的感觉，他看起来那么的‘马尔福’，哈利感觉有种古老而熟悉的还击冲动，然后看看他能把德拉科逼到什么地步。但这股冲动很快就消散了，他知道这是因为德拉科没有安全感，而他选择用高傲当作盾牌，把自己隐藏起来。哈利温柔地伸手抚摸他的金发，然后手掌停在德拉科的后颈。

 

“我知道是你。”他坚定地说，把德拉科拉近自己。“我知道你是谁。”

 

他们的嘴唇相贴，哈利把亲吻保持得很温柔，抚摸着德拉科的动作也很温柔，他希望自己的每一次爱抚，舌头每一次的舔弄，身体每一次和德拉科的相贴，这些种种都能向德拉科传达出“我想要你”。这样压抑自己，让自己变得温柔感觉有点奇怪，因为他们之间的所有事一直都是激情和冲突。

 

只不过几分钟，德拉科就又把他推开。“你不用这么小心地对待我。”他尖刻地说。眼神又是怒视。“我不是等着被蹂躏的只会脸红的处子。”

 

现在，德拉科脸红得不行，而他确实是个处子，哈利也非常想要‘蹂躏’他，但他知道他最好不要把这话说出来。

 

所以哈利哼了一声，蹭了蹭他的肋骨说，“你是个我想操的爱惹人生气的小混蛋。你能闭嘴让我开始吗？”

 

“你才是混蛋。”德拉科说。

 

哈利笑着看他。“我们差不多。”他回答，捏了把德拉科的屁股蛋。

 

德拉科抓着他的手腕，把他的手甩开，哈利咬住德拉科的下唇还击，而 _这_ 感觉才是对的。半挣扎半亲吻，这像是全新的感觉，却又非常熟悉，哈利继续这样的动作直到他又一次完全硬挺。他放开德拉科，德拉科全身潮红放松地躺在哈利床上喘着气。

 

哈利一时之间不敢相信他马上要做的事，也不敢相信德拉科会给他允许。

 

他把放在床头柜的小瓶润滑剂拿来，刚才用来润滑手指开拓德拉科，他趴在德拉科双腿之间——和刚刚一样的姿势——然后一边吻咬德拉科的胯骨，一边插进食指。因为早先的准备，德拉科比之前松软了一些，除了一点抗拒的阻碍，他的手指进入得很顺利。浅浅抽插了一小会儿后，他抽回食指，然后中指一并插入，加大幅度操弄，德拉科也跟着挺动腰胯迎上他的抽插。哈利抽回手，倒下更多的润滑，低下头又一次含住德拉科的硬挺，这一次，三根手指一并插入。

 

德拉科的腰胯僵住，不适地小声呻吟，哈利的手指没再更多动作，让德拉科的身体自行调整适应，缓慢地吮吸他的性器以舒缓他的疼痛。慢慢地，哈利开始移动德拉科体内的手指，屁股夹得太紧，三根手指挤压得也不太舒服，但哈利想的是用不着几分钟，他就能进入这美妙的紧致。他等着德拉科放松，那不舒服的压迫感也减轻了很多，哈利把手指抽出来抓着床单起身。

 

他拍拍德拉科的臀瓣。“抬起来。”他说。

 

德拉科顺从地抬起屁股，哈利在他的后腰垫了一个枕头，又拿过床头柜上的润滑剂，往手掌上倒了一些，套弄着自己的阴茎，把润滑涂匀，然后爬上前，手撑在德拉科头边，另一只手扶着自己的勃起对着粉红密道的入口。

 

“准备好了吗？”他问。

 

哈利以为他会简短地回答，也可能是伶牙俐齿地还嘴，但德拉科只睁着大眼睛，瞳孔放大，眼里满满信任，只点了一下头，他的嘴唇抿紧成细线。哈利低头亲吻他，感觉他紧绷的双唇嘴唇慢慢柔软，随着他胯下的动作而轻启双唇。哈利一点一点地推进，每推进一分，都感觉身下人多一分放松，直到完全进入。

 

哈利退开亲吻，脸贴着德拉科的侧颈，埋在体内的粗大不移动丝毫，想要给德拉科的身体适应的时间，也因为他觉得哪怕他只动一点，他都会马上射出来。就算他没有动作，他都觉得自己高潮逼近，德拉科的身体火热，屁股更是又紧又热，他只稍微移动身体，臀部内壁肌肉也跟着浅浅抽插，哈利觉得自己撑不了多长时间。

 

“还好吗？”德拉科轻叹，哈利问。

 

德拉科抱着他，不稳当地点头，“嗯，就...有点奇怪。”

 

“是好的感觉，还是坏的感觉？”哈利的手臂因为强忍着动作而开始颤抖。想要无所顾忌地冲撞的冲动让他感觉发疼，他想要用力操德拉科，用力操进他美妙销魂的体内。

 

“好的。是很好的感觉。”德拉科说，还轻笑了一声。“我可以的，波特。你可以动了。”

 

哈利轻轻一吻，然后抽出粗壮的阴茎，再次插回体内，眼睛一直看着德拉科，留心他会不会不舒服。德拉科颤抖地轻声呻吟，抱着哈利的手臂收紧，像是鼓励他。哈利加大力度操开身下人，德拉科白嫩的屁股也跟着他的动作前后移动着迎合。

 

“好棒，你真的好棒。”哈利低喃，像是已经失了智。

 

德拉科的回复是长而低的呻吟叫唤。哈利更使劲地操干，转过头亲吻德拉科的太阳穴，他的鼻子很尴尬地撞到德拉科的头。德拉科吟哦着他的名字，哈利又印下一个吻。德拉科转过头亲吻哈利的脖子，用力吮吸，哈利根本不在乎他最后可能会留下吻痕，因为那感觉真太他妈爽了。他感觉他的高潮正在堆积，缓慢但毫无停歇，他伸手在两人身体间摸索，抓着德拉科的性器。他的手上还有润滑剂，一找到德拉科的硬挺就开始粗暴地套弄。

 

“啊嗯，波特，啊！”德拉科大喊。

 

他的手指抓着哈利的后背，哈利低声闷哼。“德拉科，求你。啊，god，德拉科。”他撑不了更长时间，但他想要德拉科先释放。他稳定的冲撞开始加速，哈利也没办法再慢下来，他现在能做的只有更用力更快地操他，操德拉科。他大脑深处角落里的理智想要他慢下来，想要他更持久，但他已经很久没有像这样干一个人。不过哈利不觉得这是其原因，他觉得仅仅是因为他正压着的人是 _德拉科·马尔福_ ，这才是最重要的原因，是他让一切变得不一样。德拉科喷洒在他的脖子的炙热气息，德拉科夹着哈利性器的紧致高热的屁股，德拉科的所有让哈利一下子忍不住很后悔，后悔他们浪费了那么多年和对方斗争，他们本可以用那些时间来做这更爽更棒的事，因为 _这_ 他妈的确实更爽更棒。

 

德拉科断断续续的呻吟变成大喊，他仰着头弓起背，把哈利的手压在他们的腹部中间。哈利圈紧手，感谢上帝，德拉科的阴茎在他手里跳动着，身后的密道把哈利的粗壮夹得更紧。哈利最后一下冲撞，在德拉科体内射出精华，他的身体绷得很紧，甚至让他无法喊出声，胯部还在本能地挺动，阴茎也在德拉科体内小幅度操弄着。

 

他残存的理智让他先抽离德拉科的身体才倒在他身边，而不是直接崩溃失力倒在他身上。他全身松弛温热，根本记不起以前有没有像现在这样舒爽，就这么躺在德拉科身边等着激烈跳动的心脏恢复正常。

 

身边的德拉科全身瘫软地躺着，有着疤痕的手臂盖住眼睛。“我不敢相信我竟然和哈利·波特上床了。”他轻笑，呼吸还没平复。

 

哈利大笑，侧过身看着他，手指轻抚德拉科的肋骨，纹身小龙舒展身体，拍了拍尾巴。“我不敢相信你同意了。”

 

“那很...”德拉科听起来还是有点喘不过气。“我不知道要用什么词来表达。”

 

哈利轻笑着亲吻德拉科肩膀。“只会越来越好的。”

 

“我想象不出来还能怎么更好。我觉得如果还比这次更好我可能会死掉。”他一顿，抬起手臂看了眼哈利。“真的会更好吗？”

 

“噢，会的。这只是我们的第一次。”他的话给他自己都带来了一阵很特别的暖流。 _我们的第一次_ 。他真的上了德拉科·马尔福，如果按照他的心愿，他会再上几千次。“等到我们越来越了解彼此。等到我了解你的身体，了解你喜欢什么，和你不喜欢什么。你喜欢我怎么动。”他咬着德拉科的肩膀，德拉科颤抖了一下。“怎么样能让你尖叫。”

 

“你也是这样了解大卫的吗？”德拉科问，声音平静却生硬，然后又叹了叹气。“对不起。我不应该...我没有嫉妒的理由。我只是不喜欢分享，只是这样。”

 

“真的吗，我不知道你还有这一面。”哈利干巴巴地说。

 

“闭嘴。”德拉科手臂又盖住自己的眼睛。

 

哈利想要就这么让这个话题过去。说实话，他非常想。但最后他做不到，因为即使他不回答，这个问题还是会一直存在，不安全感就像一小片杂草，每一次可能只会有一点点擦伤，但累积起来会变成严重的大问题。哈利很明白，他确实理解，因为像这样看着德拉科，而且知道他是全世界唯一一个看到德拉科这么放松样子的人，他从里到外都感觉很好，而这种感觉极其容易上瘾。如果有人先他一步看到他这副模样，尤其是如果有人才刚刚退出他的世界，好吧，哈利觉得他很可能也会有不安感。

 

唯一的解决办法就是要完全诚实。

 

“对。”

 

“什么？”

 

“对。”他说。“我确实很了解他。我们在一起很多年，分分合合。我当然了解他。”

 

“噢。”德拉科的声音非常小，像是他本意并不想得到答案，而现在他有了答案却不知道该作何反应。

 

哈利撑着一只手肘，伸手把德拉科的手臂从他脸上拉开。“你记得我告诉过你我的书吗？”

 

德拉科皱眉看着他。“你借给我的那本书？”

 

“对。我读了几百遍。我可能比了解我自己的脸还了解这本书。我记得每一个章节，每一个动作，每一个对话，每一句词。我记得我翻烂了哪几页，记得书脊上的每一根褶皱，封面上的每一条折痕。”哈利流畅地一翻身，翻到德拉科身上，把他钉在床上，脸贴着德拉科的脸，鼻尖蹭在一起。“我想像那样了解你的身体。我想像那样了解你。”

 

德拉科用力吞咽，他的双眼大而深邃，他们的距离太近，德拉科说话时，哈利都能感觉到他嘴唇的移动。“听起来好像会花很长时间。”

 

“我觉得会。”哈利说。“好几年。”

 

“可能要好几十年。”德拉科轻声说。

 

哈利迟疑了一下，因为他觉得他们谈的不再只是做爱。“可能。他说，即使脉搏加快，不知怎的，他还能保持平稳的声音。“可能会要我的余生。”

 

德拉科用力吻住他。

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

 

他们已经在一起三个星期，按照哈利的观点来说是爽呆了的三个星期。他们很快就形成了一个日常流程，白天像平常一样工作，然后一起回到哈利的公寓，在那里他们会像兔子般疯狂地做爱，德拉科会在他那留宿。到了早上，德拉科会回到自己家冲澡换身衣服，然后才到办公室见哈利。他们分开的唯一一天是周日，在又长又闲适的一早晨的调情和做爱之后，德拉科会回到父母家和他们共进午餐，而哈利会去陋居待一会儿。周日晚上，他会把一周的家务给做好，周一上午他又会心里痒痒地想快点见到德拉科。

 

哈利从文件堆里抬头看着德拉科，后者正皱着眉头整理桌面的文件夹。他的眼镜微微滑下鼻梁，哈利看着他用纤长优雅的手指把眼镜推回原位。

 

而此刻哈利大脑里只有今天早些时候他让德拉科跪趴着任自己索求，还有当他结束时拔出阴茎之后，他还是没要够，忍不住又往德拉科屁股里插进手指，感受润滑液和哈利自己的精液，用手指干着被操得松软的密道，德拉科敏感地哭叫呜咽，想推开却被压制着。他磨着德拉科体内的敏感处生生把他指奸到高潮。哈利看着漂亮红肿的穴口，感觉下身又开始抬头。即使刚结束一轮，哈利却已经开始想着下一次。

 

他从来没像这般渴求一个人，哪怕是青春期荷尔蒙乱窜的时候也没有这么渴望。他从未体验过这样不间断而且磨死人的需求，就算他盯着德拉科一整天，催眠自己毫无感觉也没有帮助。比如现在，德拉科坐在自己的位子，忙着他的工作，看起来帅气镇定而难以触及，哈利却非常想把他身上漂亮正经的外衣撕碎，把他推倒在书桌上，干得他毫无思考能力娇喘连连。

 

这确实是非常好的想法，而德拉科绝对不会允许他这么做的。

 

不过，不冒险，无收获。没错。

 

“呃，德拉科？”

 

“嗯？”德拉科抬头看他，只一秒钟，他看到哈利脸上的神情之后就眯起眼，“不，波特。”他低头接着做他的报告。

 

“什么，我还什么都没说！”哈利抗议。

 

德拉科根本用不着再抬头，他边翻着文件，边说，“我知道你的表情是什么意思，别想了，不可能的。我们在工作。”

 

“快到午餐时间了。”哈利抱着希望说，“我们可以——”

 

德拉科猛地盖上文件，摔在左边的文件堆顶上。“我们才刚做完三个小时。你真的不能控制你自己三个小时吗？”他拿下眼镜放在文件上。

 

“嗯…”

 

德拉科翻了个白眼站起身。“我去看看有没有新的任务，然后去拿下一批威孚案件的消费者记录。你…”他伸着漂亮的手指指着哈利，正是刚刚用来推眼镜的那只手指。“你应该出去走走看能不能控制你的欲望。”

 

哈利叹气，听着德拉科关上门的声音。他就知道他不应该提，但这还是值得尝试的。他在想要不要听德拉科的建议出去散步，但最后他看着桌上的购买清单，还是决定逼自己专注工作。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

哈利又叹了口气，德拉科差点就忍不住往他身上甩个魔咒。他这一整天什么正经事也没做成，这幅模样把德拉科的最后一根神经磨断。他的叹气本身并不是不常见，但平常哈利只会在要下班前一个小时左右才叹气，也是快下班时才会用发烫的目光看着德拉科，让他知道自己在想象什么。但今天，他从中午开始就这幅模样，而且一直没停下，德拉科的注意力在逐渐地被摧毁，连带他的意志力和决心也一起毁掉。

 

去他妈的。如果他还不做点什么，那他们今天就什么也别想做了。

 

“你真是疯了，波特。”听到哈利又叹了一口气时他终于爆发。“行，好了吧？可以！”他站起身绕到桌子前。“我不敢相信我竟然会这么做。你过来。”

 

他不需要再说更多话，一眨眼的功夫，哈利就走上前‘袭击’他，把德拉科推撞在墙，嘴唇相贴。德拉科的后脑差点就要撞到挂钩，他颤抖了一下，双手伸进哈利的上衣里，而哈利忙着把德拉科的马甲衣扣扯掉，纠结了一小会就放弃，转而把他的腰带扣子打开。他一打开扣子后就马上跪下。

 

“你干什么…？”德拉科喘着气艰难地说，还因为激烈热情的轻吻而感觉头昏。

 

“想吸你的阴茎。”哈利把拉链和纽扣打开。

 

“但那你呢？我以为你…”

 

“先不用管我。”他说，抬头帅气迷人地朝德拉科笑。“让你射出来是我的前戏。”

 

“好吧。”德拉科轻声说，“我没什么可抱怨的。”

 

哈利含住德拉科的性器，漂亮的嘴唇包裹着茎身，德拉科的大脑顿时停止思考。他的左手在墙上乱抓着，找到了头边的衣服挂钩抓紧，右手抓着哈利的头发，把他压向自己，想要 _更多_ 。哈利尽可能地吞吃进去，尽可能地服侍他的小兄弟，而德拉科几乎没撑几分钟就到了高潮。他射的时候，哈利只含着他的龟头，也没有咽下他的精华。相反，他站起身，把嘴里的精液吐到手里，用来润滑自己的阴茎。

 

“想边亲你边射。”他说。他缓而重地套弄着自己，爱人的精液在他手指和性器间被撸动，水声听起来非常淫荡让人脸红，德拉科不知道为什么他会因为这声音而被挑起欲望。

 

“你真的很奇怪，波特。”德拉科低喃，主动亲吻哈利的嘴唇。

 

他们亲吻时，德拉科能从哈利的舌尖上尝到自己的味道，随着哈利手上动作的加快，他们的亲吻也更加激烈。哈利加快套弄，精华喷射在手上，德拉科能感觉到他到达高潮时的颤抖。哈利退开亲吻，亲昵地贴在德拉科的侧颈啄吻。

 

“你真好。”他说，声音带着暖意和些微倦意。“帮我们清理一下？”

 

德拉科施了几个魔咒，然后才分开紧紧相贴的身体，整理好衣服，墙上的时钟刚好指向三点。

 

哈利微笑着，“我去准备茶，好吗？”他边说边走向门口。

 

“不要白茶。”德拉科告诉他。

 

哈利停住脚步，一只手放在门框上，嘴角勾出一个宠爱的微笑。“我知道你喜欢什么茶，德拉科。”他说，语气带了点温柔的责备，然后走出门外。

 

德拉科轻轻叹息，从高潮和亲密的余韵中清醒过来，整了整衣服，然后回到座位上，把相框变成镜子，捋顺头发。

 

哈利端着两杯茶回来的时候，他还在整理头发。

 

“你的头发很好看。”他说，把其中一杯茶放在德拉科的桌边。

 

“你不懂。”德拉科说，“没有人知道你的头发是平常那么乱还是因为做爱才那么乱。”但他放下整理头发的手，揉着哈利的头发，他很喜欢哈利头发的触感，很厚又很顺。

 

哈利笑着抬头让德拉科摸不到他。“所以我糟糕的头发还有这样的优点。”

 

德拉科微笑着拿起茶杯，喝了一小口就又拉长了脸。“你做的不够烫。”

 

“我们两个的是一样的。”哈利翻了个白眼说，为了证明自己的话喝了一大口。

 

“那就是你自己的也不够烫。”德拉科说。他又喝了一口，稍微纠结了一下是不是要多加一个加温咒。重新加热茶水可能会让它的苦味重一些，德拉科不太确定自己会喜欢那样。“希望你下次能做得更好。”

 

哈利又翻了个白眼。“遵命，陛下。”

 

他回到自己的座位，打开最近的文件，很轻易地就专注于工作，没有再继续盯着德拉科。德拉科也微笑着继续自己的报告。

 

 

* * *

 

 

茶点时间过后他做的工作比他之前一天的工作还多。他把L开头的消费清单审阅完后开始M开头的清单，德拉科正在整理剩余的K系列。哈利看完了昆丁·马尔纳多（Quentin Maldonado）的销售记录，把两项关键的材料勾出来，然后放到已阅的文件之上，拿起下一份。过分的重量让他默默哀嚎了一声。这一份可能要花一个世纪才能看得完吧。他打开文件，看到了上面的名字。

 

德拉科·马尔福。

 

哈利僵住了，盯着手里的文件，然后偷偷看了一眼对面的人。德拉科正在自己面前的文件打了一个小勾，然后拿起茶杯喝了一口。哈利低眼看着打开的文档，翻看了几页，随便一扫看到了几个他们目标中的原料，这是预料之中的，因为是德拉科制定的全套原料目录。哈利缓慢地合上文档，在上面施了个复制咒语。动作更缓慢地，他从公文包里拿出橙色的那本最高机密文件，把德拉科的购买记录悄悄滑进去。很好。让金斯利自己看吧。他一直在追着哈利要更多德拉科的消息，那么63页的药材购买记录应该足够满足他啦。

 

哈利轻叹。金斯利依旧认为德拉科是有罪的。哈利依旧无法证明他的清白。罗恩自己的调查也没找到什么新证据。整整三周完全没发生什么异常现象。这件案子陷入僵局，停滞不前，而哈利没有任何搜查线索和调查途径。此时此刻，他除了等有异常现象发生，其他的任何事都做不了，除了偶尔给金斯利一些没什么用处的报告，能让他留在这个案子，这也是他目前的目的。

 

哈利伸手去拿下一本文档，非常轻。卡西亚·马洛伊（Cassia·Malloy）订了可忽略不计的两页纸材料。他看完之后就放在一边，然后又拿起了德拉科的文档。

 

“认真的吗？”他问。“你真的需要从安而洛得（Unalloyed）订63页的垃圾材料吗？你知道这会让我花多长时间看吗？”他朝德拉科甩着文件夹抱怨。

 

德拉科怒得一叹气，后靠着椅背。“没错，波特。”他干巴巴地说。“我订了63页没用的药材只为了气死你。我很 _惊讶_ 你竟然看穿了我完美的计划。”

 

尽管德拉科在讽刺他，哈利还是感觉到心里很温暖。他最近发现他喜欢德拉科称呼他姓氏的方式，和在霍格沃兹时很不一样，他那时候总是像啐口水那样叫他，像是名字本身就有很糟的味道。现在，如果他觉得哈利很好笑或者很恼人，或者，大多数情况下两者都有，他都会称呼他的姓氏，语气里的热度和喜爱的情感是哈利永远听不够的。

 

“我可忘不了。一朝斯莱特林…”

 

“你太荒谬了。”德拉科说，“告诉你，我喜欢魔药。”他耸耸肩。“这是很有意义的喜好。”他顿住，抬眼从眼镜框上缘瞄着哈利，这也是哈利超级喜欢的他的模样。“你不需要看我的文件，你知道吗。我没有在制作威孚。”

 

他正要回答时，罗恩就冲了进来。

 

“Hey 哈利。”

 

“敲门，韦斯里，这不是个陌生的概念。”德拉科厉声说。

 

“闭嘴，马尔福。”罗恩回答，看都没看他一眼。

 

哈利笑开，走到朋友边上，德拉科正死盯着罗恩的后脑。“不要怪他，德拉科，他是在粮仓长大的。”

 

“粮仓也有门。”德拉科自言自语，低头看着他的报告。

 

罗恩瞥了他一眼，然后回头笑着对哈利说。“赫敏今晚要加班，你要和我一起吃晚饭吗？”

 

哈利抬头看了眼时钟，惊讶地发现已经过了五点。他犹豫了一下。他已经很久没有和罗恩单独聊天，但他真的很想带德拉科回家，然后开开心心地再要他一次。

 

“对不起，罗恩。我有其他计划。”

 

“不是什么好计划。”德拉科说，敲着羽毛笔示意罗恩。“我今晚打算加班，把这些消费记录做完，哈利很好心地同意留下来帮我。但我自己也可以。”他挥了挥手。“带他走吧，随意。”

 

“很好，谢谢马尔福。”罗恩说。

 

“但是…”哈利说。

 

“去吧。”德拉科对他说。“我可以的。”他刻意挑眉。“我一直在这里。”

 

这意思很明显：结束了就回来，我会在这里等着。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

周五下午三点的时候，哈利主动说要去给他准备热茶，德拉科站起身伸了一个懒腰说想一起去。他很想出去走走放松放松，说哈利从来不懂怎么煮热茶。

 

他们一起走到休息室，有一句没一句地聊着即将到来的苹果地神箭队（Appleby Arrows）和哈比队（Harpy）的比赛，德拉科半在意地和他聊，心里还在想着今天下班之前应该能把N系列的清单看完，那样今晚就可以一起去酒吧。哈利出办公室的时候没有穿傲罗长袍——今天的牛仔裤让他的臀部 _非常_ 好看——德拉科还一直因为这而分心，转过拐角时撞上了另一个人，他吓得往后一跳。

 

“不好意思。”在认出撞上的人是谁之前他就先道了个歉。

 

斯密斯嘲讽地朝他说，“会不会看路。”

 

“别说了。”韦斯里在斯密斯背后说。

 

德拉科不确定韦斯里是在对谁说，但他点了点头绕过这对搭档，走向烧水壶，而哈利跟在他身后。

 

“该死的食死徒。”斯密斯咬着牙说。“他竟然还能被允许出现在这里，真是可耻。”

 

德拉科僵在原地，哈利抓着德拉科的手肘，透过厚重的傲罗长袍捏了捏他，无声地提醒他冷静。

 

“你今天是很倒霉，但也没理由拿马尔福出气。”韦斯里说。“他是傲罗，和我们一样。他自己得到的资格。”

 

“他得到的资格。”斯密斯阴阳怪气地学他的话，“他还很得意，不是吗，马尔福？闯进这个地方还很得意，一只蛇进到鸡笼里，是吧？”

 

德拉科怒火一下子升起，把手臂从哈利的手里挣脱出来。他深吸一口气慢慢地转过身。他不值得，他告诉自己。这不值得。休息室里他们周围的十几个傲罗都噤若寒蝉。

 

“可耻的是其他人都没胆子干掉你。”斯密斯嘴还没停，嘴唇傲慢地翘起。

 

德拉科挑眉。“你也没胆子？”

 

斯密斯嘴角勾起一个冷酷的笑容。“并不是。只要有一点点机会，马尔福，我都会很高兴地立马打倒你。就像除掉玫瑰丛里的小杂草一样简单。”

 

德拉科仅存的最后一丝控制力崩坏。“很好。”他向前走了一步。“我接受。”

 

斯密斯的镇静也开始动摇。“你什么？”

 

“我接受你的挑战，”德拉科说，手指灵巧地解开外袍纽扣。“你是想要挑战我，不是吗？”

 

斯密斯咽了口口水。“挑战？”他突然看起来没那么傲慢，德拉科这才有一点开心的感觉。“我没有挑战你。”

 

“噢，但你确实有。”他解开纽扣，把厚重的外衣脱下甩给哈利，甚至没看他一眼，也当然没听到落到地上的声音。“根据《对决守则》第二章第四节第十二段，任何对一个巫师的生理及心理上造成威胁的行为都可被认为是对决的发起，并且可以立马回应。你已经提出了挑战，不是吗？干掉我？除掉我？听起来确实像是威胁到了我的心理健康。”德拉科指着围观人群，冒险地问。“你们觉得呢？”

 

其中一个留着长长花白胡子的年长傲罗点头。汤普森（Thompson），德拉科想起他的名字。“我听起来确实是挑战。”

 

德拉科朝他点头，很高兴自己找到了同盟，然后回头看着斯密斯，“你看？挑战。”他满意又带点邪恶地笑。“我接受。”

 

“你是个疯子。”斯密斯告诉他。“你知道我不是那个意思，而且你没有什么权利。”

 

“实际上，我有。”德拉科打断他。“第二章第四节第十四段，如果被威胁的一方接受挑战，而提出挑战的巫师撤回挑战，此行为可被视为弃权，另一方有权利——”

 

“你引用《对决守则》有什么用，这根本都算不上法律。”

 

德拉科勾起一个狡黠的笑。“噢，但确实是。你看，早在威森加摩（Wizengamot）成立之前，彼得斯比和科芬顿在1726年的案件，那时候就全体通过地决定了《对决守则》可被认为是巫师界的法律。这都是合法的，我保证。”在他知道霍格沃兹的名字之前卢修斯就逼德拉科背下了《对决守则》全部条款。说是要捍卫马尔福的荣耀或者其他没用的东西。德拉科觉得马尔福这些年也没留下什么荣耀了，但他还是能背的出那些规则，章节和段落。直到现在他才庆幸自己辛苦背下来。

 

“而且老旧。”斯密斯反驳。“时代变化了，没有人会想要看那些法律。”

 

“但它们依旧是法律。”汤普森大声说，旁边的一个女人同意地点头，德拉科很高兴看到有一个傲罗比他还更招恨。“他说的对，斯密斯。你挑战了他，他也接受了。如果你弃权，那他有权利要求公开道歉和金钱赔偿。他甚至可以不承担任何责任地攻击你，要看他感觉自己受到的伤害有多深。”

 

“我非常委屈。”德拉科说，脸上还挂着微笑。“我感觉非常受伤。”

 

斯密斯张了张嘴说不出话又合上。“但还是要等等。”他有点慌张了，“他要找到一个人愿意做——”

 

“我来做。”哈利说，声音平稳冷静，德拉科觉得自己从来没像现在一样这么喜欢他。

 

“我想那我就做你的。”站在斯密斯身边的韦斯里叹气。“你的对决已经开始了。如果我是你，我会接受第一次攻击，然后结束。”

 

斯密斯不可思议地看着他。“放弃？”

 

韦斯里瞪回他。“你没见过他的魔法对决吗？”他问。“因为我见过，我和他一起参加训练，提醒你一句，这不会是你想参加的对战。”

 

“作为被挑战的一方，我有权利选择对决的时间和地点。我想就现在，如果你不介意的话。”德拉科说。

 

“现在？”斯密斯重复，眼神闪烁。“在这里？”

 

德拉科一耸肩。“为什么不呢？这里空间很大，我们有第二负责人和在场的见证人。”他瞥了眼时钟。“我还剩十分钟休息时间。”他又笑了笑，看到斯密斯瑟缩的样子感觉自己放松了一些。“已经非常足够了，我觉得。”

 

没等对方的回应，他就先一挥魔杖变形桌椅，开出一条通向房间中间的道路。德拉科走到另一端，一边走，一边熟练地卷起右臂衣袖。斯密斯注意到他左臂衣袖没有卷起。

 

“藏着什么东西在下面，马尔福？”他走到德拉科对面，嘲笑地说。

 

“怎么，没见过黑魔标记吗，斯密斯？”德拉科嘲讽地回复，果然看到斯密斯臊得脸红。大家都知道他从没参与战争，选择逃到欧洲大陆躲藏，等到战斗全部结束才回来。

 

哈利和韦斯里分别站在两人身边，哈利站在他右边，韦斯里站在左边。他们对彼此点头，然后交换位置，变成韦斯里站在德拉科一边，哈利站在斯密斯一边。对决者无法战斗时，第二负责人会继续对决，除此之外，他们还有责任监视对手，以防出现作弊行为。

 

“请鞠躬。”韦斯里说。

 

斯密斯几乎没有低头，而德拉科弯腰给了个标准的鞠躬，左手贴着后腰，右手自然放在身侧。他站起身时，看到哈利勾着嘴角自豪地对他笑。

 

“站到规定的位子，先生。”他说，韦斯里跟着开口倒计时。“三、二、一！”

 

“Expelliarmus！（除你武器！）”斯密斯大喊。

 

德拉科轻易地挡掉。“Serpensortia！（乌龙出洞）”

 

一道白光从他的魔杖尖端射出变成一只巨大的黑蛇冲向斯密斯。

 

“Vipera Evanesca！（蛇影无踪）”斯密斯轻蔑地还击。“就猜到你会喜欢蛇。”

 

“我十二岁以来一直都在用这个咒。”德拉科说，回到正式对决的姿势。“我能说什么呢，我是个有好习惯的人。”他看了眼哈利，朝他眨眨眼。哈利的目光开始染上热烈的欲望。

 

斯密斯呲牙施了个障碍咒（Impediment Jinx），对决继续。德拉科接连施咒、抵挡和躲避，房间里的所有人和物都像是全部消失。他控制自己不要用真正强烈的咒语，因为斯密斯根本都称不上是像样的对手，这让德拉科有点失望。十二岁的哈利都比他强，德拉科非常疑惑斯密斯这老套的教科书对决是怎么通过训练的。他任何时候都可以结束这场竞赛，但他还挺享受斯密斯的攻击逐渐变得疯狂的过程，但当他指着德拉科的头施爆裂咒（Blasting Curse）时，德拉科决定是时候结束这场冗长的对决。

 

“Wingardium Leviosa！（悬浮咒）”他喊，对准斯密斯的鞋子，但这不是他真正的目的，接着他追了一个软腿咒（Jelly-Leg Jinx）。斯密斯回击这个咒语时，德拉科又全力施了一个悬浮咒。

 

斯密斯的脚跟离地漂浮起来，然后德拉科给了他一个捆绑咒，让他重重地摔回地面。围观群众自发地鼓掌，但德拉科还没有完全结束。他走上前，经过韦斯里，经过哈利，然后蹲在斯密斯身边。

 

“你真的很傻，不是吗？”他轻声说。“你觉得我是个危险人物，却又用你愚蠢的方法激怒我。不过你说对了一点；我是个危险人物。毕竟我曾经是食死徒。我从食死徒经历里学到了不少东西。你很好运，我还学会了自制。”他倾身靠近斯密斯，然后说，“但我还是有我的底线。不要再挑战我的底线。”

 

他站起身，随手甩了个解除咒。他和韦斯里握了握手，而哈利给他递上长袍，眼神炙热。德拉科向他微微点头，扫了眼时钟。还有五分钟。足够享受一杯茶了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

回到办公室之后，哈利迅速关上门回身面对德拉科。

 

“该死的。”德拉科自言自语。他把长袍脱下，整洁地挂在门边的挂钩上。他还没放下右臂衣袖。“真的，他就不应该——唔嗯——！”

 

哈利堵住他的嘴，热情地对他又咬又吻。他边亲边把德拉科往后推，直到德拉科的膝盖后侧撞到沙发，哈利把他推倒在沙发上，也跟着欺身压上去。

 

“不行。”德拉科在亲吻间隔粗喘着说。“不要在这。我们还在工作。”

 

“我知道。”哈利说，手指飞快地解开德拉科的衬衫纽扣。他想马上看到他的纹身。“无所谓。”

 

德拉科打掉他的手，“真的，不行。”

 

“真的，无所谓。”哈利看进德拉科的双眼。“你知不知道你刚刚在那里有多他妈的性感吗？”

 

“我在对决，不是在做脱衣秀。”德拉科恼怒地说。

 

“嗯嗯，好吧，你必须要做再为我表演一场脱衣秀，那样我可以好好做个比较，但是对决已经让我很满意了。”他把剩余的纽扣解开。“你看起来又生气又危险，我能想到的只有一句话，‘我操过他。’我确实有，而且就在今天早上，我想到你对我笑，想到你的纹身，还有那些你只让我一个人看到的东西，我想要你，老天，我现在就想要你。”他在胡言乱语，但完全不在乎，接着又低下头热烈地亲吻德拉科，德拉科默许了他，弓身迎向他，迎向哈利在他腹部前胸和肋骨作乱的手。哈利爱不释手般抚摸德拉科的肌肤，看着纹身小龙拍动尾巴扇动翅膀。哈利情急地低吟。

 

“我们真的不应该。”德拉科抵着他的嘴唇喘息，但这只是象征性的抗议，哈利回应之前他就已经攫住哈利的嘴唇温柔地亲吻。

 

哈利压低身体，卡在德拉科双腿之间，一只手游移到德拉科的胯下，感受到他已经半硬，稍施力按压着鼓起的一团。德拉科贴着他嘴唇呻吟，下身朝他的手心挺动。哈利抓着他的手腕，拉着他的手腕压着自己的下身。

 

“感受到了吗？”他说，下体蹭着德拉科的手掌。“这就是你对我做的。我要作为你的负责人站在那里假装 _这_ 都没发生。你看到你对我做了什么吗？”

 

“润滑液。”德拉科喘着气说，“在我包里。”

 

哈利俯身挑眉看着他。德拉科怒瞪着他，哈利认为他不应该觉得德拉科皱起鼻子还这么可爱。

 

“嗯，如果真的要做，那我应该做好我该做的事，促使一切能快点结束。我们还在上班，你知道吗。”

 

哈利大笑着爬下来。他在德拉科的包里翻来翻去，找到一小瓶药水，当他转过身时发现德拉科已经脱下长裤和底裤，下身赤裸地躺在沙发上。哈利僵在原地，贪婪地看着德拉科放荡的姿势，四肢纤长，皮肤白皙，硬挺的阴茎翘起贴着小腹，上衣凌乱地敞开，脸颊潮红，眼眸深邃地看着他，还有纹身，该死的纹身，修饰着他的腰身。德拉科是那么真实，那么漂亮，毫不掩饰瑕疵，而此刻又那么的完美，哈利这么看着几乎忘记呼吸。

 

“怎么了？”德拉科低语，“你这么看着我，像是…”他没说完，用力地一吞咽。

 

“像是什么？”哈利轻声问，但德拉科只是摇摇头伸出手。哈利走向他，挤进他大腿中间。他把瓶盖打开倒出大量液体润滑手指。“会很快。”他预警。

 

“我知道。”德拉科狡黠地笑，重复哈利先前的话，“无所谓。”哈利两只手指插进他的屁股里，他发出小声又愉悦的呻吟，迎向哈利的手。

 

哈利用会留下淤青的力度亲吻他，手指快速地抽插进出，想快点让德拉科扩张开。德拉科转开头，打破他们的亲吻。

 

“够了，够了。”他喘着气说，“我准备好了。”

 

哈利不需要被告知第二次。他抽出手，后退几分，扶着阴茎对准穴口，然后挺腰进入，他满足地一叹息。密道又紧又热，哈利忍了好久，没办法再放慢速度。看德拉科对决无疑是他经历过的最棒最辣的前戏。“真的会很快。”他加上。

 

“无所谓。”德拉科说，喘不过气。“直接来吧。”他抬起屁股主动撞上去。

 

都这样子了，就算哈利努力，也不可能再停下。他马上开始挺动腰胯，幅度小却又快又重地抽插，身下人哀吟着扭动身体，手臂抱紧哈利的腰，脚跟抵着哈利的屁股，鼓励他的操干。

 

“快了。”哈利粗喘。“我快了，你要…”

 

他不需要完成这句话。德拉科松开右手，挤进两人身体之间，找到自己的性器，配合着哈利的冲撞来套弄。哈利想要等，想让德拉科先射，想感受他屁股夹紧自己阴茎的舒爽，但已经来不及了。他射的时候抽插的动作变得疯狂，这时候，门一下子被打开。

 

哈利停不下来。他闭紧眼，喉咙像被堵着，感受高潮席卷全身，当他睁开眼的时候，罗恩还站在那，德拉科已经身体僵硬，哑口无言地躺在他身下，手臂和双腿还挂在哈利身上，抱紧他来挡住自己的裸体。罗恩的脸几乎要和脸一样红。接下来的好几分钟，没有人有任何动作。

 

德拉科清了清嗓子开口说，“有那么一件事。”他僵硬地说，“叫做敲门。”

 

“操你，马尔福。”罗恩回嘴，然后意识到自己说了什么之后，脸更红了。他转身跑开，狠狠地甩上门。

 

哈利叹着气站起身，伸手去拿魔杖。他给两人施了几个清洁咒，然后犹豫地说。“你想要我帮你吗？”

 

德拉科恼火地看了他一眼。“梅林，不。”他说，伸手去拿长裤。“看到韦斯里可怜又惊恐的表情已经够给我灭火的，谢谢。”

 

“我想我们应该锁上门的。”哈利倒吸了口气。

 

德拉科给了他一个不爽的眼神。“我也觉得。”

 

哈利穿好牛仔裤之后靠近德拉科亲吻，因为德拉科允许他亲才终于放松了一些。“我去和罗恩谈谈。”

 

德拉科边点头边扣上腰带。“最好是这样。”

 

他留德拉科在办公室穿衣服，自己先跑出去走到罗恩的办公室。他看到罗恩坐在位置上和斯密斯聊着对决的事。

 

“出去，斯密斯。”他说。

 

斯密斯愣得张开嘴，然后才回过神瞪他。“这是我的办公室，波特，你不能就这么进来——”

 

“出去，斯密斯。”罗恩严厉地说。

 

斯密斯看了眼罗恩的表情，然后起身离开。罗恩往门上甩了个紧锁咒，然后把魔杖滑回衣袖，双手交叠着放在桌面。他重复深呼吸好几次，像是在控制自己。

 

“嗯，听着，罗恩…”哈利开口。

 

“你就是个大傻逼。”罗恩说。“我不敢 _相信_ 你竟然会做这么愚蠢的事。”

 

“Hey！”哈利抗议，但罗恩怒气冲冲地接着说。

 

“你上了他，哈利。你他妈的搞了他。”他狠狠指着哈利加上，“不只是我看见的那样。”

 

“不是…”他开口。

 

“他妈的你是他的案件的主要负责人！”罗恩爆发般大喊。“他现在有谋杀嫌疑，哈利，整整四个谋杀案，你真的 _完全_ 整死他了。”

 

“我知道我应该等到事情解决之后，但没关系。”哈利说。“我知道他是无辜的——”

 

“我靠。”罗恩震惊地说。“你真的真的，真的不理解吗。”

 

“理解什么？”哈利质问。

 

罗恩叹气，显然是在让自己冷静。“这不可能永远是个秘密。没错，你觉得他是无辜的，但如果有人知道你全程都在上他，你的话，你的证词，还有该死的整个调查有什么价值呢？”

 

“不是全程。”哈利小声地说，“只有最后这几个星期。”

 

“不重要。重要的是，你和他太亲近了，如果这件事暴露出来，他们会作废目前为止你做的所有事。他们会接过这个案子，重新安排另一个人负责。现在，你觉得有多少人会公平地看待他？他妈的，如果是像斯密斯那样的人负责，我都可以看到他最后的结果了，那就是陷害他。而你对这样的结果无能为力。”

 

“噢。”哈利说。“天哪。”

 

“没错。噢天哪，这个反应是对的。就算你能成功藏住你们的关系，那你觉得你的调查能瞒过马尔福吗？等你找到证明马尔福无辜的证据，其他人只会说‘噢谢谢哈利，很高兴知道这件事！’，你不会觉得这就是最后的结局吧？你以为你是‘大难不死的男孩’，他们就会完全听你的话，你是这么觉得的吗？”

 

说实话，哈利确实觉得事情会这么结束。如果他可以找到无可辩驳的证据，证明德拉科和那些死亡没有任何关系，哈利觉得那这件事就会这么…

 

“不会的。”罗恩继续说，“就算有了证据，他们就有理由转交到司法，变成一个正式的审判，可能还会送到威森加摩巫师协会判定。就算这个案子就这么结案收归档案，马尔福向来都喜欢翻档案。他最后肯定会找到的。他不可能找不到。”

 

哈利的心脏感觉像是被攥紧，胸口堵得慌。德拉科会气疯的，肯定会大发雷霆，哈利不认为他们的关系能撑过这样的灾难。“操。”

 

“对。”罗恩说。“没错。”

 

哈利深吸了一口气，但又觉得氧气还是不足，感觉晕头转向。“操。”他又骂了一句。“我该做什么？”

 

“你要 _弥补_ 。”罗恩靠近桌子说，“你现在马上离开我的办公室，马上去沙克尔那里，告诉他你无法再对马尔福的案子保持客观。你要告诉他你不再做这个调查的主要负责人，你不能再做马尔福的搭档。告诉他你已经让我作为咨询加入这个案子，然后推荐我替代你，继续这个调查。”他倾身靠得更近。“我会公正对待他的，哈利，我发誓。”

 

哈利慌张地点头。“那德拉科怎么办？”

 

“你和沙克尔说完之后，就直接回你办公室，告诉马尔福所有事。”

 

“他会和我分手的。”哈利说，感觉肋骨压得好紧，肺都没有空间支撑他的呼吸。“他会结束我们的关系，天哪，他会很生气。我不能…”

 

罗恩看着他，倒抽了口气。“该死。”他说。“你爱他，对吗？”

 

“我…”哈利从来没想过这件事，但罗恩的话击中他像击中某个音叉，回响出和谐好听的声响。“没错，对，我觉得是。”

 

“好吧，操。”罗恩说。“如果只是上床还好处理多了。但我想这也正好解释了你为什么是个大傻逼。”他叹了口气，再次开口时声音平静了很多。“你还是要告诉他，这件事他需要从你这知道。”

 

“我知道。”哈利说。“我知道，我会的。只是…不是现在。他的生日就在下周末，我已经有了计划，我不想毁了他的生日。一个星期，罗恩。一个星期不会有什么关系的。之后我会告诉他。”一想到这件事他就有点反胃恶心，他用力压下这个感觉。“我会告诉他所有事。”

 

罗恩又叹了口气。“好吧。”他说。“但只能这样了。不要又找更多借口拖延下去。他需要知道。”

 

“我不会的。”哈利说。他必须要离开这里。不管未来会怎样，他现在唯一想要的是德拉科陪伴给他带来的安慰，“我…我真的欠你一个人情。所以，谢谢。”

 

罗恩挥了挥手，无奈地微笑。“如果你算得上朋友的话，就应该给我一个一忘皆空。”

 

哈利强挤出一个微笑，然后打开门回去找德拉科。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

德拉科想跳过酒吧之夜，和哈利单独相处一整晚，但哈利坚持要去。他从韦斯里的办公室回来之后，一整个下午都有点恍恍惚惚。他打开门之后径直来到德拉科身边，把他拉起来抱住，力度大得让他连呼吸都有点困难，像是他害怕一旦自己松开手，哪怕一秒，德拉科都会一下子化烟消失。

 

“没事的。”他说。“我就在这，哪里都不去。”

 

哈利古怪地一笑，说，“我知道。”

 

德拉科非常想知道韦斯里和他说了什么，但他问哈利时，哈利只是耸耸肩没说什么，只坚持要把这周的文件看完。德拉科皱着眉开始工作，但没能非常专心。他甚至都没有完成N系列的清单。

 

现在他们正在酒吧，哈利和韦斯里刻意隔了很远的距离，只偶尔给彼此带着负担的眼神。韦斯里和格兰杰坐在角落的桌子那儿，格兰杰皱眉偶尔怀疑地看着坐在吧台的哈利，哈利正一杯接一杯地灌着伏特加。格兰杰离开桌子去洗手间时，德拉科从哈利身边走开，穿过酒吧来到韦斯里身边，留哈利一个人谈卡森的案子，声音有点太大有点太灿烂。

 

“你好。”他说，坐在格兰杰之前坐着的椅子。

 

“马尔福。”韦斯里点头打招呼。“我还在想你什么时候会出现。”

 

德拉科懒得和他争执，他也不知道格兰杰什么时候会回来，所以就直接开门见山。“哈利不愿意告诉我你和他谈了什么。”他说。

 

“噢？”

 

“而且他今天下午表现很奇怪。让我觉得那并不是一个很愉快的交流。”他顿了一下，深吸口气。“你不同意我们在一起。你不认可我。”

 

让他惊讶的是，韦斯里哈哈大笑。“那当然不是个愉快的谈哈。听着，哈利是我最好的朋友，我真的不想去想象他做…你知道的。不只是和你，而是和任何人。”

 

德拉科皱眉。“很正常。”

 

韦斯里叹气。“听着。我说完后，我们就假装一切都没发生。几周前哈利告诉我他喜欢你。一开始，我根本不相信你们会成为…不管你们现在是什么关系。但我很久没看到他那么开心，而我也从没见到你比现在开心。我有点不爽我没有早点发现。”他停了一下，似乎是在想着更好的措辞。“很明显，你们很适合彼此，在一起很好。这都和我没关系。我只是担心最后会有人伤心。”

 

“我知道我们的过去没有一丁点愉快，但我们都在学着放下。”德拉科说。“我不会伤害他的。”

 

韦斯里的表情让德拉科恐慌得微颤了一下。“我知道，梅林，我知道。只不过…你们之间的事向来都不那么容易，不是吗？”

 

“确实不容易。”德拉科附和。“但我们已经改变了很多。我们都成熟了。一切都会变得不一样了。”

 

韦斯里缓缓点头。“我真的希望你是对的。”

 

格兰杰刚好这时候回来，德拉科礼节性地和她闲扯了几句就回到哈利旁边。哈利已经开始有点晃悠了，他笑着看他，手臂环着他的肩膀。

 

“想离开这里吗？”他贴着德拉科耳朵含糊地说。

 

德拉科本来今晚也不想来，他快快地点头。“好。”

 

哈利灌下杯子里的最后一点酒，半拉半抱着德拉科走出酒吧。“我太醉了，做不了幻影移形，你带我回家？”

 

德拉科皱着眉头。“今晚很舒服，你不想走走吗？”

 

哈利摇头，啄吻德拉科的脖颈。“不想。”

 

德拉科叹了叹气，带着他幻影回到哈利家卧室，反正他们最后也会走到这里。德拉科感觉眼前世界晃荡不清，直到哈利抱着他。他的舌头很急切地舔着德拉科的嘴唇，德拉科很配合地轻启嘴唇让哈利亲吻他。他们才刚开始，哈利就已经开始挺动腰胯蹭着德拉科，硬挺的粗长勃起贴着他磨蹭。

 

他笑了一声，“很着急啊你。”他贴着哈利的嘴唇低喃。

 

哈利放开德拉科的嘴唇，接着亲吻他的下巴。“我想要你。”

 

“我是你的。”哈利轻咬德拉特别敏感的耳后，德拉科轻喘着回应。

 

“不，不像那样。”哈利叹气，推开半步。“操，我本来想要这次更浪漫或者更有意义一些，而不是像现在这样烂醉，但我现在真的很想要你。非常非常想”他又走近了一步，德拉科能感觉到他温热的气息喷洒在自己耳后。“我想要你进入我。我一整个晚上都在想这件事，想要你在我里面。”

 

他能回答之前，哈利就已经开始扒他的裤子，德拉科打掉他的手自己脱掉。“我想要你。”

他说。

 

哈利把德拉科推到床上，把自己的衣服脱掉后挤进他双腿间。他把德拉科的内裤扯下，含住他半硬的性器。德拉科低吼。

 

“我以为你是想要我…”他说，看到哈利邪恶的眼神时话音渐弱。

 

小小的一声‘嘭’，哈利吐出他的性器。“噢，我想。但我想要你上我想了很长时间。先让我缓缓。”

 

德拉科找不到反驳的理由，就任由他继续。哈利比他平时还更热情，恣意吮吸德拉科的阴茎，让他爽得脚趾蜷缩。德拉科很快射出来。

 

在他平复之前，哈利就去床头柜拿润滑液。他把瓶盖拧开往手里倒了一滩，然后手伸到背后一下子插进两只手指，低吼着抽插手指，然后又倒出更多润滑液去握德拉科的性器。

 

“我不觉得我现在可以。”哈利温热湿滑的手指握住他的阴茎时，他挣扎了一下。

 

“我不管。”哈利说，“你要硬起来。”他捏了捏。

 

德拉科翻了个白眼，下身稍微硬了一些，“噢，你说得对。”

 

他让哈利爱抚着直到完全硬起来，然后推开哈利，把他推倒在床。他伸手去碰哈利的臀，但哈利扭着躲开了。

 

“我不想要你的手指，我想要你直接进来。”他说。

 

“但你还没准备好。我不是应该——”

 

“我很好，直接来。”哈利告诉他。

 

德拉科小心地压在哈利的身上，扶着性器缓缓地向前挺。有那么一秒，他觉得这肯定不行，那么小的洞怎么能塞得下他，但然后哈利抬起屁股迎上，他的龟头就那么挤了进去。

 

“啊！”哈利喊。

 

德拉科推得更深，进入又紧又湿的密道，他突然很庆幸哈利先给他口了一发，因为如果没有，他觉得自己可能立马就缴械了。感觉太过于强烈，甚至有点难承受，哈利强壮的臀肌挤压着他的阴茎，哈利的手抓着他的背后，灼热的气息喷在他侧颈，德拉科分心地想他们为什么一直没做这件事。哈利用力吮吸德拉科的侧颈，留下一个艳红的吻痕，德拉科慢悠悠地挺动下身。

 

德拉科操着他的时候哈利一直在胡乱叫喊。“啊，操，啊，对。就是那儿…那里。老天…等了好久…德拉科…德拉科，操，用力…用力，求你。”他的手抓着德拉科的腰。“快，快，用力，操， _求你_ 。”

 

德拉科稍微更用力地一撞，但哈利还是很紧，他害怕会伤到他。

 

突然间，哈利的手从把他拉近变成推开。“出去，出去。”

 

那一秒，德拉科以为他做错了什么，慌忙地抽出，从哈利身上爬下来，然后哈利把他推倒在床上，一条腿压在德拉科大腿上，他反应过来之前，哈利就一下子坐在德拉科性器上。他用力地一次又一次往下坐，仰着头，脸颊粉红，脖颈到锁骨也染上一片红潮。

 

“好棒。”他低吼。

 

德拉科从来没见过这么色情的画面，哈利·波特正坐在德拉科阴茎上操着自己。

 

他什么都做不了，只在想要闭眼时努力睁开双眼，手掐着哈利的大腿，感受那里强壮的肌肉随着起伏不停伸展收缩。德拉科看着他一只手摸上自己的阴茎，粗暴地套弄。他的胸口也慢慢变红，嘴里时不时发出呻吟。德拉科放弃地闭紧双眼，迷失在哈利给他的另一种快感里。很快，哈利的身体微颤着到达高潮，德拉科睁开眼刚好看到他的阴茎跳动着喷射在他的小腹，同时臀肌紧紧夹着他的阴茎。

 

“啊…操...啊…”德拉科扭了两下也跟着射出来。

 

哈利失力地倒在他身上，脸贴着德拉科的侧颈，德拉科抱紧他，两具赤裸的身体相贴交缠。

 

“帮我清理一下？”哈利说，声音还很黏糊。

 

德拉科召来藏在衣服堆下的魔杖施咒清理好。哈利抱紧他靠得更近。

 

“还可以吗？”哈利打了个哈欠问。

 

“很棒。”德拉科说。

 

哈利贴着德拉科的侧颈满意地小声哼哼。“比在下面好吗？现在你已经试过两种，可以比较了。”

 

德拉科沉默了一分钟，仔细想了想。这确实感觉很美妙，但在下面不知怎的让他感觉更亲密。让哈利进入自己的体内让他觉得两人更贴近，更相连。德拉科不敢想自己会让其他人像哈利那样进入他的身体。但这种感觉很荒唐，又显得多愁善感，很浪漫，但德拉科不好意思承认，所以他没把这些心里话说出来。

 

“我想我更喜欢在下面。”他说，“但这也不错。”

 

哈利小声同意。“好。”他们沉默了几秒，“浴室有宿醉药，你能帮我拿来吗？我明天早上可能会需要。”

 

德拉科轻轻亲吻哈利的发旋，乱糟糟的黑发轻挠他的鼻尖。“当然可以。”

 

他召来放在浴室的小瓶药水，放在床头柜，然后把毛毯拉到两人身上，关上灯。

 

“晚安，哈利。”他说。

 

哈利的回应只有轻轻的鼾声。

 

 

 

TBC

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

 

哈利慢慢转醒，舒适暖和的睡意渐渐被腹部恶心的翻滚取代。等他终于鼓起勇气睁开眼时，早晨明亮的阳光像是锋利的破碎玻璃直刺他的眼角膜。哈利被刺激得又闭上眼，不舒服地低吼了声。

 

身旁的人扭了扭身体扯动床单。“这儿。”德拉科说，把凉凉光滑的药瓶放在哈利的手心。

 

哈利微眯着一只眼看到手里拿着的小药瓶。“噢，感谢上帝。”

 

他挣扎着坐起来，把瓶塞拔开，然后深吸一口气憋着呼吸仰头喝下。恶臭的药水像厚厚的泥土那样包裹住舌头，他试了三次才真的逼自己吞下喉咙。他紧闭双眼，腹部起伏着，大脑在按照字母表的顺序飞快地过着所有魁地奇犯规的术语。他想到Cobbing（碎裂）时，药效才终于出现，那阵翻滚的恶心感也稳定了下来。

 

哈利长吁口气倒回床上。“我一直没想明白他们为什么要把这东西弄的那么难喝。”他不停发牢骚。

 

德拉科撑着手肘半起身。“因为是乌头毒草和皱缩纸浆混合在一起。纸浆是酸性的，它一分裂成——”

 

“呃！”哈利一只手掩着双眼说，“不用这么早就开始魔药课吧。”

 

“是你先问的。”德拉科说，然后又加上。“我正在研究味道更好的宿醉药。”

 

“真的吗？”哈利问，把手放下。“成功了吗？”

 

德拉科耸耸肩，“差不多。至少不是臭袜子味，但可能一整天都会一直打嗝，而且还是花椰菜的味道。我觉得也没有变好多少。”他又一耸肩。“我还在研究。”

 

“等你真的成功的时候，你会赚翻的。”哈利告诉他。“肯定。”

 

“我已经很赚了。”德拉科微笑地说，“再有更多要用来做什么？”

 

“我不知道。”哈利轻声说，看着清晨的阳光洒在德拉科的皮肤上，心思都被眼前这幅美景勾了去。在明亮温暖的金色光芒下，就连他的伤疤看起来都很漂亮。“买一个小国家？”

 

德拉科轻哼。“我要来有什么用？”

 

“嗯——用铁拳政治治理国家？”

 

“听起来好像很忙。”德拉科叹气。

 

哈利咧嘴笑开，“没错，但是会有很多人跪在你面前崇拜你。不过我现在就很愿意跪在你面前。你喜欢我跪着，我记得。”他扭着靠近德拉科，在他优美的颈部线条上亲吻，臀部移动时还疼得倒吸了口凉气。

 

“你还好吗？”德拉科问，身体后靠躲开哈利的触碰。皱紧眉头，有点担心他。

 

“很好很好。”哈利靠上去亲他。

 

德拉科又躲开他的亲吻，“好吧。只不过…你…昨天晚上特别…热情。我没有伤到你吧？”

 

哈利摇摇头。“没有，一点也没有。”他伸手揉了揉头发，微笑显得有点局促，“我，呃，告诉过你我喝醉的时候喜欢在下面。”

 

“没错，你说 _喜欢_ 在下面。”德拉科说。“我喜欢魁地奇。我喜欢魔药。我喜欢下午喝杯茶。”

 

哈利翻了个白眼。“噢够了，如果没有下午茶，你简直就是只吓死人的熊。”

 

“好吧，这个例子不好。”德拉科附和。“但是，这还是没改变你昨晚是只野兽的事实。”

 

哈利假装随意地耸肩。“好吧，我还挺喜欢的，粗暴一点的。”他看了眼德拉科。“这会…让你不舒服吗？”

 

德拉科只是皱眉，“不会，只不过有点惊讶。我一直以为在下面会是更被动的角色，但昨晚你给我证明了这个假设的错误性。”他推了推哈利。“所以，说到茶…”

 

哈利拉长着脸下床。“在你的国家还有一个好处：有很多人给你准备茶。”

 

德拉科翻身趴在床上，一只手撑着下巴。“我要他们干嘛？我已经有你了，不是吗？”

 

哈利感觉小心脏都因为他的话翻了个个，压抑不住脸上情意绵绵的笑。“确实是，无论在一起多久，我都会给你煮茶。”

 

突然间，他胸口幸福的颤动变成难以忍受的痛苦，他转过身大步走到厨房，水壶盛满水后放在炉灶上。他斜靠在流理台，手臂交叉抱在胸前，等着水煮好。他说的话是认真的，只要德拉科想，那他就一直属于德拉科。但他害怕自己告诉他关于调查的事之后，德拉科就不再想要他了。德拉科的生日是下周一，然后在周二，哈利会向他告知一切。一想到他可能只能再拥有德拉科一周的时间，心脏就抽痛不止。他长叹着气，挠了挠裸露的大腿，在想为什么不先穿上内裤再逃出卧室。

 

好吧，如果他只剩最后一个星期，那他至少要让这一周过得有意义。或许德拉科骂他之后，他的怒气就能下去一点。哈利可以让他看到他们的关系是很纯粹的。接下来这几天他会做所有事，让德拉科看到他有多在乎他们的感情，希望德拉科爆发之后还会记得他做的一切。

 

茶壶的尖叫声把哈利从自己的思绪拉出来。他把茶壶从炉火上拿下来，然后把茶叶放进茶杯里，倒水浸泡。他决定不再担心这周之后的事，如果他和德拉科只剩最后一周，那他一分钟都不想浪费。

 

哈利加了一勺牛奶，拿起来走向卧室。他走出厨房，看到德拉科已经来到客厅躺在沙发上，完全不在意自己还裸着身体，下身半硬。当看到哈利的目光时他才微微脸红了一些，但没有想要遮住自己的想法，哈利也才发现他突然不是那么在意自己的赤裸。反正他们最后很可能也会再做几轮，那么快穿上衣服也挺傻的，

 

哈利把茶杯递给他，德拉科感谢地微笑着接过，“你不要吗？”

 

哈利摇头。“肚子有点不舒服。”

 

德拉科拿起杯子喝了一口，皱了皱脸。“不够烫，波特。你一直都煮不好热茶。”

 

哈利眼前突然闪过几十年之后的画面，那时他们已经头发灰白，满脸皱纹，他给德拉科递茶时，德拉科还是会矫情地抱怨哈利煮不好热茶。

 

“我爱你。”哈利脱口而出。

 

德拉科一下子洒了杯子里的茶，哈利很庆幸他煮的不够烫，因为茶水大都洒在德拉科的大腿上。

 

“你什么？”德拉科盯着他的眼神像是听到哈利承认自己偷偷暗恋乌姆里奇。

 

德拉科手里的杯子几乎都拿不稳，剩余的一点茶水倒出来之前，哈利接过茶杯放在咖啡桌上。他坐在德拉科旁边被浸湿的沙发垫上，小心翼翼地拉起他的手。

 

“我爱你。”他温柔地说。

 

德拉科还在像看疯子一样盯着他。“但你怎么会？都没多长时间。”

 

哈利大笑。“已经十三年了，德拉科。”

 

“对，我们一半的时间里都在憎恨彼此，另一半时间都在尽可能无视对方。我们现在这样也才几个月。”他握紧哈利的手说。

 

哈利笑着说，“我想已经足够了。”

 

德拉科小心地看着他好一会儿，“我从来没有爱上任何人。”他承认。

 

哈利收起笑容，沉默了一小会儿才说，“从我见过的经验来看，感觉很好。”

 

他很明显能看到德拉科正慢慢消化他的话，脑袋里在翻来覆去拼接理解，像是在解着什么密码。“你是想要告诉我，”他一字一顿地说，“我是你的第一个？”

 

哈利郑重地点头。“第一个也是唯一一个。”

 

话音刚落，德拉科就猛地抱上去，唇齿尴尬地撞到一起。他们用了几秒才调整成像样的舌吻，德拉科的手胡乱摸着哈利，把他压在沙发上，从胸肌摸到腹肌，又掐紧他的腰。哈利想要帮忙，但德拉科看起来对他的帮忙不太感兴趣。他甚至连准备扩张工作都忍不了，哈利只不过才往他屁股里插进两只手指，他就难耐地打掉哈利的手，哈利插进他又紧又热的屁股里的时候，不得不又在心里第二次按照字母顺序默念魁地奇犯规的术语，好让他不要这么快就失了精关。德拉科骑在他身上浅浅地起伏，哈利也忍不住快速地向上挺动腰胯，在高热的密道里抽插，两人都没有撑多久就释放出精华。

 

结束之后，哈利躺在沙发上，那块被茶水浸湿的沙发垫还在他屁股下，德拉科的精液粘在小腹，懒洋洋地贴着哈利温热的身体，一条腿压在哈利大腿上，手臂搭在哈利胸前。

 

“从来没有人对我说过爱我。”德拉科头也没抬闷闷地说。

 

哈利温柔地抚摸德拉科的手臂。“真的？你妈妈也没有吗？”

 

德拉科靠着哈利的肩膀摇头。“没有。这都不是纯血家庭会说的话。我是说，我知道她爱我。她是我的母亲，她当然爱我。只不过从来没对我说过。”

 

“噢。”哈利觉得这很伤心，但没有直说。

 

他们又沉默地依偎了好长时间，德拉科才问，“你以前真的从来没爱上过谁吗？”

 

哈利收紧抱着德拉科的手臂，“从来没有。”

 

德拉科含糊地咕哝，“我本来以为你会对大卫有这样的感觉，你们在一起已经快四年了。”他的语气不像是嫉妒，这让哈利松了口气，只是单纯的好奇。

 

“我不敢想象我会对其他人有这样的感觉。”哈利说。“不是说我不在乎他。我很在乎他。但那并不是这样的感情。”他轻轻在德拉科的金发上印下一个吻。“你很快会懂的。”

 

“你也太自以为是了，波特。”他终于抬起头，调皮地戏弄着说。

 

哈利微笑，爱惨了他念自己名字的语气和眼里闪烁的真挚情感。“我喜欢乐观地想这件事。”他说。他感觉心脏跳动得失了规律，连胃都在绞紧，他赶紧把这种焦虑感推开。

 

德拉科接着小声咕哝，“我已经到了一半，我觉得。”他低头靠回哈利的肩膀。“我只是还需要更多时间。”

 

哈利又在德拉科金色发丝上印下一个温柔的吻，“多长时间都可以。我哪里也不去。”

 

他只能希望德拉科也哪里都不去。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

周一上午德拉科精神异常高涨。哈利迟到了整整十四分钟，晃悠着走进办公室，而德拉科却一句话都没说。不过哈利其实是去给德拉科买了芝士果酱面包。

 

“你今天好像特别兴奋啊。”哈利边放下早餐盒子边说。

 

“没错，嗯。”德拉科说，“和一个这么有魅力的男人在床上度过了整个周末确实让我心情很好。”周日中午他甚至都没去和父母吃午饭，哈利也取消了他每周固定的韦斯里家族拜访日程，结果看来这确实是绝妙的决定。他咬了口面包，满意地哼哼。“真的很好吃，你一定要告诉我你在哪买的。”

 

哈利笑开。“但如果我不告诉你，你就不得不要把我留在身边啦。”

 

“我让你留在身边不止是为了面包，波特。”德拉科笑，带点小邪恶。“今天早上你很好地表现了你的用处。”

 

哈利似乎有点被德拉科在工作时间这么直白地谈起他们的关系惊到，但笑容更加大。“今晚回到家后我还计划要再好好表现一次。”

 

“你也太贪得无厌了。”德拉科斜睨他一眼，但其实又很喜欢哈利这样。

 

哈利大笑。“对于你，那是当然。”

 

一上午他们都在继续整理文件，但德拉科却发现自己很难专心。目光总是不由自主地飘到屋子对面的哈利，视线每一次落到他身上时，德拉科总不自觉微笑，心里都像是在冒泡泡，幸福得发晕。他爱我，德拉科想。

 

德拉科很高兴哈利告诉了他，尽管之后他承认他本意并不想说那几个字，这也解释了为什么那话从他嘴里出来时他看起来和德拉科一样震惊。他们做完之后躺在沙发上，哈利还说到他幻想他们在一起慢慢变老，到时候德拉科还会抱怨他的泡茶技术。德拉科心不在焉地边听边从哈利下腹上刮下黏着的精液，回答道，“我保证不会发生那样的事。你一根头发丝变灰之前，我肯定能教你学会怎么正确泡茶。”哈利只是轻笑着亲吻他的额头说，“好吧，那你肯定还会找到其它能撒娇的事。”

 

虽然第一次说的时候不是本意，但他坐在沙发上牵着德拉科的手第二次说时是认真的。第三次也是，在那天晚上在做爱之后他抱紧德拉科时。还有第四次，就在今天上午德拉科正要回家冲澡换衣服去上班时，刚准备走进飞路网时他说了第四次。德拉科还没做好回复的准备，因为他希望他最后说出这句话时，他从里到外每一寸都是完全真诚的，但他还是想要做点什么让哈利知道自己有多在意他。即使他现在没办法用到‘爱’这个字眼，那希望他做的事也能让哈利知道自己很深的感情。

 

他一只手插进口袋，手指轻蹭他的‘勇气瓶盖’，突然一个答案出现在他的大脑里，他猛地坐直身体，手抽出来。对，想到了。他站起来走向门口。

 

“你去哪？”哈利问，声音里满是关心。

 

“洗手间。”德拉科快步走到外面走廊，连傲罗长袍都没穿上。

 

一个快速的飞路通话之后，德拉科定好了周五下午四点三十分的日程。他脚步轻快地走回办公室，紧张和兴奋交织着让他心脏轻微一阵悸动。

 

“还好吗？”德拉科关上门之后，哈利问。

 

“嗯？”德拉科问，这才想起来他跑出门之前扯的借口。“噢，没事。我很好。一切都很好。就是肚子有点…”他乱挥了下手不知道该说什么。“嗯，没事。”

 

他坐回座位接着开始审阅文档。哈利怀疑地看了他好几眼才低头继续之前的工作。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

周五下午，刚过四点，德拉科站起来伸了个懒腰，走到门边去拿长袍，哈利正在看着帕特里夏·珀特森（Patricia·Porterson）的购物记录，他疑惑地抬头眨眼看着德拉科。

 

“你去哪儿？”

 

“我有件事。”德拉科边系扣子边说。

 

“什么事？”哈利皱着眉问。“你没有告诉过我你有什么安排。”

 

德拉科手顿了一下，挑眉说，“你是我的秘书吗，波特？我不是每件事都告诉你的。”他接着扣上剩余的扣子。“我今晚来不及去酒吧了，我估计，但你去吧。”

 

“噢。”哈利不确定地说，“嗯，好吧。”

 

德拉科点头，正要开门出去，手放在门把上顿住，“你今晚来我家吧，大概八点？我那时候应该就结束了。”他没等回复就大步流星离开了房间，哈利在后面困惑不已，

 

哈利努力不要担心，他真的试过了，但又控制不住。德拉科从来不会早退，无论什么原因。他也肯定不会有什么秘密瞒着哈利。他甚至连上周二午餐休息时间预约好的视力验光都告诉哈利，那为什么会瞒着这一次的？有那么一会儿，哈利担心德拉科是不是发现了他的调查。但不是的，如果他发现了，那他肯定不会邀请哈利去他家，反而会有很多很多的喊骂。

 

哈利叹着气低头接着工作，但又无法专心。他只坚持了两页，大概五点四十五时，有人敲响了门。他一挥魔杖，门一下子就打开了。即使这样，罗恩还是小心地探头进来瞄了两眼。

 

“安全的。”哈利干巴巴地说。“他都不在。”

 

“真的？”罗恩问，看了一圈办公室，像是怀疑德拉科藏在沙发后面。“但今晚是酒吧夜。”

 

“我知道。”哈利说。他从桌后衣服堆上拿起一件绿色的卫衣套过头。“他说他有别的安排，赶不上了。”他强挤出一个大大的笑容。“所以今晚就我一个。”

 

好在罗恩没再纠结这个问题。哈利也努力让自己不再纠结。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

七点五十五分，德拉科快步跑到门边，给站在门前的哈利开门。他一看到德拉科，脸上就露出了一个紧张的微笑。

 

“Hi，”他走进屋子里向德拉科打了个招呼。

 

“Hello”德拉科回应，把门关上。他转身看到哈利正四处看着，这才意识到他以前从来没有邀请哈利来他家。“你想要长一些的观光，还是短一些的？”

 

哈利回头看了他一眼。“有什么区别？”

 

“长的，我带你看看整个房子。短的，跳过所有，直接去卧室。”德拉科的目光渐渐变得火热，毫不掩饰情欲地看着哈利，从头发丝到脚趾头。“你选。”

 

“短的，谢谢。”哈利说，拉过德拉科唇舌交缠，吻得滋滋水声让人听得脸红。

 

哈利舌头伸进他嘴里舔吻，德拉科尝到了他舌尖上的苹果酒余味，他还喝了另一种酒。威士忌？也可能是苏格兰威士忌？不管是什么，都和甜香的苹果酒精味有明显对比，更苦更有烟熏味。哈利分开嘴唇，大口喘气。

 

“去卧室？”

 

德拉科牵起他的手带他走上弯曲的楼梯来到二楼，走过长廊，走进卧室。哈利都没怎么多看房间一眼就先把德拉科拉向宽敞的四帷柱大床，把他推倒在柔软的床垫上。

 

“真有意思。”他爬上床半跨坐在德拉科的腰上，“我以为你会用斯莱特林的绿色来装饰。”

 

德拉科放松地躺在浅蓝色的羽绒被上，一只手垫在头下。“我确实应该。换成漂亮的宝石绿，刚好和你的眼睛很相衬。”

 

哈利弯下腰抓着德拉科的手腕，一只手把他两只手腕压在床单上。“不许换。”他说，“蓝色让你看起来太美了。”

 

他继续亲吻德拉科，尽管德拉科非常想脱掉两人的衣服，却也先任他亲吻。像是过了一个世纪之后，哈利才终于放开他的手，笨手笨脚地摸索解开他身上马甲的扣子。德拉科坐起身脱下马甲，哈利接着积极地解开他衬衫的小纽扣。哈利把他的上衣拉下肩膀，让德拉科自己脱下，他已经开始去拉德拉科内衣的下摆。里衣刚拉到胸口，德拉科正好把衬衫脱下右臂，这时候哈利看见了。

 

他停下手里的动作，衣服落回德拉科的腰上。哈利缓慢地伸手去抓德拉科的手腕，转了一下让他能看清楚手臂上的东西。“你什么时候做的这个？”

 

德拉科低头看到了手臂上的十四个点和链接圆点之间的浅黑线条，在白皙的手臂上很显眼，“我告诉过你我有一个安排。”他看着哈利脸上开心又惊讶的表情笑着说，“你可以碰它。”

 

哈利小心翼翼地伸手抚摸手腕上方的圆点。手指一碰到，圆点就闪着光像是天上的星星，然后又渐渐褪色成普通的圆点。

 

“你认得出这是什么吗？”德拉科问。

 

哈利笑。“我当然认得出你的星座。我和你选了同一节天文学课，傻瓜。”他又蹭了蹭圆点，看着它亮起星光又渐渐褪去。

 

“看着。”德拉科说。

 

他抬手，手掌从手肘摸到手腕，所有圆点同时变成星星，龙的浅细的轮廓闪着微光出现在上面，几秒后才变回成圆点和细线。哈利看着他的纹身，脸上的惊讶慢慢升温变成欲望，德拉科只看他一眼就知道他在想什么。

 

“你喜欢，我就很开心了。”他低喃。

 

哈利倏地抬头，迎上他的视线，呆愣地说不出话，一会儿后才缓过来。“这是为了我而做的？”

 

德拉科突然有点不自在，坐在床上微微扭了扭。“其实我想要做这个很长时间了。但确实是，我这个时候想要这个是因为我觉得你会喜欢。”他清了清嗓子。“我不爱你。”他说，“现在不，但我想要你知道…”

 

他不好意思再说下去，哈利不敢相信地大笑。“你给你印上这样永久的印记，是想要告诉我你不爱我？你疯了，真的疯了，可我好爱你，多傻我都爱你。”

 

“我告诉过你，我本来也想要的。”德拉科脸红地反驳，哈利直接吻住他说不停的嘴。

 

哈利脱掉德拉科的裤子之后一切才进展得更快，他手绕到后面去摸德拉科屁股，发现那里已经是松软湿滑的样子。他犹豫着松开嘴，低头看着德拉科。

 

“你…？”

 

德拉科感觉脸颊发烫地回想就在哈利到来之前，他还在忙着把沾满润滑液的手指插进自己的屁股里，穿上裤子扣好扣子时还偷偷觉得自己太顽皮。“我觉得我们最后肯定也会到这一步。我知道纹身对你的催情作用有多强。”

 

“只有你的才会这样。”哈利说，“我的第一个男朋友也有纹身，但没有让我有一点点这样的感觉。”他拉起德拉科的手臂亲吻，舌头舔过他的手腕，星星就在他的舌尖下闪着光。

 

哈利的话让德拉科感觉到占有欲被满足的温暖和快感，交杂着一点点微不足道的嫉妒。哈利是他的，哈利爱他。其他人都不足轻重，世界上任何其他人都无关紧要。

 

“所以你想要这个想了多久？”哈利问。

 

“好几年了。”德拉科说，“我还打算再要几个。”

 

哈利眼神突然亮了一下。“真的吗？什么样的？”

 

德拉科轻哼，“我觉得我还是留着当做惊喜吧。”他说，在哈利抗议之前以吻封住他的话。

 

亲密一番之后，他们躺在一起，哈利温柔地抚摸德拉科的肋骨，看着上面的小龙扭动着反应。它翻了个身，身子伸展着头几乎都碰到他的胯骨，尾尖差点触到肩膀，德拉科低吟出声。

 

“这会花费我很长时间才能让它再转回来。”他埋怨。

 

哈利亲吻德拉科的肩，小龙拍了拍尾巴躲开他的嘴。“不用担心，我很乐意帮你把他转回来。”他蹭了蹭德拉科的肋骨，小龙似乎不开心地躲开他。

 

德拉科像是被逗乐地看着他微笑。“说真的，波特，你对我纹身的痴迷也太…”

 

“招人喜欢？”哈利满眼希望地积极给他找词，停下手上的任务抬头看着他。“惹人喜爱？”他笑着看德拉科，眉毛上下动着。“性感？”

 

德拉科忍俊不禁。“我本来是想说让人担心，但我想，让你选一个你自己说的这几个形容词也可以。”

 

“那就是性感，如果你不介意的话。我觉得这个词能让我今晚多点机会再上你几次。”

 

德拉科轻哼。“你真是——”

 

“太棒了？太聪明了？”哈利插嘴。头歪到一边，刘海稍稍遮住眼睛，他就这么透着头发丝看着德拉科。德拉科本来觉得这会是个很诱人的表情，但哈利强压下笑容时嘴角的抽搐完全毁了这个表情的效果。“性感？”

 

德拉科翻了个白眼。“招人烦。”

 

哈利窃笑。“怎么，这次不让我再自己选一个形容词了吗？”

 

“不要。”

 

哈利戳戳德拉科的肋骨。“拜托。为了我的自尊，你就当做好事了吧。”

 

“良好的本意可能会铺就通往地狱的路（The road to hell is paved with good intentions，谚语）。”他郑重地说。

 

哈利又动了动眉毛。“没错，但好听的奉承会铺就通往口交的路。”

 

德拉科又哼，“那我是不是应该把我的词典拿出来？”

 

哈利半起身撑着手肘，饥渴地看着德拉科。“那很好，快去吧。你知道一个读着参考书的男人有多能让我性奋吗。可能是因为塑造我人格的重要几年里和赫敏在一起太长时间给我造成的影响。”

 

德拉科一瞬间真的没办法看出来哈利是不是认真的。但是哈利的双眼闪着调皮好玩的光芒，德拉科就想配合他玩下去。“好吧。嗯，我想想。我觉得我们最好按照字母表来说。Assertive（坚定自信），Brilliant（足智多谋），Courageous（勇敢无畏）。”

 

哈利低头轻咬德拉科的锁骨，德拉科一下子就忘了C后面跟着的是什么。

 

“继续啊。”哈利贴着他的皮肤轻声说。

 

“Dashing（风度翩翩），唔嗯，Exasperating（惹人讨厌）。”

 

哈利假装愁眉苦脸地说。“噢，好吧，我很荣幸。”

 

德拉科笑着继续。“Flattering（阿谀奉承），Good（善良），Hard（硬）。”

 

“硬？”哈利轻轻呢喃，动了动下身，阴茎贴着德拉科的大腿，前后挺动蹭着。

 

“Hard-headed（聪明）。”德拉科纠正，“Irritating（能气死人的）”

 

哈利大笑。“还有insulted（侮辱人的）。”

 

“Irksome（能烦死人的）。”哈利咬了口他的侧颈，德拉科喘着说，“Infuriating（令人愤怒的）Ingrate（忘恩负义的）。”

 

哈利又哈哈大笑，“我想我该表示感激？”

 

“我正要允许你再上我一次，不是吗？”德拉科说，“感激是应该的。”

 

哈利脸上调笑的表情褪去，一只手捧着德拉科的脸颊说，“我很感激，”他说，“我很感激能和你在一起的每一分钟。”他吞咽了一下，“德拉科，我真的好爱你，太爱你，反而感觉不真实，我害怕我没办法让你看到我有多么…”

 

“哈利。”德拉科打断他，哈利眼里震惊人的强烈情感和突然变得严肃的谈话让他突然有点不舒服。“别说了，吻我。”

 

哈利像是想要再说什么，但最后只是点头轻语，“好。”然后听从德拉科的话去做。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

第二天上午哈利起床睁开眼睛看到的是陌生的床帘。他眨了眨眼，从旁边抓来眼镜戴上。他正在德拉科的床上，德拉科的家里，但却没有看到德拉科。他伸手摸了摸旁边的床单，凉的。几分钟之后，他听到微小的淋浴水声，才放松地叹气，往被窝里缩了缩。

 

一分钟之后，淋浴被关掉，德拉科从浴室走出来，腰上只围了一条浴巾。他轻手轻脚地走，小心地打开柜子的抽屉，显然是不想吵醒哈利。哈利有那么一刻想出声，让德拉科知道他不需要刻意保持安静，但是当德拉科把浴巾拉下，哈利觉得他还是更愿意享受眼前的表演。

 

他看着德拉科拿出一件干净的白色里衣套在身上，把小龙藏在下面，然后穿上一件黑色的内裤，这也就意味着他可能会选择白色的衬衫和黑底银色条纹的马甲，或者黑色的衬衫和黑底金色小纽扣的马甲。哈利希望是后者；他喜欢德拉科穿全黑色的衣服，喜欢的程度几乎可以和他喜欢德拉科穿蓝色的程度相比拟。

 

德拉科慢悠悠地走到衣帽间，哈利听着他翻衣服和换衣服的窸窣声，然后看到他走出来，身上套着黑色的长裤，拉链甚至没拉上，还有——太好了！——黑色的衬衫。他套上上衣，遮住他印着疤痕的左手臂和印着纹身的右手臂，接着扣上手腕处的扣子，哈利这才发现只不过是看着德拉科穿衣服，他就已经硬得发疼了。

 

他自我担忧地意识到德拉科穿衣服竟然也会和脱衣服一样会挑起他的欲望，但这确实是事实。德拉科系上上衣最后一个扣子，下摆整洁地插进长裤，接着拉上拉链扣紧皮带，最后再穿上马甲，他的每一个动作都干净快速。穿戴好之后的感觉像是他穿上的不只是衣服，藏住的不只是他的身体。

 

刚刚走进卧室的德拉科，白皙的皮肤上还闪着水光，伤痕和纹身一并毫无遮掩地展示。他会和哈利一起大笑，会按照字母表想出很多描述他的形容词，也会用力地亲吻他，就像哪怕两人只有一秒分离，他都会死去。德拉科是那么温暖，柔软，敞开心扉，而且令人心疼的脆弱易碎。

 

但当他施下咒语，把凌乱潮湿的头发变干梳理整齐，德拉科几乎就完全变成了哈利认为的马尔福。他黑色的衣服让他看起来很庄重，幽暗的颜色让他面部棱角更凌冽。他永远是完美的镇静和严肃模样，还有很大成分的傲慢。他就像是那种永远不会笑的冰山美人，尽管哈利很清楚他不是那样。

 

一想到他是唯一可以把德拉科掩盖自己的所有保护罩脱下的人，他就感觉热血沸腾。而且哈利脱下他的层层保护和脱下他身上繁杂的服饰一样简单。

 

德拉科从桌上拿下一连串东西一个一个放进口袋里：眼镜，手帕，钥匙，还有一个哈利不知道是什么的圆形硬物。接着他把怀表放进内里口袋，链子弯曲成一个优雅的弧度贴着他平坦的腹部，他这才看了眼哈利，发现他正看着自己。

 

“我不是故意吵醒你的。”他说。

 

“你没有。”哈利说，“你怎么起来了？”

 

德拉科不高兴地绷着脸，“你应该怪韦斯里和他那个混蛋搭档。他们找到了一座安全屋，叫我过去做顾问。该死的在我的休息日。我敢肯定是斯密斯做的事。”

 

“噢，我要一起去吗？”哈利说，半起身看着他。

 

德拉科摇头，“不用了。我就去看看，封住那个地方，然后周一我们再一起去处理。”他瞥了眼哈利下身勃起顶出的小帐篷，邪恶地笑着说，“相信你可以坚持一会儿吧？”

 

“我喜欢看你穿衣服。”哈利说。

 

“看着我穿衣服？”德拉科被逗笑。

 

“对。”哈利说，“就像是你其实是两个人，我看着你从一个人变成另一个人。”

 

德拉科挑眉说，“完全跟不上你的脑回路。”

 

“一个是德拉科，一个是马尔福。”哈利说，德拉科的疑惑并没有少一点，哈利觉得这很正常，因为他的确没有解释得很清楚。肿胀的性器让他难以正常思考，他伸手到被窝里捏了一下。“马尔福很冷酷，冷漠，还有点混蛋，再加上你无以伦比的自控力。”他边套弄性器，喘了口气继续说，“而德拉科，当你是德拉科的时候，你是个会和我在床上过整个周末的男人，会因外卖咖喱饭折服的人，我好爱他，甚至都爱到心痛。”

 

德拉科没说什么，只是走近一步。

 

“就像那场对决，你怒不可遏，看起来要命的危险，而当时我看着你，只能想到那天早上你对我微笑的模样，和你躺在床上让我操你的样子，还有你腰上的纹身，你的印记和你的所有伤痕。”哈利开始胡言乱语，不确定他说的话有没有逻辑，但却一直没停下，因为他想要德拉科理解他。他斟酌着更好的词。“就像是并行的，真实的你和在除我之外的所有人面前展示的你。而这让我疯狂地喜欢。”

 

德拉科站在床边，“我能理解成你喜欢我是马尔福的时候？”

 

哈利热切地点头。“对，因为我知道你并不是真的对我冷漠。我知道你真实是什么样子。就像是我喜欢你叫我‘波特’，因为我知道你想的是‘哈利’。”

 

德拉科静静地打量他。“你真的是很奇怪的人，对吗，波特？”他平淡地问。“我对你好，但却让你更喜欢和你保持一臂距离的我。我裸着的时候你那么痴迷我的那个纹身，但我穿上衣服的时候，你又痴迷于看不到我的纹身这个事实。”

 

“两个纹身。”哈利说，“你现在已经不止一个纹身了。”

 

德拉科嘴角勾起，露出一个大大的微笑，但又强压下，嘴唇抿成线，装出严肃的样子陪哈利玩。“确实是。但是，这改变不了你是个奇怪的人这个事实。”

 

德拉科把手放在哈利握着性器的手上，微微一压，哈利控制不住地往上挺动，迎上他的按压。德拉科嘴唇勾出那个熟悉的傲慢微笑，低眼看着他，慢慢俯下身，哈利几乎就要不经爱抚直接射出来。

 

“我希望我回来的时候还能看到你在这，因为我非常想继续这个愉快的话题。”他把手移开哈利的胯下，站直身。“应该不超过一个小时。”

 

他转身大步离开房间，赤裸的脚走在暗色木地板上一点声音都没有。

 

“我的天。”哈利说，用力又快速地上下套弄。只不过几分钟他就到了高潮。

 

高潮后的瘫软劲过去之后，他在德拉科的床单上施了个清洁咒，然后下床伸展了一会儿，看了一圈德拉科的卧室。这里和他在魔法部的办公室一样。被收拾得很整洁，所有红木家具都光亮得不沾一点灰尘，也没有堆放杂物。

 

德拉科让他一个人留在这，因为他相信哈利。但哈利知道这次过后，他不会有更好的机会来搜查德拉科的公寓，这也是他和金斯利说过的自己耐心等待的机会。心里突然涌出一阵内疚感，哈利赶紧压下去。反正他们也会来搜查德拉科的公寓，不是吗？哈利来做总比其他不知名的傲罗拿着搜查证，带着对食死徒的怨恨来搜查要好吧？如果在他退出这个案件之前就有了搜查记录，那应该也会被算做有效，其他人也不会再来一次了。这是最好的选择。

 

咽下对自己的嫌弃，哈利打开德拉科的药柜，一瓶一瓶地翻看着摆放整齐、贴着标签的药瓶。宿醉药，头疼汤剂，安眠药。没有异常的药，不过哈利留意了安眠药的数量，毕竟这种药本身极易上瘾。他留心想要晚些时候和德拉科谈谈这个。他可以说他本来想要找头疼药。为了编圆这个谎，他拿起一瓶头疼汤剂倒到水池里，然后才接着翻剩余的抽屉。

 

搜查工作暂停了一会儿，他先去穿上内裤和德拉科昨天穿过的绿色衬衫。他扣上中间的三个扣子，卷起袖子，然后翻看德拉科的柜子和床头柜。当看到德拉科把借来的那本《曾经和永恒之王（The Once And Future King）》放在床头柜抽屉时，他又一阵内疚感升起。书的一半夹着一张书签，哈利想象着德拉科躺在床上读了几章，然后才关灯翻身睡觉。哈利用力一关抽屉，注意力回到其他地方。德拉科柜子里的衣服叠放得很整齐，立式衣柜里的衣服也都整洁地按照彩虹的色彩顺序挂着，这一点哈利完全不惊讶。

 

搜查德拉科的其他房间没有花费太多时间。所有东西都整整齐齐地摆放着，哈利还分神希望他的所有嫌疑人都有这么整洁的房子。这会让他的工作简单很多。这个想法让他短暂地内疚了一下，然后又很快把这个想法推开。这终究是为了帮助德拉科。哈利知道德拉科没有隐藏什么，可他也害怕如果自己没有交上新的证据，金斯利会马上取消他负责这个案子的权利。哈利只想要在转交给罗恩之前尽可能长的负责这个案子。真的，从长远来看，这都是为了帮助德拉科。

 

他确实没有发现什么有意思的事物，直到他走下地下室。德拉科把整间地下室改造成了魔药实验室，不过此刻所有锅都是冷冰冰空荡荡的。德拉科可能已经很久没有在家足够长的时间去做魔药，哈利想，毕竟他大多数空闲时间都消磨在哈利的床上。他检查着玻璃柜里的材料，注意到大多数都是烹煮威孚的必要材料。

 

远处角落里摆放着一张小桌子，哈利看到那上面放着三本皮质笔记本。他随便选了几页，上面记录了一些他看不懂的吐真剂药效研究成果，因为他必须要交上点什么东西，一个快速的复制魔咒之后，他就离开了地下室。

 

他把手里一叠纸缩小，塞在裤子口袋里好好放着，然后去到厨房，开始搜索那边的橱柜。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

该死的幻影移形被屏蔽了。

 

德拉科想要幻影到安全屋时却发现自己到不了。发送了几个传感咒语才确定反幻影移形的屏障包围了整个区域。他来到的已经是魔法能带他来的最靠近的地方了。

 

德拉科把这个怪到斯密斯身上，痛苦地走在通往那座房子的泥泞道路上时他嘴里一直在咒骂他。他踩着冰凉湿滑的泥土，差点就摔了两次。好几次他都不小心陷进泥水里，冰冷的泥水渗进鞋里，他的脚趾都冻得发疼，很快就变得麻木，尽管他往脚上施了好几个保暖咒。

 

“你好啊，马尔福。”斯密斯幸灾乐祸地说，更证实了德拉科的猜测。“散步很不错吧？”

 

“不好意思，马尔福。”韦斯里无视他的搭档。“我们其实并不很需要你来，但他没跟我打招呼就提了这个申请。”

 

“没关系的，对吗，马尔福？”斯密斯说，“我知道你周六上午没什么可做的。”

 

德拉科不理睬他，用力压下胸腔的怒气。他以为那场对决会让斯密斯不要再找他麻烦。他早该想到那样公开的羞辱只会让他更努力惹怒自己。说真的，他本应该预料到的，因为在霍格沃兹的时候，每一次哈利胜过他时，他不也都是加倍努力地挑衅哈利吗？他压着叹息，转头面对房子，魔杖握在手里，熟练地一甩手腕，解除房子周围的屏障。几分钟之后，剩余的屏障全部卸下，德拉科回头看着斯密斯和韦斯里。

 

“屏障已经解除了。你们可以用探测咒，应该不会有什么干扰，尽管这个屏障感觉不像是近几年有被碰过。”德拉科说，“你们结束后再设个屏障，我和哈利周一会把剩余的处理好。”

 

“谢谢，马尔福。”韦斯里说。

 

“我不这样认为。”斯密斯插嘴。“我还是认为我们应该进去检查。规定要求我们要彻底地检查好任何可疑区域。”他停顿了一下，邪恶地朝德拉科笑。“我认为我们应该彻底排查。”

 

德拉科怒瞪着他，脾气马上要上来了。“够了，斯密斯。你也玩够了。你让我在休息日离开我的床。必须要加上的是，不只是我一个人在那张床上——”

 

“有什么关系？”斯密斯语气轻快地问，“还没给她付钱吗？”

 

德拉科气得眼前发红，还好韦斯里抓着他的手腕制止他不要朝这个愚蠢的混蛋施咒。

 

“我不想听马尔福床上有谁。”他说，“我们不需要他来为我们工作，斯密斯。”

 

德拉科微微脸红，韦斯里早就知道在他家等着的人是谁。

 

斯密斯夸张地叹气。“但那会让他的记录不太好看，如果我报告他拒绝了请求协助的要求。”

 

韦斯里瞪着他。“我不知道你为什么这么痴迷于挑衅他，但你必须要停下来。总有一天，你碰他一下，他都会转过身把你的手咬掉。”

 

尽管德拉科很不爽他把自己比作一只坏脾气的狗，但他不得不承认这确实是实话。没错，成年之后他的确很会控制脾气，但他依旧有他的底线。

 

“没关系。”他咬着牙说，“我进去看看，确保没什么问题。”

 

“我不相信你。”斯密斯说，“我们应该一起进去。”

 

德拉科差点要爆发，但还是叹了口气。他想快点把这件事了结了，能让他尽快回到家。今早哈利躺在他床上的画面闪过他脑海，他还记得哈利的勃起把被子顶出了一个小帐篷。德拉科想着他是不是还躺在床上。他希望是。

 

“好吧。”他说。“不要碰任何东西，我认真的。”

 

韦斯里摸了摸自己上次受伤的右手。“相信我，朋友，人生中有一次经验就已经足够了。”

 

德拉科没等斯密斯回答就先走上前门小路，往门柱上甩了一系列探测咒，然后又加上能安全打开门并且点亮屋内安全道路的魔咒。

 

“不要碰门，不要碰门框，不要踩门槛。”他说，“还有不要离开这条路。”

 

他快步走进屋，边走边施魔咒，标记出找到的陷阱和诅咒。根据门上留有的魔咒，他怀疑是另一座卡罗的房子，他们从来都懒得设置定时炸弹，但德拉科还是要亲自去确认。在会议室里，他碰到了密度很高而且很复杂的几层魔咒，不得不慢下脚步。斯密斯反而开始抱怨起来。

 

“是你坚持要我来做这件事的。”德拉科忍不住说，“不要离开这条路。”

 

斯密斯哼了一声，在安全道路的边界晃悠，“暴躁，太暴躁了。”他斥责，“你肯定非常想回家去找你的婊子。”

 

德拉科绷紧的神经瞬间爆裂。在能正确思考制止自己之前，他就无声地施了无杖绊倒咒（Tripping Jinx）。斯密斯脚绊了一下，本能地伸手稳住自己。摔倒之前，手掌打到了边上挂在墙上的一面有着华美镜框的镜子，人就像被吸进去一样跌进镜子里。

 

“操！”韦斯里咒骂，德拉科也赶紧跑过去。

 

德拉科一瞬间恐慌不已，但当他看到斯密斯在镜子里，无声地叫喊，拳头还不停打着镜子，才松了口气。感谢梅林，只是一个镜子陷阱。他转身背对镜子，努力不让他的如释重负表现出来。

 

“他没事的。”他对韦斯里说，生气自己松懈了对自己脾气的控制。如果斯密斯在食死徒的安全屋里受了严重的伤，德拉科甚至都不敢想象他会有什么后果。阿兹卡班，至少。“我们出来的时候再把他救出来。”

 

他们很快检查完整个房子，德拉科也把斯密斯从镜子了放了出来。他唾沫星子飞溅地喊了一会儿，然后愤怒地大步走出门。

 

“我就先走了。”德拉科说。“你们肯定能把后面的做完。”

 

韦斯里叹了口气，“帮我向哈利问好。”

 

德拉科点点头然后原地幻影移形离开。到了自己家玄关时，他还用了一分钟感谢反幻影移形的屏障只能禁止进去，没有禁止出来。然后踢掉脚上的鞋，在长裤上施了一连串清洁咒，把裤脚上的泥清理干净。最后是干净了，但还是皱巴巴的。德拉科希望好好洗洗之后能拯救回来。那双鞋，他直接一个销毁咒处理了，心里有一点舍不得。可惜了，他真的很喜欢这双鞋。

 

他走上楼梯，想要去卧室，但是突然听到厨房里橱柜的瓢盆声。他走到厨房看到哈利正站在炉子前，身上只穿着德拉科的衬衫，手里拿着一个勺子往平底锅了不知道涂着什么。

 

“Hey，”他回头对德拉科微笑。“我做了早餐。希望你不介意我翻乱了你的橱柜。”他掂了掂锅，把里面的烙饼翻了个面。

 

“嗯。我可能会原谅你，但只是因为你做了培根。”德拉科说，从流理台上的盘子拿起一块。他咬了一口，正好是他喜欢的程度，非常爽脆。“嗯，我记得我叫你在我的床上等我，但我觉得你在这里也不错。”他伸手到哈利偷穿的衬衫下摆，失望地发现他穿了内裤。德拉科念了个魔咒销毁了底裤，哈利本能缩了一下。“我喜欢你只穿我的衬衫。”他贴着哈利的耳朵说，手还滑到衬衫下面捏了把哈利的屁股。

 

哈利往后微靠着他。“我也喜欢。”他躲开德拉科的手，“但是我现在不能离开这里，先吃完早餐，再做爱。”

 

德拉科假装重重地叹气，“好吧。”他说，“但只是因为你做了培根。”

 

他又偷了一片培根，然后转身去拿茶壶泡茶。哈利或许知道怎么制作完美的培根，但德拉科还是不相信他懂怎么正确地泡茶。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

哈利尖叫着惊醒。说真的，他有点惊讶到现在他才有噩梦。一般情况下，他的噩梦不会间隔太久。他坐起来，皮肤粘腻，上衣汗湿地黏在后背。躺在旁边的德拉科翻了个身打开灯。他看着哈利，什么话也没说，然后下了床。

 

“等等。”他说，然后走出卧室。

 

哈利低头埋在膝盖处，努力清空大脑。他又梦到了霍格沃兹战役，画面模糊，但尖叫那么清晰，他梦到了在禁林那里无法忘却的死亡，伏地魔，还有一直追着自己的绿色光芒。一切都结束了，现在很安全，他告诉自己，战争已经结束了。但他身体还在不停颤抖。

 

一分钟之后，德拉科拿着一个马克杯回来。先去衣橱那里拿了一件干净的上衣抛给哈利。

 

“换上这个。”等着哈利穿好之后，他说，“给。”

 

哈利接过德拉科递给他的杯子，捧着它，热度透过陶瓷传到手心。他喝了一口，烫到了舌头。

 

“太烫了。”他说。

 

“温度正好。”德拉科说，但还是用了个降温咒，然后爬上床坐在他身边，大腿贴着哈利的腿，两人并肩靠着床头。“想谈谈吗？”

 

哈利耸肩，“不太想。只不过是战争。”他低头看着手里的茶。“你可以继续睡，如果你想。你不需要陪我坐着。”

 

“没关系。一个小时之后我们也要起来上班了。”德拉科说完后沉默了好几分钟。“我还是会经常梦见烈火，还有纳吉尼。”

 

“我梦见死亡。”哈利说，

 

德拉科手放在哈利膝上，温热而安抚。“至少这只是梦。”

 

“不是。”哈利握紧杯子说，“我真的死过。”他深吸了口气，没有看德拉科。“他第二次对我施了一个死亡咒，在森林里。每个人都以为那次没有成功，但那的确成功了。我只是…又复活了，之后。”

 

德拉科沉默不应答，一会儿后才说，“是什么感觉？”他问。

 

哈利想亲吻他。他的声音里没有同情，没有恐惧，没有恶心，也没有不信任，而这些都是哈利以前诉说时所听到的人们的语气。德拉科只是单纯好奇。

 

“感觉很好。”他说，“平静，明亮，安静。我差点没有，呃，回来。”

 

德拉科捏了捏他的腿，“很高兴你回来了。”

 

“我也是。”哈利说。他喝了一口茶，这一次不再烫舌头了。噩梦带来的恐惧渐渐褪去，德拉科床头柜上台灯的温暖光芒，干净的衬衫，这杯茶，还有德拉科安静的陪伴，这些种种都给了他很舒适的感觉。他从不敢想像自己会找到的感觉。“你怎么知道我需要什么？”

 

“因为这是我一直以来想要的，我希望我梦见战争醒过来的时候会有个人这样陪我。”德拉科说，移开视线。“不要担心，你很快会有机会补偿我。”

 

哈利想到了德拉科药柜里的满满安眠药，点了点头。德拉科跟他保证了那些都没有上瘾性，但哈利还是不喜欢他继续吃。“谢谢。”

 

“你知道吗，”德拉科说，“即使经历了那么多坏事，我们还真的算是很会自我调整的人。”

 

哈利自嘲地笑。“有时候我不觉得我是。”

 

“有时候我也不觉得。”德拉科叹着气承认，“有时候我觉得我根本无法冷静下来。或许这就是为什么我们这么适合。没有人像你这样那么懂我。”他撞了撞哈利的肩。“我也懂你。”

 

哈利也这么认为，心情好了很多。因为他们真的理解彼此。他们真的完美地契合。哈利轻叹，身体滑下一点，头靠在德拉科的肩上，德拉科偏头轻柔地亲吻他的发丝。

 

所有事都会顺利的。他和德拉科会好好走下去。哈利只需要劝服自己相信最终一切都会是好好的。

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

 

接下来的几天过得飞快，德拉科的生日近在咫尺，哈利找不到理由再继续推迟自己的解释。

 

周一晚上的约会很美妙。哈利在麻瓜伦敦订了一家高级的法国餐厅，而最棒的部分是在公开场合下牵着德拉科的手，即使受到了不认可的眼光，也只是因为他们都是男人，而不是因为德拉科手臂上的黑魔标记和哈利额头上的伤疤。晚饭过后，他们回到哈利的公寓，尽情做爱享受极致快感，哈利全程还在努力忽视这可能是他们的最后一次这个事实。之后，他把准备好的礼物送给德拉科。

 

给他选礼物的确是个挑战。毕竟，送礼物的对象是一个想买什么都可以自己买的人。最后，他决定准备一份显得非常感性，而且完全是无形的礼物。几个月前，赫敏提过自己发现了一个网站，在这个网站上，可以选择一颗星星自己命名。几下点击之后，哈利选定了一颗星星，命名德拉科，之后网站上给了他一张证书，还有一个小说明书，详细地介绍了怎么找到那颗星星，那样他们并肩坐在哈利乱糟糟的床上也能看到那颗星。

 

“你是以星座命名的，那应该让一颗星星以你的名字命名。”他说，德拉科用力地亲吻他，把他推倒在床上。那张证书被他们压皱，但没有人在乎。

 

现在，到了周二，哈利一整天都敏感而烦躁不安。德拉科注意到了，也追问他好几次，但哈利只是不停转移话题。

 

“你介意我们带点工作回去吗？”下班的时候德拉科问，随意的一个问题都让哈利的内心揪紧。他们现在还能一起回家。

 

哈利点头。“不介意。”

 

他们回到公寓，脱下鞋子放下包之后，德拉科转身面对哈利，双眼深邃，表情严肃，嘴唇紧抿。

 

“你怎么了？”他问，“你一整天都好焦虑。”

 

很好，这是个非常完美的开场白。现在他应该把所有事告诉给德拉科。

 

但是当他张开嘴，却一句话也说不出，只是向前走了一步，紧紧抱着德拉科。“我爱你。”他轻声说，以一个热烈的亲吻堵住德拉科的反驳。

 

他们一并跌倒在床上，哈利几乎成功地忽略掉‘这次肯定就是他们的最后一次’这个事实。之后，他们一起去洗澡，哈利跪在浴池里吮吸着德拉科的下体。德拉科才刚到高潮，所以这一次用了很久才再次高潮，但哈利不介意。他又套弄又吮吸又把手指插进德拉科的屁股里，直到德拉科双膝发软，脚趾头蜷缩，手抓紧哈利的头发，最后才在哈利嘴里射出稀薄的精水。哈利不漏一滴地全部咽下，想要让属于德拉科的一部分东西能留在自己体内，尽管他整个人可能很快就要离开他。

 

跪在陶瓷浴池里的膝盖肿痛不已，他站起身，德拉科对着他露出漂亮餍足的笑，哈利心里一点点亲密的甜都被内疚一下子击碎。他们走出浴室，德拉科没有穿上自己的衣服，而是借了一件哈利的灰色长裤和红色卫衣，看起来可爱得不行，他又问了一次，“现在你可以告诉我你在烦恼什么吗？”

 

“等等。”哈利说，伸手把卫衣的帽子盖在德拉科湿漉漉的头发上，德拉科瞪了他一眼，把帽子拿下。“晚饭过后再说，可以吗？”

 

哈利知道他应该直接告诉德拉科，但他需要一点单独的时间整理思绪，想想到底应该说什么。

 

他走进厨房开始准备晚餐，德拉科正在咖啡桌边看带回来的文件。哈利把两块鸡胸肉放进平底锅里煎，然后开始切蘑菇和洋葱，准备做酿烤香草乳酪鸡胸。他边切菜，还边在想他究竟该怎么做。

 

德拉科肯定会大发雷霆，哈利毫不怀疑这个反应。他会大骂哈利，说他是一个非常坏的人，哈利会让他发泄，因为对自己爱着的人做这样的事确实很糟糕。接下来会有恶咒，毫无疑问。哈利会恳求他，试着去解释，德拉科会接着朝他大喊。但哈利希望德拉科最后会原谅他。德拉科很严肃地对待他的傲罗工作，他明白所有责任和遵从命令的重要性。等到他冷静下来，哈利会向他解释金斯利给他的命令，他认为这会是个好机会好好说清楚。他确定自己会要耐心地低声下气地哀求，但他已经准备好了，这是他应得的。

 

在他求回德拉科之前他肯定会非常想念这样的相处，哈利边想着边把平底锅里的鸡肉翻了一面。他和德拉科已经有了固定的日常，哈利喜欢和他在一起度过每个晚上，而不是单独一人在空荡荡的公寓度过。他独自一人只能无聊地按着遥控器找着最不愚蠢的节目来看。不和德拉科共度夜晚的这段时间肯定会很糟，除非他们恢复到他们现在的关系。他已经预想到了单独一人的感受，痛苦和寂寞。

 

还有做饭。哈利都忘记了他有多喜欢做饭。一个人的时候，他很讨厌下厨，但烹煮出两人餐却总让他很幸福。德拉科喜欢拿这件事来逗他，问他为什么这么会烹饪却在魔药上那么不开窍？说真的，哈利也经常在想这件事。

 

“德拉科。”他叫，“你今晚想来点沙拉吗？”哈利等了一下，但没有得到回复。他皱了皱眉，“德拉科？”他又喊了一次。

 

哈利的心突然一沉，顿时全身发冷，他竖耳听着外面的动静，手里的动作也僵住了，刀还卡在洋葱里。他唯一听到的只有轻轻的翻书页的声音。

 

哈利忐忑地放下刀，关上炉火，走到客厅。

 

德拉科正坐在沙发前的地上，明亮的橙色文件夹正摊开在咖啡桌上，文件纸页也铺在他面前。他抬头看着走过来的哈利，德拉科脸上的表情让哈利无法移动脚步。

 

“我用完了顾问表格，想从你包里看看有没有空的，然后我看到…这上面有我的名字。”他说，听起来无助又渺小。最可怕的是，他看起来并不愤怒，只是很震惊，还有一点点疑惑，就像是他不太敢相信这件事真的发生在他身上。

 

“德拉科。”这是哈利用了全部力气能说的唯一的话，然后感觉喉头被什么东西堵住了。

 

德拉科低头看回手里的文件。“一直以来。”他说，“你都在…”他颤抖地一吸气，“你都在调查我，你怀疑我谋杀。”

 

“对不起。”哈利说。他急切地想碰德拉科，往前走了一步，德拉科慌张地站起来退了一步，手里还攥着文件。“这是金斯利给我的任务，但我从来没有怀疑你——”

 

“这么久以来你都在监视我。你…你搜了我家。”德拉科颤抖地说。

 

他的神情依旧不愤怒，而哈利希望德拉科朝他大吼大叫，咒骂他，诅咒他，任何都可以。但德拉科做的仅仅是站在那里，看起来像是世界轰然崩塌，哈利不知道他现在该做什么能弥补。他以为他会得到怒不可遏的吼叫。他只做好了那样的准备，完全没有预料到会是这样。

 

“对不起。”他又重复了一次，却感觉完全没有意义。“我…”

 

“这对你来说就是全部了。”德拉科打断他。“只是一次查案。”哈利一下子不知道他是什么意思，但德拉科继续说着，“我之前信任你。你之前说你爱我，而我相信你。”

 

哈利血管里奔腾的热血仿佛瞬间结冰。“老天，不，德拉科，那不是…”

 

“我真傻。我不敢相信我…我和你做爱。你是第一个我…”他自嘲地笑了一声，“我相信你，你却…”他没有说下去，猛眨眼睛。

 

“德拉科。”哈利近乎绝望，“不是那样的。我爱你，你一定要相信我。”

 

德拉科摇头，“不，我…我要走了。我该走了。”他把文件甩在地上，走向飞路网。

 

“德拉科，求你…”哈利开口。

 

“别说了。”他声音里的尖锐打断了哈利。德拉科胡乱抓了把飞路粉，但撑着飞路粉的小盘子却碎落在地上。他跪了下来，捡起一把丢在飞路网里，然后离开了。

 

哈利一直站在那里，好长时间里都没有移动脚步。他设想过几千个场景，却从来没有想过德拉科会有这样的反应。他以为德拉科会回到马尔福状态，然后会有很可怕的大喊大叫，最后再以各种恶咒和乱砸东西结束。他根本想不到德拉科会单纯像这样，崩溃。

 

惊吓，肯定是。德拉科只是惊吓到了。哈利走回厨房，把平底锅和刚刚切的蔬菜全部丢进垃圾桶里。只要多给德拉科几分钟，那他的惊吓会全部沉淀下去，愤怒才会燃烧起来。他要去德拉科的家，他们会开始争吵，然后哈利会让他知道他的感情是真的。

 

他努力做好德拉科会离开自己的心理准备。他之前有想过计划，先给德拉科一点时间，等到他平静下来之后，他再去求德拉科和他复合，他想过德拉科可能会不同意。但现在德拉科就这么离开，哈利突然什么计划也想不到。他需要德拉科。这不能就是结局，哈利不会让这成为结局。不管怎么样，他必须要先让德拉科明白他的感情。

 

他回到客厅，用修复咒把玻璃修复好。上面有一小片血，肯定是德拉科在拿飞路粉的时候划伤的。哈利蹭了蹭那块血渍，稳下心绪，抓了一把飞路粉。

 

“马尔福家！”他边走进火焰，边喊出目的地。

 

哈利走进德拉科的客厅时松了口气。至少他没有向哈利封锁飞路网。这是个好预兆，不是吗？如果德拉科真的想和他断绝，他肯定会拦住哈利。他肯定也想要哈利追过来。

 

“德拉科？”他喊，但没有回应。

 

他仔细听了听，但什么声音都没有听到。哈利的轻松慢慢凝结成恐惧，他又喊了声德拉科。尽管他已经猜到了，但他还是从头到尾检查了一遍房子，空的。

 

德拉科离开了，而哈利觉得他不会再回来了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

德拉科走出飞路网的时候绊了一下，伸手抓着帷帐稳住身体。食指微微刺痛，他看了眼发现他划破了手指。他什么时候划破的？他恍惚地想起刚刚迫切地想要离开哈利家时不小心打破了碟子，从地上抓起飞路粉时手上的刺痛。德拉科含着手指，尝到了铁锈味的血液，舌尖碰到飞路粉还有一点酸涩的灼烧感。

 

这并不怡人的味道让他的痛从指尖延展扩大，德拉科深呼吸忍着痛苦。

 

他知道他不应该看那本橙色的最高机密文件。但那上面有他的名字，标签上写着大大的德拉科·该死的·马尔福，他怎么能不看？德拉科希望他没看，希望他没有看那里面的有着哈利潦草字迹的任何一张报告。最早的报告看起来很愤怒——‘德拉科·马尔福是一个超级大混蛋’——但最近的几份都不带感情，很平淡地记录他的习惯，而这更可怕。哈利在文档里记录了公寓搜查，包括一份他在安而洛得药店的购买记录，还有一份从他的实验室拿的魔药记录。甚至详细地一条条描述了他是怎么假装照顾德拉科，亲近他以赢得他的信任。

 

很好，他的计划确实成功了。德拉科信任他。这也是为什么他会那么痛苦。

 

最糟糕的是，即使德拉科感觉心像是生生从胸腔里被掏出来那般痛苦，他依旧想回到哈利身边，让他抱抱自己，从他怀抱里得到安慰。这确实是最糟糕的部分。即使哈利对他做了这样的事，引诱他欺骗他利用他，哈利仍旧是德拉科想要的人。他真可悲。

 

他选择去找世界上仅剩的另一个关心他的人。

 

赤着脚走在长廊的大理石地板上感觉冰凉得刺痛，他经过一个个昏暗的房间走到尽头，即使在六月，他们的壁炉里还烧着火，带着热度的火光透过门缝洒在走廊。

 

德拉科在门口徘徊。他的母亲正坐在火炉旁的双人沙发上，这里确实是德拉科预想的她会在的地方。她低着头在做刺绣，在火光下，金发像是戴上一圈光环。或许是他弄出了一点小声响，她抬起头看着他，皱了皱眉。

 

“德拉科？你穿的是什么？”

 

德拉科低头看了看。他都忘记了身上还有哈利的那件愚蠢的口袋衫，但他也不可能回去拿自己的衣服。他双手插进卫衣前的大口袋，忽略她的问题。“父亲在家吗？”

 

“不在，他出去了。你知道他闲不下来。”她静静地打量了他一会儿，“出什么事了，亲爱的？”

 

“妈。”他说，声音沙哑。“我搞砸了。”

 

他很肯定自己的样子非常崩溃，和内心的感受一样崩溃，因为她没有斥责他说的话。相反，她把手里的活儿放下，拍了拍旁边的沙发垫，德拉科突然有一股冲动，想要走过去枕着她的大腿，好好休息，就像他小时候摔倒划伤膝盖时妈妈给的安慰一样。他想要放声大哭，让她抚摸着他的头发，轻声安慰他一切事情都会好转的。他想要相信她，就像他长大之前那样依赖她。对于他而言，成长就是懂得了生活中的烦恼并不是全部都能用拥抱和亲吻，还有几块在晚餐前偷偷给他的巧克力饼干就能解决的。

 

他走进房间，坐在双人沙发另一边，抱着双膝蜷缩在角落。纳西莎越过他们之间的几英寸距离，伸手放在他赤裸的脚上。

 

“告诉我。”她轻柔地说。

 

“只是…”他开口。“我真的好傻。”

 

“这和你在一起的那个人有关系吗？”纳西莎小心地问。

 

“嗯。”德拉科说，却也无法说得更多。

 

“她做了什么？”

 

德拉科犹豫，想要说谎。但是，梅林，他已经受够谎言了。“她不是女人。”

 

纳西莎倒吸一口凉气，德拉科瑟缩了一下。“男人？”她问。

 

他痛苦地点头。“对不起。”德拉科说。

 

纳西莎轻拍了拍他的脚背。“你是我的儿子，德拉科。你不需要道歉。”

 

他其实是害怕向她出柜，害怕看到她厌恶和不认可的眼光，而此刻这样毫无条件的接受差点让他的防线全盘瓦解。他感觉眼眶发热，眼泪叫嚣着要流下，他赶紧猛眨眼睛憋回眼泪。他感觉自己像是又回到了五岁。

 

“谢谢。”他说，声音粗哑。

 

纳西莎又拍了拍他的脚背。“你也不需要道谢。我是你的母亲。”她轻声说。

 

不论她有没有将爱宣之于口，德拉科都知道她是爱着他的。

 

他吞咽了一下，“但他是个男人不是最糟糕的部分，最糟糕的是他是谁。”

 

“噢？”

 

“哈利·波特。”德拉科说，不敢看着母亲。

 

“噢。”纳西莎说。

 

剩余的部分一下子就顺畅着说了出来，他说到他们是怎么成为朋友，又是怎么变成友情之上，还有他体验到了人生中从未有过的极致的幸福。他告诉他关于那些暧昧的酒吧之夜，还有哈利朋友们的接纳，说到了咖喱外卖、芝士面包、信封胶水味的贝蒂全口味豆，还有那颗以他的名字命名的星星。他最后还告诉她那本橙色的文件夹。

 

纳西莎全程只是倾听，当德拉科开始胡言乱语，她才给他一张手帕。德拉科吸了吸鼻子，伸手接过手帕，右臂的袖子被牵扯拉起。

 

“这是什么东西？”

 

他没有抗拒她拉高自己衣袖的动作，露出了衣袖下印着星座纹身。

 

“一个错误。”德拉科擤了擤鼻子，说，“另一个巨大的错误。”他眼眶还湿润着，嘴角却勾出一个微笑。“从好的方面来看，我的两只手臂现在很搭。”

 

“噢，亲爱的。”纳西莎轻柔地说。

 

她没有说更多话，只坐在他身边陪着他，放在他脚背上的手温暖坚实，而这正是此刻他最需要的。这一次她不需要再告诉他一切都会好转，因为从现在看来，并不像是会好转。但等过了一段时间之后，德拉科会开始认为，或许，总有一天，一切会好的。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

他等了好几个小时，但德拉科依旧没有回来。哈利无法承受下去，满屋的寂静仿佛都刮伤他紧绷的神经，内疚似乎吞噬了他全身，他还在担心德拉科去了哪里、在做什么。他转过身幻影移形离开，出现在一扇门前。

 

他抬起手想要敲门，却又犹豫不定地垂下手，走下台阶，每走几步却又转过身大步走上门前。他又一次抬起手，第二次想要放下手，然后自言自语，“管他的。”指节狂敲门板。

 

好长一会儿之后，门才被打开，罗恩疑惑的脑袋冒了出来。

 

“你在这里干什么？现在是晚上十一点。”他说，等看清楚哈利脸上的表情才加上，“你还好吗？”

 

“罗恩。”哈利咽了一下。“我完蛋了。”

 

“肯定和马尔福有关，对吗？”罗恩叹气，把门全部拉开，“那你最好还是先进来吧。”

 

罗恩后退一步，哈利跟着他走进屋内。

 

“罗恩？”赫敏的声音从客厅传来。“谁在…哈利？怎么了？”

 

“让他一个人静静。你，坐下。”他转头对哈利说。

 

哈利顺从地坐在沙发上，罗恩转身走进厨房。赫敏担忧地看着哈利，他努力地挤出一个安抚的笑容，但那只让她的表情变得更焦急。一分钟后，罗恩手里拿着一杯火焰威士忌，递给哈利。哈利条件反射地喝了一口，感受温热的液体滑下食道，赶走身体里冰冷得窒息的空气。

 

“你告诉他了吗？”罗恩问。

 

哈利摇摇头，又喝了一口。“没有。他找到了那本文件。里面有我的所有调查报告。”

 

罗恩‘嘶’得倒吸口气。“噢，朋友…”

 

“不好意思。”赫敏开口，视线在他们两人之间扫来扫去。“有没有人可以给我解释一下现在是怎么一回事？”

 

哈利喝干杯子里的酒，小心地放在咖啡桌上。“我和德拉科在一起了，呃，六个星期。”

 

赫敏的表情看起来很惊骇。“但是这可违反了十几条规定！”

 

“十七条，事实上。但其实更像是十六条。第十二条和第七条基本是一样的，只是表述不一样。”他看到赫敏不敢置信的眼神后轻叹，“德拉科说的。”

 

“而且哈利正在调查马尔福的谋杀案，多加一句。”罗恩插嘴。

 

赫敏瞪着他。“他的搭档？你认为是他做的？”

 

“不是他做的。”哈利说，“金斯利认为是他做的，所以交给我这个案子，但他没有杀人。我一直想找证据证明他没有。”

 

“那你还和他 _睡_ 了？”赫敏质问。“你有没有意识到到目前为止你做的所有调查完全都是不会被认可的——”

 

“赫敏。”罗恩打断她。“他知道。他现在不需要再听一次这个道理了。”

 

“我们没有再在一起了。”哈利说。“我们分手了。至少，我认为我们分手了。他没有真的说出口。他就直接离开了。”他颤抖地长长吐气，“我不知道他去了哪里。”

 

赫敏张嘴想说点什么，但只是叹气然后闭上了嘴。她站起身，“我去泡茶。”她说，经过哈利身边时轻按他的肩膀，走向厨房。

 

哈利感激地对她笑笑。

 

“你们吵得有多严重？”罗恩说，厨房里传来橱柜被打开的声音，赫敏正把茶杯拿出来放在流理台上。

 

“问题就在这。”哈利告诉他。“我们没有吵架。我以为…我是说…我之前确信…但他看起来根本都不生气，只是…”一想到德拉科崩溃的表情，他就瞬间觉得喉咙发紧。“你说的没错。我应该早点告诉他的。我不应该让他以这样的方式知道这件事。我真的伤害到他了，不知道他还会不会原谅我。”事已至此，再多的悔不当初带来的也只是痛苦，他不敢相信他有多愚蠢，那么轻易地就做出了下下策的选择，愚昧无知地看不到后果。他做了这样的事，德拉科竟然都没有对他下咒。哈利甚至都想对自己下咒。“如果我是他，我可能都不会原谅我自己。”

 

赫敏拿着一杯茶回来递给哈利，速度快得哈利知道她是用魔法做的。他这才意识到自己现在的神情肯定很糟糕。赫敏一般会用麻瓜的方式泡茶，如果她着急得用魔法，为了快点给他一杯热茶暖手，那他肯定是看起来非常糟糕。他无力地对她笑笑，握着茶杯，慢慢捂热冰冷的手心。他喝了一口，舌尖没有被烫到的感觉。

 

“你做的不够烫。”他说，分不清刚刚自己发出的奇怪声音是笑声还是啜泣。很可能是笑声，因为他的双眼还很干，但他现在为什么会笑呢？“他总是…”哈利又喝了一口。

 

罗恩和赫敏很好奇。他们就这么让他毫无逻辑地说着，尽管他很自责地说了自己很不好的话，他们也没有试图安慰他，他们知道那些老生常谈的安慰这个时候对他毫无作用。当他喝完赫敏给他的第二杯茶后，罗恩把威士忌递给他。他们让他今晚留在这里，睡在客房，但他拒绝了，午夜前几分就幻影离开了。

 

德拉科的房子还是黑漆漆的，一点声响都没有，哈利知道他真的应该回家，但却又做不到离开。他来到德拉科的卧室，脱下长裤，爬上德拉科的床，脸埋在德拉科的枕头上，深深地吸着那上面沾染的德拉科的味道。

 

即便如此，他还是花了很长时间才入睡。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

清晨天还微微亮，德拉科就晃悠着下床请了病假，这也是他傲罗生涯中的第一次请假。并不是说有谁会惦记他。不过多德森夫人只能自己喝茶了。她通常会在周三报警入室盗窃案。而哈利会…

 

德拉科坚决地把哈利推出大脑，又灌了半瓶安眠药——市面卖的那种，不是他那种兑了半杯水而且不上瘾的版本——然后昏睡过去，直到中午才醒过来。

 

他换上了存放在庄园里的一件长袍，经过花园和母亲告别，然后就离开了。卢修斯还在做些只有梅林才知道的事。纳西莎告诉他，她已经把前一天晚上他们的交谈告诉给了他父亲，而他当然没有心平气和地接受，嘴里胡咧咧地不知道骂了什么恶毒的诅咒，发了疯似的冲出去。德拉科很高兴他不需要见到他，不过他希望卢修斯不要去魔法部吵闹出丑。

 

德拉科回到自己家里，想着今天最好还是在魔药实验室熬过去。在烹煮药材的时候他总能放空大脑，而今天他尤其不需要思考的能力。他走上卧室换上工作服，发现床单和被子变得皱巴巴。他慢步走到床边，在枕头上发现了一根黑发。

 

德拉科一挥手，把床单和毛毯全部销毁，一个无杖召唤咒召来另一套床单。换成一套棕色柔软的法兰绒冬天床单，上面还带着洗涤剂的淡淡薰衣草香味，还有些微杉木衣柜的气味，没有一点点哈利的味道。

 

有那么一刻，他心里的伤痛减弱，一丝希望慢慢浮现。哈利明显是在这里过了一夜。他跟着德拉科来到这里，在他的床上睡了一夜，等着他。这难道不就意味着他真的很在乎吗？如果哈利只是把他当成调查对象，那他不会跟着德拉科，也不会睡在这里。或许他们的感情是真实的。

 

他想起昨晚哈利的表情，他求德拉科听他解释时的毫无掩藏的绝望神情。

 

但是没过多久，伤痛和被背叛的愤怒汹涌地回袭，德拉科转过身大步走出卧室。

 

德拉科来到楼下，快速地把飞路网锁上，改了屏障的准入要求。他并不需要波特的更多惊喜。梅林知道他这一生还没几十年就已经受够了“惊喜”。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

哈利本来还对德拉科一丝不苟的工作准则抱有一丝希望，以为他周三上午会出现在办公室。他来的很早，至少比他认为德拉科平时到达的时间要早。他带了一盒芝士面包，泡好一杯热茶，施下一层厚实的保温咒，然后就坐在办公室等着。但时针慢悠悠地从八移到九，又移到十，十一点时，哈利才终于接受了德拉科不会出现了这个事实。他销毁了那杯茶，吃了一个面包，努力压住自己的忧虑。

 

多德森夫人的报警电话到的时候，哈利几乎就要冲出去。这个小房间里的每一件事物都让他惦念着德拉科，如果再多待一分钟，他感觉自己就要发疯。他穿上长袍，扣上扣子，系到最后才发现错了位，他解开扣子，重新又系上。他小跑到幻影移形站点，几分钟之后他就到达了对角巷的那个落满灰尘的废品店前。

 

他推开门，门上挂着的铃铛叮叮当当宣告他的到来，哈利突然有点好奇除了他和德拉科，还有没有人来过这家小店。拖沓的脚步声和拐杖敲击地面的哒哒声传来，多德森夫人走了出来。哈利挤出一个笑容向她问好。

 

“哈利。”她说，抬着眼从镜框上方看着他。“你今天是一个人来的？德拉科在哪？”

 

“德拉科…”哈利声音渐弱，因为他不知道德拉科在哪。“呃，不在这。”他声音很微弱。

 

多德森夫人怀疑地看着他，嘴唇皱起一个奇怪的小褶皱。“围巾夹子。”她打量着他好一会儿后才说，“银色的，形状像小章鱼。”

 

最后朝他点了点头，她就很着急似的离开。哈利叹气，转脸面对整间店铺。一般情况下，德拉科会在他身边，他会对自己微笑，然后他们会大笑着吹牛自己能先找到。但没有他的陪伴，这间店铺感觉大了不少，还有点吓人，寂静中十几个不同的时钟传出嘀嗒嘀嗒的声音。哈利觉得如果他听着这个声音太久，他可能会发疯。好笑的是，他到今天才注意到这个声音。

 

哈利长吁一口气，在店里慢慢地走着，在一个摆放着娃娃家具的小桌子旁边停下看了眼。他随意地拉开小柜子的顶层抽屉，看到里面放着一个小小的章鱼形状的银色夹子。接下来那一分钟里，他就那么愣愣地盯着它，不敢相信自己的眼睛。他从来没有那么快就找到目标物。他的第一本能是拿起来然后朝德拉科大声呼喊地炫耀，但德拉科并不在这儿。哈利又叹了一口气，拿起夹子回到店铺前边，坐在德拉科常坐的座位。今天只有两个人，不需要再去拿第三张椅子了。

 

十五分钟之后，多德森夫人端着茶盘重新出现在店里。她似乎很惊讶看到他已经坐下来了，哈利淡淡地微笑，扬起手里的夹子。

 

“找到了。”他站起身说，从她手里接过茶托。

 

“太好了。”她说。“你找的真快，我很佩服。我记得德拉科以前都没找得这么快。”她的语调很自然，但她看着他时，眼神却是尖锐的。

 

他耸耸肩。“可能吧。”他说，接过她帮他倒好的茶。

 

“他应该也会很惊讶，如果他在这儿的话。”她接着给自己倒了一杯茶。“希望他一切都还好。”

 

“他…”哈利开口，但又意识到他并不知道德拉科现在怎么样。他回想起德拉科崩溃的表情，赶忙拿起茶杯喝了一口以掩饰自己。

 

“他这段时间很开心。”她温柔地继续说，但眼神很不配合，她严厉地瞪了他一眼。“比我以前见到的开心的多，和你在一起之后。”

 

“我伤害了他。”哈利突然说。

 

多德森夫人放下茶杯，陶瓷轻轻碰撞出清脆的声音，除此之外，她没再说话，也没有更多其它声音。她期望地看着他，两人却都沉默不说话。哈利知道多德森夫人知道他们之间的事。德拉科告诉过他，但和她谈他们的感情还是很奇怪。

 

“我…我不能告诉你所有事。但我伤了他，伤得很深。我…”哈利顿了一下，吞咽一口，试图把喉咙里堵着的感觉压下。“我背叛了他的信任。我不知道我们还能不能撑过去。”

 

多德森夫人沉默地看着他好几分钟才伸手按着他的手。她的手掌柔滑，和他的手背相比凉了几分。“他会原谅你的。”她说。

 

哈利眨了眨眼，皱紧眉头。他非常想要相信她。“你怎么知道？”

 

“因为我看到当你没注意时，他看着你的眼神。”她说。“我也看到你看着他的眼神。哈利，亲爱的，我这么大年纪了，能看出两个人是否真的属于彼此，就像你和他一样。他是我见过的最聪明的巫师之一，我很高兴认识他。他很了解自己，他很聪明，等到伤痛消退之后，他会明白的。”她一顿，轻拍了拍他的手。“他是一个典型的斯莱特林，你知道的。如果你真的像你所认为的那样伤他很深，那你肯定像我认为的那样非常后悔，他很狡黠，他会慢慢意识到他把你置于什么境地。你现在愿意为他做任何事，我说的对吗？”她又一顿，而哈利急切地点头。“他会明白的，这也是会吸引他回到你身边的一个诱饵。短时间内，他会是你们感情中掌控主动权的人，你要给他安全感，让他慢慢痊愈，让你们的关系慢慢回到平衡。”

 

哈利花了一分钟才理顺她的话。“你好像很了解斯莱特林。”他说，脸上露出了一个真挚的微笑，从昨天到现在，这是他的第一个笑容。

 

多德森夫人‘啧’了一声，“应该的；我也是七年的斯莱特林。”

 

哈利眨眨眼，“真的吗？”即便他这么说，他发现自己并不真的很惊讶。她当然是斯莱特林，这样莫名地让她的所有行为都变得很合理。

 

“真的。”她说，“来吧，先吃块饼干。我给你准备了你喜欢的巧克力饼干。”她把盘子推向他，哈利听她的话拿了一块。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

周三一整天，德拉科几乎都在床上度过，醒来是为了逼自己吃点东西，然后接着喝半瓶无梦安眠药。他试着用魔药实验让自己放松一些，但他无法集中注意力，在切蝙蝠脾的时候差点就切掉自己的手指甲，他才觉得或许无意识才是他现在最好的选择。

 

周四早晨阳光明亮，天空湛蓝，德拉科把自己拖下床，冲了个澡，穿好衣服后又请了一天病假，这是他职业生涯的第二次病假，然后飞路去向庄园。他知道他的母亲肯定在担心自己，他觉得一两个小时的陪伴能让她放松一些。最后再回家里，在昏睡中度过剩余的一天。

 

他走进餐厅时，父母正坐在饭桌上吃早餐，纳西莎热切地抬起头看着他。

 

“德拉科。”她说。

 

“妈妈。”他轻叹着气回应。他坐在自己的位子，一个家养精灵突然‘嘭’地出现，手里端着一杯茶，德拉科轻轻说了声‘谢谢’，然后喝了一大口，茶水很烫，他讨厌自己仅仅因为茶水的温度就想念哈利。

 

早餐时间意外的很安静地过去。德拉科本来以为卢修斯会对他的独生子是个同性恋这个事实气急败坏，但他甚至没有提到一句话。纳西莎只偶尔打破沉默，让德拉科给她递这个或那个，或者称赞花园里的花开得真美。

 

小精灵收拾好餐盘，德拉科站起来准备离开。经过父亲的椅子时，卢修斯抓住了他的手。

 

“德拉科。”他说，蓝色的双眼看着很严厉，德拉科做好了抵挡接下来的狂风暴雨的准备。但当卢修斯开口时，他很惊讶。“可能现在看起来不是这样，但你的一切都会好起来的。所有事情都会再次好转的。”卢修斯握紧他的手，给他温暖和强大的力量，一小会儿后才放手让他回去。

 

德拉科很确定是纳西莎劝了他，他回头看了眼母亲，确认了自己的猜测，不管怎样，他依旧很感谢卢修斯的安慰。“谢谢。”他轻轻地说。

 

他回到家，一整个下午都在研究他的宿醉药。即使到最后他也没有达到他想要的效果，但他离开地下实验室时，还是感觉像是完成了一件重要的事。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

周三德拉科没有出现在办公室，哈利除了去了趟多德森夫人那里，其它时间都在盯着德拉科空空的桌子，努力不担心。下班之后，哈利想要去见见他，但他发现自己被德拉科的飞路网屏蔽了。他试着幻影移形去德拉科的家门前，但他碰到的只有不允许他进入的屏障。哈利用上他在木屋所学的每一点知识，施下一个巨大的感知探测咒，努力去解开屏障。但德拉科明显是不想见他，哈利无论怎么努力，屏障依旧是完好无损，最后他只能一个人回家。

 

他祈祷着第二天德拉科会来上班，但并不如他所愿。当德拉科再次请假时，金斯利把哈利叫到办公室，要求他把事情完整汇报。

 

“他六年的傲罗工作中没有缺过一天班。”他说。“而现在他竟然连续两天请假。到底怎么回事？”

 

哈利差点就要把事情全盘托出，但还是犹豫了一下。他本来以为德拉科一发现调查的事就会跑来找金斯利，但他没有。那也就意味着金斯利并不知道他们的真实关系，也就是说哈利到目前为止收集的证据都是有效的。

 

“我不知道，长官。”他说。

 

金斯利眯着眼打量他。“你看起来不太好，哈利。”

 

哈利扯了一个笑容。“他肯定是有什么私事要做。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

周五下午来了一个电话。德拉科又请了半天假，但他们还是联系了他。又一座安全屋被发现了，傲罗有理由相信这曾被作为制作威孚药品的秘密基地，里面有时效性很高、非常可靠的证据。德拉科换好衣服后就幻影移形来到他们发给他的坐标。

 

波特在那儿。他当然会在。德拉科刚到达，波特一看到他，脸上就露出了大大的微笑，整个人都像是突然被点亮，而德拉科很讨厌自己因为他的笑而心跳加速的感觉。德拉科无视他，径直走到威廉姆斯旁边，也就是主管威孚案件的傲罗。

 

“什么情况？”他问。

 

威廉姆斯把所有细节都详尽地解释给他，还把整体计划描述清楚：德拉科先卸除所有屏障和门上的所有魔咒，然后带领他们走进去。他们当然会希望是他走前头，德拉科苦涩地想。最好是他替他们碰到了什么邪恶的陷阱。他走进大门内，甩了甩袖子拿出魔杖，然后挥手解开笼罩着整座房子的层层屏障魔咒。不过几分钟，屏障很轻易地就被卸除，德拉科走上前径。

 

“Hey。”哈利来到他身边，轻轻碰了碰他的手肘。他跟着德拉科走到前径，但德拉科并没有说这条路已经解除了危险，那个白痴，他们去了那么多座安全屋，他就没学到任何一点东西吗？

 

“现在不行，波特。”他尖刻地说，把手拽开。“出去外面。”

 

“那什么时候才行？”哈利坚持地追问，还继续跟着德拉科。

 

“永远都不行。”他还嘴。“我永远都不想——”

 

“求你了。”哈利跟着德拉科走上前廊，“德拉科，我需要——”

 

“我需要你出去。”德拉科告诉他。“如果你没注意到的话，提醒你一句，我正在工作。让开。”

 

波特没继续追问，怀疑地微微皱眉看着他。“你在生我的气。”最后他说了这么一句话，轻描淡写的语气让德拉科差点要诅咒他。

 

“不，波特，该死的，我非常愤怒。”他咬着牙说，“我不止是生气…干嘛？”

 

波特突然露出了一个笑容，看起来像是松了一口气，这让德拉科很疑惑。“噢，感谢上帝。”他说，“你不知道我有多高兴听到你在生我的气。”然后他往后退了一步，没有再说任何话。

 

和他吵架真是没有意义。德拉科还有工作要做。“我永远都无法搞懂你的脑子。”他自言自语地说，然后集中注意力解开门上的魔咒。

 

和雷斯垂得安全屋一样，门上设置了层层魔咒，如果要一层一层解开要用好几个小时。德拉科犹豫了一分钟，然后选择了强力的魔咒把门击开，顺带点亮里面的安全道路。门猛地打开，德拉科脑海中突然闪出一个念头…这个魔咒是 _完全一样的_ ，而且他们一直都没有找到那场烈火后面的幕后推手是谁。也就意味着这是针对哈利的另一个陷阱。

 

他立马转身面对哈利，拦住他。“你不能进去。”

 

波特的脸皱成固执的表情，德拉科很了解他的这个表情。“你拦不住我。”

 

“我本没必要拦住你，波特，如果你厚重的脑壳里真的有个大脑的话，你就应该转身离开这里。这扇门上的咒语和之前那座雷斯垂德安全屋那里的是一模一样的。你还记得上一次发生了什么吗？”他质问。“我们都差点死了，而我并不是那个人的目标。这次我不能让你进去里面。”

 

“好吧，我是不可能让你一个人进去里面的。”哈利说，双臂交叉抱在胸前。“你也不能就让我在外面呆着。”

 

“波特，我知道你觉得你死不了，但万一，就有那么一天，你的生命可能就会被夺走。”德拉科告诉他，“我知道你控制不住自己，就算你想做个大傻瓜，但看在梅林的份上，你这次能不能就他妈的待在外面？”

 

哈利一步都没有移动。“那如果你单独一个人进去，你觉得会发生什么？你觉得里面的陷阱会说，‘噢，对不起，只是误伤，德拉科，不要怪我，我只是在等哈利。’我不会让你一个人进去的。”他瞥了眼房子。“再说了，我们已经知道里面会有一个陷阱，对吧？我们会留心注意的。”

 

“对，我们会留心注意有 _一个想要杀了你的人_ 。现在你先滚出去。”德拉科语气不善。

 

哈利静静地凝视着他，一双绿眸饱含深情。“你在担心我。”

 

德拉科瞪着他。梅林，他现在只想回家灌下一杯安眠药昏睡过去，并不想处理这些破事。“好吧。你想和我一起去？好！”他狠狠地说，不在乎其他走近的傲罗会听到。“我不想浪费时间和你吵架。如果你进去，你肯定会死。”

 

德拉科转身，对着入口施下一串探测咒。什么都没有出现，德拉科皱了皱眉。他又施了一次咒语，但还是什么都没有出现。

 

“怎么了？”哈利站在他身边问。

 

“奇怪。”德拉科说，“我找不到任何陷阱。”

 

他站到一边，让哈利试着施探测咒，但还是没出现任何痕迹。德拉科的眉头皱得更紧。他还有另一个咒语可以试试，他挥动魔杖施咒。这只是一个常规魔咒，可以在大范围内确定出现黑魔法的区域。唯一出现的魔法迹象只出现在地下室。

 

“德拉科。”哈利说，突然间德拉科想起了哈利是 _波特，_ 而且他讨厌他。

 

“走开。”他轻骂，大步走进房子里，把哈利推出脑海，把注意力集中在手里的工作。

 

如果这个地方看起来像是黑市药物制造商的藏身地，那么陷阱很可能被设置在楼上，如果有人走进来，他们会先在楼上处理层层阻碍，在屋子里藏身的嫌犯才会有更多时间撤离。想到这里，他也就想通了为什么这里没什么黑魔法。如果看起来像是有人经常回来这里，那么他们当然是要让房子看起来很安全，没有陷阱。地下室里的那一点黑魔法更像是残余物，遗留在不常用的地方。

 

“德拉科，等等。”波特说，快步跟上他。

 

德拉科无视他，在楼梯上施了一个探测咒以防万一，然后走下去。

 

“德拉科。”波特又叫了一声。

 

现在不是时候，这里也不是正确的地点，德拉科真的没有心思和波特说话。他忽略波特声音里的乞求和跟在他后面的脚步声，但他无法忽略突然传来的尖锐爆裂声。

 

德拉科转过身刚好看到哈利僵在原地，脚下的木板吱吱嘎嘎地破裂开来，他惊讶地张开嘴，楼梯猛地往下塌陷。他没有发出一声声音，即使往下坠落也没有大喊大叫，只是绝望般地朝德拉科伸出手。

 

“哈利！”德拉科大喊着往哈利方向奔去，手伸长着去够他。

 

他们的指尖蹭过，而哈利垂直跌落在幽暗的地下室，摔在破碎的木板里，震起厚厚的灰尘。

 

“Lumos！”他大喊，照亮下面的废墟，接着毫不犹豫地往下一跳。

 

他匆忙的缓冲咒保护他没有受严重的伤，但落地的时候还是不可避免地扭到了脚踝。他蹒跚地走到哈利躺着的废墟中间，看着一动不动躺着的哈利。

 

“梅林。”他惊喘，跪坐在哈利身边。“求你不要死，求求你。梅林，fuck，哈利。”

 

他无助地晃着手。哈利身上不停流着血，德拉科不知道他应该从哪里开始治疗。哈利的头在流血，胸膛划着长长的伤痕，一大块木块插进他的大腿，前臂甚至还露出白色的骨头。右腿扭成奇怪的角度压在身下，颤抖的呼吸变得很微弱，德拉科大脑一片空白，不知道该做什么。

 

接着一个束缚咒击中了他，让他动弹不得。

 

 

 

TBC

 

  


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

 

哈利睁开眼睛，看到的是一片陌生的洁白天花板。他全身酸痛，脑袋昏昏沉沉，记忆模糊。他稍微坐起身，看到床边正闪着检测咒的光环。啊，圣芒戈。

 

所有记忆一瞬间回笼：楼梯，脚下崩塌的尖锐声音，德拉科朝自己伸手时惊恐的表情，还有自由下坠时失重的恶心感。他记不起疼痛的感觉，但当时肯定很难受。他还感觉后脑比全身其它部位要痛多几分，他猜测是头撞到了什么东西才昏厥过去，感谢上帝对他稍微仁慈了一点。

 

哈利躺回枕头上，努力放松身体休息。他来过这里很多次，知道他清醒过来之后，床边的魔咒会自动通知值班的医疗师，很快就会有人来给他做检查，然后他就会知道究竟出了什么事。墙上是淡蓝色的，说明他的伤情还只是第一级，可能只是轻伤。那很好，至少不是浅黄色的墙。黄色的墙说明是到了第四级，也就是严重魔咒创伤。所以施咒者设置的陷阱除了崩塌的木板之外没有更恶毒的黑魔法。哈利长叹一口气。他真的应该听德拉科的话好好等在外面。

 

他在想德拉科会不会在外面的等候室等待，幻想着他焦急地去值班室找值班的医疗师，尖锐的话语和紧张的脚步声可能会充斥整个医务室。他想起当地板下陷，自己往下坠落时德拉科惊恐的表情，他还记得德拉科伸长手臂朝自己奔过来，完全没有一秒钟的犹豫，也全然将自己的安全抛之脑后。哈利很理解他的做法，因为如果掉落的人是德拉科，他也会做同样的事。

 

在那座房子里时，他不应该那样逼德拉科，但毫无交流的三天让他近乎绝望。德拉科锁上了他的飞路，也设置了屏障不让哈利进入。他有试过写信，但他的所有猫头鹰都带着未拆封的信件返回。当他再次见到德拉科，恐惧感却又多增添几分，他觉得这可能是他唯一能解释的机会。所以他坚持要跟在德拉科身边，不论什么刻薄的话都拦不住他。当德拉科说他有多愤怒时，哈利那瞬间的安心感一下子袭来。因为这是他最初所设想的德拉科的反应，而他有十三年和愤怒的马尔福相处的经验。这也是这三天来的第一次他确信他们可以撑过这个难关，就算他需要再从几千盒贝蒂全口味豆里找出德拉科最爱的口味，他也愿意。

 

他的思绪被开门声打破，一个年轻的药师大步走进病房。“你好，波特先生。”她说。

 

“你好。”他微笑着打招呼。“能不能问一下有没有人在外面等着要看我？”

 

她点头，“有一个。检查完之后需要我让他进来吗？”

 

“麻烦你了。”他说，然后躺回床上枕着枕头，静静地躺着让她对着自己戳戳刺刺地检查，还回答了一些她的问诊。

 

“你看起来恢复的不错。”她结束检查之后边说，边打开他的病历做了几点记录。“他们可能会让你再多留一晚上；他们要给你修复骨头，所以接下来的六到八小时内骨头可能会有点脆弱。等医疗师巡房来到这里时，他会更深入地和你解释你的病情。”她又多做了一些记录，然后夹在胳膊下。“我去叫你的朋友。”

 

“谢谢。”哈利说。

 

他紧张地等待着，当听到脚步声慢慢靠近时他的心脏疯狂加速跳动，接着一个人拧开门锁。

 

“噢。”他说，当看到罗恩走进时，他失望地倒回枕头。“是你啊。”

 

“你以为会是谁，那个小女王？”罗恩抱着长臂倒坐在哈利床边的椅子。“看到我你可以再假装开心一点。我以为我在外面等了几百年。”

 

哈利叹气。“我以为德拉科会在这里，但我想他可能还在生我的气。”

 

“噢。”罗恩说，扭了扭身体。“你不知道。”

 

哈利皱眉，腹部不舒服地扭曲。“知道什么？”

 

“关于德拉科的事。”

 

冰冷的恐惧感像是从毛孔渗入体内，他不禁打了一个冷颤。“德拉科怎么了？”哈利突然想起自己摔下去时德拉科朝自己冲来。天哪，他也掉下去了吗？“他还好吗？他不会也在病房里吧？”操，如果德拉科因为他而受伤…

 

“不，不。他不在这了。他很好。”罗恩赶忙说，“只是…”

 

“罗恩。”哈利说，甚至还分神地自豪自己还能保持冷静平稳的声音。“他在哪？”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

他们当时立马就拘捕他了，毫无疑问。牢固的房子崩塌的前一分钟，他还在和救世主争吵，而且周围还有十几个见证人，那种情况下他们怎么可能会不抓住德拉科呢？尤其是当救世主走过的地方是德拉科本人一秒前踩过而且还安然无恙的地方。

 

德拉科有过这样的预想，这一次他不会怪他们把他手臂上的黑魔标记当做他的全部。

 

真正激怒他的是他们不愿意告诉他任何哈利的情况。德拉科认为他有权利知道他现在是有‘企图谋杀嫌疑’还是‘谋杀嫌疑’，但看管他的男人显然不同意他的看法，一句话也不愿意说。

 

当然还有一长串激怒他的事，但这是最让他不爽的一件事。只要他们能告诉他哈利是否还活着，那他可以面对其他所有事。哈利可能已经死了，这股恐惧迅速侵袭着德拉科，他不知道他还能再撑多久。恐惧像是连续不断的压力压迫着他的后脑，尽管无形却也让他感觉阵阵刺痛。哈利可能死了，而德拉科和他说的最后最后一句话是‘走开。’内疚就像野兽，在啃噬他的每一根骨头。他那时候很生气，没错，他有充足的理由对他的男朋友哈利生气。前任男友。不管他是什么。但他没有理由让他‘傲罗搭档’哈利置自己于危险的境地，他早就知道哈利是个傻子，而且还很为自己的‘不死之身’自豪。该死的，如果哈利死了…

 

德拉科轻叹，努力清空脑袋。他靠着身后冰冷的石墙，抑制住身体本能的颤抖。他们拿走了他的衣服，逼他换上一件薄薄的棉质上衣和浅色长裤。标准的囚犯服装。一般还会有一件长袍，但他们没有把长袍给他，德拉科当然没有开口要求，因为他不想给他们拒绝自己的机会，不想让他们从这里得到‘成就感’。德拉科的左臂一直紧贴着腹部，不露出一点痕迹。他不想要他们看到他的疤痕。让他们看到右手臂上的纹身已经够糟糕的了。

 

“那是什么，马尔福，一个标记还不能满足你吗？”巡逻队的一个押送他的警员嘲讽他，另一个人很尴尬地手脚不知怎么摆放，没有接话，德拉科为了不还嘴差点都咬破舌头。

 

德拉科又叹了一口气，后仰着头靠在墙上。他们把他丢进魔法部的一个临时看守监狱，德拉科很清楚这是个不好的象征。当然，他很庆幸他没有被关进阿兹卡班，但这意味着他很快就要出庭接受审判。他们没必要把他押送到那么远的地方再带回来。

 

他真的很希望知道他要面对的控诉罪名到底是什么。一想到哈利躺在一片破碎的木头废墟中，遍体鳞伤，血流不止，一动不动的样子，德拉科就受不住地闭紧双眼，不停颤抖。哈利不可能死了。如果他死了，那肯定会有人告诉他。

 

走廊尽头的门‘砰’地被打开，一阵脚步声慢慢靠近。来人停在他的牢房门外时，德拉科坐起身。他听到钥匙插进锁孔的声音，门被推开。

 

“十分钟。”一个人说，接着韦斯里走了进来。

 

德拉科猛地站起身，恐惧宛若实质纠结着堵在他的喉咙。他唯一能说出口的只有一个词，“哈利？”

 

“哈利很好。”韦斯里赶紧说。“今天早上刚出院。他很好。”

 

德拉科之前的所有压力像皮球泄了气一样全数离开他的身体，整个人像是失了支撑般瘫软。“噢，感谢梅林。”

 

韦斯里给了他一点平静的时间，顺便在他们周围施了一个隔音咒。德拉科直起腰背时，他才说，“真的不是你做的，是吗？”

 

“你不会真的认为我想要杀他吧？”德拉科皱眉瞪着他。韦斯里当然不这么认为；如果是的话，他根本都不会来这里。不管他想要表达什么，德拉科都希望他能直说，不要拐弯抹角。

 

“我不知道。”韦斯里说，声音异常的平静，他双臂抱在胸前说，“你有吗？”

 

德拉科轻蔑一笑，“说真的，我没那么蠢。黑魔王已经证明了想要杀死哈利·该死的·波特是一件不可能的事。”

 

“看起来非常像是你做的。”韦斯里耸耸肩说。“我们有九个证人看到你和他有非常激烈的争执，就在意外发生之前没多久。你认为那会代表什么？”

 

德拉科颤抖地呼气。“所有情侣都会吵架，韦斯里，我跟你保证，我有非常充足的理由生他的气。”他又瞪了韦斯里一眼。“那最多只算偶然事件。”

 

“你们是情侣吗？”韦斯里问。“哈利以为你和他分手了。”

 

德拉科没有回话。他还没有正式地和哈利结束，但他之前确实非常不想再见到他。现在，他几乎就要失去哈利了，德拉科也不再确定他到底想要什么。

 

“那威胁是怎么回事？”韦斯里继续说，“有五个证人听到你说的话，‘你进去，你肯定会死。’这句话似乎更有分量作为证据，不是吗？”

 

“那不是威胁，那是警告。”德拉科几乎要大吼。“整个情境都很奇怪，就像是之前雷斯垂得安全屋的案子。前门上有一模一样的诅咒。我告诉他，为了他的安全，他不应该进去。”

 

“那你认为他的生命有潜在危险的时候，你怎么没有再多劝他？”

 

德拉科双手甩到半空。“难道你没有试过劝说那个固执的混蛋去做他并不想做的事吗？”他反驳。“该死的，和他辩论就像是试图从大白萝卜里榨出汁：不可能，还没意义，而且到了最后唯一想哭的人是我！”

 

韦斯里后退半步，被德拉科的爆发吓了一跳，德拉科抱着手臂深呼吸，努力平静下来。哈利还活着，一切都会好起来的。

 

“听着，我知道我搞砸了。他受伤是我的错。”他接着说，已经完全冷静下来。“我承担所有责任。他激怒了我，我没办法理智思考，有点分心，哈利很可能会因为我的分心而死在里面。但我 _没有_ 想要杀他。”

 

韦斯里点头。“我相信你。哈利也相信你。你不会杀人，马尔福。”

 

德拉科感觉他的怒火又开始升腾。他咬着牙克制另一次爆发。“很好。波特认为我不是杀人犯。如果他得到这个结论不是以欺骗我为前提，那我会非常开心。”

 

“马尔福。”韦斯里轻声说。“哈利从来不觉得你有罪，从最开始起，他都认为你是无辜的。”

 

这句话就像是往德拉科脸上扇了一巴掌。“你知道他在调查我！”

 

“我知道。”

 

韦斯里的语气那么平静，那么无所谓，让德拉科想往他愚蠢的雀斑脸上揍一拳。“那你也不告诉我？你难道不觉得，‘噢，德拉科的男朋友在调查他的谋杀案，或许他应该知道这件事！’操，韦斯里，我以为我们是…”他的声音渐弱，因为他不知道他和韦斯里是什么关系。肯定不是朋友，但要比‘点头之交’要好。

 

“我没有资格告诉你这件事。”韦斯里说，还是非常惹人讨厌的平静。“你应该从哈利那里听到这件事。”

 

“好吧，我并不是从哈利那里听到的这件事，对吧？”他回答。“我竟然是从…我在…”德拉科没把话说完，但脑子里的碎片像是拼图般拼凑在一起。星期二那天哈利的焦虑，那天晚上他们疯狂的性爱，还有之后在浴室的口交。哈利说晚饭后再和他谈的事。“他本来是要告诉我的。”

 

“他本应该早点告诉你，但他说他想先让你过好生日。”韦斯里说，然后叹气。“说真的，他就不应该和你开始这段感情。说实话，我很惊讶你竟然也不管不顾了。哈利的自制力向来并不牢靠，但我以为你会更懂得其中的风险，更懂自控。”

 

德拉科不理会他的话。“他本来是要告诉我的。”他又重复了一次。如果哈利打算要告诉他所有事，那说明他很愧疚。也就是说…“那是真的。”德拉科颤抖地说。他突然感觉头晕目眩，喷涌而出的解脱感强大得让他有点不舒服。“他真的是爱我的。”

 

“你也不比他聪明多少，马尔福。他当然爱你。”韦斯里叹气。“你知道他是怎么长大的。爱于他而言，是一件非常重要的事。如果不是发自内心的爱，他根本就不会说出口。”韦斯里看着他好一会儿。“你没有把你们的关系告诉给部门里的任何人吧？”

 

德拉科摇头。“没有，没有和谁说过。”

 

“很好。”韦斯里说。“千万不要说。现在，哈利目前的调查记录都还有效力。如果你说了的话，那些都会被废弃。”

 

“我没那么蠢。”德拉科还嘴。尽管他还在生哈利的气，但他控制不住地感谢哈利帮他避免了一大群傲罗去他家不放过一个角落地乱翻乱找。他有一些很珍贵但不算合法的药材藏在地下室的实验室，他印象中哈利没有记录在报告里。哈利显然并没有彻彻底底地搜查过，但其他傲罗肯定是不会那么‘漫不经心’，德拉科很确定这个时候他不需要更多的罪名。

 

韦斯里耸肩。“你和哈利在一起，你知道这打破了多少条规则吗？”他问，好像德拉科这个时候真的需要他提醒 _这件事_ 。德拉科张开嘴，门这个时候却被打开。“时间到了。”守卫说，韦斯里赶忙收回隔音咒。

 

“还不到十分钟。”德拉科咬牙说。

 

“我说到了就是到了。快点，韦斯里。”

 

韦斯里转身离开，德拉科抓住他的袖子。“帮我带句话。告诉他…”他的大脑在飞快转动，在思考哪句话能让哈利明白德拉科想告诉他的所有事，而且不会让那个巡逻队守卫察觉到任何事。“告诉他，我不后悔我的纹身。”

 

韦斯里愣在门边。“真的吗？”他说，旁边的守卫在低声骂着食死徒人渣。“这真的是你想要我告诉他的话？”

 

“对。”德拉科说。“他会知道是什么意思的。告诉他。”

 

“韦斯里，快！”

 

韦斯里最后朝德拉科点了点头，然后就离开了。门锁又一次锁上，德拉科轻叹着坐回长椅上。突然间，这间狭窄昏暗的小牢房感觉明亮了很多。哈利还活着。哈利爱他。德拉科还在气他欺骗自己，当然，但此时那股愤怒被他的轻松感压下去了。

 

德拉科微笑着缓缓地吐气。一切都会好转的。哈利爱他，当哈利爱一个人，他是不会让那个人出任何事。哈利会照顾他，因为他是哈利·波特，而这就是他会做的事。

 

自从他被丢在这间小牢房，他第一次感觉到放松。这也是第一次，德拉科真的觉得一切事情都会好转的。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

哈利还在忙着和那个可怜的畏畏缩缩坐在桌后的女巫大喊大叫，都没注意到门被打开。大脑深处某个理性的角落告诉他不应该把怒火发在她身上。她只是一个前台接待，只负责记录进出牢房的人员，而且也只听命令行事，但， _操_ ，他不管，他很烦躁。自从在医院里听罗恩说德拉科被逮捕之后，哈利就一直在爆发的边缘，每一次一想到德拉科一个人孤单地坐在狭小黑暗的看押牢房，他就难受得坐立不安，德拉科可能害怕得不行，却还强忍地不让恐惧表现出来。而现在，哈利来到这里，却被告知他不允许见德拉科，他的自制力已经被磨得只剩薄薄一点。

 

当他试图说服她看在他的面子上通融一次时，她却说德拉科现在有谋杀哈利·波特的嫌疑，为了哈利本身的安全，他不能下去牢房见他。最后一点点的理性爆裂消失，他也快要崩溃。哈利从来没想过利用他的名字去获得什么，而他唯一的一次尝试却也没有得到什么好处。

 

德拉科可能会伤害他的这个假设完全是无稽之谈。而且此时此刻德拉科被收缴武器地锁在小牢房里，还被带着武器的守卫看管，这样的情况下，他更是不可能伤害到他。哈利不管不顾地大吼大叫，试图让前台女巫明白这个道理，从他的音量来看，或许魔法部这层楼的其他所有人也会明白这个道理。

 

“哈利，你需要冷静一下。如果你再这样下去，你会被送回医院的。”罗恩插嘴。

 

哈利转身看着他，前台小女巫完全被他忘记。“你见到他了？他怎么样？”

 

罗恩安抚地搂着他的肩，想要把他拉到一边。“我们去那边坐下我再告诉你。”

 

这确实是很诱人的建议。哈利的腿又开始发痛。治疗师说他的腿有三处破裂，他们想让他继续留院观察，但哈利坚持要出院，在保证他会好好休息之后，他们只好妥协。而他并没有遵照医嘱，他直接来到这里，想要尽快见到德拉科。

 

哈利挣开罗恩的手。“我不需要坐下。”他固执地说，不在乎伤腿的抗议。“我需要的是 _她_ 让我下去看押牢房。”他朝前台女巫的方向甩手，她瑟缩了一下。“我需要——”

 

“你需要坐下。”罗恩重复。“来吧，我会告诉你他说了什么，他让我给你带句话。”

 

这句话终于让哈利回过神。“真的吗？他说了什么？”

 

罗恩只是摇摇头，“来坐下，我再告诉你。”

 

哈利本来想要争论两句。但罗恩也同样固执地绷着下颚看着他，也就是说他不会轻易让步。尽管前台女巫很胆小畏缩，但看起来也不像是会很快同意他下去。而哈利真的很想知道德拉科说了什么。但最后说服他的是膝盖和胯骨的尖锐痛楚。

 

“好吧。”他叹气地妥协，最后再幽怨地瞪了眼前台。

 

他等着罗恩签名，然后他们一起回到哈利的办公室。罗恩把门轻轻关上，而哈利一进门就跛着脚朝沙发走去。罗恩准备坐在他旁边，然后身体一瞬间僵硬，还拉长了脸，哈利知道罗恩肯定是想起了在这张沙发上发生的某件事。他直起身靠着德拉科的办公桌，哈利换了个姿势，侧躺着让受伤的腿搭在扶手，坚决不让自己因为之前的‘沙发爱爱’而尴尬。

 

“嗯？”他说，“德拉科说了什么？”

 

罗恩也换了一个姿势，一条腿屈着，手臂交叉抱在胸前。“他说他不后悔他的标记。”他皱了皱眉。“这对你来说有什么意义吗？”

 

哈利摇摇头，完全迷茫。“没有，不应该的啊。他——”哈利咬牙打断自己，不能告诉罗恩德拉科曾经想要烧毁标记的事。他当然很后悔，那他为什么要告诉罗恩他不后悔？“他真的这么说的？”

 

“对啊。‘告诉他我不后悔我的纹身。’这样的话。”

 

这话并没有立马让哈利的疑惑减少，但当他理解这句话之后，他放声大笑，“不是他的标记，罗恩，他的纹身！他不爱我！”

 

罗恩瞪着他，就像看一个失了心智的疯子，“他…不爱你？”

 

“现在还没有。”哈利说，笑容大得让他脸颊发酸。“这是他告诉我的话。他现在还不爱我，但他会给我一个机会。他不后悔 _我们_ 。他依旧想要尝试。”突然的轻松感让他眼前似乎都在冒金光，身体不住地发抖。德拉科还想要他。哈利知道很可能是因为他差点要死了才让德拉科给了他这个机会，但管他的，哈利很高兴地抓住这个机会。

 

“我不想打破你的幸福泡泡，但现在真的不是计划蜜月的时候。他身上还有谋杀嫌疑。”

 

哈利摆了摆手。“但他还没有告诉任何人我们的关系。也就意味着当他们审判的时候，我还是能为他辩护。我不觉得他们会不同意‘受害者’替被控诉人作证。你知道他们安排什么时候开庭吗？”

 

罗恩摇摇头。“不，但应该很快。”他滑下桌子。“你应该开始想想你要说什么，如果你打算替他辩护的话。我去帮你看看什么时候开庭。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

周一大早，德拉科的牢门被推开。

 

“出来，马尔福。”韦斯里说，“你的审判一个小时后开始。”

 

德拉科站起来。他们确实不想花费太多时间好好设置个庭审，不是吗？“只是一个质询还是说我要比威森加摩巫师协会（Wizengamot）的巫师去的要早？”他出到走廊问。

 

看守怀疑地看了他一眼，德拉科轻蔑地一笑。在矛盾爆发之前，韦斯里赶紧抓住他的手肘把他拉开。

 

“来吧，我说服他们让你去冲澡。”韦斯里说，轻轻一叹气。“媒体不知道从哪里得到了消息。哈利本来想建议做个质询，最好是不要兴师动众就能解决。但是消息一透露…”

 

德拉科也叹了一口气。“就算是伟大的哈利·波特本人也没办法了。”

 

“对。”

 

他们沉默地走到澡房，另外两个傲罗站在外面等他们。韦斯里花了好几分钟才成功说服他们等在外面，还好他们同意了，然后德拉科走进里面，韦斯里也跟在后面进去。

 

德拉科径直走进最近的淋浴间，拧开水龙头，然后开始脱衣服。韦斯里转过身，给他一点隐私空间，德拉科很感激他这样，尽管在之前韦斯里早已经见过他脱衣服。水流的温度慢慢上升，一转暖他就走到花洒下，满足地深深一叹气。巡逻队里负责给他带晚饭的看守人很好，每次都会给他施几个清洁咒，但那当然不能比不上正经的淋浴。

 

德拉科往身上涂满肥皂，再快速地冲洗干净，然后关上水龙头。他拿起放在一边的浴巾围在腰上。

 

“你有给我带衣服吗？”他问。他真的不想穿着囚服面对巫师协会的人。

 

“嗯。”韦斯里说，把叠得整整齐齐的衣服递给他。

 

德拉科认出这套衣服是他上周从哈利家落荒而逃时落下的。他看到衣服被洗干净，整洁得叠放，不自禁微笑。哈利甚至还把他的怀表放在马甲的口袋里，还有他的眼镜。他抬起头看到韦斯里纠结的眼神，不知道该看他的纹身还是他的伤疤。当他看到德拉科正看着他，这才脸红地转移视线，看着他的眼睛，张开嘴，但又闭紧，眼睛看向一边。

 

“你想问什么就问吧。”德拉科淡淡地微笑，一边翻着衣服找内裤。

 

“我只是在想你不后悔的是哪一个。”韦斯里说。

 

德拉科暂停下翻找的动作。“这一个。”他伸出右手手臂。“我为了他而纹的。”

 

“我把你的话告诉他了，他想要我告诉你，他明白的。”韦斯里说。“他想来见见你，你知道的。但他们不允许。”

 

“他们当然不会允许。他们以为我想杀他。”德拉科喃喃自语，然后接着翻着衣服。他从长裤里找到了折叠的内裤，却又愣怔地盯着。“噢，尊敬的梅林。那傻子。”他拿起那件淡蓝色的内裤，上面还有无数扇动翅膀的金色飞贼。“我就知道我应该早点烧毁这该死的东西。”

 

韦斯里的嘴角勾起，露出一个小小的微笑。“我告诉他如果你看到这件，肯定会被气到。”

 

“很明显，他并不听你的话。”德拉科低语。他扯下浴巾，穿上那件愚蠢的金色飞贼短裤。梅林，他最好还是不要输了官司。他不敢想象如果他被送到阿兹卡班，他们把他的私人东西全部没收时发现了这件愚蠢的内裤，那会是什么画面。“这衣服都不搭。”他抱怨。

 

他穿好衣服后，分神地想着哈利把他落在那里的内裤怎么处理了。他翻了翻衣裤的几个口袋，眼镜、钥匙、怀表、手帕，还有…太好了。他的手指捏了捏口袋里的小小金属。他的幸运瓶盖。

 

“你好像很冷静。”韦斯里说。

 

“我很冷静。”德拉科说，尽管一想到要去威森加摩法庭，就感觉腹部翻江倒海。“我是无辜的。我进去那里，喝下吐真剂，回答几个问题，一切就结束了。”

 

韦斯里惊得倒吸了口凉气，“吐真剂？”他重复，“马尔福，那里会有很多媒体围着的。而且你面对的质询官大部分都是讨厌你的。他们会利用这个机会——”

 

“我不在乎他们要做什么。只要他们问我‘你是否试图谋杀哈利·波特？’我就可以告诉他们‘我 _没有’_ ，其他的我不在乎。”

 

之后的结果肯定会很可怕。他说的每一个字都会占据各大报纸头条。他的母亲脸上会又出现那样惊恐的表情，而且德拉科不敢预想卢修斯会怎么教训他。但他没得选择，这是最好的办法。

 

韦斯里叹气。“如果你确定的话。”

 

“我的质询官有谁？”德拉科问。就算提前知道是谁也没用，如果他们那么讨厌他的话。但如果他表现得安静温顺的话，威森加摩的一些巫师成员可能会放他一马，而另一些人会更乐于见到他坐直脊背，冷静谨慎地辩护。他们想要他是什么样子，他就可以变成什么样子，只要他们最后能让他和哈利一起回家。他在牢房里已经想了很久，唯一的感受就是，他太思念哈利，想再次触碰哈利的念头几乎让他痛苦不堪。德拉科依旧很愤怒他欺骗自己，但他还是愿意尝试度过这个劫。他想了很久，他决定至少要给哈利一个解释机会。如果是‘低声下气’‘卑躬屈膝’地讨好自己也不错。

 

“卡特来德，钱伯斯，多吉，吉墨曼，还有…”韦斯里声音渐弱，似乎是鼓起勇气说出最后一个名字。“沙克尔。”

 

这个名字像个游走球一样击中他的心脏。他付出那么多年的时光，那么多年里，不论他们给他分配的是什么垃圾工作，他都尽心去做，但依旧没有什么改变。一切都没有变。他深吸一口气，再慢慢吐出来。当然了，沙克尔自然会是他的质询者之一。沙克尔认为他有罪，他当然想要亲手把他送到阿兹卡班。他的职责是管理所有傲罗，如果他认为傲罗中间混进了一条恶蛇，那他当然是要亲手铲除掉。德拉科深吸一口气，耸耸肩，想忽略心里那阵痛楚。

 

德拉科朝韦斯里点点头。“我们该走了。迟到可不好，对吧？”他强挤出一个笑容，韦斯里也微笑着回应。德拉科很感激他的笑，尽管看起来有一点不安。他希望他自己的笑容要好看一些。

 

他们走出淋浴间，门外的两个傲罗立马围住他们，一个在前面带路，一个在后面跟着。去向审判庭的路很长，但德拉科不介意。他利用这段时间整理好自己，用上他学习大脑封闭术时掌握的所有小技巧。他把他的恐惧、紧张、被控诉的委屈和伤痛，还有对哈利的所有感情，尽数打包好塞进脑海的角落深处。不论发生什么，他都需要沉着镇静。面对他的质询者，他不能露出一丁点的脆弱。他要冷静，要尊重，要谨慎。

 

没过一会儿，德拉科发现自己站在法庭的又高又宽的大门前，一阵陌生又熟悉的感觉闪过。他回想起他的第一次审判，也是站在这扇门前，和他的父母一起。他回想起当时踏进门，从一排排陌生人面前经过时的惊恐。回想起当检察官念着判决时的手脚发冷，浑身颤抖，想起当时的解脱感，审判官看在他的年龄尚小，所有不法行为都被饶恕，而他母亲因为救了哈利一命也被解除罪名，他父亲的刑罚也不过是重额罚款和五年的本宅软禁。

 

这一次他应该也会这么幸运的。

 

“准备好了吗？”韦斯里低声问，德拉科点头，伸手按住铁制门把，一把推开了门。德拉科走到中央走廊，后边押送的傲罗只离他半步距离。他看到他的父母坐在后排座位，渐灰的头发在苍白脸色的衬映下显得更发白，他简单快速地朝妈妈微微点头。他还看到格兰杰坐在前排，旁边是哈利。德拉科感觉肩膀放松了一分。哈利在这儿。他经过他们时，格兰杰和他对视了一眼，但哈利依旧保持目视前方，表情平静，事不关己的样子。

 

德拉科坐在法庭前端的椅子，押送他的两个傲罗分别站在他身后两侧，韦斯里坐在格兰杰给他留的位子。德拉科不停地深呼吸，想要绷得紧紧的神经放松下来，旁边正在给法庭书记介绍庭审参与巫师。当听到钱伯斯，那个看起来很严厉的年长巫师，是他的主公诉官时，德拉科还松了一口气。他记得卡特来得是卢修斯当初踩着上位的人之一，卡特来得现在脸上嘲讽的讥笑可以证明他很幸灾乐祸。德拉科努力坐直腰背，但目光低垂着看着地面，听着他们念出控告他的罪名：企图谋杀哈利·波特。

 

他突然感觉一阵恐惧，但又努力忽视它。

 

“庭审开始之前，被告人请求在吐真剂的作用下被质询。”他大声说，观众席坐着的观众惊讶地低声讨论。尽管喝了吐真剂来回答问题，也不足够证明他的无罪，但他希望那会让他的话多一些可信度，威森加摩的巫师也会听他说的话，至少不会在他一句话没说之前就判他的罪。

 

“请求驳回。”钱伯斯平淡地说。

 

“什么原因？”德拉科很惊讶地问。他以为他们会很高兴让他喝下吐真剂。至少他们应该先讨论一下他的请求，然后投票表决。他从来没想过他们会直接拒绝了他的请求。

 

“你没有资格质问我们。”卡特来得严厉地说，钱伯斯抬起手朝他的方向压了压，示意他安静，卡特来得尴尬得脸红。

 

“我们审查了傲罗长官沙克尔交上来的全部证据。其中几页记录了你的魔药实验，有解除吐真剂的研究。”

 

“但我的实验还没有什么效果。”德拉科抗议。

 

“原谅我们无法信任你的话。”钱伯斯说，低眼看他。“现在，如果你没有什么要说的，我们便开始庭审。”

 

德拉科颤抖地吸气，手指甲用力掐着椅子扶手，直到感觉疼痛。他们不同意他用吐真剂。除了话语，他没有任何办法证明自己的清白，而他知道，从那些庭审官的严肃表情来看，他们是不可能相信他的。

 

“不好意思。”身后的哈利大声说，“我自愿作为被告人的第一证人出庭。”

 

观众席传来一阵兴奋的低语声，德拉科转过身看到哈利走上中央的走廊。他穿着一身剪裁合体的高领黑长袍，前面的一排小而精致的银色扣子扣得很整齐，甚至连向来疯狂的乱发都整理得一丝不苟，显得前所未有的庄严郑重。他看起来威严十足，强大而严肃，每一寸都透出救世主的气息。他走到德拉科椅子旁边站定，没多看一眼德拉科，只是沉默地看着质询官，嘴唇抿成一条细线，闪耀的双眸里像是燃烧着烈火。德拉科突然间能理解哈利之前所说的 _德拉科_ 和 _马尔福_ 的区别。

 

现在站在他前面的人是波特，大难不死的男孩，天选之子。而那个在傲罗长袍下穿着T恤牛仔裤，还有脏污运动鞋的男人，会用麻瓜的外卖晚餐诱惑他的男人，衣柜里叠着金色飞贼内裤的男人， _那是_ 哈利。哈利被藏在那下面，那庄严黑袍、严厉表情、强大魔法之下的某处才是真实的哈利，而前面这些穿着红色长袍的可怜傻瓜长官永远都不会像德拉科那样亲近哈利了解哈利。他们看到的只是一个拯救了世人的强大男人。他们永远不可能见到哈利宿醉后不舒服的抱怨，或者激动地争论女士的帽子，或是穿着他爱人的衬衫做早餐的样子。而德拉科从未像此刻这般渴望他。他紧抓着木质椅子的扶手，那上面肯定已经留下了抓痕，他还在努力用强大的意志力忽略他这一生中最不合时宜的情动。

 

“傲罗波特。”沙克尔严肃地说，“你不能作为被告人的证人。你是控诉方的证人。”

 

“这不是你能决定的，金斯利。”哈利平静地反驳，而眼底的火焰一点没有熄下。

 

“这很不常见。”钱伯斯说。“马尔福先生被控告的罪名是企图谋杀你；你为他辩护是非常不正常的。”

 

“如果他的罪名是针对我的谋杀，那我应该是最清楚事件的证人，不是吗？事件发生全程我都在现场。”哈利说，语气依旧冷静，认为自己有充分的理由。

 

德拉科差点就要跳起来，在众目睽睽之下狠狠亲吻哈利。他不敢相信他之前竟然会害怕，因为哈利肯定会照顾他。在指甲里塞满木屑之前德拉科逼着自己放松手指，上方的质询官正贴着耳朵低声讨论。

 

几分钟过去了，哈利一直站着不动，只是重心偶尔从一只脚移到另一只脚，这是他不安的唯一表现。德拉科用眼角余光看着他。如果他看着哈利，他不信任自己的表情不会背叛自己。

 

“傲罗波特。”一会儿后钱伯斯说，坐在自己高高的位子上低头看着他。“我们在考虑你的客观性。”

 

“我不是客观的。”哈利告诉他们。“我是要为他作证，我不明白我为什么需要客观。他是无罪的。”

 

“不好意思，我没表达清楚。”钱伯斯说，“我的意思是，我们考虑到你不够…”她的声音渐弱，沙克尔接上他的话。

 

“就在几个月前，你们两个人还无法和平相处。现在你就已经称呼他的名字，而且邀请他去你的家。”

 

哈利抿了抿嘴。“是你要求我去调查他。”

 

金斯利迎上他的目光。“我们考虑到被告可能采取了一些方法改变你对他的看法。”

 

那一瞬间，德拉科感觉血液一下子沸腾。他不知道这是不是他的上司暗示他已经被解雇了——‘被告’，他说，像是德拉科甚至没有资格拥有一个名字。金斯利竟然怀疑他对哈利做了什么事，怀疑他敢冒这么大的险去改变‘天选之子’的大脑，或偷偷给他下了药，或者任何他们认为他会做的坏事。他们竟然怀疑他，怀疑世界上有人，有能力改变哈利的大脑，逼迫哈利去做违背己愿的事。

 

他看到哈利突然握紧的拳头，指节发白，手背的筋络突起，上面有 _‘我不能说谎’_ 的疤痕，德拉科觉得哈利和他想的是一样的。

 

“如果他真对我做了什么事，我会知道的。”哈利说，声音很平稳但绷得紧紧。

 

“你会吗？”沙克尔挑眉看着他。

 

“我需要做什么来证明吗，喝下吐真剂来发誓吗？”哈利咬着牙说，保持很好的冷静面具第一次出现了裂缝。

 

危险的尝试。几秒后钱伯斯挑眉，若有所思地看着他。“你愿意在吐真剂的作用下做出证词吗？”

 

整个庭上的人似乎都屏住了呼吸。而哈利猛点头说，“我没什么可隐瞒的。”

 

德拉科闭上了眼睛。他完蛋了，真的完蛋了。他不觉得‘天选之子’就能抵抗住吐真剂的效用，即便是内心阴暗角落里的秘密也有可能暴露在天光下。

 

审判歇停了一会儿，等威森加摩的初级巫师去取吐真剂。在众人目光之下，哈利小心翼翼地滴下三滴吐真剂。德拉科别无他法，只能无助地看着他，在想哈利能不能很好地掩藏。

 

“我希望你对我说谎。”几分钟后，钱伯斯等吐真剂发挥效用之后说，“你叫什么名字？”

 

哈利明显想要抵抗住药水作用，努力绷紧下颚。他声音哽着，发出了像是J的声音，然后轻叹。“哈利·詹姆斯·波特。”

 

“你的生日是？”

 

“1980年7月31日。”

 

“你和被告的关系是？”

 

“我们是搭档（partners）。或者说是前任搭档。我不太确定，考虑到现在的情况。”哈利看了一眼德拉科之后平静地说，德拉科还没来得及恐慌。 _感谢_ 这个词的双重意思。（Partners，傲罗搭档、同性伴侣）

 

“被告是否试图伤害你？”

 

“没有。”哈利说，他的声音很洪亮清晰，即使是坐在角落的观众也能听到，德拉科听到有个人惊喘了一声，他觉得这个反应很极端。他不想杀哈利真的 _那么_ 让人惊讶吗。“没有，他没有想伤害我。他想要救我。他意识那个房子是个陷阱，所以想要让我留在外面，但我没有听他的话。当地板塌陷的时候，他朝我跳过来想要救我，没有一秒的犹豫，也不顾他个人的安危。”哈利的目光扫过每个人的脸，卡特来得、多吉、钱伯斯、吉墨曼，最后挑战般的定定看着沙克尔。“他不会伤害我。我信任他，我敢赌上我的生命。”

 

听到哈利这样直接的话，感觉就像是第一次听到哈利对自己说‘我爱你’。震颤和兴奋，同样有一点惊讶。哈利让目光在德拉科脸上停留几秒，而德拉科觉得自己快要无法保持不动声色的表情。

 

“那你怎么解释他走过崩塌陷阱却毫发无损？”钱伯斯问。

 

“因为那个陷阱就是设计成让他经过而不受伤害。”哈利说，然后加上，“你知道的，”他扫了眼沙克尔。“你知道我的观点。我调查了他前几任搭档的死亡，这里面的所有案件，每一个例子，他们当时分配到的案子全都没有解决。有人想要陷害德拉科，这次也是一样，他们制造了德拉科企图杀害我的假象。最近我们去过的安全屋都发生了这样的事，雷斯垂得房子里烈火，掉落的天花板——”

 

“这只是个 _观点_ ，傲罗波特，没有任何支撑的证据。”沙克尔说。

 

“我们现在正做的事不就是这样吗？你们只有观点没有证据。”哈利反驳。“除了偶然性，我想不出能支撑你们控诉傲罗马尔福这个罪名的任何一点证据。我坚持认为有人想要陷害他。”

 

“崩塌陷阱就是足够的证据。”钱伯斯插嘴，找回她现在主审官的位子。“被告的魔法标记或血液让他安全走过楼梯。”

 

哈利摇摇头。“他是被陷害的。”他执着地重复。

 

但钱伯斯的话让德拉科惊得倒吸一口气，双眼瞪大，肩膀僵硬，强忍着转过身看后面的冲动。他的 _血液，_ 他妈的，一切总是和血液有关。“他没有想要陷害我。”他没忍住脱口而出，话说出口才咬住舌尖。操。操他妈的。

 

哈利皱着眉看他一眼，轻唤他的名字。德拉科只是摇摇头，手指甲又紧抓着扶手。钱伯斯注意到了他们的交流。

 

“你是否有要和威森加摩说的话，马尔福先生？”钱伯斯问。

 

德拉科又摇了摇头。庭下观众席某处有点骚动，然后门被轻轻打开又关上，在人群低语声完全不引人注意。

 

“德拉科。”哈利轻声说，“你是什么意思，他没有想要陷害你？”他第一次直接地看着德拉科，“你说的是谁？”

 

德拉科又摇摇头，死死咬住嘴唇，甚至都咬出血来，心里复杂的情绪翻滚着几乎击溃他的意志。愤怒、震惊、憎恨。还有羞愧，后悔，沮丧和失望，这些是他短时间里没弄懂的情绪。还有内疚，那些受害者的死真的是因为他。他开始生自己的气，因为即使到了现在，他的第一本能反应还是去承认罪行，承认他没犯下的罪行。他还是想把自己抛出去，挡在刺到他父亲身上的利剑。他难以压制住回头看的冲动，他还抱有一丝希望，希望他的猜测是错的。德拉科冒险回头一看，却看到纳西莎独自一人坐在那儿。

 

“操。”他说。他想狠踹一脚。他更想要大喊去发泄他的怒火，他想杀了卢修斯。他能做的唯一一件事就是拖延时间，直到卢修斯有机会重新开始…

 

“马尔福先生。”钱伯斯厉声说，当德拉科第四次摇头时，她转向哈利。“傲罗波特，马尔福先生和你说了什么？”

 

“他不是被陷害的。”哈利咬着牙说，显然是在抵抗吐真剂的作用说出半真实的话。“他说他不是被陷害的。”

 

钱伯斯严肃地看着他。“被告 _具体_ 告诉了你什么？”她问。

 

哈利还是妥协于吐真剂，僵硬的肩膀松懈下来，“他说，‘他没有想要陷害我。’”

 

“谁？”

 

“我不知道。”哈利说。“他没有告诉我。”

 

“哈利。”德拉科说，“求你了。”他不知道他在乞求什么。求哈利不要再问他，求哈利不要再说话，不要再去推测。或者是乞求这该死的整件事快点结束。他紧紧闭着双眼，不想面对这样的人生。

 

“德拉科。”哈利轻柔地说，“如果你知道是谁做的，你需要说出来。求你了，你需要告诉我，我们才能证明你的清白。”他叹了一口气，德拉科紧抿嘴唇的样子让他无奈又沮丧。“德拉科，拜托。谁值得你这样保护，值得你牺牲…”他的话音渐弱。

 

德拉科猛地看向哈利，他看到哈利了然的眼神。“求求你。”他又一次乞求，万分无助，因为现在一切都结束了。

 

“我的天…”哈利还愣愣地看着他。“为什么？”

 

“傲罗波特。”钱伯斯说。“你知道是谁做的吗？”

 

“是的。”哈利咬着牙说。“德拉科，对不起。”

 

“是谁？”

 

法庭上所有人似乎都屏住了呼吸，很长一会儿后，哈利才开口，“卢修斯·马尔福。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

这个名字一出，观众席上每个人似乎都一下子失了智，紧张焦虑地大声讨论，威森加摩一半的巫师都拿起锤子狂敲，维持庭上秩序，而德拉科无力地瘫软在椅子上，像是被击败般愣怔。哈利现在只想把他揽入怀中，紧紧抱着他，但他不能。他现在完全不需要再给那些记者更多的新闻了。这次的庭审和卢修斯的逃跑已经足够作为他们接下来一整周的预定主题了。

 

事实确实如此。各大报纸本周每一天的头版头条都是这个话题。庭审的报道、德拉科皱眉离开法庭的图片、大量的猜测，这些种种全部混杂在一起试图提高报道的真实性和公信力。卢修斯成功逃到某处，显然是已经谋划好了一切，做好了最差的准备。傲罗一路追踪到法国，但他的踪迹也只到此为止。哈利个人认为他早已不在欧洲。他又希望卢修斯被抓住，在阿兹卡班里度过悲惨的下半生，而看在德拉科的份上，他也希望卢修斯永远消失。这两个想法让他反复纠结。

 

卢修斯一甩手离开，留下繁杂工作。傲罗们依旧在忙着找卢修斯贿赂去帮忙的人，他是从哪些职员那儿得到的信息和情报，他给了哪些巡逻队员好处，让他们伪造假名字把案件分配给德拉科。还有，最糟糕的是，信件收发室的一个年轻女巫在金斯利的个人信件里加上了提高疑心的药水，卢修斯加上了几滴自己的血液改制药水，目的是让金斯利唯独对德拉科的疑心增强。想必是卢修斯希望德拉科被开除，但却适得其反。那个年轻巫师能被雇佣也是因为勒索和贿赂，哈利觉得她已经够幸运了，在金斯利发现她对自己做的事之后暴怒不已，她得到的惩罚却只不过是被开除。哈利从魔法部的流言蜚语中听说在那之后不久，德拉科就被叫进他的办公室做了一个很长很长（从哈利的观点看来非常长）的道歉，他们也终于开始给德拉科分配更像样的案子，不再是从巡逻队分流过来的基础案子。他被重新雇用的第一个工作就是找到卢修斯逃离魔法屏障的几个可能点，而缄默者在忙着修复所有漏洞。

 

哈利在想德拉科会怎么面对这些事，他是会烦躁爆发还是忍气吞声。周一的审判结束，德拉科从法庭上离开之后，哈利就一直没有见到他，就像他不是离开法庭，而是离开了他的生命。而这让哈利感觉生不如死，但他不敢追上去。多德森夫人说的对；如果哈利希望他们的关系能持续下去，那现在应该是德拉科掌握主动权。也就意味着哈利需要等着德拉科准备好再次和他交往。

 

所以庭审之后，哈利就直接去找了金斯利，向他坦白了和德拉科之间的关系，得到了一顿严厉的训斥，还有一个刚从训练学校毕业的年轻傲罗作为新搭档。哈利每一次叫她名字，她都会害羞脸红。而这个新搭档甚至没撑到月底。德拉科和新搭档显然要更和谐。他被分配去和罗恩，后者正兴奋能终于摆脱斯密斯。

 

哈利不想自己看起来太过于渴望，只能等到周四再问罗恩。

 

“他很好，到目前为止。”罗恩说，“他很混蛋，但他整理好了我的办公室，还帮我做了所有的报告。”

 

“对。”哈利微弱地微笑。“他确实会这么做。只是要记住把你的长袍挂好。”

 

罗恩拉长了脸。“我已经学会了，mate。有一次我的长袍掉到椅子后面，他直接把长袍甩到我头上。”

 

“对。”哈利又重复了一遍，胸腔深处因为某种情绪而感觉钝痛。“他也会这么做。”

 

哈利长叹一口气，坐在吧台高椅上扭了扭。今天是周五，周五向来都是酒吧之夜，就算他不想喝酒，他还是会来。今天下午他提前了四十分钟下班，离开前朝他的新搭档微笑了一下，她脸红着祝他周末愉快，哈利一下子不知道该怎么反应。如果是德拉科，他肯定会各种冷嘲热讽，然后让他多留几分钟，真正达到他的目的，哈利莫名惊讶自己竟然想念像那样被他叫去工作。或者说他只是想念德拉科在他身边。哈利又叹了叹气，喝了口酒，发现酒不再冰凉，这才意识到他进来之后一直拿着同一杯酒。

 

酒吧大门打开时，他控制不住地看向那边，瞥到明亮的金发时心脏猛地漏跳一拍。但其实是个年长的傲罗，哈利并不认识他。他又喝了一口酒，门又被打开了。看到是罗恩走进来时哈利的心情一下子就明朗起来，但意识到罗恩是独自一人来的时候，他的兴奋又消退去了。

 

“你看起来像是有人刚往你身上砍了一刀。”罗恩边说，边朝吧台服务生挥手。

 

“我很好。”哈利挤出一个微笑。从罗恩的眼神看来，哈利知道他并没有相信。

 

“你不好，不过感谢梅林，我今晚不需要面对你。我这一整周和马尔福工作已经受够了，已经没力气理你了。”罗恩夸张地叹气。“他在等你。”

 

哈利眨眨眼。“等我？”

 

“对。在他家，他叫我告诉你去他家。”罗恩说，嘴角翘起笑了笑。“唔，可能是我鼓励他和你说话，或者是逼他和你谈谈。我觉得他对我的死缠烂打很印象深刻了，我和五个哥哥一起长大，可不是什么都没学到。”

 

“是你叫他的？”哈利还在努力理解他的话。这一整周德拉科都没有和他见面，但是现在德拉科突然想要他过去？而且罗恩竟然是那个劝说德拉科的人？

 

“对啊。别说我不是你最好的朋友。我想要的回报很简单，就是希望你永远，永远， _永远_ 都不要告诉我你们今晚做了什么。”罗恩一顿，夸张地一抖。“马尔福提到了什么要把你的裤子还给你，而我完全不想 _知道_ 这件事。”

 

哈利咧嘴笑开。“你是我最好的朋友。”哈利告诉他。想到能见到德拉科而且德拉科也想要见他，他就兴奋得几乎像是精神错乱，他激动地一把抱住罗恩，用力在脸颊亲了两口。他对着罗恩大笑，而罗恩像是看傻子一样看他。哈利不顾他的眼神，直接冲出门外，刚一踏出门口就直接幻影移形离开。

 

轻轻一声‘砰’，他出现在德拉科家的门口，而高涨的兴奋却一下子被紧张感替代。但他已经到了这里，德拉科就在里面，哈利真的想要见见他。他走上前门的台阶，轻敲着门。

 

几秒的时间却感觉像是过了一个世纪，哈利纠结着是不是应该再敲一下门，还是应该省点力气直接幻影回家，但他听到了屋子里传来的脚步声，不一会儿后，门就轻轻被推开，德拉科后退一步让他进来。刚进门时，他还忐忑着把门关上，脱下鞋子，不敢看德拉科一眼。

 

一会儿后，他终于抬头看着德拉科，忍不住笑开。“你穿的是什么？”

 

德拉科耸耸肩，双手插进身上穿着的哈利红色卫衣的口袋里。“这很舒服。”他像是在抗议，“我很喜欢你的这些口袋上衣。”

 

哈利的笑容变得更大。“这叫连帽衫，德拉科。”

 

“连帽衫？嗯，这个名字才奇怪。”德拉科说，“大口袋明显才是它最棒的特点。”他转身带着哈利走进客厅。他坐在沙发上，盘着腿把光裸的脚丫垫在腿下，弯曲的膝盖把哈利柔软的灰色睡裤抻开，而哈利坐在沙发另一头。“你最近怎么样？”

 

“这个问题应该是我问你。”哈利说，尽管其实他并不需要问。德拉科眼底的乌青和低垂的嘴角告诉了哈利他想知道的事。

 

德拉科又耸了耸肩，“这周很有意思。”他说。“嗯…不轻松。他们不会抓到他的。”

 

哈利皱皱眉。“你怎么知道？”

 

“因为我了解我父亲。”德拉科说。他轻叹，看起来像是沉思着什么，“我的母亲，她的状态不太好，你可以想像得到。”

 

“那你呢？”哈利问，身体朝德拉科挪近了一点。

 

“不太好。”德拉科承认。“我一直都知道我的父亲是个杀手，承认这个事实已经足够难了。他是为了我而那么做，这更让我难接受。他的目的很简单，他想要我辞职。他为了要我辞职，竟然想要杀你。整件事竟然就这么简单。我不想辞职，他就杀了我身边的人，好让我被开除。他真太他妈荒谬…”

 

哈利伸手放在德拉科的膝盖上轻按，“这不是你的错。”

 

“我知道。”德拉科说，“我知道，但…”

 

哈利非常理解‘错位的内疚’，也能理解有时候‘知晓’某件事或某件道理并不代表心里能马上接受。他站起来。“我去给你泡杯茶。”他说，然后走向厨房。

 

“少来。”德拉科咕哝，也站起身跟在他后面。“你永远都不会泡好热茶。”

 

哈利转过身，把他抱进怀里。“你老爱说这句话。”他说，边蹭着德拉科的侧颈，深吸着他身上的香皂和沐浴露香味，还有他身上像是永远不消去的淡淡古龙水味道，尽管哈利从来都没有看到他喷过古龙香水。当感觉德拉科的手臂抱紧自己时，他的心脏漏了一拍，接着又猛烈地加速跳动。“我很想念你的这句话。”

 

“我爱说这句话是因为你就是永远都不会泡茶。”德拉科说，侧脸靠的很近，嘴唇蹭过哈利的脸颊，“我也很想你。我只是想在我们试着重新开始之前，好好理清楚我的想法。”

 

“我很抱歉——”

 

“我现在不想谈这件事。”德拉科尖锐地说，“晚些时候，我们确实很需要好好谈谈这件事，因为我还是非常非常生气你对我撒谎，至于现在…”他话音渐弱，抱着哈利的手臂更施力圈紧，“至于现在，我只是需要你。”

 

哈利就这么抱着他，几分钟之后才退后一步，控制不住地伸手把卫衣的帽子戴在德拉科头上。他把德拉科前额的散发捋开，笑了笑，“你这样子好可爱。”

 

和哈利预想的一样，德拉科皱眉瞪着他，“傻子。”他说，然后把帽子脱下。

 

“可能吧。”哈利附和，“但你很爱我傻傻的样子。”

 

“梅林才知道为什么。”德拉科嘟囔。

 

当德拉科没有继续说别的话时，哈利的心跳又一下子加速。他只是在开玩笑地逗他，但德拉科同意了他的话。哈利知道他们的关系依旧不稳定，他看得到德拉科看着自己时防卫的眼神，他的肩膀还是僵硬着不自然，下巴仰起做着高傲的伪装。但现在不是时候去追问这个问题。“我非常迷人的个性？”相反，他问，还是保持着轻柔的语调，“我闪耀的智慧？我敏锐的时尚感？”

 

“一个有金色飞贼内裤的男人竟然好意思说这样的话。”德拉科说，然后转过身举手伸了个懒腰，哈利注意到他的长裤松垮地挂在胯上，腰间露出淡蓝色裤带。

 

“正在穿这件内裤的男人竟然说这样的话。”哈利反击，忍俊不禁。

 

“嗯，好吧。”德拉科回头调皮一笑，“如果你那么想要回去，那就过来自己拿，波特。”

 

他像是挑衅，而哈利向来都无法抵御来自德拉科·马尔福的挑衅。

 

TBC

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16   后记

 

 

听到前门打开的声音，哈利一把把手里的杂志甩到一边，他本来也只是拿着打发时间，不想把时间花在盯着时针上，不想傻乎乎地希望时间能走得快一些，当然，就算他魔法多强大，时间也肯定不会遂他愿。他赶紧从沙发上站起来，大步走到门边去迎接他的丈夫。

 

“怎么样？”德拉科还正脱鞋子，哈利就着急地问，有努力想要藏住自己的迫切和期待，但失败了。

 

“还好。”德拉科说，又皱着眉看了圈房子。“怎么这么安静。孩子们呢？”

 

“去罗恩家了。”哈利回答，咧着嘴笑开。“我觉得今天下午最好先甩开他们。”

 

“好吧。我觉得你没有把他们定身捆起来就已经很不错了。”德拉科调笑地说。“十四年了，波特。还以为你现在能掌握一点点自控能力。”

 

哈利本来以为十四年也长到足够让德拉科不再嘲笑他这件事，而且他已经有一段时间不那么做了。但他选择做个大度的男人，不纠结这个话题。他选择把精力更多放到其他话题上，最好是能引向性爱的话题。“在你身边？我永远没有自控能力。”哈利说，抓着德拉科的手腕，拉着他上楼来到卧室。“但你很喜欢。”

 

“确实很会说好话。”德拉科叹气，听起来像是被逗笑，又像是假装被占便宜。

 

和往常一样，哈利的目光停留在挂在楼梯拐角的一副肖像照片。照片里，哈利和德拉科依偎着坐在沙发上，詹姆斯坐在哈利旁边，双胞胎斯科皮和阿布思站在前面，德拉科怀里抱着小婴儿莉莉。五年前，哈利托人照好这张照片，那时候莉莉才刚出生几个月。“现在我们的家庭是完整的了。”他当时是这么跟德拉科说的。说真的，当时有了三个男孩哈利就已经很开心了，但德拉科坚持想再要一个女儿。现在的哈利不敢想象如果他的人生中没有这个小女儿会是怎样。

 

他自己都没意识到他的脚步停驻，直到德拉科轻轻把手腕从他手心里挣开，手指和他的交缠在一起。

 

“你在看什么？”

 

哈利的目光从肖像上移开。“有时候我都不敢相信我会这么幸运。”他甩开略显多愁善感的想法，看着德拉科笑开。“而现在，说到幸运…”

 

德拉科翻了个白眼，“流氓，波特，就算是你。”

 

哈利倾身贴近，鼻尖蹭着德拉科的鼻尖。“再像这样叫一次波特，我可忍不了到床上。”

 

“你真是不可思议。”德拉科边说，边转过身信步走过长廊来到卧室。他在门边站定脚步，回头狡黠一笑，“波特。”

 

哈利赶紧追上去，刚好在床边抓到他，手臂环住他，手伸到前边解开上衣扣子，嘴唇忙着啄吻德拉科的侧颈。这是他最喜欢做的事，自从德拉科第二次说他‘有一个预约’之后他就爱上了这部分。每三年或四年，而且总是在他的生日前，他都会去预约纹身，也从来不会告诉哈利他要做什么，而是让哈利自己亲自找到。

 

“我还以为你会等到明年再做。”他边呢喃，边啃吻德拉科的脖颈。

 

德拉科轻哼，配合着微低着头，让哈利更方便亲吻。“为什么？”

 

“嗯，你明年四十岁。”哈利退后了一点说，“不是很重要的生日？”

 

德拉科偏过头挑逗地笑，“谁说我明年不能再做一个？”

 

“只隔一年？你会宠坏我的。”哈利边说，边继续解扣子。“还有，如果你按这个节奏继续，你身上就没有空白的皮肤了。”

 

德拉科大笑。“或许我们可以从你身上继续。”他半转过身看着哈利。“好笑的是，你那么痴迷我的纹身，而你却一个都没有。”

 

哈利推着他的肩膀，又把他的身子转过去。“我喜欢它们在你身上。”

 

他把最后几颗纽扣解开，然后把德拉科的衬衫脱下，他的视线先是快速扫过几个熟悉的图案。最明显的是德拉科后背上的山楂树，深色的树干印在他的背脊上，树枝在他的肩胛骨上延伸。现在是六月上旬，叶子几乎被盛放的花朵遮盖住，哈利忍不住伸手蹭蹭鲜花，看着它们像是冻着般颤抖。到了秋天，他就更爱做这件事，每一次抚摸，树枝上的黄色叶子就会刷刷落下。

 

树下是一片百合花和水仙花，它们一整年都是开放着的，即使到了冬天，那时候山楂树的树叶已经掉落，树枝在德拉科的后背形成交错的网。哈利知道如果他看得久一些，就会看到一个小小金色飞贼在树枝间乱窜，偶尔会在花间穿行。在手臂上纹了星座的三年后，德拉科带着这一个纹身回到家，自从那之后，哈利就有了人生中一大新乐趣，他会让德拉科裸着身体舒展地躺在床上，而他就撑着手肘半躺在床上，试着用指尖按住那个小小的金色飞贼，每一次都玩得又久又开心，而德拉科只是大笑着任他玩乐，还逗他已经丢失了找球手能力。

 

他的背上没有什么新的图案，所以哈利把注意力放到德拉科的手臂上。德拉科右边的胯骨上有一只绿色的蛇，会对蛇佬腔有反应；左边胯骨上的四条花色复杂的带子被触摸时就会拼出他们孩子的名字。他的两只手臂早已经有了印记，一边是星座，一边是伤疤。左边腰侧是那只小龙，而右侧还是雪白的。或许这次他纹在了腿上？

 

哈利放低手去解开德拉科的腰带，德拉科大笑。

 

“直接跳到最后一步了吗？一般在你脱掉我的裤子前，你就能找到我新带回来的是什么。”他转身面对哈利。

 

然后他看到了。他从来没想过德拉科会在前胸纹身，毕竟那里早已经有了条条伤痕。但就在他的前胸骨，四条神锋无影留下的伤疤中间的一块钻石状的完好无损皮肤上，那里印着他的新纹身。一个小小的爱心。没有什么特别之处或者设计感，只是一个简约的黑色边线，也只不过哈利拇指甲的大小。

 

“这能做什么？”哈利问，有点惊讶于它的尺寸和简单。德拉科上一次带回家的纹身是那棵树，他的纹身一年比一年复杂。

 

德拉科伸手蹭了蹭那颗心，而心还依旧是一颗心。他放下手，朝哈利微笑。“来摸摸看。”

 

哈利慢慢伸出手，用食指轻轻抚摸。那颗心的边线像锁链般分开，慢慢地变成一条柔顺的线条，然后抖了抖，变成五个潦草的手写体字母。哈利认得出是他的名字，他的字体（Harry）。一瞬间，他的心脏像是被攥得紧紧。

 

“只会因为你而变化。”德拉科说，胸前的签名又慢慢组成线条，卷曲成一颗心。

 

“我…”他开口，但像是丧失了组织语言的能力。他吞咽了一口，“德拉科…”

 

“我爱你。”德拉科说，紧张地摸了摸那颗心。“这是我能想到的展示给你我有多爱你的最好方式。”

 

这话哈利听着觉得有点荒谬，毕竟考虑到他们手指上的戒指和他们的四个孩子，还有一起度过的十四年，但他能明白，因为这和小龙纹身的意义相似。几年前，哈利用这些疤痕印在了德拉科身上。这一次，德拉科选择自己给自己印记。哈利选择了他唯一知道的展现爱意的方式，不是话语，而是微微弯下腰，轻吻那颗心。他觉得他能感受到它在他唇下变化，变成他的名字。德拉科屏住呼吸，手臂环抱着哈利，用力圈紧。哈利在德拉科的怀抱中站直身体，亲吻他，感受德拉科熟悉的温热嘴唇。

 

哈利又一次伸手去解德拉科的腰带，嘴唇一直没离开德拉科的。虽然他非常想要慢慢来，好好去享受，用双手、嘴唇、牙和舌去爱抚德拉科的身子，然后让德拉科也花上几个小时探索自己的身体，但哈利现在真的很想要加速。

 

他们还能共同度过余下人生的每一天，但至于现在，孩子们只会在外面待到晚饭时间。

 

 

 

END

 

 


End file.
